Chuck vs Broken Arrow
by Ronnie1958
Summary: An earthquake hits near Tabriz in Iran causing a cave in at one of their underground missile cities. However, when the site is excavated much to everyone's amazement they find the missile inside is missing. Banai from the VAJA is dispatched to investigate which lead him to this new/old group of assassins, the Hashashins. This turn of events and others cause him to seek out Chuck.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin, 39 Chuck vs Golden Thumb, 40 Chuck vs Ben Franklin, 41 Chuck vs The Lady of Uruk, 42 Chuck vs The Beard, 43 Chuck vs Bunny, 44 Chuck vs the Football, 45 Chuck vs El Serpiente, 46 Chuck vs The Circus

Jack, Razib and Margo were at the airport to greet them the night before when they flew in from Nice. Chuck was fed up with the Côte d'Azur after their last mission that wasn't their mission as Casey blabbered on about it. But Sarah wanted to get away too she could see that Chuck had had a hard time with everything that went down in Nice. Some of his daddy issues had bubbled to the surface and he had to deal with them. Sarah could tell he was putting on a happy face so when he suggested they all go to Montenegro with Emma and Molly she didn't argue. And Sam was happy wherever she was as long as she had ice cream.

Right now Chuck and Sarah were sitting at the breakfast table in their Casino in Montenegro talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of the day.

"You know what I'd like to do," said Chuck as he sipped on his coffee looking over at Sarah. She smiled back at him.

"Isn't it kind of early for that and what are we going to do with the kids? Although I was thinking about having Sam sit in on some lessons with Razib and Molly..."

"That does sound like a good idea," said Jack which drew an evil look from Sam. "However, I promised the kiddo a tour of our new facilities and besides what she really needs to learn I can teach her," he said. Sam nodded adamantly. She knew there was ice cream at the end of that lesson. Chuck could see Sarah was about to pounce on Jack so he broke in quickly.

"Thanks Jack but I was thinking about having the kitchen prepare us a picnic lunch then we'll all go down to the Marina and take the sailboat out in the bay. We could make a day of it. The only thing is I'd like to take all the kids. Do you think Margo will let Razib come along? I got the feeling he wants to spend to talk with me."

"If he wants to know about the world I'd be more than happy to talk to the boy. I was like him once and I know what it's like."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that but Jack you know nothing about being a Muslim nor being a Berber. The poor kid has a foot in both worlds. Nothing against you Jack but sometimes when you're speaking another language words just don't come to you... not like in your native tongue. Combine that with everything else he'd been through and... well I need to give him the opportunity to talk to me."

"Well here comes your opportunity," said Sarah as she spotted Margo walking towards them. "However, the way she's walking I think your plans might just have gotten changed."

"I called up to your room but you weren't there," said Margo as she came over. "Don't kill the messenger. Beckman thought you might still be upset after Nice so I'm supposed to try to twist your arm."

"I don't know what I am... maybe disappointed but you can't have your way all the time," said Chuck as he and Jack got up for Margo. Chuck pulled out a chair and invited her to sit down. "Whatever you have to say please sit down first. Would you like a cup of coffee or maybe something to eat?"

"So you can't have your way all the time," said Sarah. "I'm going to have to remember that one when we get back home." Chuck gave her a look.

"No I'm fine," said Margo as she looked at him. "I'm the one who's supposed to be trying to butter you up not the other way around."

"I've got something to ask you after you're done asking me. So what is it that Beckman wants? Is she facing an army of psychopathic assassins... it would serve her right."

"Chuck behave," said Sarah. "Now Margo what does the General want? Keeping in mind we're on vacation. I think we should rename this a working holiday considering everything."

"I agree," said Chuck. Margo had no idea what was going just that she had jumped into the middle of it with both feet.

"Well, let me explain," said Margo trying to put the conversation back on track. "There's been an earthquake in the Northern part of Iran... 6 something on the Richter scale near the city of Tabriz..."

"No, we're not going with the relief crews to snoop around. Like Sarah said we're on vacation and I'm not feeling very chummy with the General right now."

"Let me finish. The General doesn't want you to go to Iran. We volunteered to send in relief workers and dogs specialized in finding earthquake victims but their government shot it down. We are sending relief aid through the Red Crescent."

"It sounds like you've got everything under control," said Sarah as she took a sip of her coffee. "I don't see what we can do for you?"

"We've got a bird over top of the site. Originally the idea was to use IR scans to locate warm bodies under the rubble then direct rescue workers on site but since they won't let our people in country..."

"You're spying on them from above. What's near Tabriz that's got her panties all in a bunch? There's something else, isn't there?"

"Well yes but you need to come down below to the dungeon and look at it with me. I'm to patch you through to the General and you tell her what you see."

"Okay, I'll come with you," said Chuck but Sarah cleared her throat. "Okay we'll come and have a look. But I want something," he said. Margo made a face. "Don't worry it's nothing major. It looks like today is going to be shot but we can still do the picnic once we're done. However, tomorrow I'd like to take everyone sailing and that includes Razib. He needs your permission to play hooky for a day."

"That's it? He's been after me wanting me to ask you if you two could get together to talk man to man. Naturally I asked him what it was about but he said I wouldn't understand and he'd feel embarrassed to talk to me about whatever it is."

"So it's a deal then. If it's that personal, he might not want to talk with everyone around. After we get done in the Dungeon I'll look him up and we can go for a walk out in town."

"If you talk in Berber no one else will understand," said Sarah. "It's just an idea and we don't know what time we'll get done."

"I'll make time. Besides you understand Berber and Razib knows that. If he won't talk in front of Margo he's not going to talk around you. The boy is starting to go through the awkward stage of being a teenager."

"It seems to me you got stuck in it," said Sarah then she leaned over and kissed him. "We should go down below then. The sooner we go the sooner we'll be done. Mom can you watch Sam and Bunny for me? Jack, the answer is no... whatever you want to teach Sam it's a no."

"I haven't even told you yet. How can you say no without listening first? You know a man is presumed innocent before being found guilty."

"Yeah," said Sam. "And if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker. Isn't that the family motto?"

"Written right over our coat of arms like the castle your grandfather sold to that guy in London. He told him he was a duke or something. Boy was he surprised when the Queen pulled up."

"I didn't sell him that castle I simply informed him that he'd come into an inheritance... so what if it was Buckingham Palace. I just got my palaces confused. It can happen to the best of us."

"Yeah, I'm sure and how much money did he have to cough up in inheritance taxes? But the good part was Jack told him he could make it up selling tickets to people to visit. He tried to set up a card table out front and before he could sell his first ticket the poor man was lead off in a straightjacket to St. Mary's for a psychiatric evaluation."

"Yes that's true but I did feel a little sorry for him. However, they let him out six months later and none the worse for the wear. It was like a six-month vacation for him."

"I'm sure it was so the answer is no and remember I'm armed. I've already shot you once don't make me do it again. I might miss and hit something important this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banai was dispatched from the Tehran by the director of the Iranian secret service the VAJA to head up a team to look at some irregularities at missile city located underground outside the city of Tabriz. His director gave him his marching orders before he left the office. Then it was a quick stop off at home to grab a bag and to tell his wife he'd be out of town for a few days. After that he was on a military aircraft to the disaster site.

"Agent Banai, can you tell us what we're supposed to do when we get to Tabriz. The director was vague about what this mission was about," asked one of his men as they flew northward.

"You guys don't need to know all the details of our mission just that you're going to interview a group of military officers and enlisted that worked at one of our secret facilities. Believe me you're better off not knowing..."

"But if we don't know what's going on how can we ask the right questions? I seems to me to be a waste of time when these people need help more than an interrogation. It's not like they caused the earthquake."

"I hear your frustration... okay we believe that our facility has been compromised either internally or externally. Your job is to root possible candidates for me to dig deeper into. Everyone is a suspect from the Colonel in charge of the facility to the janitors and if any of the officers complain send them my way. I won't put up with anyone questioning our authority."

"But what if they all check out clean. I just have a hard time believing a brother especially a high ranking officer would throw everything away by sell his country out."

"Believe it because I've seen it. It usually starts out small in the beginning then it quickly takes over and before they know it they've compromised themselves and don't even know how they got there. However, the final word rests with me so you guys are not on the hook. You just have to do your jobs and leave me to separate the wheat from the chaff."

When they landed on the tarmac they walked out to see the relief effort was in full swing with bags of supplies and material setting on off the runway. It was coming in faster than it could be loaded up on trucks and taken out to the victims.

"This way," waved a private. "I was sent here by the Colonel to pick you guys up and bring you back to our tent city. They're working hard to get the tunnels clear and find out which areas are still sound to use. But we've been having aftershocks..."

"And after each one you have to recheck what you've just inspected," said Banai. The private nodded then lead them to an old M809 5 ton 6x6 troop transport vehicle.

"This is our ride. It doesn't look like much but it will get us there. I don't know why they didn't give me something air conditioned," said the private. "Load your gear up and we get on the road. It's about a couple hours to the site so if I were you guys I'd grab plenty of water to bring with you. It's a long and dusty road."

Banai saw this for what it was. The Colonel was stretching his eagle wings making sure he knew he was still in charge. Well, he'd see about that. Banai knew exactly what to do in a situation like this and he had a big surprise for the Colonel.

"I know guys this isn't ideal but this is incentive for us to go in and get our job done so we can clear out. Remember what I told you on the flight eyes and ears open. They all climbed aboard then set out across a wasteland of debris and destruction. The private was right it took them two hours under a burning sun to arrive at the tent city.

"Well, we're here," said the private as he pulled up in the middle of a group of tents. "HQ is that one over there. You'll find the Colonel and his deputy in there. I need to get this truck back over to the motor pool before my Sergeant eats me alive."

"Hold up," said Banai as he stopped him. "Before you go can you point out the mess tent? My men need to get something to eat and drink."

"It's two tents over from that one. There should be someone in there that can take care of your guys needs but don't expect anything fancy. They're basically warming up MREs."

"Thanks," said Banai. He watched the private jump back in the truck then disappear. "Okay you guys pick up our stuff and go the mess tent. See what they can rustle up for you but try not to get into any conflicts with the locals. If you haven't figured out from the cold shoulder we're not welcomed here. In the meantime, I'm going to go shake the tree. Abram come with me we'll catch up with you in a little while." Banai and Abram walked over to HQ and Banai through open the flap then went inside with Abram. They were greeted by the cool air from a blast of AC . The unit was working overtime.

"Hey, close that you're letting out all our cool air. Who are you people anyway?" said a voice from the opposite end of the tent. The lighting was poor and it took them time get used to the dark but that wasn't going to stop Banai.

"I think you people know good and well who we are. I'll overlook the lack of common courtesy by not sending an officer to meet us at the airport. Now we need to get down to work. My men and I need someplace to work out of and a list of people to interview..."

"We'll that's going to have to wait," said the Base Commander. "I'm in charge here and I set the priorities. You aren't one of them."

"Lieutenant Colonel Farrokh, I come bearing orders," said Banai. He handed the Deputy Commander a folder. "You are to assume immediate command. The Colonel is to be placed under house arrest then at the earliest opportunity sent to Tehran for questioning by my director personally. Sir the minimum you're facing is a charge of dereliction of duty with a less than honorable discharge if not prison time and if in the course of our investigation if I find or he finds you had anything to do with the theft you'll be hung in the square. Relieve the Colonel of his sidearm then escort him out." There was a hush over everyone in the tent.

"I'm sorry Colonel but these are signed by the President of the Republic, Mr. Rouhani himself," said the Deputy Commander as he took the Colonel's sidearm.

"You have no idea what it's like to really serve your country. You have no idea what we're working on here and how important it is," said the Colonel. "Don't touch me I know my way to my tent," he barked as two officers moved towards him.

"You see that's where you're wrong Colonel. I fought in the war with Iraq in the trenches and I watched my friends die from poison gas. They fell like flies so you have to excuse me if I'm a little concerned about what's happened here. Get him out of here and take him someplace where I don't have to look at him."

"Sorry Colonel but orders are order please go with these two men," said the deputy commander. The Colonel went off in a huff. "What do we do next?"

"Next I'd like you to send someone with Abram here and have them show him where we can set up. Then Abram, I want you to collect everyone and take them there. The sooner you guys set up the sooner we can get the ball rolling on this."

"Captain Fahad take this man to the quartermaster and get them squared away. I want you to stay with him until these people are all situated. Go now and as for everyone else here please clear the tent for a moment while I debrief our guest." Banai and the Deputy waited then he closed the flap afterwards he lead Banai over to a map.

"I take it this is the underground city. I saw aerial photos before I left Tehran. My men think there's been a security breach and that's why we've been sent here to find the hole and plug it but nothing more."

"We tried to keep what happened under wraps but in a base this small and after the earthquake... well I'm afraid it's common knowledge now."

"Then we need to work quickly. I take it these red tunnels have been compromised," said Banai as he looked over the map."

"Yes but this just doesn't add up. The missile was housed in the silo but the silo doors where never opened so the only other way to remove it would be to drive it out. Look at the map that means going from here to here," said the Lieutenant Colonel as he traced the route on the map. "How could someone transport a missile that size from there to the outside without being seen?"

"You want the easy answer. They couldn't have not without having the help of a number of people. I need everything you've got on your people... I want service records and watch schedules. I want health records too. I want it all. You've got a conspiracy here and I need to find out how deep it goes. It looks like the hangman is going to have his work cut out for him."

Suddenly as they were talking small arms fire rang out in the camp. Banai looked at the Deputy and they both knew what was happening.

"The conspirators are trying to escape," said Banai. He drew his weapon then he and the Deputy ran out of the tent.

"What's going on? Are we under attack," yelled the Deputy as he stopped one of his officer running by with a squad of men.

"No sir, from what I was told the Colonel went to his tent then came out with an AKM. He took out the men guarding him then gathered a group of other men with him. They ran into the tunnels where they're holed up now."

"Take your men and place them at the tunnel entrance. We'll seal them in," said the Deputy. "I'll come over and try to talk some sense into them."

"You really don't think that's going to work do you? They have to know that if they're taken now... well their trial and execution will be swift. However, I can offer to those with no blood on their hands the possibility of prison instead of swinging as long as they're willing to tell us how they got the missile out and where they took it to."

"That's not much but it is something to work with," said the Lieutenant Commander. "Follow me," he said as they ran over to the entrance to the underground city. "You know one thing that's going to work in our favor is the ventilation system sucks inside. They're not going to have a lot of fresh air and with the cave-ins there's almost hanging dust that is so thick in some places it's difficult to breathe."

"Let's hope we can use that to our advantage," said Banai as he and the deputy arrived on scene. Banai's men were there already in full tactical gear carrying H&K MP5s. "We're going to let them try to handle their own before we step in. You're now the base commander, Lieutenant Colonel take charge."

"Right, I am in charge and these are my men I need to think of," said the Deputy. He took the megaphone. "Colonel, I know you can hear me in there. Lay down your weapons and come out with your hands up. Think about your men and what's good for them. Give up you've got no place to run to. No more people need to be hurt."

The Colonel gave his answer with a short three round burst. It wasn't aimed at anyone and no one was hurt but it was a sign that they weren't going to give up peacefully.

"Move out and let's take them alive if we can," said the Lieutenant Colonel but their advance drew more fire causing his men to retreat back to the safety of cover. "Crap what now?"

"We're going to have to go in and take them. I don't see any other way," said Banai. But as he was speaking his phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID and shook his head. He refused the call but then he got called back again. After refusing the third call he got a text message that told him to answer.

"Maybe you should take that," said the Lieutenant Colonel. "It might be the last call you take and whoever it is really wants to talk to you."

"But I don't want to talk to him. You're right," he said as he answered. "Look Chuck this isn't the time. I'm in the middle of ... what? How do you know what I'm doing?" He automatically looked up. "Okay so what do you want to tell me? ... Tea's on me the next time we meet."

"Who was that," asked the Deputy. He gave Banai a puzzle look. He'd heard Banai speaking in English then in Persian.

"A friend who's watching out for us... you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But I know what we're going to do. We've got a plan now."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Chuck grabbed a couple of pastries off the breakfast buffet table then followed Sarah and Margo to the elevator. Sarah just shook her head and laughed as they got on the lift then headed down below. Chuck looked at her but she just continued to shake her head as the doors opened. Then Margo walked them over to the monitors as Chuck started eating the first one.

"Man, pastries for breakfast every morning. Europe is genius. Here Mike I brought you one," said Chuck as he held out the other one. Sarah laughed again.

"What? You didn't think I was going to eat both of them did you?" Sarah smiled at him. "Okay I might've thought about it. Do you mind telling me what's so funny?"

"Nothing I was just thinking... And you wonder why your daughters the way she is. I only take part of the blame the rest is on you. I don't see what keeps those pastries off your hips and don't give me healthy living and good food."

"If you guys are done the General is already on the monitor," said Margo as she pointed to the screen behind them. They turned around to find her with her eyebrow raised thumping on her desk with her pen.

"General, you might want to make an appointment with Dr. Dreyfus. He can help you with that annoying nervous tick."

"The only thing that annoys me is waiting... and that does tick me off. Now if you two are done discussing your parenting skills or the lack there of maybe we can get some work done."

"Go ahead it's your dime," said Chuck then he took another bite out of his muffin. Everyone gave him a look. "What? I can't help it if I've got low blood sugar this morning."

"Yes, I'm sure you do. Agent Carmichael are we going to have problem," said the General. She stopped tapping on her desk and looked straight at him from the monitor.

"I'd offer you a bit but it's hard to get in through the monitor," said Chuck as he held out his muffin at her. "Something sweet in the morning might help you out with that..."

"No ma'am you won't," said Sarah as she put her hand over his mouth. "We understand this has to do with the earthquake in Iran?"

"Yes, I want you to see this. We're looking at live feed we're getting from our bird overhead," said the General as the monitor went to split image. "I need to know what you make of this." Chuck saw the target area then flashed.

"Wow, a heads up next time would be appreciated," said Chuck as he steadied himself holding onto the desk top. "Boy all my neurons fired on that one. Okay, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything," said Beckman. Sarah put her hand on Chuck's shoulder. "What are we looking at? I've got an idea but I want you to confirm it."

"I'm fine love. General, what you're looking at is one of their missile cities that they hinted at having. I guess the roof fell in because of the earthquake but also because the tunneling done rather poorly. Shoring is almost none existent and there is almost a complete absence of ventilation ducts. The forty thieves had a better workshop."

"I'm concern about this other area," said the General as the camera zoomed in on another section. "My experts tell me that this is possibly a missile silo."

"Yes it could be but the missile is missing. However, we can tell a lot from this. I don't think it's an actual launch silo. There's no way they could launch a missile from that without causing major structural damage to their tunnel network. This is more a missile storeroom or a workshop area. The more I look at this the more I'm convinced this is some type of proving ground like our White Sands."

"I'm having as many high resolution photos taken before they realize we're looking and cover it up. I'd like you to assist with the targeting the satellite cameras so we can be sure we'll get what we need."

"No problem General," said Chuck. Sarah looked at him strange until she figured out he was being sarcastic. "We were just going to hang around the casino with our hand in our pockets wondering what we were going to do."

"What did I tell you? Behave," said Sarah. "Ma'am you can count on us we've got this. Right sweetie?" Chuck nodded then ate the rest of his muffin as he looked over the satellite images.

"Good if you find anything else notify the Major. I'm going to be out for the rest of the day. Agent Montgomery is due back today and he'll be debriefing at an undisclosed location."

"Undisclosed? Debriefing? Is that what it's called now," said Chuck as he smiled. Sarah elbowed him to be quiet but she was smiling too.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Beckman as she pushed up her hair. "If there's nothing I have some things to get done before Roan... agent Montgomery arrives. Beckman out." Then screen went blank.

"I bet you do. Isn't that just great. We're supposed to be on vacation but we're getting called in so she and Roan can hook up. That's just swell."

"To be honest she didn't say that but the sooner we get started the sooner we can get out of here and on to that picnic. If worst comes to worst, you can go while I stay here and take care of everything."

"No… no you can go. You heard the General she's expecting me to do this and we don't want the General to know you're flashing. I've got this… Just I'm going to have to put off my talk with Razib which is what I didn't want to do but I guess it can't be helped."

"Are you that worried about him?" said Sarah but Chuck took her hand in his and nodded towards Margo. "You don't want to talk about him around Margo," whispered Sarah. "She's his foster mother now... I don't know about this. I'd want to know..."

"I know believe me I do. You don't need to remind me but I don't want to worry anyone until I know the situation. Hold up," said Chuck. Something familiar on the screen piqued his attention.

"What is it," asked Sarah as she moved the target area back. Chuck walked up to the screen to get a better look.

"Zoom in on this zone here," said Chuck as he circled an area with his finger. Sarah looked puzzled at Chuck but zoomed in on the area. "That's it bring it in closer."

"What is it? I didn't flash on anything. Did you see something I didn't?" asked Sarah as she worked the camera.

"I don't know I thought I saw someone I knew. What's going on," said Chuck. "What's going on? It looks like a group of troops are firing on their own and running into the tunnel. Wait… Right there," he said as he stared at the screen. "Zoom in that man there."

"Okay here you go. Do you want me to run facial recognition?" asked Sarah but Chuck didn't answer he just stood there and stared.

"Crap, he's going to get himself and his men killed if he tries to ferret those people out. Sorry, I need to get on those controls," said Chuck as he pushed Sarah aside then switched to IR.

"Chuck! What's going on? Who is going to get himself killed? What are you doing?" asked Sarah as Chuck pulled out his phone.

"Chuck, who are you calling? Are you going to get me in trouble with the General," said Margo. She came over to see what was going on when he changed the viewing mode.

"Everyone please be quiet," said Chuck as he put the call on speaker so he could operate the satellite controls too. The phone rang and rang. "Crap answer," said Chuck finally there was a click then a vocie.

"Chuck, I'm kind of busy here. Can this please wait," said a voice. Sarah looked at Chuck. She knew who he was talking to and that he was about to get himself in a lot of trouble.

"Banai, you're about get you and your people killed if you charge that bunker," said Chuck. Margo saw the man on the screen had a phone in his hand and was looking up.

"Oh Chuck don't tell me you're calling Iran. Who is that?" asked Margo. "Sarah, do you know who he's talking to?"

"His name is Banai and he works for the VAJA. We've... well Chuck has worked with him before and he has helped us out but I don't know if I'd call him a friendly."

"But he's not an enemy," said Chuck. "Listen Banai, the people you're chasing have set up a defensive posture just inside the tunnel. If you charge in there they'll cut you down. There's a smarter play. If you go around the entrance about five hundred yards behind the roof has caved in. That's your entrance you can drop yur men in and take your target from behind."

"Thanks I owe you big for this. I'll pay for tea the next time we meet," said Banai as he looked up and waved. Banai hung up then directed his men his men around. Chuck watched from above.

"You know the General is going to have a cow. There's no way she won't find out. You know all outgoing and incoming calls are monitored by Langley. Someone is hard at work right now transcribing your conversation."

"I'm not worried about the General," said Chuck as he watched developments on the ground. "I'm hoping my little goodwill gesture will be returned with some good Intel. You have to give in order to get."

"I hope you know what you're talking about because you just confirmed the existence of our spy satellite network. Geez, not to mention you used it to help a hostile state. It doesn't matter if that guy's your friend because the people he works for isn't."

"Don't get yourself worked up. If there's any heat on this, I'll take it. Don't worry I've got this under control. Just take a deep breath and relax."

"Chuck, you don't have this under control even if you say you do and worse is you actually believe you do. You're a wild cannon and someday this is going to blow up in your face. If I did what you just did or anyone I know we'd be up on treason charges... Don't say it, I know you've got this under control." Margo stormed off talking to herself.

"Why is it that people talk to themselves around me? Tell me I'm wrong too," said Chuck as he turned to Sarah. "Tell me what was I supposed to do? Just stand back and let Banai get killed when I could help him?"

"Sweetie, Margo isn't wrong but you aren't either and it's one of the reasons I love you. You believe you can save everyone. But remember what happened in Nice. You should take that onboard as a learning lesson. Some people can't be saved no matter how much you want to. Banai works for a hostile government..."

"But I know he's a good guy. He's only doing what we do and that's protecting his country and the people he loves and aces about."

"That you can't see it does matter makes me love you even more. So we need to come up with a plan on how to deal with the General when she comes screaming because you and I both know she will.

"We only need to wait for the fighting to stop then I can call in my favor with Banai. I suspect he will try to give me the run around but hopefully since I just saved his bacon be might feel obliged."

"Well I hope you're right because Margo was right also when she talked about the treason charges. Don't think everyone back in DC is on our side remember Clyde Decker. I don't want to scare you but every time you get mad at the General you act out. Please tell me this is that now."

"Who could forget Clyde Decker and no I'm not acting out," said Chuck. Sarah gave him a look. "Okay maybe in the past I did act out but I swear this isn't that and I'll prove it just give me a few minutes."

"I hope you've got a few minutes," said Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General took her car out to Dulles to meet Roan but before she had Connie make them reservations at one of the best and most exclusive restaurants in DC. She used every bit of her clout to get them and in the end it paid off. Then she preordered so she could be certain that they had Roan's favorite dishes. She sipped on coffee in the executive lounge as they waited and then right on time he walked through the door dashing as ever.

"I hope you haven't been waiting for long. You've had your hair done, I like it," said Roan as he walked over to her then sat down next to her in her booth.

"Yes, thank you. No, I haven't been waiting for long," she said with a coy smile. "You can leave your bags with my men they'll drop them dropped off at your place. You and I are going out for dinner. I got us reservations at that place you were talking about before you left."

"That place has a six month waiting list. How'd you get us in so soon? There are senators and congressmen on the waiting list as well as a few heads of state and they can't get in. Yet you were able to jumped ahead of them."

"You know they say rank has its privileges and it just so happened that the person who was supposed to eat there tonight was called in for a polygraph at his place of work..."

"Don't tell me you had him fail just so we could take his place," said Roan as he looked shocked at her. "You know there are limits even for the director as to what she can do."

"Don't worry it's nothing like that. The man was nervous and I simply informed him that we could help him out. He actually passed but was so afraid he wouldn't that he jumped on the deal"

"So the guy would've passed anyway but he gave up his reservations because he thought he failed? Is that what you're telling me? Well it sounds like he didn't deserve the reservation."

"That's what I thought but let's not dwell on that. How does this sound we begin dinning with two starters: fresh oysters on the half shell and blinis with beluga caviar? Then from there we continue with a risotto with scampi and champagne followed by soft blue shelled crabs, salad then dessert. But dessert we'll have at my place," she said as she smiled.

"Now you're just being wicked and I like it," said Roan as he smiled back at her. "Do we have time for a drink before we hit the road? Can you believe they ran out of gin on the plane? I couldn't believe they only brought one bottle. We need to look at our charter carriers."

"How criminal. Okay we've go time," said Diane as she checked her watch then signaled for the waitress to come over. "Two Martinis please stirred not shaken and three olives each."

"Make mine a dirty Martini... I'm feeling particularly naughty," he said as he took her hand. "I'm glad you came to meet me. Don't tell me you left the Major in charge of the old salt mine."

"Something like that," said Diane as the waitress brought over their Martinis and sat them down in front of them. Roan took a sip of his then sat it back down. She didn't like the look on his face. "What's the matter? Isn't it any good?"

"It's wonderful like the person I'm with. A toast, to us and screw the rest," said Roan as they clinked glasses then sipped. "I don't want to get into this now and especially with the night you've got planned for us but... well are you having any trouble with Charles? I ask that because when we parted in Nice he seemed... how should I put it... hum a little ticked off with you."

"You're right I don't want to talk about him right now. The only thing I have to say is he needs to learn who's the director and who's the agent. I don't care if he's got the intersect he's got to respect that I'm the one who ultimately has to make the call. He can disagree as much as he likes and I want him to challenge me. I'm not infallible but he has to respect that in the end it's my neck on the line."

"I'm sorry I brought him up. Let's get over to our restaurant before they give away our reservations," said Roan as he downed his Martini then ate his olives but as they were getting up they both saw the Major walk in, look around, then head for them.

"Crap, I hope you're here to greet Agent Montgomery back from his mission," said Beckman. "If not you've got some serious explaining to do."

"I'm sorry ma'am and I wouldn't be here unless it was necessary but I'm afraid I've got something that just won't wait," said the Major as he handed her a folder. She opened it and the first thing she saw were the documents inside all were marked Top Secret.

"Are you crazy for bringing this outside of Langley? You know good and well how to handle classified material."

"I know but you need to read that ASAP before the members of the JCOSs get a copy in the morning. I'm not sure if a copy went to the Secretary of State or not. He's not on the routing list but that doesn't mean someone won't call him to give him a heads up."

"Geez, he did what! I'm going to kill him. I swear I'm going to kill him this time. He's just acting up like a baby because he didn't get his way. I want the Station Chief on the line now. She should've nipped this in the bud before he did it..."

"Can I ask who he is although I have a good idea and what did Charles do now," asked Roan as he looked back and forth at the two of them. "I suppose you are talking about Chuck?"

"Here read this," said the General. "I'm sorry Roan but I'm going to have to go back to Langley and yell at some people. If you want to go on to the restaurant without me I understand you've been wanting to get in there for a while now."

"No... just step back a moment. This is what we're going to do. Major, you're going to go over to the restaurant we were supposed to dine at. You know the one I'm talking about?" The Major nodded. "Good you're going to get our meal to go and we're going to eat it in your office. Think of it as a picnic but at your desk. Remember in Berlin how many times we had to eat while we worked."

"Boy does that bring back memories and thank you for understanding. I really appreciate it and I like the idea of the picnic in my office. Leave it up to you to come in with a save. Let's go." They headed through the airport then to the parking garage and on the way Roan kept on trying to calm Diane down.

"Now when we get back don't start yelling. You should get Charles' side of the story first then go from there. I'm sure he's got a good explanation."

"I certainly hope so because he is skating dangerously near treason and if the wrong people find out I don't know what they'll want me to do. Only a select few know about him being the intersect and I intend on keeping it that way," said Diane as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling," asked Roan but she just held up a finger for him to hold. "Geez Diane, remember to find out why before you start yelling." But it was like what he was saying was just background noise.

"Chief Silverman what kind of operation are you running over there? I ask you to do something for me and the next minute I find out you're calling Iran. ... I know it wasn't you but you're in charge of the station and in charge means just that in charge. Tell me this have we established diplomatic relations with Iran and no one informed me? Did they get taken off the list of nations that support terrorists?"

"Let the poor woman talk," said Roan. But it was as if he wasn't there, she kept on yelling and the longer she was on the line the louder her voice became.

"No, I didn't think so either. Well maybe you've been stationed there too long. I should look for a more suitable place for a person of your talents. There's a position coming available in Iceland. Do you know anything about Puffins? ... No, well if I were you I'd read up on them. They could become your new next door neighbors. You can tell Chuck I want a brief from him in an half hour in my office and I want it on the dot. He'd better not keep me waiting... not this time and you tell him that verbatim."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah looked over and saw Margo walking back towards them with a look on her face that said she wasn't happy at all. "I'd hoped the Major would let the General get debriefed before he sprung this on her but I'm looking at her I'm afraid he didn't."

"I'm sorry I wasn't following. What did you say," said Chuck as he was monitoring developments on the ground.

"I'm afraid your time is up."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Banai was thankful for Chuck's intel but he could tell the new base Commander standing next to him didn't feel the same way. All the Commander was thinking was the information came from the Great Satan and couldn't be believed or trusted. But he didn't know Chuck nor the things they'd done or gone through together. No, this was his operation and Chuck was more than an asset for him.

"I want you to keep your men here and make sure no one escapes. I'm going to take my men circle around then drop in on them from behind..."

"You can't trust what your American told you," said the Commander. He couldn't but American and friend together in the same sentence. "He could be lying... you know what it is they could be trying to steal our technology. I'm sure of it."

"You are? Why would they do that? They have no reason to steal our technology when they have their own. I'm sure they'd like to know about ours but they wouldn't steal our missile to find out. No, my gut says there's more going on here than we know and I want answers. But I'm not going to get them standing out here. You cover here. We'll go up and around then drive them out. Remember dead men tell no tales so I need at least one of them alive."

"If they shoot at us we're going to shoot back. As far as I'm concerned they're all traitors now and they get what they deserve starting with the Colonel. He betrayed us..."

"Yes he did but you need to channel that anger in the right direction. Do you want to give him the quick way out or do you want him to think about what he did first? If I take him he'll have plenty of time to ponder plus, we'll extract every bit of intel he has on who's behind this before he's taken out into the square."

"As far as I'm concerned we know who's behind this and you're falling into their trap. Some of us remember what it was like before."

"And some of us know how we'd like it for our future. We're not getting anywhere here. You've read your orders and you know I'm in charge of this operation just do as you're told. If you're right and I'm wrong I won't be around to hear you gloat."

"I would never do that," said the Commander as he smiled at Banai. "You are a strange animal Aaghaaye Banai."

"I've been called worse," said Banai. "When I give you the signal I want you to move some of your men from side to side. That should shake them up inside and draw some fire..."

"And give you a chance to drop in on them. I get it a diversion," said the Commander. "If you'd stayed in the Army you might've been a General by now."

"Or shot for insubordination," he said with a smile then turned and moved his men out. Banai's men were more adapted to this type of mission then the Army people stationed there. The Army troops were trained to face an enemy head on and fight it out while Banai's was trained for covert and clandestine operations behind the trenches. In the tunnel his small force would be outnumbered but in the tunnels that wouldn't matter. After a small hike they found what Chuck had seen from above a section where the roof had caved in.

"Okay tie off ropes over there. I want two lines down we rappel in pairs," said Banai. "Abram you and I are going down first. We'll signal back then everyone after us. I don't have to tell you these people won't give up that easily so watch your backs. In a firefight they've got nothing to lose."

Everyone nodded then everyone did a quick weapons check followed by a comms check too. Two of Banai's men tied off the rope then the others stood on the lip watching and listening for movement as it was tossed in.

"Okay we could use a little distraction now Commander," radioed Banai. As he and Abram repelled down they heard small arms fire not far away which was reassuring that they wouldn't be looking in their direction at least not right away. The lighting was still on in the tunnels even if every now and then there was an electrical spark from a roving short. But at least for now they didn't need night vision goggles. As soon as their feet hit the floor they set up a perimeter then brought the rest of the team down after them.

"Good are targets are busy at the entrance but we should still keep the noise down. In here sound will travel far," said Banai as they moved forward towards their targets.

They moved down the tunnel quietly trying to avoid stepping on anything that could cause noise. Banai and his men were making good progress when they heard voices up ahead around a corner. They could've been coming from just around the corner or a hundred yards away. There just was no way of telling in the tunnel.

"Hold up," signaled Banai by raising his fist. From his jacket he took out a mirror then held it around the bend. He saw what he needed to see then he looked back at his men and pointed to two of his best marksmen.

"Okay about the corner and down the hall about fifty yards from here are two guards. You're not going to have much time to set up but you need to take them out with one shot so you need to make it quick." They both nodded then got themselves ready by the wall behind Banai. He continued to monitor the guards with his mirror.

"Now," he signaled by waving them on. Both men dropped out from behind the bend in the open with weapons up at the ready. The guards at the end of the corridor just saw muzzle flashed before oblivion.

"Good work but now we need to get a move on it. Sooner or later someone is going to try to contact them and they're not going to be able to answer."

They made their way down to the bodies. Banai stopped only long enough to grab the comm device off of one of them so he could monitor what their targets were up to then they pushed on. As they got closer what he heard over the radio was confirmed by the voices he heard. There was mass of confusion and chaos with the Colonel trying to hold his men together in a desperate end run.

"Why did you lead us back here in this tunnel?" said a Major. "There's no way out we're going to die in here and it's all your fault."

"Major, I did as I was instructed by the Old Man of the Mountain the same one all of you swore allegiances to as our one true leader. We follow orders because that's what we're trained to do and if this is my last battle... well I'll fight it to the death."

"I was thinking maybe if some of us go out the back of the tunnel we could escape to fight another day. Surely there's some merit in that. I'm not saying run away like a coward but make a strategic retreat. I can't believe the Old Man wants us all to die for nothing."

"I wouldn't say what we've done is nothing and there will be rewards for that. Any day you die for what you believe in is a good day to die," said the Colonel. Just then a Lieutenant came running back to them.

"Sirs it looks like they are getting organized out from the final assault to breach the entrance. They've brought up RPGs and flamethrowers. We can hold them back for a little while but I don't know for how long."

"Go tell the men to hold the line at all cost," said the Colonel. He looked over at the Major shaking his head. "Lieutenant, you've got your orders now go rally your men."

The Major stood there and waited for the Lieutenant to disappear from sight before he turned back to the Colonel.

"You know as well as I do you just sentenced all of them to death. Why won't you go along with my plan? At least if we did it my way some of them would live to fight another day."

"Because that's my escape plan," said the Colonel as he planted a knife in the Major's chest all the way up to the hilt. "I need them to lay down cover for me while I get away. You're right when you said live to fight another day those were the Old Man's words."

The Major looked at him with anger in his eyes as he tried to grab the Colonel by the throat. But the Colonel pushed him off then stood over the top of him as he cascaded to the floor. He smiled for a moment then began changing into civilian clothes to make his great escape. What he didn't know was Banai and his men had been watching him and had seen everything. Then when he was about to make his escape they stepped out.

"Are you going somewhere Colonel? You know you should really fire your tailor if that's the best he can come up with you to wear. That cut just isn't you. You should try something in a yellow that would best suit you."

"Stand back or I'll bring the roof down on our heads. I've got explosives planted all through this tunnel," he said as he held up a detonator in his hand. "One step towards me and I'll blow us all up. I'm not kidding around. Now step aside and let me go."

"You know I can't do that. You're not getting past us so put the detonator down and come peacefully along before I have to hurt you. I've got some questions to ask and you're going to answer them. The first one being who is this Old Man of the Mountain."

"Only the fidā'iyyūn, the devotees are worthy enough to speak his name. You'll never know who he is until it's too late."

"Look around you you've got no place to go so give it up," said Banai. Suddenly they heard explosions and small arms fire. The ground shook under their feet after each explosion. "Soon what's left of your men will fall back here and when they do they'll see what a coward you really are."

"You have no idea what being a fidā'iyyūn means. None of them will fall back and none of them will run. They will fight until they can't fight anymore."

"Which is exactly what you were doing when you were trying to sneak out the back. I can't even look at you," said Banai turned around giving the Colonel his back which got Banai the result he was looking for.

"Don't give me your back. You know who I am? Turn around and face me like a man," yelled the Colonel as he lost his temper. Which gave Banai the window he was looking for.

"Here's what I think," said Banai as he turned back around with his weapon in his hand. "You're my prisoner." He fired at the Colonel's hand disintegrating the detonator and taking out a good portion of the hand with it.

"Take him," said Banai. They took his weapons then left him in the middle of the floor bleedin. "Abram watch him while we're gone. The rest of you with me we'll help our friends outside mop up what's left of this trash."

Banai and his men disappeared down the tunnel then out of sight. The Colonel and Abram heard yelling and more small arms fire. The Colonel looked up at Abram from the floor wrapping a rag around his hand.

"So this is how the mighty fall. It is such a shame when you think about what you could've done. It seems such a waste," said Abram as he gave one last look down the corridor to make sure everyone was gone.

"Who says I'm over? I still have a few cards I can play. No, I'm hardly done for I can still negotiate my way out of this. If you want answers to your questions you're going to have to offer me something."

"You really think I do? What do you have that you can offer? Do you know where the missile is being stored or will you give up the name of the man who took it? I thought I heard you say something about an oath to keep his name secret?"

"Well, I really don't like pain and I'm sure if he were in my shoes he'd do the same. You don't have any way of contacting a medic for me? My hand is starting to throb. I'm going to need a pain killer very soon."

"You won't have to worry about a pain killer. I think you've just shown me your hand. The Old Man wanted to see what your intentions were so I guess this is where I say goodbye to you for him."

"You? But how? You're one of us. That's good you can help me get out of here. I can still be of service... I can. Just give me an opportunity to talk with him and let me explain..."

"You had your chance and you blew it my dear Colonel," said Abram as he pointed his weapon. "You die a double traitor."

"Wait before you shoot you have to know you'll never get away with this. Your boss is no fool and he'll see right through this for what it is, an execution."

"You're right he will that's why I'm not going to hang around afterwards. But I have to thank you now I'll be able to come out of the dark and do what I have to do in the light of day," he said as he fired two shots one in the Colonel's chest and the other for good measure in his head.

"Now to the extraction site. I think I'm going to miss this old life but now on to bigger and better things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margo gave it to Chuck with both barrels as Sarah stood off to the side and watched. She'd warned him that sooner or later his chickens were going to come home to roost and it seemed that they finally did. Chuck got an ear full but he took it then afterwards he spent time trying to calm her down.

"Margo, don't worry about anything if you need to know anything about puffins I can tell you," said Chuck. Margo gave him a look but Sarah jumped in before Margo was tempted to strangle him.

"What Chuck is trying to say is don't worry. You're not going anywhere unless you want to. One of the agreements we have with the agency to use this facility is that we get to sign off on who's assigned as chief here. We did that so... well you know Jack. We needed someone who could look over his shoulder and keep him on the straight and narrow but also look the other way when he slipped..."

"What does that mean? Am I supposed to be some over trained babysitter? Is that why you wanted me here to begin with? Anyone can do that."

"Not anyone," said Chuck. "But if the day comes and you find you don't want to be here anymore all you have to say the word then we'll look for someone else. But if I were you I'd look around at what you've got here. It's not a bad gig..."

"Chuck, the General's on the horn for you and to say she isn't angry is an understatement," said Mike as he broke into their conversation. "I need to patch her through before I get a colonoscopy with a two by four."

"I'm not too happy with her right now either so patch the old girl through. We need to have a talk and clear the air."

"Chuck, please don't get yourself in any more trouble than you already are," said Sarah. "I'm going to stand behind you and... well you'll know when I think you're out of line."

"General," said Chuck as she came on the monitor. "I like what you've done with your hair but did you stay too long under the dryers?"

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you Agent Carmichael. I want to know what the hell you were thinking when you called Iran? You basically admitted we're watching them and you revealed we have spy satellites. Is there any other secret you want to tell them? Do you have any idea the crap storm that's going to drop on me tomorrow?"

"Don't worry I'm about to call Banai back and based on the intel he gives me I'm sure people will have other things to worry about instead of me revealing what they already knew."

"You don't know that and even if it were true you can't prove it. Chuck, you put me out on a limb then cut the tree down."

"On the contrary, part of it I can. Ask the Major since he was the man who pulled the trigger too soon and called you in away from your... well debriefing as you called it," said Chuck. He saw the General's look. "Okay to the point. When I called Banai he automatically looked up, why? Because he knew we had satellites that could see him. So this big secret isn't so big. However, we have other things to worry about. This is what I want him to confirm," said Chuck as he brought views of the Iranian missile silo up on the monitor.

"Okay so what? I asked you to look into that and to take pictures we could use later on. I didn't ask you to phone them to get them to pose."

"Now who's being the funny one," said Chuck. He heard Sarah clear her throat behind him. "I actually thought you were going to kick me."

"If you want me too I will. Please get on with it Sweetie. Remember you're the one who got Margo in trouble and you need to get her out," said Sarah as she smiled over at Margo who mouthed a thank you back.

"Right to the point... okay if you look at the diameter of the silo that will tell us that about the only missile that will fit in that is their Emad class missile. However, there are some discrepancies. This missile is much taller probably a multi-stage rocket..."

"Do you have any idea how many stages it could have and what the range would be?" said the General as she got closer to the monitor. "How can you be sure it's multi-staged?"

"The couplings inside are very similar to the ones we use in our missile silos for fueling, programing, and diagnostics..."

"Chuck, you're making a comparison with an ICBM. What are you telling me? The Iranians have gone nuclear?"

"I don't know. I really don't but I don't think so and let me explain why. When everyone got bent out of shape because I switched to IR mode one of the reasons was to check for residual radiation. You'll be happy to know I didn't find any."

"That is a good thing. But there's more isn't there," said the General as she studied the look on Chuck's face.

"Yes, there's another scenario that scares me. Why did Tehran send Banai from the VAJA to the site and what was he investigating? Then why shortly after he arrived was there an armed conflict with members of the base personnel? Was there some sort of rebellion he was sent to put down?"

"So what's you guess? I hear a lot speculation and I'm afraid I know where you're going with this. But how can we be sure?"

"That's what I hope to learn from Banai now? I don't expect him to be straight up with me for obvious reasons. However, I would've had this all nicely tied up for you in the morning your time if your Major hadn't gone bananas. I think someone owes Chief Silverman an apology. I don't expect one because we both know sooner or later you're going to go off on me again but she didn't need nor deserved the treatment she got... I mean really puffins where did you pull that one from?"

"Okay, maybe you're right. But I had to run with the information I had but Chief Silverman didn't deserve to get caught in the middle of our little tiff..."

"Now we're having tiffs are we? General, you need to be careful or Sarah could get jealous one of these days not to mention poor Roan there standing next to you. You guys should really out and finish your debriefing."

"Agent Carmichael, I expect a complete dossier on my desk in the morning. Beckman out." She had just signed off when the Major knocked then walked in.

"I'm sorry but the chef at the restaurant said he didn't do takeaway and got rather nasty when I tried to persuade him. He suggested if you wanted seafood to should go order a classic tuna sub from Subway. He said you could even make it a meal."

"Now Diane think before you act. He meant well... Diane look at me not at him. That's it, look at me. Just one favor I ask don't say anything for now. Can you do that? Count to fifty slowly," said Roan then he turned to the Major. "Run son. Don't ask just run. Run fast and run far just go before she finishes counting. Believe me you do not want to be here when she finishes."

"But it's not my fault..." said the Major. He could see the veins on the General's neck as they stood there at attention.

"Why is he still here and talking," said Beckman. "I should... oh I should... oh I want to... as sub at subway when we could be... oh why is he still here..."

"I know Diane... I know but it's not the boy's fault. Remember you're supposed to be counting," said Roan. He turned around to see the puzzled look on the Major.

"What did I do? Is something wrong?"

"You'll hear about it tomorrow. I'm sure of it but she'll have the night to cool down before then. Now go before I have to call the cleaners to come in. Remember she's got her service weapon and a license to kill."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Banai and his force met up with the Commander's troops in the tunnel boxing the Colonel's men in between two fronts but they wouldn't give up and fought on until the last man droppedl. Now that the rebellion, if that was what it could be called, was put down Banai could get down to finding answers. Looking up over the senseless carnage Banai saw the new Base Commander walking through the dead shaking his head. Banai understood what he was doing and who he was searching for.

"You won't find him here," said Banai as he walked up to him. "I caught your Colonel trying to sneak out the back. He was trying to make a run for it after he sent his men to be slaughter."

"I don't know I just can't get over it such a senseless act of stupidity. I knew most of the men here... or at least I thought I did. They were good men... brothers and now this. I just don't understand."

"Neither do I but I'm going to once I get your Colonel talking. He doesn't impress me as one I'm going to have too much trouble getting to cooperate. I'm don't particular like extreme rendition nor do I think it's very effective. In the end they tell you whatever you want just to make the pain stop but when I see something like this... well I see it does have a purpose and believe me I'm going to take my time with the Colonel. If there's one thing I can't stand is a coward who would sell out his mother to get ahead."

"And his men I feel the same way. I'm glad you caught him alive so he can pay for what he's done. All these brave young men and now I've got to write their next of kin. What do I say? They followed an idiot who sent them to get killed? Or do I try to keep it vague... well that's my problem to resolve. Did the Colonel say anything about what happened to the missile or where it is?"

"I haven't had a chance to ask him anything but I'm about to. Do you want to come with me and see if he feels like shedding some light on what went on here before I have him cart off," said Banai but the Commander didn't get a chance to answer. One of Banai's men can running up to them.

"Excuse me for interrupting Sir but you need to come with me right away there's been a problem with the prisoner."

"Crap don't tell me Abram let the Colonel get the drop on him and got away. Lead the way we're right behind you," said Banai then they started back down the tunnel.

"No sir he didn't get away but you need to see this and you'll understand." They ran back and found what looked like a body stretched out in the middle of the floor. The dust hung in the air fanned by the fighting but they pressed on through the haze. Then Banai saw a couple of his men standing over the body looking down at it.

"Crap, what are doing just standing around? Why aren't you looking for him? I thought you said the Colonel didn't get away? You guys need to fan out and find which way he went. How's Abram?"

"That's not Abram Sir," said the man who was leading them. Then the haze cleared a bit and Banai saw it was the Colonel lying there in a pool of his own blood.

"How'd this happen?" asked Banai as he inspected the body. "One in the chest and one in the head... the Colonel was executed but by whom? What did Abram say? Where is he at?" asked Banai as he looked around but didn't see his man. "Did he go after the Colonel's killer?" There was silence. "Well will one of you speak up? What's going on?"

"That's just it sir. Abram's missing and no one can find him. He just up and disappeared into thin air. If you look around there's no sign of a struggle and we found just two shell casings," said the one man as he passed them to Banai. "Sir, I hate to tell you but this ammo its ours which means the Colonel was shot by one of us."

"You can say it. He was shot by Abram," said Banai. The ramifications of this started to set in. "Who are these people and how deep does their infiltration go?"

"It looks like we're not the only ones with moles in our organization," said the Commander. Banai's phone began to ring the caller ID read 'Chuck'.

"You always pick the worse times to call. I hope you've got some more magic for me because I could use some right about now," said Banai as he looked over at the Commander's face. "Chuck, please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard the Red Star, a nondescript freighter ferry, lumbered across the Caspian Sea departing from Astara for the port of Baku in Azerbaijan. Normally an overnight transit on any other ferry but the Red Star was a rust bucket. She was left over from when the Caspian Sea was under Soviet influence. However, time finally caught up with her and this was her last voyage. Her operating company finally got tired of her constantly breaking down and arriving late. She just couldn't compete in a free market economy.

"How's it going this morning Ali," said the Skipper as he walked in on the bridge. "How far behind schedule are we? I'm guessing about four hours."

"We're not doing that bad just a couple of hours. The Chief Engineer rang up a little while ago complaining that we were pushing her too hard. He said he already had to take on boiler off line and the other one was about to go."

"Did you tell him it didn't matter this was the Red Star's last run? It's the scrap heap for the old girl as soon as we get back and off load our passengers and cargo. She's had a good run but it's over now for her and for me."

"Yes, I reminded him but he said we still had to make it to port. He suggested that we stand by to rig sails or put oars in the water," said the first mate as he got up out of the Skipper's seat.

"He worries more than my old grandmother but he is a good engineer. I'm going to miss his sense of humor. I want you to know it was good working with you guys."

"It's not fair they're putting you out to pasture like this after all your years of service. What are you going to do tomorrow when you wake up?"

"I don't know I have to get through this day first. I noticed our passengers hanging around the cargo deck. It looks like they've set up some sort of watch. Do you know what that's about?"

"They're just a bit protective of their cargo I guess. They don't want anyone to steal anything… I guess they don't trust us. They're paying good money for their privacy but they are acting a bit suspicious."

"Privacy on a ship this size is a joke? They certainly are exaggerating for some agricultural equipment or at least that's what they manifest their cargo as. If they weren't retiring me I'd go down and have a look. If found a shipment of caviar once this guy was trying to muggle out of the country and I'm talking about the good stuff that was worth a pretty penny on the market."

"So did you turn them in to the customs people? Something like that being confiscated and destroyed... well it's a shame" said the first mate as shook his head then went over and got himself a cup of coffee. "Did customs thank you?"

"No, because I didn't turn him in. We made a deal instead. I ate caviar for a week which makes me want to go down and take a peek. A little extra bonus on the way out can't hurt and it would make getting the boot easier to swallow."

"I don't know I really don't like the looks of those people. They look like a gang of thugs and if what you're hinting at is true they're involved in something serious… the kind of serious that gets people hurt not black marketing some beluga caviar."

"I never said there wouldn't be any risks. But remember the bigger the risk the bigger the gain," said the Skipper as he made the sign of money with his hand. "Are you telling me you can't us the extra money? What can they do? We're in the middle of the sea how are they going to get rid of their contraband?"

"Oh and now you want me to get involved in your half-baked scheme," said Ali as he took a sip from his coffee looking at the old man. "Wait a minute you're serious aren't you?"

"As a heart attack which at my age is nothing to joke about especially after my last checkup. You asked me what I'm going to be doing tomorrow? Well that depends on my cash flow. Wouldn't you like a little nest egg to fall back on?"

"I guess so a little extra money wouldn't hurt. Especially money that my wife doesn't know about. Fun money I could call it and fun I could have indeed. But why do I have to be the one sneaking down to take a peek why can't you?"

"See now you're thinking. Let me explain why and it's simple. I'm the one who's going to give you a window. Go down below and tell them I need to talk to their leader about what we need to do for them when we pull into Baku. I should be able to keep them busy long enough up here for you to go down and take a peek."

"You know this just might work. Okay I'm in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was monitoring the fighting in the tunnel via IR scans from the bird above. The tunnels weren't deep enough to mask the heat signal coming from underneath so Chuck had a clear picture of what was going on. He was happy to see Banai had taken his advice and now the rebel force was locked in a vice with no way out yet they showed no signs of surrender. Chuck started to pull out his phone when Sarah caught him.

"Don't you dare make that call yet," said Sarah. "You gave him what he needed now let him deal with his own mess. If you go telling him where all the insurgents are hiding they'll know just how sensitive our scanning ability is and take proper countermeasure which will put you back in the doghouse with everyone up the food chain. I'd prefer not to have to come to Supermax to see you."

"You're ring and for the record I was only getting ready to call him as soon as the fighting is over. I want to hit him with my questions while he's still got the adrenaline pumping and feeling thankful."

"I'm sure that was what you wanted to do," said Sarah then she looked down at her watch. It was getting late to go on the picnic.

"You know if you want to go on that picnic with everyone go for it. This looks like it could still be a while the opposition shows no signs of wanting to surrender."

"If that's your way of getting rid of me so you can call Banai early you can forget it. I'll go but I'm going to send Margo down to watch you," said Sarah then she kissed him. "Don't give me that face. You know why. I'll have her bring you down a sandwich. Do you have any requests?"

"I wouldn't mind having a Reuben like the ones Lou used to make. But I'll take whatever I can get. Just go and have fun... you can tell them I wanted to be there but this thing just dragged on forever. But really you're going to send Margo to stand the Chuck watch."

"Believe me it's for everyone's best interest. You don't intentional do the things that get you in trouble but I think I'm the only one who realizes that."

"So I guess I don't have much say in the matter," said Chuck. She smiled and shook her head as she looked into his eye. He smiled, he kissed her back, then walked her over to the elevator. They kissed once again as she got on and he waved at her as the doors closed before the elevator went up.

A few minutes later the doors opened and Margo got off with a Reuben sandwich in her hand. She walked over to Chuck and found him still there sitting observing the situation on the monitor.

"I'm guessing things haven't changed much. I thought for sure they'd be done by now," said Margo as she offered him her peace offering.

"Thanks, wow an actual Reuben," said Chuck as he took the sandwich from her. "Banai and these other troops have just about root out the insurgents. But they are putting up a stiff resistance. It makes you wonder what they're thinking. They have to see that the handwriting is on the wall for them. I don't understand why they don't surrender."

"They're following orders and for their leaders they are nothing more than cannon fodder," said Margo as she looked down at the floor. "I guess I need to apologize for what I said before. I was angry with the General and I took it out on you."

"Well truthfully if the General hadn't been mad at me she wouldn't have yelled at you so it was my fault. You've got nothing to apologize for I'm the one who should be telling you sorry. However, I did order you a nice book on puffins from National Geographic. You might find it educational," said Chuck. They both laughed. "It's good that you can laugh about this. But joking aside now that we're talking do you have any idea what's going on with Razib?"

"You can't tell him I did this," said Margo as she looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "I'm not proud of this. So you have to swear to keep this to yourself and I mean it because he'd be really upset with me if he finds out. So this is it I kind of used my resources here to hack into his e-mail account..."

"You did what? You're right if he finds out he'll be more than upset livid with rage more likely. But something must've happened to make you feel you had to."

"Yes you're right," said Margo. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I found out he's been communicating with his father's family in Morocco by email and chat. Chuck, I thought he was happy with me then he goes and does this without telling me. I feel... well I feel... I don't know… betrayed I guess."

"Just hold up a moment let's not jump to conclusions. Remember his father's family sold him to the toy maker and he was basically a household slave. These emails and chats you intercepted how did you read them if they were in Berber?"

"Well I didn't actually read them. I just saw the 'to line' but I didn't have the courage to run them through the automatic translator."

"I wouldn't put too much stock in what comes out of that and it seems to me to me you're jumping to conclusions. Let me talk to him this evening and I'll see what I can find out. I'm sure there's a good reason for this."

"But why can't he talk to me about whatever's bothering him? He should know by now I won't judge him," said Margo. "I'm sorry you're trying to watch the monitor and eat. I shouldn't be bothering you with my stuff."

"No, you should and it's no bother but as far as why he can't talk to you… well take your pick you're his mother or mother image, a female and a non-Muslim. Sorry but I have to make this phone call now. Don't go anywhere I want to talk some more when I'm done. Just give me a moment..."

"No I think we're done. Just please talk to Razib for me that's all I ask."

"Consider it done," said Chuck as he took out his phone and dialed putting the call on speaker so Margo could hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Skipper of the Red Star was on the bridge with two of his passengers discussing any special requirements they might have when they pulled into Baku. Already the Azerbaijan port was in sight even if they weren't making head way. They suddenly lost propulsion when the other steam plant broke down. Now the engineer was trying to bring the first one back on line but it was taking time. So in the meantime they had to drop anchor to keep from drifting.

"Sorry, Mr. Bin Abu but it seems our arrival into port will be delayed a little longer. But my engineer assures me we'll be back underway in a few minutes. Please be patient with us."

"Just make it a few we've got a schedule to maintain unlike you it seems," said the man as he looked down at his watch.

"Yes… Well I was wondering if you need anything special waiting for you when we pull in. I assume you'll want to get your agricultural machinery on the pier as quickly as you can. We can radio in and have whatever you need waiting for you."

"No we've already got everything taken care of. There's a crew and a crane standing by on the pier to off load our cargo."

"Well as soon as we enter port we'll take on our pilot who'll bring us pier side. It's a little tricky with this ship because we've got a permanent five-degree list to then starboard and only a single screw so sometimes it's a little touch and go."

"That doesn't sound like my problem," said the man as he looked at his partner who nodded his head. "If there's nothing else we need to get back down and get our people ready to start off loading.

"Well that's true none of that's your problem but you can't off load until we clear customs. A customs officer will board us as soon as the brow goes down then once he makes his inspection and signs off on all the documents you'll be free to off load."

"If you check your cargo manifest you'll see our merchandise has been pre-screen so there's no need for us to take it through customs or a customs officer inspect it."

"I see very well," said the Skipper. He was in a bind now the first mate wasn't back yet and his two guests were about to leave. He had to come up with something fast.

"If there isn't anything else," said Mr. Bin Abu. "We've wasted enough time up here with you. I'll go back to our people now."

"Wait," yelled the Skipper as they started to go out the hatch. They stopped and looked at each other then back at him. "I'm sorry where are my manners could I interest you in a shot of vodka? My uncle in Georgia made it."

"Sir we're Muslims we don't drink alcohol," said the man as he looked down his nose at the Skipper.

"Maybe you'd like a tea?" said the Skipper but as he was trying to stall them the other man received a phone call. He excused himself then took the call after stepping outside. Afterwards he came almost immediately back in then whispered something in Mr. Bin Abu's ear.

"You know Skipper if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to keep us up here on the bridge for some nefarious reason."

"What? Nefarious? No… Why would I? I just wanted dot my i's and cross my t's… You know to take care of details before we pulled in."

"I'm sure you did and so do I," said the man as he smiled at the Skipper. Suddenly the port lookout came running in from the bridge wing.

"Sir we've got a man overboard," said the lookout. They sounded man overboard. The Skipper flew down the ladder as they put the small boat in the water then went out to retrieve the man.

"I wonder who that can be," said Bin Abu loud enough for the Skipper to hear him. "Has anyone seen the First Mate?"

The Skipper looked in horror as they hauled Ali's water drenched body on board with a huge gash at the base of his skull.

"I guess he must've bumped his head before he fell overboard. I would have never thought working on a ferry could be so dangerous but I there you go you never know. I wonder was he following your orders when he had his accident?"

"He was the First Mate. He didn't need me to tell him what to do. He carried out his duties without having to be told."

"That's good for you. I don't know if I could live with myself if I ordered someone to their death. This isn't going to put us any further behind schedule than we already are?"

"We'll be in port in an hour… barring any more accidents," said the Skipper as he turned to look at Bin Abu in the face.

"I think that depends on your orders but you don't have a First Mate anymore so you ought to skip that drink you tried to offer us and get down to work."

"You might not care but he had a wife..." said the Skipper as he got a lump in his throat wondering if he hadn't caused this.

"Your right I don't care but I'm sure you can come up with something nice to say to her so it doesn't sound like he got himself killed over nothing. Now can we get up a head of steam? Time is money."

"So I've been told," said the Skipper as he wanted Bin Abu walk away with his men.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck finally got Banai on the phone but he hadn't expected Banai to accuse him of being an accomplish in the heist. Especially after he'd risked all to help him out and gave him classified intel that helped Banai resolve his situation without the loss of life to his men. However, Chuck didn't know about the moles that had Banai wondering who he could trust.

"Of course we didn't have anything to do with what happened there. By the way what did happen? Who were you attacking?"

"Don't be coy with me Chuck. If you could see me, you could see who was shooting at whom. I really can't tell you anything because I don't really know anything. I'm still sorting out the pieces as it is plus I was told not to bring your people into this."

"Okay, okay I don't want to get you into trouble even if I got in hot water for you and believe me it was scalding. The word treason was battered about a lot but you're my friend."

"If I did what you did I'd be hanging right now in a public square in Tehran just to put things in perspective for you," said Banai. Margo gave Chuck a look.

"You're not helping my position out any here. If that's what you're trying to do but okay I understand, I really don't need your intel," said Chuck. Margo really was giving him a look now. "I figured it out already I was just going to see what you people wanted to say before I put it in writing then send it up the food chain until it reaches the White House. Then it will be too late and my president will have no choice but go to the security council to get sanctions put against you."

"Chuck, I don't like where this is heading. Some people might call this black mail. Let's cut to the chase and tell me your end game. Maybe we can find some middle ground here."

"Maybe," said Chuck as he smiled over at Margo. "Okay let's try this on for size. Someone stole a missile out of your silo. Don't deny it because I can see the hole and if Tehran sent you to investigate something is up. They wouldn't send you there for earthquake relief. Here one and one equals stolen missile. How am I doing so far?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny," said Banai. "Isn't that what you Americans say when questioned about your missiles?"

"True, but that wasn't just any missile that was stolen. It was a new prototype built on the Emad design. It is or was a multi-stage rocket with far great range then the original Emad."

"Are you sure about that? You've got more intel than I do here," said Banai. Chuck could hear the pause. Banai really didn't know but he was probably looking over at someone else in the room for a nod or something.

"You can tell whoever is confirming what I just said that I know what I'm saying is right. You are a little behind the eight ball there. You need a briefing to get caught up."

"Thanks for the advice but I've been a little busy so you've got to excuse me if I'm not up to speed yet. But you know I'm a quick study," said Banai. Chuck could tell from his voice Banai was a little on edge and he had to be careful not to push him too far.

"Sorry but on the bright side I know it wasn't nuclear. I did an IR scan of the silo since the earthquake open up the doors and there was no residual radiation but that doesn't mean that it couldn't be adapted to fit a special warhead."

"Hold up... what are you accusing us of? You know we're not nuclear. You've got your UN inspectors here snooping around into our business and if it isn't them snoop it's the Mossad."

"I never said you were I just asked if the missing missile could be adapted to fit a nuclear payload. But I think you've answered that for me."

"Okay since we're playing cat and mouse I've got a few questions for you. Have you ever heard of 'the old man of the mountain' or the word 'fidā'iyyūn' devotees? The singular would be..."

"Fidā'ī I know," said Chuck. He flashed. He saw crusaders and Persian armies clashing. Bloody wars with both sides waxing and waning in a continual conflict with heavy casualties on both sides. He saw political intrigue and assassinations the rise of a power leader then Mongol invasions ending with the fall of a mountain castle.

"Chuck... Chuck are you still there," said Banai. Even Margo got concerned and came over to check on him but Chuck suddenly snapped out of it.

"What? Who? No, I'm still here. Those were the exact words 'the old man of the mountain' and you said 'fidā'iyyūn'? That's what you heard?"

"Yes, absolutely positive. You know what that means don't you. Can you tell me without being hanged in a public square?"

"We don't do that... well not in public but some people probably wished they could. Sorry, I'm getting sidetracked. 'They call him Shaykh-al-Hashishim. He is their Elder, and upon his command all of the men of the mountain come out or go in ... they are believers of the word of their elder and everyone everywhere fears them, because they even kill kings.' Or that's what Benjamin of Tudela said. He was a medieval Jewish traveler and writer whose works precede those of Marco Polo.

"I appreciate the history lesson but I don't see how that helps me with my problem today? Do you have anything a little more modern that can help."

"The Old Man of the Mountain refers to Rashīd ad-Dīn Sinān. He was a leader of the Ismaili religious sect the Nizari branch in Syria, and a figure in the history of the Crusades. But you need to look back to the founder of the sect Hasan-i Sabbah and his taking of Alamut Castle."

"Again with the history lesson. I still don't understand what this has to do with our problem here? Can you try to be a little clearer?"

"Our word for assassin comes from ḥashshāshīn 'eaters of hashish' who were followers of Nizari Ismailies. The called themselves 'fidā'iyyūn', devotees and they carried out some amazing political assassinations. One of these assassinations was carried out again Conrad of Montferrat, the King of Jerusalem. He was cut down in his courtyard in front of his armed bodyguard by two 'fidā'iyyūn' disguised as monks."

"But you keep talking about the past. I've got a missing missile, a dead Colonel and a mole in my group what do they all have to do with Hasan-I Sabbah and the Nizari?"

"I was talking just a few days ago to a guy who mentioned that he wanted to recreate the ḥashshāshīn order. At the time I thought he was mad but now, I'm not so sure anymore. Think about it he takes your missile fires it at the Israelis. They investigate the wreckage find it's yours then they retaliate with a strike of their own. You strike back and we've got a war on our hands soon the Russians and us join in then we have world war three."

"But you know we didn't shoot the missile so you can tell the Israelis we're not to blame so we can avoid this escalation of hostilities over something we're not at fault."

"I wouldn't call it nothing there still would be a high casualty count as well as a need for an eye for an eye. We could try to explain if the powers to be don't think we'd be revealing too much classified intel we want to keep secret. But I don't think we'd let a war escalate. However, just as you have your moles I'm sure we have ours so who knows how things will flush out in the end. That's the lesson to take away from Hasan-I Sabbah. He was able to take Alamut Castle, a castle up until then thought to be impenetrable. You know how he took it?"

"I'm afraid I'm about to find out," said Banai and Margo nodded her head in the corner.

"Funny, but he did it by stealth, persistence and patience. He put the right people in the right positions then slowly he converted the people who were supposed to be guarding the gates. When the day came he walked in and demanded the keys from the custodian who gratefully handed them over to him in exchange for his life and 30,000 pieces of gold."

"So are you saying there's some nutjob out there who wants to bring back this group of assassins? But why? What does he hope to gain? And who is this crackpot?"

"His name is Ettore La Barba, a notorious gun running, arms dealer and all around bad guy. I have his leg as a trophy from one of our encounters so you can image I'm not getting any Christmas cards from him. The why? Well for money of course and power. He wants to be the go to guy for professional hits, government coups, steer political careers and al around bad things."

"Okay, he sounds like a bad apple but what does he plan to do with our missile. I can't help but feel there's more in play then trying to pull us into a conflict with Israel. A man like that bets on a certainty and a certainty this isn't."

"I agree and I feel the same way but what is it? I think we're done here for now. You should try to find where they took your missile. I'm guess they won't keep it in country. It would be far too dangerous to keep something like that out in the open. They'd have to know we'd both be looking for it and there's only so many places they could hide it."

"Let me check with the motor pool here. I want to see if there were any late night pickups and if so where did they deliver to. I have a feeling the actually drivers died in our firefight but someone else might have over heard. You sneeze here and the guy on the other side of the base says bless you."

"The obvious place to start looking would be the closest port. Put it on a ship then take it out of country but would they risk taking it through Turkey? That would mean passing through Kurdish control territory to take it to a ship in the Black Sea. Somehow I don't think they'd take that risk."

"I don't either but this is my problem to solve not yours so you can turn this over to me now. My latest intel has you guys getting on a plane in Nice for Montenegro. If you're with Razib tell him I have him in my prayers."

"He and I are going to go out this evening after evening prayer for a walk. I'll tell him you asked about him," said Chuck as Margo gave him a look. "Margo is right here if you want to say something to her?"

"No, I really need to run but tell her I admire the work she's doing for Razib. Other people would try to convert him and make him into something he's not. If there were more people like you guys we wouldn't have the problems we have today. Well I have to run. Goodbye my friend."

"Until we talk again as-salāmu ʿalayka," said Chuck.

"Waʿalaykumu s-salām," said Banai then he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Star slowly made headway towards Baku her final destination. They picked up their pilot just outside the bay along with a member of the Coast Guard. He was sent to investigate the accident on board that cost the First Mate his life. The Third Mate greeted them then took them to meet the Skipper on the bridge. There the Skipper turned over navigation to the pilot and went out on the bridge wing with the Lieutenant where they could talk in private.

"Listen, I'm going to be honest with you. Ali went down to checkout our cargo then the next thing I knew our port lookout was calling man overboard which turned out to be my First Mate. If I were you I'd go down and start your investigation with the cargo in the hold."

"Why is there something wrong with it?" said the Lieutenant like he hadn't heard a word. "Give me your cargo manifest documents. Is there something in particular I need to look at?"

"Didn't you hear me? I would start with this one," said the Skipper as he pulled out one of the cargo manifests. "I was talking with the owner shortly before… well what happened to Ali. The cargo's registered as agricultural equipment but I wonder if that's true. They posted guards on it like they were afraid someone would steal it."

"Maybe they were. It wouldn't be that your First Mate went down there to help himself to a five finger discount then fell overboard trying to keep from being caught. I've heard of something like that has happened before."

"That's just plain ridiculous. The man knew this rust bucket like the back of his hand from bow to stern almost as well as I do. If he was up to what you're accusing him of then he wouldn't be caught."

"His falling overboard begs to differ. You seem to know a lot about what your First Mate's intentions were. You wouldn't happen to be in on this with him. He changed his mind... things went sideways so you had him taken care of."

"Not only are you barking up the wrong tree you're not even in the right forest. You go do what you have to do just clear off my bridge and don't come back. I've got a ship to bring into port and you're just wasting time," said the Skipper and with that he pushed past the Lieutenant and went on to the bridge.

"This isn't done here. We'll continue this conversation in port," said the Lieutenant then he walked off the bridge.

"Where are we?" said the Skipper. He tried to regain composure but his blood was boiling and he could feel his heart racing in his chest.

"We're about to shoot lines over," said the pilot. He gave the Skipper a look then looked out of the bridge porthole down on weather deck below. The Skipper came over and looked down. He saw what the pilot wanted him to see. The Lieutenant was on the bow below talking with Mr. Bin Abu like they were old friends.

"It looks like I jumped into it with both feet," said the Skipper as he watched them from above. Suddenly one of Bin Abu's men raced over and pointed up at him looking down on them. They both turned and looked up.

"Crap," he said as he ducked away from the porthole. He heard the gunshot as the first line was shot over and his heart skipped a beat. A few minutes later and they were ready to begin off-loading.

"Thanks for bringing us in and the heads up," said the Skipper. Everything told him to let it go and even the voice in his head was telling him to let it go but he just couldn't. He watched the customs people coming onboard but he realized if these people had gotten to the Coast Guard they'd probably have the customs people in their pocket too.

"I need to play this smart," he said to himself as he waited for the customs people to be escorted up to the bridge.

"Skipper, can we go with you to your cabin so we can inspect your papers. It won't take long then we'll be out of your hair. In the meantime, while we're doing that my men will look over your cargo. Is there anything you want to flag before we start?"

"Anything I want to flag," said the Skipper. As he was about to speak the Coast Guard Lieutenant appeared. "You should ask him. He's been snooping around my ship since we took the pilot onboard. I think he's seen everything from bow to stern."

"Actually I was investigating an accidental death," said the Lieutenant. "I really haven't looked at the cargo that wasn't in the scope of my duties. Although the manifests looked okay to me at least the ones I looked at. You know this is the Skipper's last voyage his company is cutting him loose after this."

"I heard that so can we all go to your cabin and get this paperwork taken care of? We've got other ships to inspect," said the customs agent. "But if you want to tell those people who've been prescreened they can go ahead and off-load it's fine by me. I don't see a problem with that."

"I'm sure they'd appreciate it," said the Skipper looking over at the Lieutenant. "I'll take you back to my cabin then I'll have one of my men let them know. I'm sure some are anxious to get moving."

"I'll do that for you. You look a little busy and you're a little shorthanded right now plus I'm done here," said the Lieutenant. "I don't mind and that way you can stay here and get your paperwork taken care of."

"I guess I should thank you. This way," said the Skipper as he went to the hatch and held it open. He led the man out of the bridge then straight back to his cabin. "Would you like some tea before we start? I find a good cup before I start work helps clear the head."

"No thank you, I'd like to get down to work," said the customs agent. The Skipper slid a folder over to him with a lot of loose papers in it then he set about making himself a cup of tea. The man opened the folder and started thumbing through the documents checking to make sure that they had all the right signatures and stamps.

"Well everything seems to be in order here," said the agent as he handed the Skipper back the folder. "Do you have any concerns or anything you want to report that you want me to note?"

"Well," he said then he paused and took a deep breath. The voice inside his head was screaming at him to shut up. "No… no nothing just that I'm going to miss this. I don't know what I'm going to do on dry land. I've been at sea all my life almost from birth and now... it's over."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something. I wouldn't worry too much about my future if I were you," said the customs agent as he got up. "I guess I should get out of your hair so you can get your stuff packed up and hauled off the ship."

"Yes, I need to box up then head out," said the Skipper as he stood up and shook the customs officer's hand. "Let me walk you down to the brow."

"There's really no need I know my way out," said the customs officer but the skipper insisted following him out the hatch.

"Well if you want to you can lead the way," said the customs officer. He followed the Skipper down inside the ship then out onto the weather deck. They shook hands one more time at the head of the brow then the Skipper watched him regroup with his men on the pier.

"Third Mate, you can tell everyone they have permission to get their crap off my ship. The Red Star has finished her last voyage and if anyone is looking for me I'll be in my cabin," said the Skipper. He turned and saw Bin Abu on the pier with his men standing next to two large truck waiting for a crane to haul his cargo out of the hold. He looked up at the Skipper and smiled.

"Oh how I'd love to shove my fist down that smiling face. No, I just can't do this," he mumbled to himself then he turned and headed back to his cabin. He went inside and sat down at his desk then he opened a drawer and started rifling through it. He tossed things out on to the deck as he searched.

"Where are you? I know I put you in here somewhere," he said until he found what he was looking for. He held up a business card then dialed a number. It started to ring.

"Come on pickup," he said. He hoped the number was still good. Finally, there was a click then a voice on the other end came on asking him who he was calling for.

"I need to talk with a Colonel Sheshenko. He won't know me I'm the Skipper of the Red Star but I got this number from a mutual friend, Borz Maribek. He told me that if I was ever in trouble I should call the Colonel and I think I'm in trouble…" said the Skipper but as he was talking the door to his cabin opened. A man stood there with a pistol in his hand.

"Hang up and put the phone away," he said as he motioned with his weapon. "I won't tell you twice. Now do it."

"You won't get away with this," said the Skipper. "You shoot me and people will wonder what happened then they'll remember about Mr. Bin Abu and his cargo. That is what this is about, isn't it?"

"You're too smart for your own good but I beg to differ with you. I've already gotten away with it," he said as he looked at the Skipper's tea cup. "Do you feel that tingling in your fingertips? That's from the poison," said the man as he put away his weapon.

"What did you do to me?" asked the Skipper as he felt his chest tighten and a pain ran down his left side.

"It's a fast acting poison that mimics a heart attack. See the customs officer was right you don't need to worry about your future," said the man as the Skipper collapsed over his desk. "Yes you should've left it alone."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Morgan was down in Castle cleaning up. Casey was on his way back Alex had gone to the airport to meet him. Morgan knew the Big Guy was anxious to get back even if he wouldn't admit it. He'd been tied up at Fort Meade and Langley filing after action reports from Nice. Everyone wanted more intel on Ettore now that they knew he was still alive. Morgan being on that list too considering their last run-in.

"Okay everything all cleaned up. Pizza boxes gone, water rings removed from the desks check," he said to himself then he ran his finger over the work station. "Humm not cool," he said as he looked at the dust on his finger.

"This isn't going to pass Casey's inspection," said Grimes as he imitated John. "What'd you do while I was gone coke and joke all day long. I thought I told you to keep this place clean." As Morgan was going to get the dust cleaner the phone in Castle rang.

"Geez he heard me," said Morgan as he jumped. He wouldn't put it past Casey to have a few bugs planted around to listen in on him. He walked over to the phone then looked at it

"Do I answer or don't I," said Morgan as he continued to look at it. "Crap, what if it's Chuck and he needs the help of the Cobra... no, he's got Sarah with him. What if it's Alex and her car won't start... no, she's got Casey. What if it's Kat and she needs me to pick up something... no she said she got everything yesterday and is cooking dinner for everyone." Morgan was going through all these scenarios in his head and the phone was still ringing.

"Well take the bull by the horns or the phone by the receiver," said Morgan as he picked up the phone. He waited but he only heard breathing.

"Buddy this is your dime who do you want to speak to I've got things to get done," said Morgan wondering if this wasn't some joke of Ettore's but if it were how'd he get the number. Then the man on the other end spoke something that sounded like Russian and he listened but couldn't understand a word.

"Buddy I didn't understand a word," said Morgan as he slowed down his speaking and raised his voice thinking the man might understand him better. There was some sort of conversation in the background he could barely hear followed by the man on the phone making a low groan. It sounded like he dropped his phone then the line went dead.

"Geez, what was that all about," said Morgan as he looked at the receiver. He was trying to figure out what had just happened when the door to the elevator opened and John appeared in front of him.

"That's a receiver you've got in your hand not a sandwich so don't bite it. It's attached to the phone... You know that's a device used for making and receiving phone calls Moron," said John. "What have you been doing since I've been gone... coking and joking," he said as he ran his fingers over the flat surfaces and held them up for Morgan to see. "I thought I told you to keep this place clean."

"Oh Dad give Morgan a break," said Alex as she followed in behind him. "He had the Buy More to run. Morgan, what's the matter you look strange?"

"Yeah stranger than normal," said Casey. "Were you making a call or receiving a call when we came in? Do you have an early onset of Alzheimer's or something going on?"

"Funny," said Morgan as he hung up. "That was a weird phone call. I thought at first it was a prank call from Ettore. He would have the resources to get this number and I wouldn't put it past him to pull something like that especially if he knew I was down here all alone..."

"Now you're just being paranoid," said Casey. "If he was going to bother someone I think he'd call Alex but then he knows I'd break his face."

"Like I said I thought it was Ettore but I'm not sure because the guy on the other end spoke Russian. I think he might've said something about Colonel Sheshenko and we all know who that is."

"Why didn't you run the voice through the automatic language translator," said Casey. Morgan looked at him like he was crazy.

"I thought they only have that in Star Trek? You mean it actually exists... and it works for real. Where's Lieutenant Uhura... sorry Commander Uhura?"

"Shut up Troll and let me see if I can undo your mess. Why don't you go in the back and get something and start dusting? I swear you'd strangle on your own spit if you didn't have me around to swab out your throat for you."

"You hear that Alex, John's back," said Morgan as he started back for the cleaning supplies. "Hey I put a pot of coffee on would you like a cup?"

"Now you're talking," said Casey. "Hey have you finally been using coasters I don't see any water rings," said John. Alex looked back at Morgan and he smiled back then disappeared into the back. They both knew that wasn't true. A few minutes later and John was done.

"Where's that coffee," yelled Casey as he looked around and saw Alex was MIA too. "Get up here Grimes with that cup. I fixed your mess and don't think I have noticed my camera in the storeroom is out. You won't have to worry about Ettore killing you I'll beat him to it."

"Dad, you don't need to yell," said Alex as she brought him his cup of coffee and handed it to him. "Here this is for you."

"Thanks but the Troll was supposed to bring it. Sloughing off your work on other people isn't the way to get on my good side..."

"I didn't know you had one," said Morgan as he handed John a coaster. "We wouldn't want you to leave a water ring with your cup, would we? So what have you found out?"

"All out going and in coming phone calls from Castle are recorded. I tell you that because judging from the logged phone calls you don't but we won't go into their content right now. My stomach has to settle down a little and at one point I really thought I was going to be sick..."

"Really they're recorded. How far back does that go?" asked Morgan as he looked at Alex and tried to remember all their conversations.

"Long enough to make me want to staple your tongue to your knee cap. In the future refrain from kissing the receiver other people have to use it after you. But we're getting side tracked here. Your phone call, is this it?"

Morgan listened to his voice asking the man who he wanted to speak to then the man started speaking but Morgan still didn't understand him.

"Yes that's him. But I thought you said this thing was supposed to translate what he said? He's still speaking Russian..."

"He's not speaking Russian idiot. He's speaking Chechen and he was asking for Chuck but he said Chuck didn't know him. He'd gotten his number from our friend, Borz Maribek. Now we've got friends of friends calling in. I'm going to have to have this number changed. There's some background chatter and a noise that sounds familiar so I'm sending it to a buddy at Fort Meade to try to enhance. In the meantime, I traced the call back to a cellphone in the port of Baku."

"Wow Baku, you don't say," said Morgan. "Now that's interesting. Don't you think so Alex? Wow Baku… sorry I haven't got a clue where that's at."

"It's the capital of Azerbaijan and the largest city on the Caspian Sea," said Casey as he shook his head. He brought up a satellite image of the city. "Fort Meade was able to do a little magic they triangulated the transmission back to this point in the port. Let me zoom in."

"What is that? A ferry port of some kind. It looks like they're off loading cargo," said Alex as she studied the image.

"Yes, it's not uncommon in that area to have ships with mixed cargo and passengers. The cargo helps make the voyage economically viable. But that ferry looks like it's seen better times. Geez, of all the names a boat can have…"

"Why what does it say," asked Morgan as he looked at the Cyrillic letters. He looked over at Alex and she just shrugged her shoulders back.

"The name of the ferry is the Red Star. This has to be some sort of joke," said John as Morgan snickered. "Don't you have some dusting that needs done or would you like to look like the Thanksgiving turkey when I get done with you and that feather duster?"

"I'm on it. You don't have to get all bent out of shape. I told you I thought this was a prank and I bet Ettore is behind it."

"Dad, you know Morgan might be right but he could also be wrong. We need to look deeper into the Red Star before we rule this out as a prank. Do you want to forward this on to Chuck and Sarah?"

"No, they're still on vacation and after the mess in Nice I don't think they want to hear about anything that sounds like work. I'll call in a favor from a friend of mine at Fort Meade. He can poke around and see what he can find for me about the Ferry," said John. "Grimes, where are those cleaning supplied I told you to get. Chuck and Beckman had a real falling out over her decision not to call in an air strike."

"Chuck wanted to call in an air strike? That doesn't sound like him. He'd be the last one I'd think that would want to blow up someone."

"That's what I thought too but he had good reason. Between you, me and these walls I think Chuck was right. We could've taken Ettore out clean at sea with no collateral. I think he gives Chuck the heebie-jeebies knowing he's still out there one leg and all. He's a slimy bastard and someone I think Beckman is underestimating."

"So what can we do about him?" asked Alex. Chuck wasn't the only one who had the heebie-jeebies knowing Ettore was still alive.

"Nothing for right now. We just need to keep track where this bleep is at," said Casey as he brought the tracking signal up on a global map. "Wherever that bleep is at you can bet Ettore will be close to it. Right now it's in Sofia. That's in Bulgaria Grimes for your information. You know one of these days you're going to break your neck trying to listen in on private conversation."

"I know that," said Morgan as he poked his head around a corner. "It's the capital city actually but how did you know I was listening?"

"He didn't until you spoke up," said Alex as she looked at Casey who smiled back at her.

"Now that's smart," said John. "You should take some lessons from her Grimes and maybe you'd learn something. Well I'm done down here. I need to run home for a bit and unpack then get cleaned up."

"You know you must be tried after that transatlantic flight. There's nothing here and you can talk with your friend from the apartment. You don't need to come back here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley that morning the Major drove back to work. He pulled into his designated spot then got out and took a deep breath. He was a little late this morning because he'd lost time checking his car for explosive devices. As mad as the General was at him he didn't want to take any chances. He went down to the situation room got the clipboard then took the elevator up. As the elevator doors opened he knew it was time to face the music.

"Is the General in," asked the Major as he walked in the door and faced her secretary. "More importantly what kind of mood is she in?"

"You can breathe she's not here yet. She ran over to see the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. She said something about wanting to put out a fire before it got started. I suppose you know what she was talking about."

"Yes, I kind of got burnt by it you could say. Well I'm going back down to my office. Can you give me a buzz when she gets back I need to go over the morning briefings with her?"

"Sure no problem," said Connie but as they were talking they heard the General's voice out in the corridor. "I don't think you need to go anywhere."

"Morning Connie, Major," said the General as she and Roan came walking in together. "I'd like a cup of coffee in my office. Major, I'm sorry I'm late but I had an interesting meeting with General Thomas."

Connie looked over at the Major and smiled. He smiled back knowing he'd gotten away with coming in late at least for today.

"I should say so. You flirted with him over breakfast," said Roan. "It cuts to the bone after last night and you know he's married."

"I have no idea what you're talking about and you're a good one to talk. You couldn't keep your eyes off our waitress."

"I was only trying to get the check," said Roan as he went over to the coffee mess and made two cups of coffee. "Don't worry about making the General her coffee I've got it taken care of."

"Don't you have some place to be this morning," said the General. The Major looked at her then started to leave. "Not you, Agent Montgomery… oh both of you in my office. I want to hear about what's going on with our tracker. Where is the target now and do we have eyes on him?"

The three of them walked into her office. She took her cup from Roan then sat down at her desk while Roan went over to her booze locker and spiked his. The Major closed the door after them catching Connie holding up her fingers crossed for him. Some days he thought the only luck he had was bad but not today… today was starting to look up already.

"The tracker is still transmitting a strong signal and through it we've been able to follow Ettore from Genoa to Sofia. These photos were taken of him in a café at the airport shortly after he arrived a couple of days ago. The agent who took these disappeared shortly afterwards and a charred body was found in a burnt out car outside the city. We just got back DNA results I'm afraid they confirmed the body is his. A preliminary autopsy showed he had accelerant in his lungs. I'm afraid he was alive when the car was set on fire."

"Geez, I hope I was right not taking Ettore out when I had the chance. I want a star put up on the wall for our man. Give Connie the man's name and I'll tell her to do the write up," said the General as she looked up from the photos. "He died in the service of this organization and his country. Do we know who this man is having coffee with Ettore? There's something about him that makes me feel uneasy."

"I know it's his eyes they seem... I don't know strange. We've run him through facial recognition but nothing came back. I'd like to run it by the intersect and see if he can come up with something. I know it's kind of a hail mary. The man dropped out of sight after this the same time as our agent went missing."

"That's not a bad idea. If Chuck flashes he'll see the validity of my plan and even better if he doesn't. He'll see that we're unmasking Ettore's accomplices. We need to find him if we can track this new guy he'll lead us to others and so on and so forth until we have them all."

"It sounds like your plan is paying off. Too bad those photos cost a man's life I just hope they were worth it," said Roan as he took a sip. "But those are the risks if you get too close especially to men like those."

"I understand what you're trying to say and Roan's right Major. We should pull our people back and go with electronic surveillance. Tell our operatives to use street cams, traffic cameras, CCTV and whatever else they have to use. But they should avoid face to face contact at all costs. If our people start showing up all over the place sprouting up like mushrooms Ettore will figure out he's being tracked. It won't take him long to try to find out how and the first place he'll check will be the data device we slipped him."

"Okay I'm on that but I've got to play the devil's advocate. We pull our people back but we could also risk losing him and he could be long gone before we know he'd given us the slip. Then we would have nothing... no less than nothing. What would we do then?"

"I don't know but it's better than tipping our hand. He could take us down no telling how many rabbit holes before we figure out that's going on."

"He could be doing that now even if it doesn't seem so."

"Major, you're taking this devil's advocate thing to an extreme. No plan is fool proof and with whatever you do there will be risks. You just have to take a deep breath then run the play and hope the other team didn't steal your signals."

"Roan's right. The play is in motion it's too late to call it off now. Send those photos to Chuck with a request that if he recognizes our guy he contacts us right away. Tell him I would like it as a personal favor."

"Yes, ma'am," said the Major then disappeared. She waited for him to leave before turning back to Roan.

"See I'm willing to try it your way," said Beckman as she smiled over at him. "I'm not afraid to try new things."

"I already knew that," he said with a coy smile. Believe me if you ask Chuck for a favor he'll get right on it, but if you order him you're only going to piss him off even more than he already is then he'll just blow your request off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John was wrapping things up in Castle and was trying to leave but Morgan started acting odd. For Grimes even odder than normal. He couldn't help but think Morgan was up to something but he'd just gotten in and didn't feel like messing with Morgan's issues at the moment.

"Grimes put a sock in it until I get back. What's the matter with you? You're acting even more idiotic than normal. Did you take your daily stupid pill?" I'm out of here for now but I'll be back soon."

"Funny John, but jetlag is a real thing and you driving around when you're tired that can't be a good thing. Not for you or the person you have an accident with."

"Moron, I came back two days ago remember. I was at Fort Meade and Langley so whatever jetlag I had I'm over it. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing I'm just looking out for you. You know when you call me names like that it really hurts on the inside…"

"Dad, Mom said she wants us over at seven sharp," said Alex as she looked over at Morgan. She thought he was acting strange too. However, she decided to wait but as soon as her dad was gone she was determined to get down to the bottom of it even if was the last thing she did.

"Well, I'll be back here in a flash. I want to see what my buddy found out about that ship. Grimes while I'm gone you can use the time to do something you didn't do while I was gone… dust."

"Dad give Morgan a break he did his best. Okay if you want to go home then come back it's okay we'll be here waiting for you, right Morgan?"

"Yes, right here waiting," said Morgan as he smiled showing all one hundred teeth. "Just like the guy on death row but they get a last meal," he mumbled.

"Grimes, what's wrong with you? Never mind I don't want to know just remember I can access the cameras in here from home so use your hands to dust and nothing else or I will give you a break."

"Of course," said Morgan then he looked up in the monitor and saw Big Mike walking across the store floor. "Oh wait… you should finish your coffee first. You know Alex made it for you with her own hands and you don't want her see you pitch it. It would break her heart."

"Do you feel okay? You're even stranger than normal. Of course I'm not going to pitch it. I'll drink it when I get back. You know when you're out in the field sometimes you don't have the luxury of fresh hot coffee so you learn to make do. Alex, did he bump his head while I was gone?"

"No not that I know of," said Alex. "Morgan, what's the matter you're acting strange. Do you feel okay? Are you coming down with something?"

"I feel fine," said Morgan. He saw Big Mike go into his office. "Well so long and take your time coming back. We got this," said Morgan as he hurried John over to the elevator.

"Will you stop pushing. Okay I'm going but I've got my eye on you. Something is up," said Casey as he got on the elevator then left.

"Okay, Morgan what is it?" asked Alex then she saw Big Mike coming out of his office. "Oh no, Morgan don't tell me you told him about Nice."

"Worse he found the pictures."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Chuck left the dungeon and went up in the casino to find Razib. He knew he was finishing his English lesson so when he arrived his teacher was just leaving. This was his chance to have "the talk". Everyone else had gone out on a picnic so he and Razib could have their talk man to man. Chuck remembered back to the talks he had with his father and how much better he felt after them. He just hoped he could do the same for Razib.

"As-salāmu ʿalayka," said Razib smiling. He'd guessed that Chuck was here for him when he saw him walk in.

"Waʿalaykumu s-salām," said Chuck back as he walked in nodding to Razib's English teacher as they passed. "I was thinking you might want to go for a walk with me. I talked with Margo and she said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes very much where do you want to walk to?" said Razib as he followed Chuck down to the elevator. "There's a new pub that opened up and all the kids hang out there after they finish school."

"Really and are there any kids in particular that hang out there," said Chuck as he smiled at the boy. Razib turned beet red then looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry I sometimes talk when I should shut up and listen. Which way do we go," asked Chuck as they walked out of the casino and down the narrow alleyways in old town.

"This way," said Razib. Chuck let him lead the way and in a little while they came to a small pub that had a döner-kebab turning on a spit in the window. Inside was dark but Chuck could hear the sounds of game machines in the back and kids talking.

"Razib," said one of the boys coming up from the back carrying a beer. "Who's the old man you brought with you? Is he your father you're always telling us about? He doesn't look like the badass you talked about."

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea," said Razib as he looked over with drooling eyes at a dark-haired girl standing next to the loud mouth boy. Chuck could tell he liked her but lacked the courage to talk to her something he could relate to.

"I'm…," said Chuck looking over at Razib. He noticed something in his eyes. "I'd be proud to be his father," he said speaking perfect Serbian. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking? That beer is definitely harām."

"Not in here old man," said the boy. Chuck pegged him as a young punk and the boy was quickly confirming Chuck's assumption. He noticed the kids were playing a video game based on the Wild West. Two of them holstered up then faced each other or their avatars did in a gunfight at high noon. "How does the game work?"

"It's easy you holster up, face off then the first one to draw and shoot the other wins," said one of the boys as he and another boy showed him.

"It just looks easy but it's not, especially for someone of your age. Nothing against you and you might've been good in your time but that's ancient history now," said the loud mouth.

"Drago where are your manners," said the dark-haired girl. "Drago is just a little cocky. He's gone against everyone in the bar and no one has ever beaten him," added the girl. "He's impossible to beat."

"I don't know about that it just means he hasn't gone against the right person yet. It doesn't look that hard," said Chuck. Drago pulled his finger out of his pocket and pretended to shoot Chuck.

"Is that some sort of challenge? I bet I can take you before you have time to clear leather partner," said Drago as he pushed his ball cap up with his finger still pretending it was a pistol. "That is if you've got the guts which I doubt given your family here," said the boy looking at Razib. "Let's see if you're willing to put money where your mouth is." He laid a hundred euro note on top of the machine.

"Chuck, you don't have to prove anything here," said Razib as he tried to get Chuck to go. "This was a bad idea. Let's go. I shouldn't have brought you here."

"What's this your old man is a coward like you? Or do you come from a family of cowards," said Drago as he started to cackle like a chicken. Chuck didn't know what was going on between Razib and the boy but this was going to end right there.

"Come on, let's go," said Chuck. Drago tried to stare him down but Chuck wasn't blinking. "It's time someone took you down a notch." They put holsters on then squared off. The countdown started with their avatars staring down each other too. Chuck flashed. Drago never even had a chance to touch his pistol before Chuck fan fired six rounds from his Colt Peacemaker into him. He was dead before he hit dirt. There was silence around them as the impossible became possible.

"No… no not fair," yelled Drago as he realized he'd been beaten. "I'm calling foul… it wasn't my fault. My gun… yes my gun was faulty it got stuck in the holster. That's what happened everyone saw it."

"You can say that until your blue in the face but your avatar is still dead and on his way to boot hill," said Chuck as he twirled his pistol before holstering it. "You know I'm feeling generous I don't want to be accused of taking candy from a baby so let's switch and the best two out of three wins." Drago quickly agree then they switched sides and weapons.

"Now you'll see. Prepare to meet your maker… hum get the best of me that will be the day," said Drago. Chuck smiled they drew then Chuck's avatar put six more rounds in Drago's. Game over flashed on the screen as a funeral procession took Drago's avatar up to Boot Hill. There was even a vulture sitting on the sign over the cemetery that looked down at the procession as the marched through licking his lips as they passed underneath.

"I think that's called 'game over' and this is mine," said Chuck as he took Drago's hundred euro note off the machine. "Barkeep, sodas and tea for everyone. Drago's treat," he said as he handed the man the hundred. The man behind the bar smiled as he took it.

"Let's get a table and you can explain to my why these kids think I'm your father? Like I said I don't mind and I do think of you as my son. I guess Sarah and I are the only ones that really know your whole story."

"It's nothing against Molly and everyone in the Casino. They're really good to me but… well I think of Molly like my sister… Clara too for that matter and they're really young. I just wanted friends… friends like me. Things got out of hand one day. We were here and they started talking about their fathers and families… I really don't know mine so I… well you know."

"And you didn't know what to say. I've been there… believe me have I ever so what did you do? You tried to get answers from you relatives in Morocco by reaching out to them?"

"Yes but they weren't much help. Most of them ignored me and never answered some did accusing me of being an apostate while others asked for money. My father kidnapped me before he dragged me back to North Africa with him only to get himself killed. My own family sold me into slavery. I have to ask myself is this in my DNA? Is it something that I will do when I have a family. If it is it'd be better if I didn't have one."

"No… no that won't happen. Look at me Razib you are nothing like your father or the other people who claim kinship with you and did what they did. You are you a kind young man trying to find his way in this world. To be the way you are after everything you've gone through is a miracle. Razib, what we do and the choices we make mark us for who we are. Follow your heart our heads just get in the way and if you want to tell everyone I'm your father I'd be proud.

As they talked Chuck could heard Drago in the back room ranting and something told him the loud mouth kid wasn't going to cut his losses.

"Razib, do you trust me? I mean really trust me," said Chuck. Razib looked at him and nodded. "Then do me a favor and trust yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John got off the elevator then walked out into the breakroom. He walked out on the store floor and started cutting through making a beeline for the front doors when he saw Skip and Fernando heading his way. He'd just gotten back and he didn't feel like dealing with the idiot twins as he called them so he ducked behind a row of household appliances hoping they hadn't seen him and would walk by. He waited until they had amble time to go past him then he took a deep breath.

"Coast is clear," he said to himself as he walked back around heading for the front doors. But he stopped cold in his tracks finding them standing there evidently waiting for him.

"There you are," said Skip. "You weren't hiding from us were you? Are you tired of always being on vacation? I was beginning to wonder if you still worked here anymore especially now that you're so famous... Happy? Has your side job become your permanent job?"

"Of course I still work here," said John as he gave Skip and Fernando a strange look. "What are you talking about side job? I wasn't moonlighting I was off site doing work for corporate Buy More. If you don't believe me just ask Morgan and if you don't believe him... well I don't give a rat's posterior. Now if you two idiots will excuse me I've got things to do."

"Here that Skip he's got things to do. And naturally your future son-in-law is going to cover for his future father-in-law," said Fernando. "Are you off again? We're getting a little tired of you going off and leaving us here to pick up the slack for you so you can go off and clown around."

"Clown around why you... I hardly think that you two are picking up my work for me. You don't even do your own. As a matter of fact, the only thing you've picked up lately was that half of Big Mike's meatball sub from Subway he left in the refrigerator. I bet you thought no one was looking and if you wonder how I know... well I've got you on security cam footage munching down back in the loading bay. You didn't see that one coming did you?"

"And you didn't share with me," said Skip as he acted hurt. "Remember our friendship agreement to split everything down the middle what's up with that?"

"Doesn't count because it was already split down the middle," said Fernando. "So if we cut it down the middle again... well there was no middle to cut down." Skip tried to make him keep quiet because he didn't see Big Mike coming up from behind. "What's wrong with you? Why are you waving your hands? It wasn't turkey it was meatball with a marinara sauce and gooey mozzarella. I'd like to thank Big Mike it was my favorite sub... free."

"You would? Then turn around here's your opportunity," said Big Mike. "Now tell me how much you liked my sub. I thought I left a half of a sandwich in the refrigerator and you two jokers convinced me that I ate it in my asleep. The bread crumbs on my shirt where'd they come from Fernando? From my sub perhaps."

"You heard him. It was all Fernando not me I didn't know anything about it," said Skip as he pointed at Fernando throwing his friend under the bus. "He ate it. I had nothing to do with it. Just look at him."

"Oh really then who ate Big Mike's chocolate macadamia cookies? Don't deny it because I saw the crumbs on your shirt and I smelt chocolate on your breath."

"Both of you out of my sight before I do something that I just might like," said Big Mike but before they could get away. "... no hold up, wait. I know what. When you two go on lunch break you can each bring me back a foot-long meatball sandwich from Subway and since you're feeling generous let's make them both a meal. I can call Bologna and tell her I'm bringing supper home and all she needs to have ready is the dessert, if you know what I mean. Yes sir, muy caliente. Now get back to work."

"See you around Happy," said Skip as he and Fernando looked at Casey with a silly grin then broke out laughing before they walked off.

"What's wrong with them? Never mind I don't really want to know nor do I care. I was on my way out anyway," said John. "I just got back and I wanted to check in with Morgan before I take off. I'm going home unpack my bags, get cleaned up then I'll be back to work."

"Sure no problem John. You can take all the time you need and I want you to know I think it's really nice of you taking care of those orphan kids like you did. Morgan explained to me that you did it on your own time. Yes sir, I had to give you employee of the month and don't say thanks because you deserved it. Just look at you who'd have ever thought of you taking care of those poor orphan kids in France."

"He did... employee of the month who me… well I really didn't do it for the praise. I did it because it needed to be done," said John trying to figure out what Big Mike was rattling on about but he knew Morgan was behind it and it had to do something with the way the idiot twins were treating him. "I think I need to talk to Morgan."

"You should be proud of yourself. To think a grown man running around in a clown outfit making a fool out of himself to make children happy. You're a far far better man than I am. I guess I've got too much pride to make a fool out of myself. It breaks me up inside and makes my eyes water," said Big Mike as he took out his handkerchief and blew his nose.

"Not as much as I'm going to break Morgan up into," said Casey. Suddenly everything Morgan had done make sense to him. "Yes Morgan… I understand now."

"I wanted everyone to know what a kind considerate man you are under that rough exterior so I put photos up of you in your clown outfit all over the store. You know there might be a market for your services for kid's parties. But you need to come up with a professional name…"

"How about let's not," said John. "Just how many of these photos did you put up and where did you get them?" Already he was thinking about Chuck and cracking his knuckles.

"I got them off Facebook… you know that the circus site... Grimaldi I think it was. Morgan was looking at it and he told me what it said… did you know the boy knows French? I couldn't understand a word but he translated it in perfect English."

"I didn't know he knew English," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles some more looking up at the security camera hoping Morgan was watching.

"Well he does. I thought it odd too but oh look what time it is. It's my break time I'll have to get back to you on that clown name... I got it how about... Happy?"

"Not on my watch. Don't you need to be somewhere? Well, I've got to go," said John. He walked over to the employee bulletin board on his way out and sure enough there were color photos of him in his clown suit at the circus.

"Grimes you're dead meat... oh are you so dead. I think I might even set a new record with you. Good thing Alex hasn't spent money on the wedding. She can go straight for the funeral."

"That's it," yelled Big Mike. "Angry the Clown. I've done it again. How do I come up with them?" said Big Mike as he walked off to the breakroom.

"See you later there Angry," said Skip. John grabbed him by the throat and when Fernando came to his friend's rescue John grabbed him by the throat with the other hand.

"I want you two to put your hands open under your faces and hold them there," said John as they squirmed to get free but couldn't.

"Let go of us… why do you want us to do that?"

"Easy so when I strangle you to death you can catch your eyeballs when they pop out. I'm going to let you go but you're going to do me a favor. You're going to go around and get rid of those clown photos then we're… and I underline this… we're never ever going to talk about this again. Do we understand each other?"

"But what's in it for us," said Skip. Casey applied a little more pressure.

"You get to wake up tomorrow. How does that sound as an incentive?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they talked Chuck could heard Drago in the back room ranting and a voice inside told him the kid wasn't going to let it go. If it had been up to Chuck he would've gotten up and left but Razib seemed to like the dark-haired girl so, he couldn't. If they'd gotten up and left it wouldn't help Razib. He still had to come back if he wanted to see the dark-hard girl so Chuck needed a plan.

"You know the guys are going to come back from their picnic full and not feel like eating so why don't you order us a couple of gyros while I go to the bathroom," said Chuck. "We old people have to go more often then you kids."

"Sure no problem," said Razib as they both laughed. Do you want the Tzatziki, cucumber yogurt sauce?" Chuck nodded and handed him fifty euro then he walked through the back past Drago and overheard what he didn't want to hear.

"If they'd been real guns things would've been different," said the kid then he patted something under his jacket. Chuck's mind was racing when he went into the restroom. He looked at the towel dispenser. It had a roll of cloth inside so after every time someone dried their hands the cloth advanced leaving a new dry clean section for the next person to use. Chuck took out a knife, cut the cloth pulled out a long section then cut it off. He twisted it tight then coiled it in the sink getting it wet and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

"There you are," said Drago as he came in with two of his friends. "You embarrassed me in front of my friends and I want you to apologize. We can do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"It seems to me you did the embarrassing all on your own but if it helps keep me from having to kill you okay I'm sorry," said Chuck then he looked at the boys with Drago in the mirror. "Why don't you take your friend home and let him sleep it off before he gets himself in trouble?"

"Did you guys hear that? He doesn't want to have to kill me," said Drago. From his slurred speech Chuck could tell he had one too many beers and the alcohol had gotten the better of him. "Let me tell you this mister I don't like you or your kind. What do you think of that?"

"I'm not tickled pink with you either. So why don't you just run on home? If you want, I'll give you your hundred euro back and we can call our little game void."

"I don't need your charity," said the boy. "Turn around and face me like a man. Turn around I say or I'll make you." Drago reached for the weapon under his jacket. Chuck spun around pulling out the wet towel from the sink snapping it at Drago. It made a loud popping noise when he hit Drago's hand. He screamed in pain dropping the pistol on the bathroom floor and held his hand. One of Drago's friends tried to recover the weapon but Chuck popped him in the face with the same towel. He staggered back allowing Chuck to recover the piece.

"Zastava 57," said Chuck as he examined it. "Nine round magazine, short recoil, locked-breech uses a Browning-type action with swinging link. The trigger is of single-action type, no manual safeties except for a half-cock notch on the hammer. You're lucky it didn't go off when you dropped it. Now what am I going to do with you?"

"Mister he didn't mean nothing," said one of Drago's friends. Just then Chuck got a ping on his phone.

"One moment I need to see if I have to take this. It's work wouldn't you know it. You know a guy can never go on vacation. I don't know if you know what I mean but it's like I can never get away from these people. They want me to look at some pictures. Believe me when I tell you I'm getting off easy this time," said Chuck as he waved the weapon in the air.

"Crap," said Chuck when he looked at the attached photos. He didn't flash on the man with Ettore. He didn't have to ...he'd seen the man sitting at the bar just a few minutes ago. "I'm going to hold onto this piece. If you want it back, you need to send a parent to pick it up from the casino. Now I want all of you to clear out for the evening. Get your friends, go home do your homework and stop making fun of Razib, am I clear?"

The two boys with Drago nodded then took him out with them. He shook them off refusing to let them help him.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Connie was sitting at her desk typing up correspondence that need to be sent out after the General added her signature. Already the day had started out busy first with the Major coming in with the hurt-dog look then things seemed to work out for him after their closed door meeting. He left then Roan left and now they were finally getting down to business as usual whatever that meant.

"Connie, can you send in those after action reports," yelled the General through her open door. "I especially want to read the ones Colonel Casey dropped off."

"I was just typing his up for you but I can bring it right in," said Connie. She closed the folder then brought it in to the General. She sat it down then picked up her empty coffee cup.

"Thanks, you don't need to do that I can clean up after myself and you don't need to type up the after action reports. These people should know how to write," said the General as she opened up the Colonel's report. "Although clearly some of these reports seem to contradict what I just said. Maybe I should start with Agent Carmichael's it will help me interpret the Colonels."

"You use his like the Rosetta stone," said a voice from the door then they heard a knock. They both looked over and there was General Thomas standing in her doorway. "Sorry for the intrusion but you paid me a courtesy visit so I thought I'd return the favor."

"Come on in and have a seat. Would you like a cup of coffee? It's a little early in the morning for anything stronger."

"Not for Roan… I swear I don't know how he can do it. Somewhere along the line I think there's a story there and somehow I think you're the keeper of the secret."

"Maybe but the keeper of secrets is only as good as if she can keep the secret. I don't think you came all the way out here to talk in riddles."

"Excuse me," said Connie. "Was that a yes or no on the coffee? If it's yes, I'll go get it and get out of your hair."

"Yes, cream and sugar please," said Tank. "Thank you and you look as lovely as ever," he added making Connie blush.

"I'll take one too," said Beckman. Connie turned and left. "I hope she remembers to bring mine with the way she was eating you alive with her eyes," laughed Beckman. "Tank will you stop flirting with my secretary."

"Who me?" said Tank innocently as Connie came back with the coffee. She handed Tank his and smiled at him.

"And mine?" asked Diane. Connie turned red. "Oh Connie, don't tell me you forgot me," said Beckman as Tank laughed. "It's not funny."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I don't know how I forgot. I'll bring you in a cup right away," said Connie as she started to go.

"No wait never mind, I've had too much caffeine as it is this morning. Please just close the door on your way out. If anyone asks for me tell them I'm in a meeting and can't be disturbed."

Tank took a sip of his coffee waiting for Connie to leave and the door to close. He sat his coffee cup down then pause. Beckman didn't like this Tank had never been one at a loss for words yet now he seemed dumbstruck.

"Okay now you're making me worried," said Beckman. "You've always got something to say even if it is inappropriate."

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you has to stay within these four walls. What I'm giving you is a heads up and I want your people to keep their ears to the ground to anything strange they may happen to hear over the grapevine," said Tank then he paused.

"Okay so do you want to clue me in on this or are we going to play twenty questions before you drop the beans? I need a little more to go on."

"I wish I could joke about this but it's serious. Remember the uprising in Turkey and the political fallout. You know that the base in Incirlik is a joint base and the Turkish air force controls it as our NATO ally."

"Of course I do and you know it. You're beating about the bush get to it. What's going on that's got you so shaken up? I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"And for good reason. Well as a part of the nuclear weapons deal with Russia and the Warsaw pact nations we pulled out most of our nuclear arsenal but our allies complained that we were leaving them unprotected so we came up with a plan."

"I know this too we left two stock piles one is Belgium and the other in… oh don't tell me," said Beckman as she realized where this was headed to.

"Yes, I am unfortunately and it had to happen on my watch. During the uprising our people were basically put under house arrest and for a few hours the arsenal was left unguarded."

"How bad a breech are we talking about? I assume that's where you're headed with this," said Beckman. Now she was thinking maybe it wasn't that early for a drink.

"Let me finish. As soon as everything went back to normal I was informed about what had happened and was assured all the locks and seals were still in place. But you know me I live up to my name sake and unless I see it then I just don't know so I order a secret inventory…"

"How many are missing?" said Beckman. Now she was actually eyeing what was in the liquor locker and mixing in her head.

"We're missing one but even one warhead missing is a disaster in the making and even worse because we can't admit it. That's why I need you to have your people listen to any chatter that could lead us back to whoever stole it."

"I know you've already thought about this but any luck with using the GPS tracker that's installed in each warhead?"

"That was the first thing I thought of but it's still registering the thing as if it were still in the arsenal in Incirlik. When you mentioned what Chuck suspects I went to my people and had them do some investigating. I wanted them to find out if it would be possible to arm an Iranian missile with our warhead."

"I'm not going to like the answer am I," said Beckman. "I think it's late enough. Do you want something for your coffee?"

"I'll take some bourbon. They said since the Iranians got their design spec from the North Koreans and they took them from us it would be child's play to slap it on top. I thought having the warhead stolen was bad enough then this. I don't know but my gut says it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"I think you're right. Chuck confirmed his suspicions the Iranians did have a missile stolen," said Beckman as she poured Bourbon into his coffee cup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck checked the weapon he took off the boy one last time. It was a little dirty but none the worse for the wear and right now it was better than nothing which was what he had. Somehow a wet towel just wasn't going to cut it if this guy was sent by Ettore to do what he thought he was supposed to do. Chuck walked out of the restroom and met the man outside in the hallway.

"What to do," he said to himself. The man was between him and Razib. The last thing he wanted to do was take the man back inside. Chuck turned and went out the back door into the alley. Almost as soon as he stepped outside the man followed him.

"Here you are. I was afraid you were going to make a run for it and these shoes hurt my feet. But here you are waiting... good we can get this over with. Ettore told me you didn't like guns… They happen to be the tools of my trade."

"What would that be death? So how does one become member of the ḥashshāshīn? Do you have to eat hashish?"

"Hashshāshīn… now that's something I hadn't expected. So you know who I am and no we don't eat hashish that was just an old wife's tail that people who disliked us spread. We prefer to be called the fidā'iyyūn…"

"The faithful I know. I don't suppose you came all this way to talk. Although I'd like to hear about your people's history from their supposed demise in the middle ages to now. Not to mention your connection to Ettore. Is he one of you?"

"One of us? No, he's helping us rebuild our order and reclaim our state. Like the phoenix we will rise from the ashes and reclaim our former glory."

"I don't want to bust your balloon but assassins work is best done in the dark. Having a state that supports and carries out political assassinations won't fair too well on the world scene right now. We've progress since the middle ages. Then there's the other problem your home state is in the middle of Iran. I don't think they're just going to move aside and let you take over."

"They'll be made to see the light soon enough but I'm afraid not soon enough for you to see. You won't be leaving this alley unfortunately for you. Oh, and as a by the way, I have another piece of information you're not going to like."

"Boy, you're just full of good news today aren't you? You know for a silent killer you're awfully chatty or is this some sort of special killing technique? You talk your target to death."

"Funny, but you won't think it's so funny when you hear what I have to tell you. You weren't the only one I was sent here to kill. I've got men who are following your family as we speak. You know picnics can be hazardous?"

"You shouldn't have told me that now you're going to die," said Chuck as Charles Carmichael took hold. "I don't suppose you want to make this a fair fight and we lose the guns." As they talked Chuck slowly reached around under his jacket.

"I don't think so you with your dart pistol and me with my Beretta. No I like this just the way it is. It's nothing personal but to do otherwise just wouldn't be professional."

"No it wouldn't," said Chuck. In that moment Drago walked out of the pub. He came looking for Chuck to get his weapon back. He'd spent good money for it and he wanted it back.

"I need my pistol back," said Drago as he stumbled out the back door and in that moment both Chuck and the assassin drew. Chuck dove to the side and fired tagging the killer who fired but missed. Chuck rolled then came up grabbing Drago by the shoulder pushing him out of the way.

"Stay behind me if you want to live," said Chuck as he pushed Drago back into the pub. A round whizzed past them lodging in the doorframe. Chuck knew he'd clipped his killer but he had to go.

"What the heck was that," asked Drago shaking like a leaf. "Geez Mister are you some sort of agent 47?" But Chuck didn't answer he didn't have time to answer.

Chuck didn't have to ask himself if the killer had come to the pub alone. As soon as he walked back in the hallway he saw two men go for weapons under their jackets. Chuck grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall spraying both in the face with CO2 then in the white fog Drago heard a metallic ping then he saw the men on the floor.

"Geez you are some sort of hitman?" asked Drago. Now everything started to make sense. The way Chuck out drew him, the thing in the bathroom and now. "I'm sorry mister I didn't know."

"Shut up Drago and listen. You need to get your friends out of here and take Razib with you. Go to the casino and tell Razibs mother I sent you. Now go," said Chuck as he took the H&K MP4s off the two men they had hidden under their coats along with extra clips.

"What's going on back here," yelled the bartender as he stormed back. "Drago, what are you up to? You want me to kick you out of here?"

"It's not Drago," said Chuck as he pushed Drago on. He saw the look of terror in Drago's face. "Go do like I told you. Get everyone to the casino. Chuck knew he had to get out of there but he couldn't go through the pub without a firefight so he doubled back and headed out the back alley. Going around the pub from behind Chuck came out at the same time as Razib with Drago and the rest.

"Good they're getting away," thought Chuck but then he felt a lump in his throat when he saw a man step out of the pub with a H&K MP4 like the ones' he'd taken off the two men. If there were any doubts about the man's intentions, they went away when Chuck saw standing next to him the man he had wounded.

"Run," yell Chuck as he saw the man raise his weapon at Razib. Chuck ran out of the alley past the kid with weapon the Zastava in hand pointed at the man. He emptied what was left in the clip in the man dropping him in the middle of the alley. Suddenly all hell broke loose in the alley with screams and cries.

"We still have unfinished business," yelled the assassin then he ducked into the crowd disappearing. Chuck didn't have time to go after him he heard sirens coming and he had to find Sarah before it was too late.

"You don't have time for police," said Chuck to himself as he looked around for a way out. He ran to a nearby house kicked the front door in then ran by a terrified family up the stairs to the roof top. From there he had a view of the whole area so he could get his bearings. He saw Razib looking back but running with his friends to the casino.

"Oh Margo is going to be so pissed at me," he said to himself as he tried to call Sarah. He called but his call went to voice mail.

"Crap, I can't wait around," he said as he pushed his emergency beacon so Margo would know crap was hitting the fan. Below Chuck could hear the family yelling loudly talking about a mad man who broke into their house with someone he figured was the police.

"Time to go," he said as he took off running. He leaped over to the roof top of the neighboring house. He hit the roof dropped into a ball then sprung up using his momentum to continue on to the next roof top. With the crowd and police in the street he knew he'd make better time this way. He continued on going from one roof top to another until he came to the end of the old quarter of the city.

On the last roof top, he eased his way down the stairs quietly inside the house. He slipped quietly past a family watching the breaking news in their living room. On the TV a news caster was going on about a shootout in old town. Chuck thought he was home free until he bumped into a little girl playing close to the door with her doll.

"Shush," said Chuck. "I've got two little girls who like dolls too." The little girls smiled back at him. Chuck caressed her face then was gone.

"Come on Sarah pick up," he said as she tried her number again but she still wasn't answering and his call went to voicemail.

"Of all the time to go dark," thought Chuck as looked for transportation. Policemen pulled up with sirens blaring. Chuck hid the weapons he took off the two men. But they raced passed him down the alley heading into old town leaving their patrol car parked.

"Thank you how so very kind," said Chuck as he hoped in after retrieving the two MP4s. "I need to give more to the police fund."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike called Margo over as soon as Chuck's emergency beacon went off. It was all he could do to hold her back from running out of the casino armed to the teeth. She was already in the arsenal grabbing weapons and ammunition.

"Margo hold up you can't run out of the casino dressed up like Rambo. Wait a few minutes until we get a good picture of what's going on. I'm bringing a bird overhead now and Langley's already call for you. I covered once but the General's going to call back."

"You can tell everyone to screw off and that goes for the General too. I'm going and that's that," said Margo as she grabbed a couple of grenades slipped them in her pockets then started for the elevator. Mike stepped in front of her blocking her way. "You'd better move or I'm going to walk over you. Mike, I'm not joking."

"If I can't stop you at least let me come with you. You're jumping in with both feet without any sort of back up. The only thing you're going to do is get yourself killed."

"Which is why I have to do this alone. You need to stay here and run things while I'm gone. If I don't come back you're in charge."

"Chief," said one of her agents as he interrupted. He looked back and forth at the two of them arguing. "I'm sorry but this call is for you."

"I don't care who it is I'm not here or haven't you heard what I've been saying. I don't have time Mike you take it."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you'll want to take it. It's Jack he said to tell you he's got Razib and his friends up in his office. He said they're kind of shook up over what something that took place in old town."

"Tell him I'm on my way up. He didn't say if Chuck was with them?" The man shook his head. "Mike call Chuck and find out what the heck is going on I'm running upstairs."

"Ma'am I just got off the police band that there was some sort of shootout in old town that left one man dead. The police are combing it for an armed gunman. The gunman's description is rather vague but it could be Agent Carmichael."

"Of course it could be. Who else could it be if Langley calls tell them we don't know anything yet but we're working on it. Get me Sat images and have a clean-up team standing by. I'm going up to find out what I can find out and keep trying Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John thought about turning around going back down to Castle and killing Morgan. But he remembered Alex was there and if he was going to kill Morgan it would be better if she wasn't around. John looked at the camera and made sure Morgan knew his death was impending by drawing a line across his throat with his thumb. Just to make sure Morgan understood he mouthed 'dead meat' nice and slow then he left.

He relaxed a little bit on the drive home as he sat behind the wheel of his Crown Vic and enjoyed the drive. Before he knew it he was pulling into the parking lot at Echo Park.

"Okay, first things first," said John as he walked into his apartment. He opened his suitcase took out his toothbrush then walked in the bathroom where he put it in a cup by the sink. "Unbacked. Now a shower then back to work and kill Grimes."

John got undressed then started running the water to warm it up for his shower. But before he could get in his phone started ringing.

"Crap," said John. He had to turn off the water wrap a towel around himself then went to the living room where he'd left his phone to answer the call. "Sorry Sir no disrespect," said Casey to his photo of Reagan as walk in the room. He laid the photo face down on the table.

"Hey Pete," he said recognizing the voice. "So have you been able to find out anything on that Ferry? ... Yeah, I'm sure it was the Skipper who called. Well the man on the phone said he was the Skipper. Why? ... Dead? How? When? ... Really heart attack. Isn't that convenient? That had to have happened right after the phone call. Crap, I knew I recognize that groan. He made a groan at the end just before the line dropped. ... Yes, I'm sure what I heard I've made enough people make it. He was dying ... What the First Mate was had an accident just before they pulled in? I need to run this by Beckman but in the meantime I'm going to need another favor. ... Okay I know I'm racking them up. Have someone look into the cargo and passengers the Red Star was carrying. ... No I'm not going to say anything corny like that. Yes, something does sound fishy. Now are you happy? Thanks," said John. Then he hung up.

"Geez, Chuck what are in the middle of," said John as he went back to the bathroom. Then he stopped in the doorway. "Hey, maybe I'll get to scratch my itchy trigger finger. Everything seems to be coming up roses. Who knows I might not kill Grimes after all."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Margo got on the elevator in the Dungeon then rode it up. Her mind was racing trying to figure out what was going on. Chuck and Sarah were supposed to be on vacation. Then a thought hit her like a brick wall what if this was Razib's relatives coming after him or trying to take him or even the toy maker's relative come to reclaim property. Razib's father had kidnapped him and taken him back to North Africa when he was an infant. What if this was all them together? Well, she wasn't the scared young girl her sister was and if it was them and they wanted war... war they'd have. They'd have him over her dead body. By the time the elevator doors opened up she was steaming ready to go to go to town. Jack saw fire in Margo's eyes when she got off the elevator.

"Do you still have them in your office? Have they said anything about what happened," said Margo. "Where's Chuck? Does Razib know where his relatives went?"

"Hold up and take a breath," said Jack. "The kids are pretty shaken up and you're not going to help the situation acting like this. Now calm down. No Chuck isn't with them. I was just getting them calmed down but do I have to do the same for you? What's this about Razib's relatives anyway?"

"Nothing," said Margo as they made their way to Jack's office. "I need to see him and the other kids. Chuck activated his emergency beacon so I've also got Langley calling asking what's going on. On the police band they're chatting about a shootout in the street with one man dead and a description of a person of interest that matches Chuck."

"Well it's nice to see your concerned about Razib," said Jack. Margo gave him a look and he could see she wasn't in the mood. "Okay that was a cheap shot and I'm the last one who should give parenting advice. But that being said you should focus on Razib and not on the mission."

"What mission? There was not mission. Chuck was just supposed to go out with Razib to have a talk. Not get into a gunfire like this was Deadwood," said Margo as they walked up to the door to Jack's office. She stood outside for a moment taking a deep breath before going in. "Jack, if you want, you can come inside with me but you're there like a fly on the wall. Remember that... you have to leave the interrogating to the professional."

"Interrogating? Remember they're just scared kids and not your usual scumbags you're going to water board or electrocute and one of them is yours," said Jack as they both went inside.

Margo gave him a look then turned to the kids. Jack was right they were scared she could smell it in the air when she walked in. She knew she had to get answers and quickly. Chuck was still out in the streets. But Jack was right they were just scared kids.

"Okay I don't know if you know who I am and there's no time for formal introductions but I'm Razib's foster mother. Maybe one of you would like something to drink to calm your nerves down," said Margo. Jack gave her a puzzled look.

"Margo, we're all Muslim... well most of us are and underage," said Razib as he looked over at Drago then he turned back to her. "There was a guy I'd never seen before in the street. He pointed a gun at me... if it hadn't been for Chuck I'd be dead."

Margo felt a lot of things at once that overwhelmed her. She hadn't realized how difficult this was going to be. She didn't know whether to be grateful to Chuck for saving Razib or knock him on his can for getting Razib caught up in whatever this was.

"I saw the other man before. The one that was holding his arm standing next to guy that got wasted," said Drago. Everyone looked at him. "I did I swear. He was outside back of the pub with Razib's father in a gunfight like in the old west. I walked out as they drew and fired at each other. I thought I was a goner for sure... the guy fired at us but Chuck pushed me back inside the Pub."

"Okay then what happened," asked Margo. Relieved and pissed at the same time. Razib's relatives weren't involved but this was some of Chuck's crap come back on him.

"There were these other two guys inside the pub near the bathroom. They were there like they were waiting for us," said Drago as he talked his voice went up a few octaves and he started speaking faster throwing in Serbian words without realizing it. However, Margo understood she was going to kill Chuck when she got her hands on him.

"Razib, your dad was great. He was like that guy from Hitman... agent 47. You should've seen it it was like that movie Skyfall where James Bond causes a smoke screen in the courtroom with those fire extinguishers except once he blinded the two goons he took them out with the bottle. In the white haze all I heard was ping ping then when it cleared he was grabbing their weapons. That was when he told me to get everyone then leave the pub and come back here which is what I did. There was that thing outside the pub but Razib told you about that."

"Razib's father?" said Margo as she looked over at Razib. She didn't know what to think or which caused her more concern that Razib telling his friends that Chuck was his father or that the dark-haired girl sitting next to him seemed to be giving him way too much attention.

"Yes Razib's father," said Jack as he jumped in to save the day for Razib. Being a fly on the wall really wasn't his thing but he could smell a con a mile away. "Yes, his father is an amazing man but you guys need to keep everything on the down low. People like him have enemies and if they found out about Razib then he'd be in danger. I don't think Chuck would like it either and probably wouldn't be happy with the person who blabbed. Some secrets need to be taken to the grave."

"No we won't breath a word," said Drago. Then he continued with explaining what happened. "I swear it was like being in one of those American movies the way he moved. He wounded the man in the alley behind the pub. I guess that was my fault because he was trying to get me out of there so he couldn't get off a clean shot. But the guy in front of the pub... wow no one touch Razib. Your dad emptied his whole clip into him without batting an eye..."

"Drago, you should remember that," said one of his friends who'd followed him in the bathroom. "If you recall that pistol was yours he took away from you."

"That was nothing just a slight misunderstand. Actually if you think about it I lent it to him," he said the other two boys who were with him laughed and shook their head. "I'm not joking now. Let me warn all of you buttholes no one makes fun of my good friend Razib anymore. He's all right in my book. I don't know what you people had against him."

"But you said," one of the boys started to say but Drago gave him a death look. "I must've been mistaken. Razib, we'd like for you to come and hang with us whenever you want."

"I'd like that too," said the dark-haired girl as she looked at him with dreamy eyes. "I really mean it. That is if you want to hang together."

"You really would," said Razib. She nodded back timidly. He smiled like the cat who ate the canary with a smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Okay, that's enough for now," said Margo. "So we kind of understand what happened at the pub but the why and where's Chuck we're still missing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah left Chuck in the dungeon working. She took the elevator up into the Casino where she found Sam and Molly waiting for her with Emma and baby Bunny. Emma had already picked up the picnic basket from the kitchen and they were just waiting on Chuck and her. Sam was fit to be tied sitting in the chair she was dangling her feet kicking the bottom of it trying to tell everyone she was bored.

"I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is I'm ready we can go and the bad news is Chuck's got work to finish so he won't be able to come with us."

"Well then I guess it's lady's day out," said Emma. Sam and Molly looked at each other and smiled. They hadn't thought about that.

"Okay let's blow this joint," said Sam. "I ready to go but what do you do here on a lady's day out? I know what we did in Chicago on lady's night but doing hair and nails here?"

"We can get that done in the Casino spa here and not have to go anywhere. It's a little anticlimactic, don't you think," said Molly as she heaved a sigh.

"Yeah," said Sam. "Maybe for lady's day out we can go on the picnic like we planned. There's that park on the other side of old town we could go there."

"You mean Slobode park. Sure I guess it would be as good a place as any to have a picnic," said Molly. "Or we could go to the beach and have it there."

"If you want to talk about a beach. Malibu has a beach," said Sam as she shook her head. "What you've got here is a little stretch of pebbles and rocks you call beach but it's not."

"Now girls no arguing or we won't go. I've got the idea we can split our time. We can go to the park sit at the tables and eat there then we can go to the beach. Sam you've been spoilt growing up in L.A. not all beaches at the same and there are better beaches than what we have," said Sarah. Sam just gave her a look like she didn't believe a word she said and continued to shake her head.

"Okay I can look for some shells for my collection so sure why not. To the rock pile we go," said Sam. Everyone gave her a look. "What? Did I say something? Why are we all still standing around? Let's go." Bunny started laughing and clapping her hands. "See Bunny wants to go too."

"I think she was commenting on what a little stinker her sister is," said Emma. Everyone laughed except Sam.

"I don't see what's so funny," said Sam. "This is supposed to be a lunch. If we wait much longer it's going to be a dinner. Can we get a move on it?"

"Come on miss grumpy," said Sarah. They all left the casino and grabbed one of the company vehilces. Sarah drove down to the park. There Emma and her prepared the picnic table while Molly and Sam watched Bunny.

"Where's Razib," asked Sam. "I just remembered we left him at the casino but if we brought him with us it wouldn't be lady's day anymore."

"He had English lesson anyway so he couldn't come with us. Besides he's got other friends he likes to hang out with. He doesn't' like hanging around with me anymore."

"That's mean to say and it's not true," said Emma overhearing the conversation. "Razib still likes to be with you."

"Wait a minute who are these other friends Razib is hanging around with. Are they his age? Are they from around here? Do you know who they are?"

"No, I don't know who they are just that some of them are older but yes I think they are from here. They go to that new pub in old town. I followed him out one evening and I made sure he didn't see me."

"Molly that wasn't a very nice thing to do," said Emma. She looked over to Sarah for some support but she just shrugged her shoulders. Then Emma cleared her through trying to prod Sarah into say something.

"Emma is right... normally," said Sarah which got her a frown from Emma. "But I have to ask what did you find out. Give me all the details and leave nothing out. I bet there's a girl involved. There usually is."

"Yes, she's got dark hair and is... well more developed. Every time he looks at her he looks like one of those sad looking little dogs with the long face," said Molly as she tried to make the face. Everyone laughed. "I think her name is Roberta or something like that. I don't know what he sees in her."

"Is that it," asked Sarah wondering if Molly wasn't just a wee bit jealous. "How often does he go and meet these friends?"

"I don't know usually when Margo is at work and after he finishes his homework. But I don't know if they're his friends or if he's theirs. Every time he's with them they have him get them things from the bar. I get so mad sometimes when I see them ordering him around I want to break something over their heads. He's too good for them to treat him like that. Roberta has a brother Drago, he's the worse of the bunch. One of these days I'm going to walk up to him and pop him in the mouth."

"Well hopefully all this will come out this afternoon and you won't have to pop him in the mouth. I think Chuck is going to talk with Razib and I'm sure this will all come up. Well, ladies it looks like we've got a choice between Chicken or Tuna salad sandwiches. But first we have to clean our hands and faces," said Sarah as she pulled out towelettes and cleaned up the girls while Emma took care of the sandwiches. Emma laughed watching her as she put the sandwiches with carrot sticks on plates then sat them in front of the girls.

"What's so funny," asked Sam as she started to eat her sandwich. "Yummy this sandwich is really good."

"I was thinking about what your mother said about washing your hands and face before you eat. You don't know what I had to do to get her to wash her hands. Not to mention what I used to find in her pockets. If she could pick it up it went into her pocket. Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"What? I'm sorry were you talking to me?" said Sarah. "I was distracted for a moment. What were you talking about?"

"We weren't talking to you we were talking about you," said Sam as she laughed with a mayonnaises smile. Sarah laughed then reached over an wiped it which made Bunny laugh.

"What is it?" said Emma as she looked over where Sarah had been looking at but she didn't see anything other than a dark Mercedes SUV parked in the parking lot.

"That Mercedes was outside the casino when we left. They pulled in right behind us but no one got out. They're just sitting there. It makes me wonder what they want and are they following us."

"You don't think they're looking at us," said Sam. She stood up on the bench to get a better look. "I don't see any movement inside."

"Get down before you fall. You've got your shoes on the tablecloth," said Sarah as she got up and helped Sam down. "I don't want to hear anything about daughter like mother."

"If that SUV has you so on edge why don't you call it into Margo and have her run the license plate and see who it's registered to."

"Actually, that's not a half bad idea," said Sarah. She got her phone out of her bag. "Crap, I'm not getting a signal. Come on we can finish our picnic at the seaside. If we drive down the road along the beach, we should pick up a signal plus we can see if our friends come along with us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banai made his way over to the motor pool but as he walked over he noticed the army guys at the base cleared away from him as soon as they saw him coming. He realized why they were scared of him but truthfully he didn't care. He was there to get a job done not to win a sympathy contest. Getting that job done meant he needed to know where the Colonel took the missile. On his way over to the motor pool he thought about what another war would mean. He thought about what the last one had done to him then he thought about his children. He had no intention of putting them through that hell and he swore to himself there he would move heaven and earth to make sure they stayed safe.

"Hey, private do you remember me," said Banai as he walked up behind the man who had driven them to the base. He was busy with his head under the hood of the transport vehicle similar to the one they rode in on

"Yes, sir. You're kind of hard to forget these days especially considering all the chatter going around the base about what happened in the tunnel... you're kind of let's say well known... I'd go so far as to say famous."

"I think more infamous would be the right word. Is that why everyone is avoiding me? However, you don't seem to be afraid to talk to me. Why is that?" asked Banai. He was starting to like this guy but he wasn't sure why. He kind of reminded him of himself when he was in the Army.

"I think maybe because I'm a private. When you're at the bottom of the totem pole you can afford to not give a crap about what the rest of higher ups think. I mean think about it what are they going to do to me? Send me to some remote location in the middle of nowhere, assign me to the motor pool and make me a grease monkey."

"I guess you've got a point there," said Banai as he smiled. Now he knew he liked him. The private was a lot like him than he wanted to admit.

"However, when they want their shiny vehicles to start up or someone to drive it around for them so they can ride in the back like they were the Shāhanshāh, the king of kings. I'm number one on the list. Sorry can I say that?"

"If you've already said it it's kind of hard to ask if you can afterwards," said Banai as he laughed. "Don't worry I won't say anything to anyone."

"Okay I've ranted enough for one day and I don't think you're here to talk to me about my philosophy on Army life, is it?"

"No it isn't, I need your help. I don't know when but some time ago the Colonel had to have had a couple trucks loaded up with something very large. I need to know if you remember anything about that and in particular where they took their cargo to. It probably was done at night and in secret. But I know bases like this it's hard to keep a secret."

"Yeah, you can say that again. I do remember something about that it was all hush-hush... about three or four days ago. I was told to prepare two big trucks and make sure they were all gassed up and ready to go. I thought it was kind of odd because I looked at the checkout log the next day and there was nothing about the trucks being taken out. I thought it was funny and a little concerned. I was the one who signed for the diesel they filled them up with so I went to ask my sergeant and he told me to mind my own business."

"Thanks, it sounds like I need to talk with this sergeant and see what he can tell me. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yes but he isn't going to tell you much. He's in the morgue with the other guys who followed the crazy Colonel in the tunnel. I don't know what they were thinking."

"So I'm back to where I started from square one," said Banai as he started to walk away. He just wasn't getting anywhere and he knew time was running out for him.

"Hold up where are you going?" said the private. "I didn't say I was done. Remember I told you I gassed them up and when I did I wrote down their mileage. So when the sergeant told me to mind my own business I did a little cover my sixs," he said as he pulled out a small notebook from his shirt pocket. "This is the beginning mileage and this is the mileage they had on them when they came back in..."

"So if I subtract the one from the other I'll know how far they went then I just have to draw a circle from here and look for someplace on the outside of the circle. You know that was pretty smart thinking. I'll make sure you get mentioned in my report and the credit you deserve."

"Just make sure I don't get promoted. I wouldn't know what to do with it."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Inside the black Mercedes parked in the park parking lot four men sat watching Sarah and the rest eat their picnic lunch while they plotted. They'd followed then from the casino leaving a thirty-yard cushion but now where they were with all the trees and other vehicles they had to move in closer. The team leader didn't like it but he didn't see any other option where they could keep their target under surveillance.

"Make sure that signal jammer is up and running. I don't want them to get any word about the other hit. We maintain radio silence until we pounce which will be in twenty-one minutes," said the team leader as he checked his watch.

"But if we wait until then to switch off the jammer how will we know if Ara was successful on his mission?" said the driver as he looked up in the rearview at the team leader in the back.

"You worry about this mission. He's got his and we've got ours. Our success and his are not contingent on one another got that. I'm in charge here you follow my orders. Remember your discipline and more importantly what happens to those who don't follow orders."

"We get that but just look at them," said the man next to the driver. "They haven't got a care in the world. Little do they know they're living on borrowed time. There isn't anyone around so why don't we just get out and do it here then be done with it. The longer we wait the more crap can happen."

"Because we were given a time when to carry this hit out and it's not up yet. I don't know why I was told to do it in nineteen minutes and thirty-six seconds but I can only believe it has something to do with something else which our people didn't feel we need to know about. It's called following orders. Something you people seem to have forgotten."

"Well did our people know they'd be looking right at us," said the driver. "Because that's what they're doing. Now what about your nineteen minutes and I forget how many seconds."

"It looks like they're packing up and leaving. If they go back to the casino, we'll never get at them. Well, team leader what do you want to do," asked the driver as he glanced back at him in the rearview. "We're all waiting for you orders."

"I heard you and don't take that tone with me. Start the Mercedes okay this is what we're going to do we'll follow them and see which direction they go. If it looks like they're going back to the casino we cut them off and do the hit in the middle of the street but if they go in the opposite direction, we'll wait until it's time. Whatever direction they go in now's the time to do a quick weapons check."

"I wonder how Ara's hit went. I bet he didn't have this much fun," said the man in the passenger seat as he glanced over at the driver.

"You know I can hear you back here. I'm not deaf and I can also hear that sarcastic tone in your voice. Let Ara take care of his own hit we'll take care of ours. When I say jump I mean jump and for heaven's sake don't cock this up and I mean it. Failure will not be tolerated you should all be aware of that by now. Let's try to be professionl."

"Look," said the driver. They're turning towards the beach. It looks like they've just bought themselves another sixteen minutes..."

"And fifteen seconds," added the team leader as he looked down at his watch. "You know I can almost hear your eyes roll back here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley General Thomas was still in the General's office when Casey reported in. He called the General to inform her about the phone call they'd received for Chuck and what his contacts had been able to find out. The more the two generals listened to Casey the more they were sure there saw something sinister going and that somehow the two thefts were connected somehow.

"... it turned out the Skipper of the Red Star had no kin which was good for us. Because they kept his body on ice in the morgue so it was relatively easy for one of their assets to procure body fluids for a quick tox screen. The test results confirmed that the man had been murdered by a type of alkaloid poison adapted from... wait a minute I've got it written down here," said Casey as he picked up a note pad. "Yes, he said it was Taxus baccata, a conifer tree native to western, central and southern Europe, northwest Africa, southwest Asia and northern Iran."

"Northern Iran you say," said the General as her attention piqued. "It seems everything goes back to there. But if the missile was on that ferry they won't keep it in Baku for long."

"I concur," said General Thomas. "My guess is they off loaded it there in the port putting it on a couple of trucks then high tailed it out of there. Most likely they're heading for Georgia. Taking it through Turkey would be too risky with all the fallout from the recent uprising and the Kurdish population in the mountains. Georgia is relatively quiet and no major flare ups that could get tehir trucks pulled over and inspected."

"Iran missile? What Iranian missile?" said Casey still on the monitor from Castle. "The Iranians lost one of their missiles? Geez, why didn't they tie a rope to it?"

"Yes, we got that intel from Chuck who confirmed it with his contact in VAJA. I want you and your team to fly to Baku and investigate first hand. Chuck seems to think that La Barba might be involved…"

"So if I dangle Morgan about as bait I might get a bite," said Casey. "Ma'am, do I have to remind you this is Grimes we're talking about. I mean most of the time I want to strangle him but I don't know if he'd be the right person for this mission. He might be over his head with this one not to mention that this could get personal for him."

"All the more reason to send him and why not? He's the ideal candidate. If Ettore's behind this some of his men could be fooled into giving away some of his secrets so we can discover if he is involved once and for all. If he is we might even be able to find out what his end game is. Are you sure your objections aren't because of some sort of personal attachment your might have with Agent Grimes?"

"Personal attachment with Grimes? Ma'am with all due respect what have you been smoking? Personal attachments get you killed. If you want to build a tiger trap you need a goat..."

"Exactly so you see what I'm getting at then we have our man. Colonel I'm counting on you to make this happen as for the rest I think you understand what I want."

"Yes ma'am," said Casey thinking about how he was supposed to break this news and Kat's welcome home dinner which just became their good luck and hurry back supper. "Well, if there's nothing else I need to get my team together so we can fly out as soon as possible."

"Hold up Colonel," said General Thomas as he stepped in front of the monitor. "While you're over there I want you to keep your ears to the ground and listen for any rumors that might concern us or our allies."

"Yes Sir," said Casey as gave a puzzled look. "But you're being kind of vague General is there something more you can give me to go on? What kind of rumors are you talking about and are we talking specific allies or just generically all our allies?"

"Believe me if you hear what I'm talking about you'll know it. You should report what you find out straight to your General. She'll contact me then we'll get back to you with what we want done. I know I'm being ambiguous but it has to be this way."

"Roger that then ambiguous it is. I'm a marine who knows how to take orders and if you say it has to be this way then t has to be this way. Ma'am considering how everything went in France I recommend you notify Chuck about this development. If nothing else the Skipper of the Red Star was trying to reach out to him."

"Agent Carmichael's whereabouts are unknown at the moment. Last word I had about he was when he activated his emergency beacon. I have our people in Montenegro working on it as we speak and as soon as I get off the horn with you I'm going to call them for an update."

"Then I don't want to keep you I'll get off the horn and get my people organized," said Casey looking up in the store monitor at Grimes in the store.

"Well, if there's nothing else Beckman out." The monitor suddenly went blank leaving John there in front of a dark screen. He stared into it trying come up with a way to break the news about the mission without it sounding like what it was… a tiger trap with Morgan being the goat to be staked out in the open to be eaten.

"Crap and if this isn't Ettore… they could just kill him for the fun of killing him," mumbled Casey to himself. He knew Ettore wasn't the only shark in the water and if the others smelt blood they'd come running even if they weren't involved only to find Morgan as their chum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banai drew a circle using their location as the center then examining the cities on the outer rim of the wheel and there he found Astara. The only city that had a port big enough for merchant vessels to pull into and on load cargo the size of their missing rocket. After rounding up his men they headed off to the port of Astara determined to get to the bottom of this. Halfway there Banai noticed his men were awfully quiet. Usually they were a little more cheerful and boisterous and he'd have to tell them to quiet down but not on this trip.

"What's wrong with you guys," he asked. "We're going to get to the bottom of this is it's the last thing we do. If you're worried about getting in trouble... well the only one with their head on the block is me."

"It's not that we all stand together and you know that," said one of his men as he looked around at the others then got quiet again.

"Okay so if it's not that what is it? Did you guys get some bad rations because you aren't acting normal," said Banai. Now more determined than ever to get to the bottom of it.

"Well, Sir we were all talking and... well, do you think we're going to find Abram there?" asked one of his men. "I can't image he'll be too happy to see us if he is."

"I don't expect he will be there," said Banai. "I doubt if we're going to find him there. He's probably already across the border in one of our neighboring countries but if he is there I want him taken alive…"

"I don't think that's going to be possible. I can't imagine him letting us take alive. He knows what'll be instore for him if we take him."

"If there's one thing you can count on my friends that is people do stupid things. Never the less we have to try. I want him taken alive so I can get answers to my questions like who's behind this and what do they want with our missile. If we don't find out that then we'll be stabbing in the dark."

"I think we'd like to know why... why betray your brothers and your country. I for one can't believe it was for money. No one can be that greedy and to live the rest of your life knowing people are hunting you. I can't see that it is worth it."

"Betraying you family, friends and country is never worth it. Someone must've put some sort of spell on him. I've heard that's possible." Everyone started laughing. "Well I did. Stop laughing at me he was tricked most certainly..."

"By himself and his pride," said Banai. "He's like a flag with no pole to attach itself to. Just blowing in the wind for eternity with no rest, no family and no friends. But we... we have each other and nothing can take that from us." Banai got a round of cheers. "Family is everything remember that and you my happy band are a part of my family."

"Sir we're almost there," said the driver. They'd commandeered a Ranger Rover with air conditioning which was a major improvement over the troop transport truck the rode into the base in.

"Good, when we get there we'll break up into two man squads. I want you to start asking around about our mysterious trucks and anyone loading merchandise on ships especially late at night and in secret. I want you to keep me constantly in touch and if not with me then each other. I don't think Abram will be there but people like him and the Colonel might be so you need to keep your eyes open. A port can be a dangerous place remember that and I want to know anything you find out that's suspicious immediately. They've got a head start on us so it's time to close the gap."

The driver pulled into the port then down to the loading piers where he parked. Banai and his men got out then dispersed in the port area. It didn't take them long to get their first lead. Stevedores working on the pier remembered the trucks and the cargo.

"Yes, I remember those trucks. There were two of them that came in to be off loaded after hours. We were all a little pissed because they came in and brought their own crew. Normally for a job like that we get some good overtime but we didn't see a penny with them. They brought their own stevedores to operate the crane and longshoremen to do the humping. We were cut out altogether and some of us went to complain with our supervisor but we were told to leave it alone. Then when some of us pressed the issue we were told that it wasn't healthy to complain if you know what I mean."

"I think I've got a good idea. I'm going to need the name of the supervisor who told you that and where I can find him. But first you don't happen to remember what ship they loaded the cargo onto after they unloaded on the pier."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it was loaded on the Red Star... it was a Ferry that used to run between here and Baku. I say used to because that's the reason I remember it. That was the ferry's last run. The owners sold it for scrap metal and put the Skipper out to pasture along with it. Cost too much to keep him he was told. They had enough captains and no one wanted to hire a man his age. Bunch of idiots if you ask me who don't know anything but the bottom line. He was a nice old man we all called grandfather. I wonder what he's up to now."

"Well thanks for your assistance," said Banai as he took down the name of the man who intimidated the dockworkers. He definitely was someone of interest he wanted to pull in for a chat but his investigation just became international. He knew then he was going to have to go to Baku to pick up the tail and in a hurry.

"First things first," said Banai. His men looked at him. "Never mind I'm just talking to myself. Let's go play a house call," he said as he and two of his men knocked on the door of the dock supervisor. When they didn't hear anything they went inside anyway.

"If I didn't say to come in that means stay the hell out," barked an overweight man sitting at a desk submerges by stack of papers. "Unless you've got business here at the port you need to turn around and leave. I'm busy right now or can't you see that."

"Mr. Abdul Ehsan, I presume. We need to have a little talk," said Banai. The man started to get a little huffy but Banai flashed him his credentials. "You can talk to me here or I can drag you to Tehran and believe me you don't want that. I don't think your heart does either so do both a favor and cooperate. But I'm in hurry so if you want to do this the hard way..."

"Hold up there's no need in getting nasty. What do you want? I'm just a humble servant of the state here at the port. I oversee the loading and off-loading of the ships that come in and I swear I report everything that is haram like the law dictates."

"You do?" said Banai. He could smell the whiskey on his breath from where he was standing. "I was informed you told a group of dockworkers to keep quiet when they wanted to complain about being cut out of the off-loading of certain merchandise and it subsequent loading onto of the Red Star."

"Is this some kind of joke. But you told me to tell them to keep quiet if they knew what was good for them," said the man looking at Banai perplex. "Now you come and yell at me?"

"I did what? I don't know what you're talking about," said Banai wondering what game the man was playing. "This is the first time I've talked to you."

"No, I'm sorry not you... you but someone like you. He came in here flashed his credentials like you just did and told me to tell to workers to pipe down or they'd be shipped off on a one-way trip never to be heard from again."

"Did you get the name of the agent you talked to," asked Banai but he had a bad feeling he already knew the answer.

"I've forgotten his last name but his first name is the same as my wife's lazy cousin who's always getting in trouble. I tried to hire him here but he just slept at the desk all day. I asked him if he ever slept at night and you know what he told me, the pig. He told me the night was made for other things."

"I really need to hurry up here," said Banai. He needed to call in to get the authorization to follow the lead into Azerbaijan and this guy was rattling on. "So what's this first name? It wouldn't happen to be Abram?"

"Yes that's it. What a lazy bum," said the man. Everyone looked at him. "I was talking about my wife's cousin not your man. She isn't even my favorite wife yet I still have to put up with her relatives."

"Right... wait a minute," said Banai as something clicked in his head. "In those stacks of papers on your desk you wouldn't happen to have the cargo manifests for the Red Star and all their declarations?

"As a matter of fact I do," said Ehsan as he started looking through stack. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll have it for you."

"You, come here," said Banai. "I want you to grab a couple of guys then go over to the port security office. This is going to be a long shot but I want to see if we can get this band on video. If you find anything I want it hand carried to the director and put in his hands and in his hands only. I want you to select a man you absolutely trust to take it then send him."

"Why should I do that? That's your job. What are you going to do in the meantime," asked his man perplexed. What Banai asked him to do didn't make sense unless he was turning the operation over to him. "I'm sorry I just don't understand. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm going to catch the next flight out to Baku. Don't argue we need to get there and run the lead before the trail goes cold."

"Then I'll come with you. You can take us all if you want. Banai, you are in charge and we follow your orders."

"No, I can't ask you to come with me. We don't have authorization to operate in Baku or Azerbaijan for that matter so it's better if I go alone. Don't look upset this way there's only one neck to hang and I'd hate to overwork the executioner."

"Banai, don't joke about this. They could declare you a traitor for leaving the country without authorization and for that they will hang you."

"I will explain everything to the director. As soon as you guys get clearance you can follow me but I have to go now. Remember what I told you family is everything and we're doing this for them."

"Here we go," said Ehsan as he pulled out the paperwork for the Red Star. "There was nothing strange about the cargo. Just there were some farming equipment loaded that was prescreen through customs at Baku."

"Let me see that," said Banai. "Okay so now we've got a name... Mr. Bin Abu. Run the name," said Banai as he handed his man the papers. "Here are all his particulars but I'm willing to bet it's false."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Chuck hopped in the police car outside of the old gate then drove to the park as fast as he could. He hit the sirens and lights and put the pedal down nothing was going to slow him down. The patrol car went airborne every time it hit a speed bump then bang its undercarriage when it came back down sending sparks flying. A few of these and the suspension started to give but he had no intentions of letting up not even a second.

"Okay where did Sarah say they were going on their picnic," he said to himself. Why hadn't he listened more carefully but he was working on those photos for Beckman and hadn't been playing attention. "The park yes, the park," he remembered that was where they were going to eat lunch. As he drove cross the Scurda river he passed another patrol car and he saw the policeman inside give him a double take.

"Crap, it won't be long before I've got company," said Chuck. He glanced in the rearview and saw blue lights in the distance behind him. But he had no time to stop and explain. As he pulled into the parking lot for the park his phone began to ring. Caller ID said Mike.

"Mike, I really don't have time for a long chat right now buddy. Hold one," said Chuck as he jumped out of the car and at the same time he put in an earbud then sync'd. "Better, I'm now hands free. Just tell me that Razib and the kids made it back to you guys all right. I wanted to walk them back but..."

"Yes, they're here but everyone is asking what's going on. Margo is up in Jack's office with Razib and the other kids. Beckman has already called once. All hell's breaking loose here people are asking questions and we don't have any answers."

"Crap, I don't see them," said Chuck as he ran through the park. "I'm sorry what did you say? Right... It's Ettore... he sent a wet team to take us out. Tell Beckman thank you... no forget that... just tell her the man in the photo is here. She'll know what I mean. Right now I have to find Sarah and the rest before it's too late. I was told they'd sent a wet team after them too."

"Then I'll get off the line and let you hunt. But if you want I've got a bird overhead. I hate to tell you but I can see a lot of blue lights converging on your location. You don't have long I can guide you out if you want but you're going to have to go now."

"No... not without Sarah... and everyone else," said Chuck as a thought struck him. "Oh what an idiot I am. Mike, she took one of the company cars didn't she?"

"I assume so... wait. Yes, I've got them all accounted for… oh I see. You want me to isolate hers through the onboard GPS tracker. One moment," said Mike. Chuck could hear him typing away on a keyboard.

"I don't need to tell you to hurry," said Chuck touching his ear. "But Mike the sirens were getting closer and I've still got the two H&K MPs I took off my attackers. If the police, see me they'll shoot first then ask questions."

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can. But this is strange I've got all the vehicles up on the monitor but theirs... I don't understand I can't find it anywhere. It's like it fell into a hole somewhere."

"That's because it did. I understand what's going on whoever is after them is using a signal jammer. Look for a roving cell phone outage that will be where they are then use the satellite image to identify them from above."

"Here we go I'm locking in make and model... just a moment and Geez it worked... it actually worked. I've got them… I mean I see them. Wow that's a nifty trick. I'm going to have to remember that one."

"You can pat yourself on the back later. Just tell me where they are," said Chuck. The first blue lights were coming into sight and he knew he had to move. However, jumping back into the patrol car and taking off wasn't an option anymore. The police had all the exits blocked and were coming in all the entrances. He was facing them with his back to the bay.

"They're headed for the beach and they aren't that far from you. I'll stream you their position in real time on your phone but I don't know how you're going to get out of there."

"Just give me their location I'll take care of my own extraction plan," said Chuck as he ran to the small boat dock in the park. There was a big sign that read 'jet skis for rent'. "I want to rent a ski."

"That will be fifty euro an hour plus you need to leave some sort of ID," said the old man from his chair as he looked over Chuck. "You know how to ride one of these things?"

"This should cover my rental," said Chuck as he tossed the old man enough money to buy the ski. Chuck looked at it then flashed.

"I'll be right back," said Chuck as he jumped on one. The old man fell over trying to get out of his chair to stop Chuck but he was already on and gone.

"Okay where are you guys," said Chuck. According to the GPS coordinates the bird was sending him Sarah and the gang weren't that far away. He opened the throttle and kicked up a wake as he zipped past pleasure boat causing them to roll, pitch and yaw. He passed between them weaving in and out. There were a number of day skippers who complimented Chuck and his family.

"Sorry coming through," yelled Chuck. "Emergency coming through. Sorry about that. What did my mother ever do to you buddy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex walked into Castle only to find her father staring into a blank monitor. She looked at him and wondered what was going on. She'd never seen him so pensive. If anything he was the exact opposite. A bull in a china shop breaking things was his specialty. Maybe he was just tired and Morgan was right he hadn't gotten over his jetlag yet. Whatever it was it was her job to find out what was the matter.

"Dad, what is it," asked Alex as she walked down the metal steps. She made sure she made enough noise that he could hear her coming. She didn't want to startle him. "Do you feel all right? You look a little strange," she said as she went over and felt his forehead. "No fever so what gives?"

"What? No, I'm fine. I just got off the horn with Beckman. She wants me to investigate a possible situation in Azerbaijan. It's really nothing and I'll only be gone for a few days."

"But you just got back and now you have to go off again. When are you going to be able to put your feet up and relax? What about Chuck and Sarah? They're a lot closer than we are here? Does this have to do with that phone call the other day?"

"Yes and no, and as far as Chuck is concerned. It seems he's dropped off the grid… at least for the moment. He's gotten himself mixed up with a group of assassins. My gut says they were sent by Ettore since he didn't have a chance to finish his business with Chuck in Nice."

"Maybe Chuck was right when he wanted to call in that drone strike. If Ettore had been taken out back then, he wouldn't be around to give orders now. Someone needs to do the world a favor and take him out."

"Now that's my daughter speaking I can recognize the Casey in you there. However, you know what they say hindsight is always 20/20. Two in the chest and one in the head then you don't have to worry about them coming back ever again. We should make that our family motto or something."

"Maybe you should get matching t-shirts with that written across the front or embroider some pillow cases that you can use on your sofa," said Morgan as he walked down the metal steps from the elevator.

"Maybe you should get one that says 'welcome to the shire' or 'I'm with stupid' and have the arrow pointing up," said John as he took a sip of coffee then made a face.

"I thought you were the one who said they were used to drinking cold coffee because that was what you used to do back in the day," said Morgan. Casey grunted then downed the rest.

"Did you come down here for a reason or did you just have a death wish you want fulfilled? If it's the latter today could be your lucky day," said John as he sat his coffee cup down on a coaster.

"We wouldn't want a water ring now would we?" said Morgan. Casey gave him a look. "Hey don't kill the messenger. Kat called me and asked me to remind you two that she expects everyone ready to sit down at the table at seven. She's timed her roast to the minute plus I was informed there's a peach cobbler waiting too."

"Sounds like Kat's done some serious cooking. We'd better not be late and you'd better eat up Grimes because it's MREs for you tomorrow. I've got to go to Azerbaijan and you're coming with me. We'll drive up to Travis to catch something out of there for dover then it's a C-17 across the Atlantic."

"I'm going out in the field… and you want me to come with you. Wait a minute what's the catch? Something isn't right here come on don't tease me like this."

"Dad, I thought you said the General told you to go. You didn't say she said anything about Morgan. Am I going too?"

"I'm taking Grimes because if he's going to pull his weight around here he needs to know what to do and he'll never learn that from behind a desk in the Buy More. I'm sorry I can only take one person with me and this time I'm taking Grimes. I'll make this up to you next time... I promise."

"You're really taking me? What do I need to take with me? Do I get a weapon and if I do are you going to give me bullets too?"

"We'll discuss all that later. For right now you're going and let's leave it like that," said John. He could tell from Alex's look she wasn't buying into it."

"Wait a minute I smell a rat. There's something else going on isn't there? There's something you're not telling us. What is it? Come on out with it?"

"Oh Alex please come on," said Morgan. "Didn't you hear the Big Guy. I'm in and you're out… just this time of course. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"I am Morgan… believe me I am but I don't think we know everything that's going on. Can't you see they want you for something…"

"Yeah, of course they do, they want the Cobra and I'm going to bring it on," said Morgan. Alex and Casey both rolled her eyes. "See that right there is what I'm talking about. I see it now you're jealous. You're jealous because I'm going and you're not... come on admit you know I'm right. I never said anything when you went," he said. Alex gave him a look. "Okay maybe I did a little. But come on just be happy for me."

"Oh Morgan, I'm not jealous and normally I'd be happy for you. You don't think I wouldn't like it if you and Dad bonded..."

"Fat chance of that," mumbled John. "Maybe my fist will bond with his head... a couple of times." Alex gave her dad a look but kept on talking to Morgan.

"It would make me very happy if the two men in my life would stop going at each other like cats and dogs. I'm not talking about becoming best friends but at last stop this going back and forth at each other."

"Oh but please Alex. This is my big shot and I promise I'll be careful. I'll be with John so what can happen to me. I'll even send you a postcard."

"A postcard... really Morgan, a postcard. Okay I give up. Morgan, I'm happy for you and I hope this mission is what it's supposed to be but I still have my doubts," said Alex as she looked over at Casey.

"You don't have to worry about the Troll I'll be looking out for him," said Casey. "Nothing is going to happen to him," said John as he patted Morgan on the shoulder hard he almost fell down.

"Easy there Big Guy. I have to be able to get on the plane with you... plane. Geez I have to fly... I forgot. There wouldn't happen to be a boat or a bus we could take? Maybe a camel caravan like Marco Polo?"

"Nope just a C-17 strapped against the bulkhead of the plane in a canvas seat and if you pester me up there we'll hang to out of the tailgate. You can keep on talking but being windy I won't have to listen."

"Dad nothing had better happen to him or you'll answer to me and you can take that to the bank," said Alex. In that moment Morgan could see the Casey in Alex come out.

"We need to run if we're going to be sitting at the table by seven," said John as he looked at his watch. "You're mother's been in the kitchen all day. We don't want to piss her off." Alex knew exactly what John was doing. He was changing the topic but she couldn't understand why.

"I don't know if I've got time now," said Morgan. "There's so much I need to put together and I need to get. I also have to call Big Mike he's got the Buy More while I'm gone."

"All that can wait," said Casey. "Let's go so you can get your last meal…" Morgan and Alex looked at him. "What? I meant last as in the sense of last home cooked meal until we come back home. Besides you want to call Big Mike at home right now... when he's with your mother, Mrs. Muy Caliente?"

"Now I've got that image branded on my brain. Thanks John. No, now I don't want to call it can wait until later when there's peace on the Serengeti."

"You just remember what I told you Dad," said Alex as they headed for the elevator. "I want him home just the way he is."

"You sure you want that I was thinking about making some improvements. First thing we could start with is litter training then go from there."

"Dad, come on please, Morgan is just fine the way he is or at least I think so," said Alex as they stepped inside.

"Yeah Casey come on. I'm just fine the way I am and Alex thinks so too," said Morgan then he stuck his tongue out at Casey.

"Why you little... okay I'm just saying it can't hurt and in some cases it just might help. Maybe shove a tracking device in him through some aperture. I'm just saying you cut him loose with all those people over there wearing beards like him... human matches. It might be hard to tell him from the rest of the people on the shire."

"Very funny John, tell him Alex no way... right tell him no way. What kind of aperture are we talking about?" Casey gave him a look. "Oh no way... no not while I'm alive."

"Well we can work on that too," said John as the elevator stopped in the breakroom.

"No way... Alex, why don't you say something. Come on say something?"

"Wait a minute I don't know. Maybe there some merits to this... I mean after all Dad does have some good points."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was on the horn with the dungeon. Chuck was in the wind, crap was hitting the fan and she was in the dark. This was no way to run a clandestine agency nor a railroad and with everything happening she couldn't afford for her best agents to be out of pocket. The whole thing was intolerable and that was just what she was telling Mike.

"General, Chief Silverman is up in the casino now gathering information about the incident in town. If you'll wait a few minutes, I'll send someone to get her."

"She can brief me later I want to know about Chuck now. You said you talked with him. Well what did he have to say."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to get Chief Silverman ma'am? She's the Chief and she's the one who should be briefing you not me?"

"Will you stop beating about the bush and spit it out man or would you like to be modeling the latest in the world of hairnets for a living."

"Yes ma'am... I mean no... I mean I wouldn't. Chuck told me to say that the man that was with Ettore in the photo was here. I assume by here he meant the incident in the pub. He also said there was a wet team in play and he believed they were targeting Sarah... I mean Agent Carmichael... Sarah. I'm feeding him her location from our satellite.

"I want a relay of that feed patched into my office. Send out a response team to bring them back into the casino then I want Chuck on the horn. Naturally he believes Ettore sent them."

"That's affirmative ma'am he told me so. During the altercation earlier one of the assailants was killed. I have a recovery team going to the morgue to collect the body so we can examine it."

"Very good, I can see you're not much of a talker but you have good instinct about what needs to be done."

"About the sat feed we're tracking Agent Carmichael's Mercedes visually because there seems to be some sort of jammer which is disrupting the GPS signal from her vehicle..."

"And our ability to communicate with her. She doesn't know she's being targeted. You need to get that response team to her on the double before our friends have time to carry out their hit."

"Yes ma'am I'm on it," said Mike as he opened up a line with the response team they had already dispatched. In that moment Margo got off the elevator and walked over to Mike.

"Chief Silverman, it's nice of you to join us," said the General. "Your agent was just bringing me up to speed. Do you have anything to add?"

"I was able to find out what happened in the pub," said Margo as she went on to tell the General what she was told. "... so it looks like we've got two wet teams in play. Our response team in out and it's my advice that after we get them we bring them back here until we can sort things out."

"I need to talk to Chuck as soon as he's back in the dungeon," said Beckman. As the General was talking with Margo her Major came in signaled he needed to talk to her. "I have to run it looks like I've got another fire to put out. I'm still waiting on that relay. Beckman out."

"You'd better patch that feed into her or she's liable to send you to Iceland with me. At least I'll have you as company."

"Don't forget about the puffins they'll be there and we'll still have them as neighbors. I wonder what they're like?"

"You realize I still have those grenades in my pockets even if it would be a little over kill," said Margo. "What's taking our response team so long to get to our target?"

"It's the roads in that area. They're all congested with police vehicles that were converging on the park. They'll be out of the way soon and our people will get through.

"I just hope soon enough... Crap, hold on to something here we go," said Margo as she watched the assailants launch their attack from the monitor. Good I bet they didn't expect that. Where's Chuck at? I expected him to pop up like he usual does out of nowhere."

"He's right there coming in from the bay. Geez, can you really do that on a water ski? I know they've done it in the movies but I didn't think it was possible in real life."

"Well you've seen it now. Call a clean-up team they need to get down there asap. Then have the police notified that the suspect they're looking for is on the other side of the city. We'll clear out some of the police traffic in our area of interest. Once they're all loaded up in our vehicle I want a line with Chuck then be prepared to patch him through to the General."

"Don't you want to wait until they get back here before patching Chuck into the General," said Mike as he turned around in his chair. "At least give him some time to breath."

"Well let's look at this more carefully. I think the question you have to ask yourself is do I want to be reassigned to Iceland. But you said you wondered what Puffins are like. You just might get the opportunity to find out."

"You know sarcasm doesn't fit you very well," said Mike as he monitored the response team's progress.

"Wait what just happened?" said Margo. "Get me a close up of our response team. That's not one of our vehicles. We don't have Ranger Rovers. Where's our people and what's going on?"

"I don't know I just got a radio check and they said they were held up in traffic but it was starting to open up."

"Contact Chuck and Sarah we have to warn them."

"I'm trying but nothing is getting through."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Sarah left the park and headed towards the beach. She had a plan if they were being followed the beach road at Put I Bokeljski Brigade would tell her. With the long straight road that ran next to the beach there would be no place to hide and any vehicle behind them would stick out like a sore thumb. In the distance she heard police sirens but she was too concentrated on the black Range Rover to pay any attention to them. She put on her turn signal looking in her rearview then turned off.

"I don't see anyone," said Emma as she looked behind them. "See they weren't following us. You got yourself worked up for nothing. It was just all this paranoia that comes with your job."

"That paranoia as you call it keeps me safe and alive. I wouldn't crow we're not sure they're not back there yet," said Sarah as she kept looking in the mirror.

"Augh! Geez, no... oh crap," said Molly from the back. Sarah looked back at her as she sat there with her arms cross and an angry face. "We can't go to the beach just look at the signs. I don't know if you have this problem in L.A."

"What are you talking about and we need to have a talk about your word choices," said Emma as she looked over at the beach. "What sign? Oh I see that one. I'm afraid Molly's right no beach today."

"What are you guys talking about?" said Sam as she tried to see. "What signs are you talking about? Pick up litter after yourself or no open fires?"

"No," said Molly. "See that yellow sign with the swimmer covered in something that looks like silly string. That means beware of jellyfish."

"Do they come in different flavor? I like grape but with peanut butter," said Sam as she smiled. Molly gave her a look. "I was just trying to make a joke. Of course I know what jellyfish are I watch animal planet. Some of them can kill you while others leave a sting like a wasp."

"Well imagine thousands of wasp stings all over you," said Sarah. "That can't do you any good and yes Molly we have them along the coast."

"Just let you guys know if anyone gets stung I brought my doctor's bag so don't worry I can take care of you," said Sam. "And I make house calls. I can always bill you later."

"Well we won't need any medical assistance because we're not going to stop," said Sarah as she glanced back in the rearview. "We'll work on getting you some seashells another day. I don't want to take the risk with Bunny."

"Well if the beach is out why don't we go back to old town. There's a pub there with some cool video games and döner-kabab," said Molly. "It's a nice place just to hang out."

"I don't suppose it's the place Razib hangs out at and aren't you a little too young to be hanging around in pubs," said Sarah as she glanced up at Molly in the rearview then over at Emma. "What's next dancing on table tops?"

"I can see we're going to have to revisit what you do in your free time or maybe the problem is you've got too much on your hands," said Emma.

"Oh there's another reason to go and that's because across from the pub is place that sells Italian 'gelato'," said Molly. "I won't swear to it but I think they sell Rocky Road."

"Are you sure about what you're saying," said Sam as she got serious. "Look me in the eyes. A person shouldn't joke about another person's favorite ice cream. Are you sure about what you're saying?" Molly nodded. "Mom, turn this piece of crap around we've got someplace to be."

"I think someone else needs to moderate their language and it wouldn't hurt if that same someone used the magic word every now and then."

"Okay can we please turn this marvelous chariot around and partake in this banquet of ambrosia worthy of the gods. How's that much better?"

"It would be better if you knew what you were talking about and watching 'Clash of the Titians' with your father doesn't count," said Sarah as she put on her turn signal then swung the Mercedes around making a U-turn in the middle of the street.

"Speaking of Clash of the Titians," said Emma. After Sarah turned around they came face to face with the black Range Rover. "Isn't that the same black SUV that was in the park?"

"Yes, what did I tell you about crowing? We're okay we just have to get past them then we can head back to the casino," said Sarah in a low voice so Molly and Sam couldn't hear.

"What are you planning on doing," said Emma as she glanced in the back. "Remember we've go passengers to think of."

"You think I don't know that," said Sarah as she drove their Mercedes towards the Range Rover. "Girls, listen to me I want you to get down in the back as low as you can."

"What do we do about Bunny," said Sam. Sarah looked at Emma. She hadn't thought about what to do about her. "Don't worry I'll take care of my sister. I came prepared," she said as she reached into the bag she carried everywhere and pulled out the bulletproof vest Carina had made for her. She laid it over Bunny. "Peek-a-boo." Bunny laughed.

"Good job kiddo," said Sarah as she looked at Sam and Bunny in the mirror. "Now I want you to get down both of you and stay down until I tell you to get up. Well here goes nothing. Hold on Mom this could get a little hairy."

Sarah drove towards the Rover at a moderate speed like she wasn't expecting anything. But as she passed the Rover they opened the side door and fired at her as she drove by. However, what they failed to realize was their vehicle was bulletproof so their rounds just bounced off some even ricocheted back inside wounding the team leader.

"How is everyone back there," said Sarah as they sped up after she passed them. The side of their vehicle was shoot up but nothing got through. The Range Rover pulled a U-turn in the middle of the road then began pursuing them but at Sarah looked up in the rearview to see where their assailants where something strange happened unexpectedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A few minutes before in the Range Rover]

The wet team had let Sarah get a good lead on them. They realized she'd be looking for them if that was the reason for her choice of roads. However, there were no turn offs on the street so there was only so far she could go to get away then sooner or later she'd have to double back and that's when they'd take her.

"Okay they'll be up ahead of us. Everyone needs to be ready. This has to go down quick and dirty. Remember our orders no one walks away and that means no one."

"Roger that," said the man in the passenger seat next to the driver. "No one is to walk away. We'll see to that all right." He locked in a clip in his H&K MP5 then housed the first round. "All locked and loaded. Now we just need our target and everything will be over. How did you call it? Quick and dirty... I've always heard down and dirty but whatever."

"Well looks like your wish is coming true," said the driver as he pointed down the road. "She's driving straight for us. What do you want me to do, run her off the road?"

"No, I don't think so," said the team leader. "Maybe we were wrong and she didn't make us back in the park. Look how slow she's driving. If she knew we were here I would think she'd try to blow past us to get away and head back to the Casino where she'd be safe."

"So what do you want me to do? Just drive right up to her and ask her pretty please can you pull off to the side of the road so we can kill you."

"No, what we're going to do is to time our passing then when we're right beside her we open the side door and fire. Mazul, you can roll your window down and shoot from up front. We'll strafe the side of her Mercedes and she won't know what hit her until it's too late. Then when they run off the road we can go over and finish them off as easy as one, two, three."

"Are you sure about this? I could just as easily run them off the road then we could finish them off and get out of here before anyone is the wiser."

"You do that and you tip our hand. For all we know she could have an arsenal inside then we'd get into a firefight with no certainty how that would turn out. No... we do this my way and my way only. This isn't a democracy so get ready we're about on her. Stand-by the door when I yell open up."

"Okay back there here we go," said the driver as they started to get close to Sarah. "Where are the kids?" he said but it was too late no one was listening to him.

"Now," yelled the team leader. They threw open the door and started firing with their weapons on fully automatic. The sound was deafening inside there Rover as the brass shell casings bounced all over the inside.

"Augh, I've been hit," yelled the team leader. "Hold fire... hold your fire," he tried to yell over the deafening noise. But they only stopped when they were out. Much to the amazement of the driver he watched as the Mercedes drove right on past them with only the side dinged up and the glass busted but intact.

"They're Mercedes is bulletproof," yelled the driver. "It's bulletproof."

"You don't say," said the team leader as he tried to construct a makeshift bandage to stop his bleeding. "What are you waiting for? Get us turned around and get after them before they get away."

The driver pulled a U-turn then started out after them and just as it looked like he was gaining ground the Rover rolled over and over on its side until it came to a stop laying on its side smoking.

"Crap everyone out," yelled the team leader. "What kind of driving do you call this? Come on we need to find transportation and head them off before..." he started to say but Mazul had unbuckled himself and was climbing out only to fall back inside.

"Geez he's dead," said the driver. "He's been shot. Now what do we do? We're trapped in here like animals."

"Out the back," yelled the team leader. "We go out the back then use the Rover as cover. Then we can disappear in foliage or fight our way out."

"Anything is better than staying in here on our side like a turtle on its back. One well-placed round in our gas tank and they'll be scooping up our ashes."

"Okay, on three you guys make a break for it," said the Team Leader.

"You aren't going out first? You're the one in charge," said the driver. "You've told us that over and over. This was your mission so you should be the first man out."

"I would but I'm injured so it's only right that you two go out before me. You can draw fire from me so I can get around to safety."

"You should go out first and draw fire so we can see where they're shooting from and take them out. You can't shoot but you can run. It just seems the right play don't you think?" The other man nodded.

"Okay, on three I'll run out then you two follow after me." They all nodded. "One, two, but before he got to three the back door opened and the team leader got yanked out then the door closed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck opened up the throttle on his water ski navigating the coast line using his GPS. According to the feed Sarah had to be nearby then he saw her but in the same moment she passed a Range Rover. He heard gunfire and knew what was going on. He didn't have to think about what to do next or flash. He pointed the water ski at the beach then gave it everything it had.

"Here goes my deposit," said Chuck as he hunched down to reduce his wind resistance. The water ski skipped across the surface of the water jumping out of the water like a big fish becoming airborne between waves.

"Oh this is so going to hurt. Slim Pickens hasn't got anything on me," thought Chuck as his water ski leaped out of the water like a missile heading straight for its target, the side of the Rover. Chuck jumped off at the last minute as it slammed into the side of the vehicle. There was a loud boom as the ski disintegrated sending the SUV and its occupants rolling.

"Get up Chuck," a voice yelled at him but he was in a daze. His whole body ached and he had ringing in his ear but he knew he didn't have time to lie around. Rolling over he did his best to get up but everything was spinning. He looked up to see a man sprouted out of the Rover armed looking back at him. Chuck reached for his weapon but as he did he heard a gunshot and for a moment he thought he was hit. But a quick check told him he was fine.

"Chuck, Sweetie are you all right," yelled Sarah. She'd seen everything from her rearview mirror then backed up. Chuck smiled and waved at her standing there with her smoking Smith and Wesson. He gave her a thumbs up then got up on his feet. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Ettore, but first we need to take care of the guys left in the rover," he said as he walked over to the back door.

"I've got this," said Sarah as she started to walk over to the Rover. "I'm going to teach them what happens when you mess with momma bear."

"Hold up we need take them alive to interrogate," said Chuck. He opened the back door yanked out one of them then closed it before the others could react. He banged the man's head against the vehicle then he dropped to the ground.

"Oh no they're not getting off that easily," said Sarah. She jumped up on the side of the van then dropped inside through the open passenger window. There was some loud screaming and banging on the sides of the Rover like someone wanted out then silence.

"If you're done playing in there we've got relief coming I see them at the end of the street coming here," said Chuck. He opened the back door and one of the men fell out.

"That was very therapeutic. I feel a lot better now. You know maybe Casey's got something when he talks about scratching his itch."

"It don't want to have to tell you how messed up that sounds," said Chuck as he smiled at her. But then he recognized the vehicle at the end of the street that he. "Crap, this is never going to end. We don't have any Rovers do we?"

"No, all our vehicles are Mercedes or American made. Why what do you see," she said as she started to climb out.

"No, stay put I want to try something," said Chuck as he tossed her his two MP5s and picked up a couple of Berettas off one of the wet team. "Stay hidden and come out when I need you."

"Chuck, please be careful and remember to take care of yourself. That means no more human missiles but thanks for coming."

"Always, now get down and wait," said Chuck. He closed the back then ran over to the Mercedes. "Guys, I need for you to play dead that means you can't make a sound."

"Chuck," yelled Sam smiling and happy. "Oh sorry, quiet… yes we can do that but I don't know about Bunny. She doesn't listen very well."

"Not just Bunny but I need you guys to try. Now here they come. No matter what you hear you can't make a peep."

"Chuck, where's Sarah? Why can't I drive the girls out of here?" said Emma. "I could make a run for it and get us back to the Casino."

"You'd never make it past them. I've got this trust me but be ready to jump. I things go south I want you to start this thing up and get out of here."

"I don't know if it's just me but it doesn't sound much like you've got this whatever this is," said Emma as she slipped over behind the wheel.

"Just stay down. Here they come... remember no talking and you don't come out no matter what," said Chuck.

Chuck slammed the door shut then walked out in the middle of the street. He raised the one Beretta then emptied it into the Rover and as he guessed his rounds just bounced off because it was bulletproof too. When he ran out on the middle of the road and threw the pistol at the Rover then sank down on his knees and started crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banai had to call in a few favors and twisted a few arms but he boarded a Cessena at the disused airport in Astara. There were more than a few heads that looked up as the plane buzzed the city then dropped in and taxied over to the old terminal. He left his men with detailed instructions what they were supposed to do then he board and in a few minutes they were headed for Baku. When he landed men from their embassy were there to meet him.

"The director called before you came and instructed us to help you in whatever way we can. He also said that you'd better come back with something or... well you probably know the 'or' already."

"That I do. I want to get down to the Red Star right now and take a look at her. I asked my men to check on this Mr. Bin Abu do you have anything for me?"

"Not much that's of any use," said the man as he handed Banai a folder. "Abu seems to be a false name like you thought but it also seems this man has used the alias before and more recently he bought an airline ticket for Sofia."

"Bulgaria, the plot thickens. I received intel that Ettore La Barba was there. I wonder if Chuck might not be right," said Banai as they walked through the airport and into a waiting car.

"I don't understand. Who is this Barba and why is he on our radar? I wasn't briefed about him," said the man as they drove through traffic heading for the port.

"He might be involved but I'm not sure yet. I received intel on him that seems to indicate he is. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Once your people contacted us about the Red Star we did some checking. The ferry is on its way to the scrap heap but there were some odd things about her last voyage. It seems the First mate died in a shipboard accident... he fell overboard and drowned. Then there was the Skipper, he died of a heart attack shortly after they tied up. He was old and being put out to pasture against his will so the death was written off to natural causes."

"One death maybe but two... I don't believe in coincidences," said Banai as they pulled up. "What's going on with the ferry?"

"They're cannibalizing if for parts for the other ferries in their fleet before they tow her some place to be cut up," said the man as they watched men walking up and down the brow with acetylene torches.

"This is a sad sight but we can use this to our advantage come on I want to take a look in the Skipper's cabin," said Banai as he got out of the car. None of the men with him could stop him. Banai was a dog with a bone and he was going to run with it. He darted up the brow pushing his way past the yard workers. No one seemed to give them any mind.

"Come on and keep up. It should be up here," said Banai as he navigated the passageways as if he'd already been on board. "This is it. Let's hope they haven't touched this yet."

Banai knew that the yard birds that were cutting the ship up were superstitious and since the Skipper had died in his cabin that would be the last place any of them would touch.

"I need one of you to stand watch over the door while I look around inside." Banai went inside to find the room untouched. "Just as I thought," he said as he went over to the Skipper's desk and started rifling through his papers.

"Sir you need to hurry up. I hear people come," said the lookout as he stuck his head in the room. "Someone saw us and they don't sound very happy."

"Okay just a few more minutes and I'll be done. Try to stall them for a little bit," said Banai as he moved the objects around on the desk. Then he saw a card on the floor under the desk with a number written on it. He picked it up and examined it.

"What's this? 001 this is a U.S. number. Hey, I know this number... Chuck."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

The black Range Rover drove up to Chuck then stopped in front of him. The man, he had the run in with at the pub, stepped out with his one arm in sling along. He looked over at the Mercedes the side shot up then back over to their other Rover and their man sprawled out on the ground behind it.

"Are you here so we can finish our gunfight? Because if you are I don't have much to live for," said Chuck as the stood up red eyed staring down the man. Two other men stepped out taking aim at Chuck from behind the bullet-proof doors. "But I will take you with me that you can bank on."

"I think you'd try but I've received new orders on my way over. It seems my boss wants to see you in person but if you don't want to come with me you could take your chances right here."

"What does Ettore want with me? I really am not in the mood to talk to him other than a strong desire to put a bullet through his brain something I should've done a long time ago."

"Who said Ettore was my boss? Like I told you before Ettore is just... well assisting us for now. But soon and I mean very soon he will be made redundant then I can see a future where your wish could be granted. That is if you don't end your life right here."

"You've got my attention now," said Chuck as he walked up to the man. The two men standing guard started to get nervous.

"Hold your fire," said the man. "We're not here for that... well not unless our friend here wants that but I don't think so, am I right?"

"I have to admit the opportunity to end Ettore after what he had done here would make me happy. However, if he's not the leader of the hashish eaters then who is?"

"I told you we don't like to be called that. We are the fidā'iyyūn, the faithful and we follow him who is worthy to lead. You come with me and I'll introduce you. He wants to meet you."

"I don't have anything packed and ready. I don't even have my toothbrush and I really don't want to share yours no offense."

"My boss told me to tell you this if you continued to doubt if you should come. Lima-Foxtrot-Kilo-893-Bravo-Zulu-Echo-137-Tango. He said you'd know what it was." Chuck flashed and he did so did Sarah inside the Rover.

"I do and you're right I need to come with you," said Chuck as he walked over to the man. "I think this would be a good time for you to tell me what to call you. If nothing else so we can avoid me yelling 'hay you' all the time."

"You can call me Bin Abu. Now I'll the weapon you have tucked away under your jacket. We wouldn't want any accidental discharges would we along our journey?"

"I can say I've never shoot a man I never intended to shoot or woman for that matter which by the way includes my mother," said Chuck as he pulled it out dropped the clip then cocked the slide back to remove the round in the chamber.

"Very good, now come this way," said Abu as he herded Chuck in the Rover. While he was loading Chuck the team leader came to and started to get up.

"Hey, don't forget me," said the team leader as he got up with his blood running down his shoulder. "I need to get to a hospital. I need a doctor."

"No, you need a mortician," said Abu as he drew and put a round in the man's forehead. "Now let's go before our friends in the other Mercedes get here. Chuck, I'll take your ear piece and phone," said Abu as they got into the Rover.

"Be careful with that it's brand new," said Chuck as he handed Abu his IPhone. "I just bought it before we left and it's got all my contacts in it."

"Don't worry you can always retrieve them from the cloud," said Abu as he tossed both out the window as they drove off.

"I don't know if Apple care is going to cover this," said Chuck. "Well, isn't this the part where you handcuff me and put a black bag over my head?"

"Why? So you can slip out of them and used them as a weapon against me? And if I put a black bag over your head are you going to tell that with your training you can't figure our we're headed to the airport in Tivat? I think your curiosity is enough to make you behave until we get where we need to go."

"You know if you weren't such a humongous butt hole I might actually like you," said Chuck as he sat back in his seat.

"Would you like some jasmine tea? Just because I'm, how did you put, 'a humongous butt hole' that doesn't mean I can't be civil."

"Yes please one sugar and when I called you a 'humongous butt hole' I meant it in a kind and caring way. So we're flying out of Tivat... can you tell me where we're headed to or how long it will take to get there?"

"You'll know when we get there and if I were you I'd just relax and enjoy the ride," said Abu as he handed Chuck his tea. Abu laughed when he realized Chuck was waiting to see him try his first so he took a sip. "Go ahead it's not poisoned or drugged."

"Well, your people were famous for being the masters of political assassinations which included the mastery of poisons."

"You do know a lot about us, don't you," said Abu as he sipped his tea. "I do hope you like your tea. It is one of the few civilized things left in this world."

"Yes, I do but this isn't just jasmine tea. I taste a blend with a floral, fruity bouquet. This is quite good my compliments."

"Yes it's a blend I have made for me. This is the best the East has to offer and if I weren't in this line of work I think I'd be doing something in the tea business."

"Personally I think you missed your calling," said Chuck as he finished his cup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Morgan were strapped in on a C-17 sitting on the tarmac in Travis about to take off to head east for Dover. Casey was going over in his head what the game plan was when they hit the deck but Morgan sitting next to him kept distracting him fidgeting around. They got the word from the pilot they'd permission to take off then they felt the plane begin to roll.

"You sure this plane can fly," said Morgan to the Airman handing out sound protection. The woman looked at him strange.

"Here you should've gotten these earlier but better late than never," said the Airman as she handed him the small box.

"Better late than never? What does that mean? John, I changed my mind I don't want to go with you. I'll pass this time and go on a mission I can drive to."

"Shut up and stay still. You're not going anywhere," said Casey. "Don't worry about him," said John as the Airman came back to check on Morgan.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked. "Listen there's nothing to worry about. This plane has flown on hundreds of missions and nothing has every happened. We'll be in Dover before you know it."

"John, you got us put on an old plane. You just heard her... this planes flown hundreds of missions. I saw a thing on YouTube where they said one of the leading causes of airplane crashes in metal fatigue."

"Really well I'm getting fatigued listening to you blabber on about nothing so just sit there and zip it or I'll zip it for you."

"Casey, how can a plane built like a bumble bee fly? Scientists don't even know how bumble bees can fly then they go and make a plane like them. What were they thinking? Oh we are so going to die. Alex is going to be a widow before we're married."

"Don't worry about Alex there are plenty of other fish in the sea. Give her a couple of days to get back out there but a catch like her won't have trouble finding someone. Just saying you don't have to worry about her," said Casey as they felt the plane stop roll then started to turn.

"Gee thanks John for the happy thought but you're right. I don't want Alex to morn over me. It wouldn't be fair to her. She's young and I wouldn't want her to go through what Kat went through when she thought you were dead."

"Grimes just shut up," said John. What Morgan said cut him to the quick and worse he knew Morgan was right. Morgan looked at him.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have said... I didn't mean... well I'm sorry," said Morgan realizing what he'd said and wishing he could take back the words.

"Just shut up and hold onto your bag," said Casey as the plane revved up and began to make its run for take-off. The C-17 requires very little in the way of a landing strip to take-off or land. The nose went up abruptly and everything not tied down started rolling towards the tail section including Morgan's bag. "Don't you dare unbuckle yourself to go after that. Wait until the plane levels off then you can go get it"

"You don't have to worry about that the last thing I'm going to do right now is unbuckle myself," said Morgan as he white knuckled the metal frame of the canvas seat.

It didn't take long before the plane leveled out and they were at cruising altitude. John unbuckled himself and went down retrieved Morgan's bag then tossed it at him.

"Next time you'll know to put it on the other side of you," said John as he walked by then went on up to talk to the flight crew.

"Next time? What next time? Oh crap I forgot we've got to do this again when we leave from Dover. You sure there's not some ship we can't catch a lift with?"

"Before we take-off Grimes we have to land. Short take-off means a short landing so get ready and remember you heave up you clean it up. I'll be right back I want to check on our flight time."

"Sure go ahead and go just leave me here to wallow in my human plight," said Morgan but as almost as soon as Casey disappearws up in the cockpit his phone range. Looking at the number it was Alex.

"Alex, I'm sorry I can't hear you very well. Wait a moment and let me put in an earbud," said Morgan. He pulled one out of his bag then sync'd. "Okay that should be better. I don't know if I'm supposed to talk to you while we're in flight."

"I'm sorry I normally wouldn't call you guys while you're up there but I just got a phone call and I need to pass on the intel..."

"I'm just glad I get to hear your voice one more time before I die. You know Casey got us seats on a rust bucket. An Airman told me this plane has flown hundreds of missions and you know what that means..."

"Morgan, I told you not to watch that show on the history channel about airplane disasters. Now you've got yourself all worked up. I'm sorry I can't be there to help you through this but I need Dad to know this. Banai, Chuck's friend in the VAJA called a little while ago. He said he wanted to confirm the number he had was Chuck's. I traced the call as he was speaking and he was calling from the port of Baku. The Iranians are after their own missile and they have a head start on you guys."

"Did he ask anything else like did he want to talk to Chuck? John's not here right now or I'd pass him over to you."

"Morgan that plane isn't that big. Why can't you just go and grab him? Never mind I expect it has something to do with rooting?"

"Exactly, if I get up and walk around I'm not rooting and if I'm not rooting... well let's not go into that. They build a plane like a bumble bee... that's it... that's how a bumble bee flies it roots for itself."

"Good bye Morgan. Pass on what I just told you to Dad and if he wants to talk to me I have got my cell phone with me so he can reach me on it. I have to go out for a little while..."

"Go out? Where are you going out to? I don't mind you getting back out in there after I fall from the sky but at least wait for news of my fiery death."

"Oh Morgan be serious. I'm going to Mom's for lunch. She's got all that food left over and someone needs to help her eat it. Before you ask yes we froze you a plate for when you get back."

"Thanks," said Morgan. "I miss you already and I'm sorry if I acted like such a jerk before I left. I know you were only looking out for my own good."

"Oh Morgan, I miss you too and I'd hope you'd do the same for me. I don't know what's going on but keep your eyes out. I was wondering if this had something to do with Ettore but the tracker has him still in Sofia that's in..."

"I remember what Casey said. It's in Bulgaria and I was thinking the same thing. I might have really jumped into it this time. Whatever it is I'm in it now. As soon as John comes back I'll tell him you called."

Thanks," said Alex. She knew she should get off the line but she didn't want to. "Well, I don't need to tell you how I feel right because you feel the same way?"

"Of course I feel the same way you feel and I know you feel the same way I do because we feel the same way... we feel I think... no I'm sure. Just don't ask me to repeat that fast three times. I've got to run I'm getting evil looks from the flight crew," said Morgan. Alex mustered up the courage.

"Oh this is ridiculous. We're getting married for goodness sake," said Alex but "I lo.." was all Alex got out before he hung up.

"See off the phone," he said as he put away his phone. "Crap you can't do anything around here. I should get up and mingle," he said to himself but as he started to get up they hit a patch of turbulence. "On second thought I'm staying put right here. Root Morgan root."

It wasn't a few minutes later Casey came walking back with a candy bar in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Morgan raise an eyebrow as he sat down next to him.

"What's the look for? The candy bar is for you and the cup of Joe is for me. We should be in Dover in a couple of hours so eat up that's lunch. We can grab something in the terminal in Dove before we board."

"I got some news for you Alex called," said Morgan as he tore open the wrapper and started chowing down. "I'm going to have to brush my teeth after this. I can't let all this sugar ruin my teeth."

"If you don't want to eat the rest of that candy bar through a straw you need to cut to the chase and tell me what Alex had to say."

"Sorry," said Morgan as he took a bite then the chocolate, nougat and caramel acted like glue in his mouth so he couldn't talk and the words that came out Casey couldn't understand. "One moment, right with you."

"You know most people know it's not polite to talk with your mouth full. Try speaking first and tell me what Alex call for then eat."

"Sorry, it's just I was so hungry and then when I started eating it was like I couldn't stop," said Morgan as he took another bite starting the process again.

"Dead men don't get hungry. You know I can make this whole eating thing go faster by shoving that candy bar, wrapper and all straight down your throat into your stomach by-passing chewing and everything else. Although you might swallow a few teeth in the process."

"Okay, okay, well, Alex called because Banai called Castle looking for Chuck. She thought it was strange so she traced his call..."

"He called from the port of Baku didn't he?" Morgan nodded his head. "He talked to Chuck in Montenegro so he knew Chuck wasn't there when he called. He was onboard the Red Star and found the number to Castle. He was trying it to see who was on the other end. You know what this means don't you?"

"Of course I do it's as plain as the nose on your face. But you know I'd like your spin on this so why don't you tell me what you think then I'll jump in and correct you."

"Idiot, it means the Iranians are ahead of us. Banai and his team have probably combed the ship and the port. We're playing catch up so when we land we're going to have to go at it hard which means we're both going to have to work."

"That's why I'm here," said Morgan. Casey waited for it. "But exactly why am I here? And what is it you expect me to do?"

"You don't have to do anything Morgan. All you have to do is show your face and walk with a limp that should be enough."

"Wait a minute you want me to pass for Ettore. You think he's behind stealing this missile and you knew but you didn't want to tell Alex..."

"For obvious reasons and the same reasons that now you know you'll keep this to yourself and not blab to Alex."

"Okay I can understand why but Alex is going to be so pissed at us when she finds out and you know she will."

"Not is you keep that hole in your face you call a mouth quiet. You should practice keeping your yap shut for the rest of the flight," said Casey. He pulled out of his pack the latest issue of 'Guns and Ammo' along with a set of noise cancelling headphones. He put them on and was gone to the world around him.

"So long Casey," said Morgan. "I wonder what Chuck's up to. I hope he's having fun on his vacation while the rest of us have to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The response team finally arrived on scene but by the time they arrived Chuck and the Rover were long gone. Sarah left the two perps in their hands them while she took Emma and the girls back to the Casino and the dungeon. The ride back was long and quiet. She knew the girls had a lot of questions that she would have to deal with but first she needed to make sure they were tracking Chuck and this new player Bin Abu. Margo and Mike met them as they pulled the Mercedes into the parking garage away from prying eyes.

"Emma take Bunny and the girls up to our room and wait for me there. Girls I know you've got lots of things you want to ask and I promise I'll try to answer them the best I can but right now I've got work to do."

"Come on girls," said Emma. "Come with me and let's see if we can't rustle up some ice cream from the bar first then we can go up to the room." Thanks mouthed Sarah as they disappeared in the elevator.

"Mike, I need you to get hot. I want you to use facial recognition and start looking for Chuck. Begin with the airport. My guess is they're taking a plane somewhere. I'm sorry Margo if I'm walking all over you but this is Chuck we're talking about."

"But I don't understand why he went with this guy... Bin Abu you called him. Especially as he identified him as an associate of La Barba's. If you guys had held them off for just a little while my men would've been there."

"Chuck had his reasons. I may not have liked what he did but given everything he didn't have much of a choice," said Sarah. Margo gave her a puzzled look. "You'll understand. Okay I need a secure space to talk with the General and I need it now. Margo you can stay with me to help guarantee that no one can over hear what I'm about to talk to the General about." Mike looked back at the two of them.

"Mike, you heard her. Contact the General then patch the call into the interrogation room. I'll be on the other side of the glass to guarantee your privacy."

"That sounds like a plan. Any luck locating Chuck yet," asked Sarah. "Mike, I know I'm throwing a lot at you but I need you to multi-task for me."

"Roger that I've got the General on the line now. She doesn't seem very happy," said Mike. "She's asking what's going on."

"She'll really be tickled pink when I get done with her," said Sarah as she started back to the detention cells and the interrogation room.

"I got him," yelled Mike. "There he is at the airport. They're walking through to the charters and is that your Bin Abu with him? Why isn't he handcuffed or drugged?"

"That's not your concern and yes that is Abu. The same man Chuck wounded earlier. I need to know what plane their boarding and I want its flight plan as soon as I get back. Then I'm going to need a charter to follow them. I'm going to get my husband back and kill whoever gets in my way."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Beckman was sitting behind her desk in her office with her Major watching the events unfold in Montenegro. She was compulsively playing with her pen as she was trying to understand what was happening. Then when she saw Chuck get in the Rover with Ettore's man she became perplexed and livid wondering what was going on in Chuck's head. She just couldn't comprehend and that was exactly what she needed... she needed answers but right now all she had were questions and now more than ever she was determined to get some come hell or high water.

"Major what just happened?" said Beckman as she dropped her pen on the floor. "Why did Chuck get in that vehicle with that guy? He knows the man was sent by Ettore to kill him and his family yet he got in instead of stalling or shooting it out. Did he suddenly become stupid? This isn't like him."

"Stupid no ma'am, I don't think so. He was protecting his family leading the killers away from them. For Chuck," said the Major as he reached down and picked up her pen and handed it back to her catching her look. "I mean Agent Carmichael there's nothing more important. It was predictable."

"Predictable maybe but I've got a missing Iranian missile and… well something else in the wind that I can't talk about I don't have time for personal drama."

"But Agents Carmichael don't know that," said the Major. The General gave him a look. "Well not all of that. I'll get on the horn and contact Montenegro…"

"Then I want them patched through to me. I want to know what's going on before someone like the President or the Chief of Staff asks and I have to say I don't know..."

"So what's going on," asked Roan as he walked in. They both turned and gave him the look of death. "Sorry, don't kill the messenger. I just stopped by to see if I could interest you into going out for a bit of lunch."

"I appreciate it but I've got work to do. As usual crap is hitting the fan and I haven't got a clue what's going on. Where did the good old days go to where agents checked in and filed after action reports or waited to receive orders before traipsing off to who knows where. Doing whatever they please leaving me to clean up their mess."

"Sounds like Charles is up to it again. Well I'm sure he knows what he's doing... doing whatever it is he's doing."

"Roan, I've only got one thing to say about that..." the General started to say when Connie stepped into her office."

"Ma'am Agent McHugh is on line one. She says she has information she needs to pass on to you," said Connie. The first thing she noticed when she walked in was how high the tension was. It was almost thick enough to cut with a knife."

"Patch her through to the squawk box on my desk. Did she happen to say what it was about?" asked the General but her secretary shook her head. "I ask only because the Major was just about to patch Montenegro through to me on the monitor."

"Yes Ma'am I'll get right on it," said the Major. He glanced over at Roan on his way out. As he left there was a crackly on the speaker box the General had on her desk. Then they could Alex's voice.

"Agent McHugh, I can hear you. Speak up," said the General. "My secretary told me you had something to tell me."

"Yes, I wanted to pass on something strange. I passed this on to my Dad through Morgan but I was thinking that I should report this to you too."

"Agent McHugh, if every agent thought they could call me directly instead of following the chain of command I would be inundated with useless telephone calls and I would get nothing done. Now is what you have to tell me urgent or can it wait and you forward it to me in a written report?"

"I'm not sure I received a telephone call here in Castle from Banai. I don't know if you know who he is," said Alex but the General cut her off.

"Of course I know who he is. He's VAJA and works for the Ministry of Intelligence of the Islamic Republic of Iran. You said he called you, what did he want?" Now the General's interest was piqued.

"He asked for Chuck but naturally I told him he wasn't in. But while I had him on the line I traced his call back to the port of Baku near the ferry staging area. I used Sat feed and discovered he was calling from a ferry... the Red Star. I'm sorry if I wasted your time but I just thought..."

"No you did well. Keep it up I want to know the movements of other foreign agents especially when they risk coming into contact with our own. You said you passed this intel on to Colonel Casey?"

"Yes I did. I thought he needed to know he might run into other operatives when he reached his destination in Baku."

"And rightfully so... you did the right thing. I think Banai was trying to see if we fielded a response team into his op. I think he and Casey have the same objective. I know for certain Banai knows Chuck is in Montenegro because they talked just a little while ago."

"I don't understand," said Alex wondering even more what was going on. "So what was he doing with me?"

"I think he was on a fishing expedition seeing what he could land. But you did good so don't worry you didn't tell him anything he didn't already know. I see I'm going to have to contact the Colonel and give him some guidelines on how to deal with Banai and his group..."

"General," said the Major as he came running in. "I've got Agent Carmichael, Sarah on the horn from Montenegro and they are tracking Chuck with our person of interest. They were last seen in the airport in Tivat where they charted a flight for Tbilisi."

"It would be interesting to see if they actually fly to Tbilisi. Thank you Agent McHugh maybe we can get ahead of the Iranians thanks to your quick thinking. Beckman out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was in the interrogation room waiting for Beckman to come on the line. She started pacing around the room like a caged animal. She didn't like being kept waiting when she knew she needed to be out tracking Chuck or didn't the General realize that. Already she was going to have a hard time explaining to Sam why she had to go and then there was Bunny too. But there was no one else she trusted enough to leave this mission with. Chuck was her husband and she took this on the day she said I do.

"General, there you are I've been waiting," said Sarah as the monitor flickered then Beckman appeared. "I need to hurry this briefing along then go after Chuck. He's been taken and I..."

"It didn't look like taken from where I was. We were watching from above and it seemed like he got into that Rover of his own free will. He knew that man was Ettore's associate and he had come to kill you guys yet he does this? I have to ask myself what kind of deal did he cut with the devil."

"Oh you're so way off track and out of line for even insinuating that. You want to know what Abu told Chuck to get him in the Rover. By the way the man's name is Bin Abu I picked it up off Chuck's transmitter before he went out of range."

"I don't care much for your tone Agent. You've been around your husband a little too long. I put up with it from him because he's the intersect but you are dangerously skirting on the edge of insubordination."

"Maybe I am but tell me this does Lima-Foxtrot-Kilo-8-9-3-Bravo-Zulu-Echo-1-3-7-Tango sound familiar," said Sarah. Beckman looked at her puzzled.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me because I don't have a clue," said Beckman. "Maybe you guys need a longer vacation. Can you be a little clearer?"

"You don't have a clue? Really you don't recognize it because Chuck and I both did when Abu told Chuck and it was the main reason he got in the vehicle. Are you still going to tell me you don't have any idea what I mean?"

"I'm sorry but that's my answer," said Beckman as she looked over at Roan and her Major. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Well then General, I recommend you close your door," said Sarah. She gave her a few minutes for her to have it closed. "Well that is the first access code to our nuclear stock pile in Turkey. He was telling Chuck he had access but I'm will to bet he had more than access now that I see that look on your face. How many nukes are missing? Do we have a broken arrow situation?"

"Geez, keep that to yourself," said Beckman as she snapped the pen in her hand. "How many people are there who can hear you? This is highly classified."

"The only person who's with me in Chief Silverman who's guaranteeing that this conversation stays private. As soon as Chuck heard that code he knew he had to go and see if Abu and his people had our nuclear stock pile."

"That's why Tank came over and talked to you, isn't?" said Roan. "I was starting to get jealous because you didn't tell me he came over or why even. But then if you didn't tell me he came over there was no need to tell my why because…"

"Roan please this isn't the time. Yes, we have a broken arrow situation. Currently we have one warhead unaccounted for. It went missing after the unrest in Turkey when we momentarily lost control of the stockpile. General Thomas confided this to me short after we found out about the missing Iranian missile and according to his experts their missile can be adapted to house our warhead."

"Do we have any idea where the missing missile might be? Obviously not or we would've sent in a team to secure it."

"Yes but Chuck being taken might give us an idea where to look. The pilot filed a flight plan for Tbilisi and even though I don't think he will land there it has given me an idea. We know the missile was off-loaded in Baku and we assumed they trucked it out but what if they didn't truck it at all. What if..."

"Yes there's a train head in Baku that goes to Tiblisi. They could load it on a train and transport it there. Abu and his people have to realize we're looking for it along with Iranians and we'll be checking all vehicular movement going in and out of Baku."

"They probably had a couple of decoys traveling the road right now hoping we'll waste our time with them while they bring the missile in by rail. I want you to go after Chuck. I've got Colonel Casey and Morgan flying in on a C-17 I'm having diverted to Georgia. They can look for the missile."

"You think Chuck is where the warhead is and if we miss the missile in Tiblisi he will be right there when they put the two together."

"We need to know what these people want and what their intentions are. I highly doubt if it is good given what they've done so far. We need to located the missile and warhead then neutralize both."

"If there's nothing else I need to get ready. I have to go up above and talk to my daughters and promise to bring their father home."

"Well there is one last thing you need to know. It seems the VAJA are hot on the trail too and in it seems Banai is leading the group."

"I can understand why. He's one of their best agents and he can move through western society without being noticed for being who he is. He is as good as he is dedicated to his country. If Casey runs into him he needs to know Banai's loyalty is unquestionable and he will do whatever he has to do to get his mission accomplished... I mean whatever so he shouldn't underestimate him."

"I appreciate your frankness and I'll be sure to pass the intel along. If there's nothing else good hunting. Beckman out."

Sarah looked back at the mirrored glass. She could only think what Margo had running through her mind right now. The same thing she did when she heard Abu... thinking about people she knew back home and the horror of a nuclear holocaust.

"Well not on my watch," Sarah said as she went to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked through the air terminal in Tivat looking up at the cameras that lined the wall. He figured if he offered a good frontal view then when Mike or whoever operated the facial recognition software it wouldn't have any problem identifying him. He was sure Sarah had heard what his new friend Mr. Bin Abu had said to get him in the Rover and he was sure she'd flashed like he had. These were all big assumptions but he was sure of them.

"So still no clues yet where we're going?" said Chuck as they walked up to the charter window in the airport. The woman looked at Chuck and smiled she'd recognized him.

"Oh, Mr. Carmichael you're back again. How can I help you today? Your business helps keep this window open," said the woman as she continued to smile.

"I'm here with my friends today," said Chuck. "Make sure they get they get the good Lear. They don't need a pilot I can fly for them."

"No not today but thank you for offering," said Abu then he turned back to the woman. "I think you have a reservation for us and we have our own pilot who's supposed to be waiting for us on the plane," he said as he slid the woman his business card.

"Oh yes, I remember the reservation and your pilot is ready. We have a Lear waiting for you to take you to Tbilisi. If you follow me I'll walk you out to the plane," she said and a few minutes later they were loaded up. Chuck looked out the window as the plane began to roll onto the tarmac then got in the take-off queue."

"So we're heading for Tbilisi in Georgia. I've been there before not that I have any desire to go back but I can imagine what you people are doing there. What do you want to do there… bring it into the Iranian orbit? I think the Russians would have something to say about that."

"I don't know about that. They could be too busy worrying about other enemies to care about what happens to one of their break away states. Remember the dominoes have to be all in place before the first one drops or all your efforts are of no avail… patience my friend patience."

"And what is it you hope to accomplish when all the dominoes have fallen? Do you want your state back like you said or is there something more you want?"

"If I tell you where's the fun in that? You need to discover what our end game is to fully comprehended the time and effort that has gone into making this day come true."

"Be careful you're dangerously close to breaking your arm patting yourself on the back. A little modesty can go a long way."

"Yes you're probably right but it can't be wrong to be proud about one's accomplishments. Not many people could have been able to pull off what I've done..."

"Stealing a missile from under the noses of the Iranians... I don't know if that was such a great deed worthy to be remembered by. I have a feeling that the Iranians are hot on your trail now to get it back."

"I'm sure they are too but that's all right. By the time they find out they've been dubbed I'll have married it up with the warhead we took from your arsenal in Turkey. Now that was a feat worthy of being proud of."

"I don't suppose the mess in Turkey was your fault but I'm guessing not," said Chuck as he sat there studying Abu who was sitting across from him.

"Maybe not but why look a gift horse in the mouth. The uprising took place and we took advantage of it. That doesn't mean the accomplishment was any less great. Let me get us some tea," said Abu as he waved for one of his men to come then talked to him in old Farsi. "Bring us a couple cups of tea from my private stock."

"We aren't going to Tbilisi are we," said Chuck. "That's what you meant when you talked about people being duped. You people say one thing but do another."

"You're catching on very quickly. No we're not going to Tbilisi but we are going to Georgia and we will be working with the missile and the warhead. Ettore should be there by the time we get there. He has this idea about making super spies with this gizmo he says he can make. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you? He says he stole it from you."

"Don't believe everything he says. I hear the thing is full of bugs and I wouldn't trust Ettore. He reminds me of a used car salesman I once knew who tried to sell me a used car with no piston rings and a broken motor mount. When the motor ran it would try to jump out from under the hood, but according to salesman it was a good buy."

"I'll take your advice under consideration. See that you're sharing with me and I'm sharing with you just like friends and colleagues."

"Let's not push it too far okay. You want to be my friend a good start would be delivering me Ettore's head on a platter."

"Some of our oldest records seem to indicate that Salome was one of us but you have to take stories like that with a grain of salt. But what better way to overthrow a government."

"Sorry but you need to check your dates and your facts. That dog won't hunt even if it does make for a good story. Well if we're not going to Tbilisi then where are we going to... my guess is Batumi."

"Excuse me how did you come up with that from what I told you? You know I'm going to have to learn to keep my mouth shut around you," said Abu. As they were talking his man came back with a tray and two cups of tea. The man put Chuck's cup in front of him.

"I'll take one sugar cube, please," said Chuck in old Farsi. The man looked back at Abu then back at Chuck before he put the one cube in.

"Yes Chuck you are a mystery to me," said Abu. He sat back in his chair with his cup in hand and took a sip savoring the taste. "Yes, you are quite the mystery."

"Where would all the fun be if we all were open books," said Chuck as he took a sip looking over the top of his cup at Abu look back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For a little while it looked as if all the fires had been put out and now she could take a breather. Roan made his offer again to take her out for a late lunch and she told herself why not. She told Connie she'd be back in an hour but she had her phone with her the she and Roan took off.

"Crap," said Diane as she got off the elevator. "I forgot my badge up in the office. I'll run back up and get it. Wait here it won't take me long."

"Forget it you don't need it. The guys on watch know you and none of them would dare stop you," said Roan as he looked at his watch.

"They'd better not let me back in. I'm no better than anyone else. No badge an escort is required those are the rules. If I make them then break them what example am I setting. Just wait here I'll be right back.

Roan wanted to argue with her but she was right so he pushed the button on the elevator and saw her off.

"You'd better be quick or I'll send out a search party and stay away from your Major. He's good at bringing work to you at the last minute." Roan watched the doors closed but something in his gut told him he didn't like this and the longer he waited the louder his inner voice became.

"This is taking way too long," said Roan as he looked at his watch. He got in the elevator and rode back up thinking to himself that this was all her aide's fault. He probably brought her work at the last minute. He wasn't prepared for what he found when the doors opened up.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman got off the elevator then walked down to her office. Connie gave her the double take when she walked back in. But she explained she'd forgotten her security badge and was only ducking in to pick it up. However, on her way out she bumped into her Major standing in her doorway. She heard Roan's voice in her head about avoiding him but she couldn't just walk away she was responsible.

"Major, Geez are you everywhere? Don't tell me you're looking for me," said Beckman. She could tell by the look on his face he was.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I am," said the Major. "Believe me if I thought it could wait I wouldn't be bothering you with this now but..."

"Oh just tell me and let's not beat around the bush give it so I can move along. What's gone wrong this time," said Beckman as she glanced down at her watch. Maybe she wouldn't be that late if she could hurry thig along.

"It's the tracker on the data device we slipped Ettore. If you look at the GPS signal that it's sending it's currently located in the Iskar. I sent men to get a visual of him and we found he's cleared out of his hotel room. I'm afraid he's in the wind. The best we can figure out he somehow introduced a virus into the transit authority computer which made it appear he was still in walking around the city."

"So what you're telling me is Ettore is gone and we don't know where he's at? Crap, I should've taken the SOB out when I had a chance. Well this is a fine can of worms isn't it? At least we know where he's headed. I want our people in Georgia to be on the lookout for him. I don't think it will be long before he pops up there if he isn't already."

"But what do the missile, warhead and intersect have to do with each other," said the Major. "I'm baffled I just don't see a connection."

"You're assuming there is a connection there may not be Major. We might be over thinking this looking for a connection where there isn't one. The missile and the warhead could be a separate thing from the data device. We just don't have enough information right now that's why we need to see what Chuck comes up with. He'll be able to find out from the inside. I realize that now and that's why he let himself be taken. Go down to the situation room and get the word out to our people in Georgia then raise the Colonel on the horn and pass on to him that Ettore is in the wind as well as Chuck's current status, MIA."

"What about Agent Carmichael, Sarah. Do you want me to let her know too since Ettore came after them already? Going to Georgia she's liable to run into him."

"No, I've got to eat crow and call her myself. If this had been Chuck, I'd get a good I told you so and you know what he'd be right."

"What can you do? You know what they say hindsight is always twenty-twenty," said the Major. The General gave him a look. "Right, ma'am I'll get on it."

He turned and left heading down the hallway towards the elevators to take him down in the subbasement. As he walked down he passed two Air Force officers a first and second lieutenant. As soon as he saw them he noticed something wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then as he got to the elevator it hit him their ribbons they were all out of order and to be a first lieutenant the ribbons he had on made him look like some war hero.

"Hey you two hold up there," yelled the Major as he turned around. "I need to talk to you two for a moment. Did you hear me stop? I'm talking to both of you Lieutenants. Turn around."

[Meantime the General's Office]

The General went into her office grabbed her purse with her badge inside then started out. She'd kept Roan waiting long enough. This was the downside of being in charge but the buck stopped with her and she was proud of it. She also knew that Roan understood it and appreciated him for it even if she'd never tell him that.

"I think I'm out of here for real now. Like I said before I'm on my cell if you need me and don't hesitate to call if it's an emergency. If nothing happens I'll be back in a couple of hours or so. Please babysit the Major while I'm gone and make sure he stays out of trouble."

"I'll do my best. Now go if anything happens I'll give you call. Don't worry we've got this," said Connie as she went back to doing her office work smiling at the General like the Cheshire cat.

"I don't know what you're thinking but you can stop. I have to run, Roan's probably thinking I've been taken prisoner," said the General as she left her office. Outside in the hallway she heard the Major yell at the two officers at the other end. One turned and she saw him pull a weapon from under.

"Gun," yelled the General. But in that moment the other officer drew and fired at her. Everything went in slow motion. She saw the muzzle flash then felt something kick her like a mule knocking her backwards. She felt herself hit the floor making a loud thud then sliding half way down the hallway.

"General," yelled the Major as he ducked out of the line of fire into an open office. "General get to cover," he yelled but she wasn't moving.

"I'll cover here in the hall. You go down and finish her off," said the one lieutenant to the other. The Major poked his head from around the open door and the man responded by firing a round at him. The Major had to duck back inside. "Go ahead and hurry up. We need to get out of here before it's too late."

"Don't worry I got this," said the other killer as he walked down to where the General lay. She looked up at him without batting an eye.

"Is that the best you've got," she said. The man smiled back at here then raised his weapon. Beckman looked over at her open purse and her service weapon inside. "If you think I'm going to roll over and play dead for you… well you've got another thing coming." She reached out quickly to get her weapon but as she did she heard two quick rounds fired in rapid succession. She thought sure she was a goner but she was still alive and when she looked up she saw Connie standing in the office doorway with a smoking .357 Smith and Wesson revolver.

"I'm so glad I gave you that thing," said the General as she propped herself up and saw the two men down. In that moment Roan stepped off the elevator both the General and Connie pointed weapons at him thinking he might be more killers.

"Okay I'm the one who ought to mad… hey what happened," said Roan as he looked around. The Major darted out from the opened office running the General then things registered with Roan and he followed him.

"I think I'm going to have to take a rain check on that lunch. Roan, I making you acting director and I don't want you to argue about it. You've got th...," said Beckman before she passed out.

"Just don't stand there get a medic up here now," yelled Roan. "Are those the two scumbags who did this?" The Major nodded still in shock. "I want them taken to the basement where we can have a little chat. Pump them up with enough adrenaline to keep them awake and give them enough blood so they won't die. For their sakes they'd better hope she doesn't die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banai left the Red Star then headed to a safe house just outside of the city. He needed to regroup and figure out his next move. The first thing he needed was to hack into the port security office then figure out how the missile was removed from the port and in what direction they were headed. But even doing this he felt like he was spinning his tires not getting anywhere. He was biting at the tail when what he needed was to get out front and cut off the head.

"We got them," said lead agent from the embassy. "Look what we got off the security feed from the port," said the man as he showed Banai a video clip of men loading two trucks with another man supervising.

"So you think this is our missile they're loading on those trucks," said Banai as he studied the video. "But I don't get I've reports that this Mr. Bin Abu boarded a plane for Sofia."

"So he was here until they load the trucks then he went to the airport and flew out. I don't understand what that has to do with anything. It doesn't change that our missile is on those two trucks and further I've got reports that they are still in country heading for the border with Georgia. I can take my men by helicopter and head them off before they get to the Red Bridge check point."

"That's good but don't you think this is a little too neat and easy? I mean they've been ahead of us all this time then they go and do this which give us the opportunity to overtake them. You could argue that they might not expect us to be this close to them this fast but I don't know something doesn't smell right."

"I have to remind you that if we don't act soon we risk letting them get away and you know the director will be livid if we let them slip away as well as other people in Tehran. Do you want to risk that?"

"No, not if I can avoid it. Okay, you can take your men if you want. They're yours anyway but I'd like the security footage from the train station too." The man gave him a look. "Just humor me."

"What are you thinking? They broke the missile down then carried it on the train as carry-on baggage." Banai caught the sarcastic tone but chose to ignore it. If nothing else, he had nothing to go on other than a hunch and gut feeling while everything the man was saying made sense and was supported by what seemed facts.

"Like I said before just humor me and get them for me. If you want to go head the trucks off on the open highway, then go knock yourself out and if you find the missile I have no problem with you taking the credit. What's important is we recover it but if it can't be recover then it must be destroyed and failure isn't an option."

"Yes Sir, I'll make it happen," said the man as he hurried off. Banai looked at him and wondered if he was ever like that. Men like him were anxious to please and jumped at every opportunity to make themselves look good especially in the eyes of their superiors.

"You my friend won't last long in this line of work," said Banai to the chair where the man had been sitting. "This job isn't about charging in like a bull. You have to be a wolf in sheep's clothing and while you're gathering intel you need to play like a sheep which means eating grass then when the time comes and your sheep friends see your fangs they won't know what hit them. What do I have to do to get another cup of tea around here," yelled Banai. "Never mind I'll get it myself."

He got up from the table then went into the kitchen where he put the kettle on to boil water then measured out tea. One for the pot then he calculated he'd be at this for a while so he was going to need at least a couple refills if not more. Once the water boiled he pouring it into the pot then let it steep.

"Here you are," said the lead agent as he walked into the kitchen finding Banai now nursing his first cup of tea.

"If you want a cup I made plenty," said Banai as he picked up a cup offering it to the man. But he shook his head as he pushed the cup away.

"No time... I've got to run I've got my men geared up and we're about ready to head out to head off those trucks. I got them just about on the other side of the reservoir. Oh and here's the video feed from the train station you asked for," said the man as he handed Banai a DVD. "You can watch it from here while we go out and retrieve our missile. I was thinking we could commandeer the trucks after we eliminate the force guarding them then we can drive them back to Baku and put it on a ferry heading back for home... maybe I could even ride the ferry with the missile back."

"If that's what you want I won't stand in your way. But you need the missile first. You know Roman Generals who came back victorious were allow to parade through the streets in a four-horse chariot wearing a crown of laurel and wearing an all-purple, gold-embroidered triumphal regalia that identified them as near-divine or near-kingly, and they were even known to paint their faces red. Before them marched their unarmed army, captives, and their spoils of war through the streets of Roman. They were hailed as heroes someone to admire," said Banai. The man puffed up thinking himself as the conqueror and what the powers to be would give him. "However," said Banai as he put a stick in the man's bicycle tire. "They always had a slave in the chariot next to them whispering in their ear 'you will die'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said the man as he raised an eyebrow looking at Banai. "I'm taking my men and heading off the trucks."

"I don't know what I meant. It's this mission that's getting to me. Thanks for the this," he said as he held up the DVD. "Hey when you're out there remember you're not only responsible for yourself but for your whole team."

"Don't worry about me I've got this nothing can go wrong. Are you going to be okay here by yourself while we're gone? I sorry but I really don't have anyone I can spare to babysit you," said the man wondering if Banai wasn't getting too old for this kind of work.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'll be looking at this on the computer," said Banai as he held up the DVD. "And listening in on your communications. You just remember to watch your six because you're jumping into a potentially hostile situation blind without any intel."

"Don't worry about me they don't know we're coming so we'll have the element of surprise and when we hit them... well they won't see us coming. It will be over before it starts," said the agent then he turned and left.

"You presumptuous little twerp. Or so you think and I hope for your men's sake you're right," said Banai as finished his cup then filled it again before getting down to work. Time flew by and Banai had been at it for over an hour. Frame after frame image after image zooming in and out until finally his eyes told him enough was enough and they needed a break. Luckily for them and Banai his phone began to rang so he had to stop to answer it. Caller ID told him it was his director.

"Crap, now what," he said before answering. "Sir, I don't have anything to report in right now. Our man here at the embassy took his team out to cut off a convoy he thinks might have the missile onboard. ... No I'm not sure it's onboard and I'm pursing another angle. If he's right, then I've just wasted my time but no stone unturned as they say. ... No I don't know what fool said that. But I don't think that's the reason you called. ... What? When? How? Do we know who was behind this? ... Okay good to know. The agency will be spun up now. Any word yet when the rest of my team will be able to join me here? ... Yes of course, contingent that there's nothing on the truck. ... No I'm not trying to jinx anything. I'm trying to be practical. I'll explain later ring now I need to get back to work. Waʿalaykumu s-salām," said Banai then he hung up.

"I hope there's only nothing on those trucks," said Banai as he put away his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Morgan were on the second leg of their journey going originally to Baku but now stopping off in Tbilisi. There exact position was 30,000 feet somewhere over the Atlantic in another C-17. they'd received news about the shooting and Beckman being in the hospital from Roan before they left along with the modification of their orders and new destination. Morgan was worried about John. Casey sat quietly in his canvas seat brooding and had been since they received the news about the General.

"Come on Big Guy this is Becky we're talking about. She's going to pull through. There's no telling how many times she's been shot and she's still with us."

"It only takes that one time. Every agent knows that somewhere out there there's a bullet with your name on it and if you play this game long enough... too long... sooner or later you're going to meet it. For all anyone know this could be hers."

"Come on let's not talk like that. We don't know that and you heard Roan he's calling the best surgeon he knows, Captain Awesome. Just wait and see once he spreads out his awesomeness everything will be okay. Beckman is going to pull through… she's like you she's just too mean to die."

"Grimes, can you do me a favor? I know this is going to be hard for you but I really need for you to do this," said Casey. Morgan pulled out a handkerchief and held it out for him to use. Casey took it from him.

"Go ahead Big Guy there's no one here but me and you so if you want to have a good cry go for it. I won't say anything. We all need to cry sometimes." Casey took the handkerchief then shoved it in Morgan's mouth.

"Much better now and if you want to cry just hold down the noise. Geez will you shut up and let me think. Once we get to where we're going there's going to be some serious payback dished out. Don't try to stop me and don't get in my way if you don't want to be hurt," said Casey as Morgan pulled the handkerchief out of his mouth and began to spit. The members of the flight crew gave them a look.

"What are you looking at? You get a handkerchief stuffed in your mouth and see how you react. Geez John, I don't even remember if this was clean."

"If you don't pipe down and let me think I'm going to use duct tape to keep you quiet then if that doesn't work I'm going to staple the hole in your face you call a mouth shut."

"I forgive you I understand what you're doing. You're projecting your anger on me when you ought to be projecting it on the people who deserve it. The ones who did this to the General."

"I swear I'm going to rip them limb from limb from limb," said John. "Someone is going to be in a world of hurt when I get done with them. This just might be one of the best missions I've ever been on."

"John just remember we need to make sure we have the right people. You can't go around killing everyone in Georgia," said Morgan. Casey gave him a look. "Then who'll be left to make pecan pies? Have you thought about that?"

"Idiot that's the other Georgia," said Casey as he shook his head. "Did you ever study geography or did they teach that down on shire?"

"Funny John but the question is which Georgia did Nat King Cole have on his mind? Did you ever ask yourself that question? But back to the mission on hand somehow I think I'm going to have nightmares for a long time after this is over."

"I can make sure you don't get any nightmares," said John. "I just strangle you to death first then you won't have to worry about them and if you don't learn to keep quiet you just might get your wish."

"Funny John, I know you're only joking."

"Am I," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles and gave him the death stare. "Keep it up and you'll find out soon. You can keep that on your mind."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Per Roan's instructions he sent men to Chicago to whisk Devon out and bring him to Bethesda to perform the surgery on Diane. With everything going on at the moment Devon was the only one Roan had absolute faith in. However, Devon was oblivious to all this and he started his day like any other day with a run then a power shake. He took Clara to school dropping her off before going on to work. He's morning was hectic with consultations but he was looking forward to his luncheon appointment with Ellie then an afternoon filled with hospital rounds. But all that ended when two men in black showed up walking into his office unannounced. Devon went on the offensive as soon as he saw them.

"You can tell the General we gave at the office or we don't need any or you can tell her I don't want to talk to her about changing my religion…"

"Dr. Woodcomb, please calm down you don't understand why we're here. Let me explain there's been an incident…," said the one agent. Immediately Devon switched gears in his head.

"My God, something's happened to Chuck or Sarah or both. You want us to come with you to take care of the kids. That's it isn't it? How's Sam doing? Bunny's too little to understand but this has got to be hard on Sam…"

"No, it doesn't have to do with them I've no word on them so you can relax and take a deep breath. You keep this up and you'll have a heart attack," said the Agent. The irony did not escape Devon being a cardiac surgeon and suffering a heart attack.

"You mean a myocardial infarction," said Devon. The agent looked at him puzzle. "It's the medical term for a heart attack.

"I have someone who can clear this up for you and help you understand why we need you doctor," he said as he handed Devon a tablet with Roan on it.

"Roan, what's going on? Don't tell me the General's put you up to doing her own dirty work. Listen I'm busy and so is Ellie…"

"Devon," said Roan from the tablet. "I know I'm asking a lot from you but I need you here in Bethesda right now. It's the General… she's been shot. The surgeon here says the bullet is lodged next to the coronary artery and he's afraid to touch it. He said if he tried to remove it he'd risk rupturing the artery and possibly compromising Diane's heart. I need the best cardio surgeon there is and that's you."

"I don't understand what happened. Oh I'm so sorry for what I said before. If only I had known," said Devon as he looked up at the agent then back at Roan in disbelieve. "But how?… I mean I always assumed she was bulletproof."

"I'll explain everything when you get here. I just need for you to say you'll come and help me out. I'm begging Devon I can't lose her."

"Of course I'll come, she's like family... the surly old aunt everyone puts up with," said Devon as Roan gave him a look but both agents nodded. "Well, this is what I do for a living just let me tell Ellie and then we can get on the road."

"You can call Ellie from the car. I have a charter waiting for you at Midway that will bring you straight here. Right now time is of the essence," said Roan then the screen went blank.

"I still need to tell my wife not to expect me for lunch... or dinner for that matter and she'll have to pick up our daughter from school," said Devon as tried to remember everything he was supposed to do and who was going to have to do it for him.

"Don't worry everything will be taken care of for you here at the hospital and I thought you might feel that way so I sent a man to your wife's office and told him to bring her down below. She'll be riding with us to the airport."

"I hope your man was wearing body armor when he went to get her because he'll probably needed it. One look at you guys and she'll shoot first ask questions later."

"I just got word got back that the asset's wife is in our SUV outside waiting," said the second man in black as he touched his ear.

"Then we need to roll. I'd like you to call ahead to Bethesda and have them send me the doctor's write up along with all the x-rays and scans they took," said Devon as they head towards the elevator.

"Is there anything else you'd like Doctor," asked the agent as he took out a notepad and began taking notes in the elevator on the way down.

"I'd like a team standing by to go into the OR along with plenty of her blood type standing by. From the sound of it we need to go in and pull that slug out before sepsis sets in. Believe me that's the last thing we want. We could end up winning the battle but losing the war to put it in terms you can understand."

"Roger that I'll make sure everyone is standing by," said the Agent. He finished writing as the doors opened up. They whisked Devon across the lobby, out the door and into a waiting vehicle then took off.

"Devon, what's going on? I was told they need you in Bethesda for an operation. Is it true Beckman's been shot?"

"That's what Roan told me when I video chatted with him earlier. I don't have any of the details but from the sound of it they need me. I'll call you from DC when I can but when we land I'll probably go straight into surgery so I don't know when I'll be able to get in touch with you."

"I'll be standing by the phone you can reach me whenever you can. This whole thing is scary. I tried to reach out to Chuck and Sarah but Chuck's phone goes straight to voice mail and Sarah isn't picking up."

"What can they do? They're all the way in Montenegro what do you expect them to do from there? If I were you I'd leave them alone and let them enjoy their vacation before they get recalled because of this… whatever this is."

"Maybe you're right," said Ellie as she took Devon's hand. "Just do what you have to do there then come back home to me."

"I hear you hun loud and clear. Wild horses couldn't keep me from coming back to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The news about the hit on Beckman was bad. If the General was attacked in her own building no one was safe anymore. Who were these people and why hadn't anyone heard of them before? Could an organization like this exist in the dark and no one know about them? What was their end game? And why now? Banai was turning this all over in his head as sipped his tea. Well enough sitting on your hands Banai it's time to get back to work.

"Who's this," he said to himself as he caught a glimpse of a familiar face in the video then he hit rewind then play again. "There you are my dear traitor," Banai said as he saw Abram talking to the train conduct before boarding for Tbilisi.

"I wonder," he said he had an idea. He began typing at the console trying to get the information he needed. The hunt was on and now he could smell his quarry. "Crap, this would be a lot easier if I had my team with me. There finally got you." On the screen came a list of the cargo manifested on the train.

"Now where can you be," he said as he scrolled down the list. "And there you are," he said as he looked at the screen. On the cargo manifest there were two containers that were listed as agricultural equipment with the port of origin Astara.

"But if you're there then what's on the trucks," said Banai. A cold chill ran up his spine as he grabbed hold of the radio. "Habib come in, come in Habib, this is Banai come in over." But he got nothing.

"Crap they're maintaining radio silence. Habib if you can hear me break off and come back to the base. The items we're looking for were shipped out by rail to Tblisis. Listen to me you're walking into a trap, over. Do you copy." Again there was silence.

"Habib, please you're going to get yourself and your men killed for nothing. Break off and regroup with me you idiot. Don't presume I'm wrong or you know more than I do. Pick up the damn mic and talked to me, over." Again there was silence. "Nothing heard and may Allah have mercy on your souls Banai out."

"Crap, crap, crap, I knew I should've kicked his butt when he making those wisecracks before. Sure he would've gotten pissed at me but he'd be alive to talk about me behind my back," said Banai as he took out his phone. At this point the only thing he could do and that was to call his director and have him expedite his team's clearance. They could meet him in Tbilisi but he had to get on the next flight.

[Meantime near the Mingechevir Reservoir]

"Habib, you heard agent Banai on the radio," said the man sitting next to him as they hid by the side of the road waiting. "Why are we still going through with this? What we're looking for isn't in the back of the trucks."

"Ali, that's what Banai wants us to believe. You don't understand how this game is played. I bet he's got his own team on the other side of the Red Bridge waiting to hit the trucks."

"Why would he do that? You're not making any sense to me after all we're on the same side and he did give you permission to put this team together."

"Only to pull me back at the last minute when the prize is in sight. Don't you see? If I pull this off and retrieve the missile I'll get the glory not him. He can't have some upstart like me showing him up. It wouldn't look good for him and I heard from my father that there are people in Tehran who'd like to put him out to pasture along with the director..."

"You talked about this with your father? You know this mission is classified even if he works for the internal ministry he doesn't have need to know. He's the one who got you this posting isn't he?"

"Yes the youngest station chief in the VAJA and with this feather in my cap who knows what he'll be able to do for me," said Habib as he looked through his binoculars. "There they are I see them coming. Signal the guys that this is it. They know what to do I want the road blocked ahead of the truck then we'll come in from behind cutting off their retreat. Once we have them boxed in we'll take them out quickly with minimal risk to our cargo."

"Roger that," said Ali. "I hope you know what you're doing," he said as he took out a mirror and signaled the other team further down the road to go.

"Of course I do, just signal the other guys to move out. If everyone does what they're supposed to do, we'll be heading home in a little while."

On the road in front of the trucks around a bend some of Habib's men laid spike strips across the road then turn their SUV around in the middle taking cover on the other side of it. As the trucks came around the curve they found the road blocked. The lead truck slammed on its brakes coming to a screeching halt.

"Take them but try not to damage the trucks," yelled Habib breaking radio silence as he drove up behind the trucks from cover in another SUV blocking their retreat. There was the sound of small arms fire as they shot into the cab. But as they were shooting the canvas came off the rear truck and under it here came out an Oerlikon 35 mm twin cannon. It zeroed down on Habib's SUV. The last thing they saw was a flash of light and a warm sensation. The SUV went up in a ball of flame. Men jumped out of the lead truck dressed in full tactical gear cutting down the rest of Habib's men. Habib was right about one thing it was over before it began.

[On the train to Tbilisi]

The train was pulling into the station when Abram checked his watch. He smiled they were on time but he was also smiling thinking that he had outsmarted his old boss and that seemed to be confirmed by a phone call he received. As instructed he called Abu as soon as the trail pulled into the station and after he made contact with their man waiting for him.

"I'm reporting in like we agreed," said Abram as he touched his ear. "Can you repeat I'm having a hard time hearing you over the crowd. Our man is taking care of the off-loading as we speak."

"I wanted to know if you had any trouble with dealing with your people. Was everything done according to my orders?"

"To the letter and I just got confirmation that they fell head first into our trap. I don't know if my old boss was one of the people that were eliminated because there wasn't much left for our people to identify..."

"I like that you are saying 'our people'. I was worried you'd been undercover for too long but I can see I've nothing to worry about there."

"None whatsoever, I was and am one of the faithful. We're off-loading here in Tbilisi onto trucks now then we'll be heading for Batumi within the hour."

"Good work, I need to get off this phone they just announced we're about to land. I'll meet you at the warehouse in port when you get in. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Roger that I need to get off this phone too and go check and see how the off-loading is coming. You'd think moving a box from point A to point B would be easy but not here."

"I so know what you mean," said Abu. "Well I'll see you soon," he said then hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abu hung up his phone and leaned back in his chair. The pilot had already announced their descent into the port of Batumi and from what Chuck heard on the phone they were supposed to meet someone at a warehouse. He hoped this little cat and mouse game he had going on with Abu was about over because their dueling back and forth with words was becoming tiring.

"I take that was your man who's transporting the missile here for you. You must trust him a lot to task him with something so important to your mission."

"I might've had my doubts about him in the beginning. You heard that in my conversation but he has proven his loyalty to us and the cause if that's what you are hinting at. He was our man in the VAJA up until a few days ago and he helped us remove the missile from right under the Iranian's nose. He just organized a trap for his former boss..."

"You mean Banai? I know him quiet well. He's a friend of mine and I can tell you if your man told you he set a trap for Banai and he fell in it... well I would have second thoughts about his loyalty. Or the man is an idiot. But one doesn't necessarily preclude the other now does it?"

"Those are strong words about a man you haven't met yet," said Abu. "He did say the bodies weren't all identified so I guess it's possible your friend escaped."

"Well we can settle that once and for all. If you give me your phone I can call him. If he answers then we'll know who's right and if he doesn't... well it might mean your man is right. What do you say? You said you have absolute trust in your man so do you want to see if he's telling the truth."

"Even if this Banai answers it doesn't mean anything. Abram said that they weren't able to identify all the bodies so what you're saying doesn't really matter one way or another."

"Sounds to me like you've got a little doubt or are you afraid of the answer? How long was he working for your people in the VAJA? You know the longer your undercover the harder it is to distinguish between sides. I can tell you that from experience that's why in the Caucasus mountains I'm known as Kolonel Juri Sheshenko, FSB."

"You're Sheshenko? Yes, I've heard that name. Is it true what you did for Borz? I heard about a massacre in a mountain pass where you turned certain defeat for him into a resounding victory."

"I did what I had to do. I'm not proud of it and it has given me many sleepless nights but it was necessary. I offered them a way out. They just had to lay down their weapons but they didn't then Borz wanted to make an example... well that's something I'd prefer to forget."

"All right, I'll let you call your friend but on a couple of conditions. The first being the call has to be made on speaker so I can listen in and secondly you can't give away our location to him. Do I have your word?"

"Okay I'll give you my word but what makes you so sure I'll keep it," said Chuck as he looked at his dueling partner sitting across from him.

"You're here aren't you," said Abu as he handed Chuck his phone. Chuck took it and dialed Banai putting the call on speaker. The phone rang for a while then there was a click.

"Banai, I know your caller ID says anonymous but it's me, Chuck. I'm calling because I got word that said you were taken out in some sort of trap but I can see... hear my source was wrong."

"You mean the one that Abram set. So that was for me? That will be the day that he gets one over on me. There was an agent here that... well he was young and stupid. You know the type he just wouldn't listen. I tried to recall him but he charged in head first. He took some good men with him I'm afraid. But how did you find out so fast? Don't tell me you were watching again from above?"

"No, I heard it from the grapevine," said Chuck as he looked over at Abu. Abu nodded then signaled he needed to cut the conversation short. "Well I just wanted to make sure you were all right..."

"Oh before you go I should send you my sympathy," said Banai. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your General. You're just never safe anywhere anymore..."

"Hold up a minute," said Chuck as he looked over at Abu. "What are you talking about? What happened to Beckman?"

"Where are you at? You must really be out of the loop not to have heard. Two assassins tried to kill her today. The word I got was she's seriously wounded and in surgery. The two assassins who tried to kill her were wounded and taken out to a black site for enhanced interrogation. I hate to be the one to tell you but it happened right outside of her office in Langley."

"Are you responsible for this?" said Chuck. "Forget our deal although technically I haven't broken it yet. But tell me you haven't been doing all this to me so you could get at Beckman?"

"Chuck, who are you with? You're with Bin Abu aren't you?" said Banai. "Well, I want him to know there's a rope hanging from a lamppost in Tehran waiting for him and another one for Abram. Chuck remember Khoy. You owe me a favor and I'm calling it in so when this is all over they're mine."

"It looks like you're making friends everywhere," said Chuck as Abu reached over and grabbed the phone from him.

"Well you survived this time that just means I need to try harder the next time," said Abu as he looked over at Chuck.

"All I can tell you is bring it on," said Banai. Abu hung up then looked up at Chuck again. He was red in his face with anger.

"Before you go all ballistic on me might I remind you that the deal was I not tell him where we were and to keep the call on speaker phone. Both of which I did."

"Yes, you did," said Abu regaining his composure. "The problem was mine I should've been more precise. But to answer your question. Yes, we sent two of our people to take out your General. She was getting too close for comfort and we wanted to send a message."

"I don't know what kind of message you thought you sent but every company man will be gunning for you now. I would recommend you bag up your operation and go dark. I'm sure you can find a rock to hide under after all that's where you crawled out from under."

"You'd like that wouldn't you but that's not going to happen. We're moving forward and soon it won't matter. Just wait and see."

"Well, Abram missed Banai and now it sounds like your two men missed my General plus got themselves caught so I don't know about you but from where I'm sitting you're not doing so good so far."

Well, then it looks like I'll just have to try harder," said Abu as he gave Chuck a strange look. Chuck didn't like the sound of what Abu said nor did he like his stare but he had no choice but to keep up appearances at least for now.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Sarah boarded a charter Learjet in Tivat and took off following Chuck after she had her talk with Sam. This wasn't easy for her and if she had her druthers she'd prefer to have it out with a dozen bad guys bare handed than have to do this. To say this wasn't easy was an understatement. It was difficult for her to explain to Sam in words she could understand as to why she had to go even if Sam pretended to. She was still only five and there was just so much she could comprehend of the grownup world around her even if she put on as if she did and Sarah knew that well. She'd grown up with the same coping method. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair but this was their reality.

"Sweetie, I'm going to have to leave you here with Emma and Jack. I hope you understand but I can't take you with me it's going to be too dangerous..."

"You're going to bring Chuck back home," said Sam in a little thin voice. Sarah nodded then pulled her in closed hugging her.

"I have to Sweet Pea, there's no one else who can do this but me. I'm sorry... I'm so very sorry. I love you and Bunny believe me if there was any other way I would do it but there isn't. You have to trust me when I tell you this is necessary."

"That man... the one who has Chuck. He wants to hurt a lot of people doesn't he?" Sarah nodded then kissed her on the forehead. "Why? Didn't his Mommy tell him that's wrong?"

"I don't know why he wants to hurt people but don't worry you'll be safe here... you all will be. There's also Margo and Mike here to make sure you guys are safe. So there's no reason to be afraid nothing is going to happen to you guys."

"I'm not afraid and if that guy comes back here I'll teach him what his Mommy should've taught him. Besides Chuck knows what he's doing and when you find him you two can defeat that bad man like in one of the stories you read to me. The man reminds me of Jafar, the Grand Vizier of the Sultan. You know Aladdin and the lamp. You just need to find the magic lamp and get a Genie to help you then everything will be happy forever after."

That was earlier in the Casino before she took off from the airport. Now she was at thirty thousand feet flying over the Black Sea with a flight plan filed for Tbilisi. But as she was flying she thought back to what Sam had told her before she left and maybe Sam was right. They did need a Genie... the intersect. As she was turning this around in her head her phone began to ring. It was Margo via satellite.

"Margo," said Sarah as she answered. She put the call on speaker so she could keep both hands free to fly the plane. "What's up? Please tell me everything is okay back in Montenegro."

"Yes, everything is okay back here but we're monitoring Chuck's flight and he's modified his flight plan. He's not flying into Batumi. It's a..."

"I know what it is. It's the second largest city in Georgia and it's main shipping port on the Black Sea. I was expecting Beckman to give me a progress report on Casey. You wouldn't happen to know what's going on. It's not like the General to forget something like this. I figured if she was busy she'd have the Major contact me."

"I don't know how to tell you this other than just come out with it but there's been an incident back in Langley. The General was gunned down outside her office by two assassins dressed as Air Force officers. The news out of DC is she's being operated on as we speak by the best surgeon Agent Montgomery could lay his hands on..."

"He called in Devon which means she was shot in the chest and the bullet lodged near her heart," said Sarah as she flashed. Gunshot statistics passed in front of her eyes along with surgical procedures and further statistics as she zoned out.

"Sarah... Sarah what's going on with your plane? We're picking up an erratic flight pattern. Sarah can you hear me."

"What?" said Sarah as she came out of it. Warning bells were going off and lights on her console were flashing like a Christmas tree. "Nothing... Nothing at all... There's just a little turbulence," she said as she leveled off and brought the plane back on course. "Give Roan my best wishes and sympathy. I know what he's going through and I feel for him. I went through something like this when I lost... well we've all lost people."

"Yes, that we have. I'll check on Casey's ETA with Langley and get back to you with it. If there's anything else you need, it's probably better you use me as a bridge until things go back to normal there."

"If that's what you can call what goes on back there. Well, I need to get off the phone with you and amend my flight plan for Batumi." Sarah hung up and changed her flight plan then after getting approval she changed her heading. She realized by doing this it was dangerous she could have easily tipped off anyone working the control tower that she was following Chuck and Abu or the evil vizier as Sam called him.

"Out of the mouths of babes," said Sarah as she banked into her new heading. "You do know how to call them. What am I going to do with my greeting party?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banai grabbed a car from the Airport in Tbilisi then met another operative at the train station. The man handed Banai a package as the two men bushed by. Banai ran back out to his car where he opened it. Inside was were his new set of credentials along with a Russian made Makarov 9 with an extra clip and a box of ammunition. Along with these were a new set of orders. Teheran was no longer interested in retrieving the missile anymore they wanted it destroyed at all costs. He slipped the pistol under his jacket then set fire to the papers dropping them in the waste bin as he headed for the cargo area of the train station.

"There you are," said Banai to himself. He saw a couple of brand new Mercedes parked in spots marked reserved for the customs police. No agent on straight pay could afford cars like those. He went back around got into his rental where he grabbed a roll of duct tape then moved it over to the long term lot.

Now to have a little fun," said Banai to himself. He could hear men inside the building laughing loudly. They'd obviously been drinking. If he had anything to do with it they wouldn't be laughing for long.

"Boris, I see you've got a new car. It must've cost you a fortune," said the one man as he laughed almost choking as he tried to take a drink at the same time.

"Hey don't be a hog and drink all of that. You should know how much it cost you bought one too. Now how do we say we could afford them when we're asked. We both can't have rich aunts dying."

"Especially since I don't have any and neither do you," said Boris. They both laughed but their laughter was cut short when they suddenly heard a car alarm go off outside. "Crap is that my car alarm or yours?"

"I don't know we've got the same car so the alarms are the same. Grab your keys and let's go. I swear if someone's dinged my new car I'm going to ding him," said the other man as they both ran outside.

"Look both of our cars are going off. What's up with that," said Boris as he used his key fob to turn off the alarm while the other man did the same. They walked around the vehicles and nothing seem to be wrong. "You don't think this could be one of those factory defects?"

"I don't know but I guess it could be," said the one man. He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around. "There's nothing to see here you can move…"

"I'll be the judge of that," said Banai as he cold cocked the man with his pistol. The man went down with a loud thud.

"What the…" said Boris as he ran over to his friend. "What happened," he asked Banai looking at his friend on the ground.

"The man turned and slipped on a patch of ice I guess. I came over when I heard the car alarms. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes, we serve together here," said Boris as he started to kneel down to check on him but Banai pushed him away before he could see the man's injuries.

"We need to get this man to a hospital right away. Is that your car?" Boris nodded. "Open it up and let's get him to the hospital. Hurry up man he could have a bad concussion. You don't want to let him die do you."

"No… well it's just... you see the car is new and he's bleeding. You know how hard it is to get blood out of the upholstery?"

"Pop the trunk we can put him back there. The hospital isn't far away and when we get there we'll pull him out before anyone can see us. We just need to hurry up and go before it's too late."

"Okay... yeah that's a good idea," said Boris as he popped the trunk. Banai loaded up the man then duct tapped his hands, feet and mouth. "Are you done back there," yell Boris. "I thought we were in a hurry.

"Crap," said Banai. "Maybe not anymore. Come back here I need you to check but I think he's dead."

"Dead? From a slip on some ice that's ridiculous," said Boris as he got out and started back around. "I've never heard of anything like that in my entire life. What the…" he said when he saw his friend done up like the Christmas goose.

"Maybe I was wrong," said Banai as he took Boris out too then taped him up and rolled him in the truck. When Boris got out of the car he had left the keys in the ignition so Banai didn't even have to hot wire it. He pulled away from the train station then headed to a safe house they used outside of Tbilisi for private conversations.

The two men were taped to chairs facing each other. Banai broke the ice in a bucket then doused both with ice water.

"What the…," said Boris as he came to looking around. Sitting across from him in the same condition was his partner. "What's the meaning of this? Who are you?"

"I'm the man who's going to be asking you two some questions. If you answer truthfully then when we're done you can go back to your underpaid jobs. But if you lie to me, and believe me I will know, then there is a possibility they won't find your bodies until the spring thaw that is if the wolves don't get them first."

"What are you talking about? You can't do this to us. Do you know who we are? Someone will be looking for soon so if you don't want to get into any more trouble then you're already in you'll let us go."

"I want to know about the cargo that arrived from Baku that was supposed to be agricultural equipment but we all know here it wasn't."

"What are you talking about," said Boris. "The only merchandise that's come through our office has been agricultural equipment. You can check the cargo manifests if you like."

"What did I tell you about lying? That I would know. I have checked the manifests and that's why I'm here now with you two clowns. You want to tell me how two customs officers can afford brand new Mercedes? I think we all know how that works. You just have to look the other way when certain people bring certain things through."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had…well I had a rich aunt pass away and she left me the money for the car. I was her favorite nephew you see…"

"Now you're just insulting my intelligence. Really a rich aunt because your service record says your parents were only children," said Banai. He reached into a bag and pulled out a cattle prod. "Remember what I said if you lied there would be consequences." The two men fell all over themselves blabbing to Banai everything they knew which wasn't much but enough for him to get a handle on where he needed to go to next.

"Now see it wasn't that bad. Well this has been fun but now I need to go. Thank you for your cooperation and we'll have to do this again one of these days," said Banai as he started to leave.

"Hey wait a minute you can't leave us tied up here. You promised to cut us loose. How are we supposed get out of this tape?"

"Like all rats you can chew your way out and I'd put a rush on that because the temperatures in this cabin will drop soon. You need to get out of here before hypothermia sets in. Oh and by the way I'm borrowing your car. I do like the smell of a new car."

"You can't do this to us… you made a promise," said the one. "We'll die out here if we can't get back into town."

"Well to show you I'm not all bad there's wood in the fireplace and I'm leaving you this box of matches to light it with. But you'd better get at it or you just might not make it." Banai smiled as he put on his coat then left closing the door to the cabin behind him. The heard the sound of a car started up outside then drive away.

"I can't believe he took your car," said the man. "I guess you can file a claim against the insurance company telling them it was stolen."

"Crap I won't be filing anything if we don't hurry up," said Boris. Already he could see his breath and he felt a chill setting in his clothes as his now damp shirt started to freeze on him. They both gnawed at the tape like rodents until Boris got one arm free then soon he got the other finally his leg.

"Don't worry about me just get the fire started," said the man. "The matches are there on the mantel… start the fire. I'm starting to shiver you can help me out of this chair afterwards just get that fire going."

"Okay," said Boris but in horror he discovered there was only one match in the box. "Crap we've only got one try at this," he said as he held up the match.

"They you need to make it count," said the man. "Watch out for the updraft in the fireplace. Shield the flame or you risk it getting put out before the fire catches."

"Well you shut up. I've got this. You know this isn't the first fire I've lit," said Boris. His friend watched Boris light it then slowly he placed the flame under paper. It started to flicker as he got knelt down next to the chimney so he put his other hand around it then placed the flame under the wood. It caught the wood on fire then soon the flames started to grow stronger and warmer.

"I did it… I did it. We're saved," yelled Boris. "Just look at what I've done." But in that moment a big ball of ice and snow fell out of the chimney landing on his fire. It made a sizzling noise then the whole thing went out.

"You were saying," said Boris' friend. "Now what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abu and Chuck's flight arrived in Batumi and taxied off the apron to a waiting Discovery with dark tinted windows. As soon as the plane powered down the grounds personnel pushed a ladder to the side of the jet for Abu and Chuck to deplane. Chuck looked around as soon as he got off but he didn't see any familiar faces.

"What are you looking for some of you people to jump out of the woodwork? Don't waste your time no one knows were here," said Abu as he waved for Chuck to follow him down the ladder.

"I was looking to see where the customs officers were or don't you have to get your passport stamped."

"I don't mess with such trifling affairs that's done for me," said Abu. Chuck wanted to add like smuggling an Iranian missile in the country along with an American nuclear warhead. But he thought it was best that he kept quiet at least for now.

"So are we going to go to this warehouse now and wait for your friend Abram to arrive if he hasn't already arrived... That is if he arrives. There's still Banai and he might have caught up with him and if he did your man is probably six inches taller by now."

"I doubt that. My man's got a good jump on him. But I'm having second thoughts and maybe the warehouse is the wrong place to show you just yet. We can do that another day after you're settled in."

"Sounds like you expect me to hang around. But I was so hoping to hear you gloat over how you pulled the wool over everyone's eyes. Come on you know you want to so let's take this little ride together and you can show me your big, big missile. You know I think Feud would say that the missile is a phallic representation or better more compensation if you know what I mean. You're not a eunuch are you?"

"I most certainly am not," said Abu as they climbed into the SUV. "Where do you get these ideas? And despite your badgering I'm still not going to take you to the warehouse yet. I know you'd like to know where it's at so you can try to get word to your people. Although with what's going on back there they've got their own problems to worry about."

"The General is being operated on by the best surgeon there is and if you think we're going to miss a beat while she is out of commission... well you don't know the agency that well. We're all just cogs in the big wheel. If one goes down there's another that comes in and replaces him or her."

"That might be true of the other agents but not you. You seem to have a special standing within the company and I wonder why?"

"I'm not special... as a matter of fact I'm down right ordinary... even common if you like," said Chuck. He was afraid that Abu knew that he was the intersect.

"Now, now you shouldn't be so modest. I know your secret and it's nothing to be ashamed of... actually you should be proud."

"Proud of what," said Chuck. He was going to play dumb and lead Abu along, but now he was beginning to get worried. Chuck looked around for something anything he could use to take Abu out. It wouldn't be easy but it wouldn't be hard and in Casey's words he could get out with sustainable losses.

"Chuck, I know about your mother and your father. They were both spies like you and now you've followed in their footsteps. I'm guess your modesty has something to with your feeling that you can never measure up to them."

"Yes, you've hit the nail on the head. My father was scientist for the agency but you know that. I told you he helped invent the intersect... at least the cool parts. Abu don't listen to Ettore about creating an intersect army. It's been tried and it was a complete failure."

"Well, we'll have to look into that but in the meantime we're here," said Abu as he opened the door and got out. The air was filled with sea spray and the taste of salt. You can wait onboard while I get my affairs straightened out. I'll bring Abram onboard so you two can meet." Abu continued to talk as Chuck got out of the Discovery. His jaw dropped when he saw the ship that was tied up next to the pier.

"You're not telling me this is your ship now," said Chuck as he looked up a sign that ran up the side of the brow, 'Contessa'.

"Yes, you look like you've seen a ghost. I bought the Contessa from a holding firm. Actually I got her for a steal and there's even an old fashion ice cream parlor onboard."

"You don't say. Wow, it must be nice to be able to take something like this out when you want to go fishing."

"Well it does have its advantages but it also has a complete weapons array both for offensive and defensive purposes.

"It sounds like she's got everything a psychopathic sociopath would want or was afraid to ask for."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

At the airport in Batumi was a black Discovery waiting out of sight for an incoming Lear with a group of men dressed in tactical gear inside. Abu arranged for the welcome party for Sarah after he'd left Chuck under lock and key on the Contessa. His instructions were to grab her as soon as she landed and take her to their safe house. She could come in handy they could use her as leverage with Chuck if they had to move forward with him.

"I'm tell you you're messing around with fire," said Ettore. "You should off them like I told you to do. You're going to mess around and he's going to ruin everything. We're too close to obtaining our goals now."

"Our goals? Since when did they become our goals? Besides I can't do anything my dear Ettore until you've come through for me. You said you needed the download and now you have it so what's left to do? You are trying my patience."

"Abu we're almost there just a little more time. The intersect room is almost ready on our island now we just have to upload the data from this device and we'll be in business," said Ettore as he held up the device. "Once we do that and you sail on the Contessa we can test our machine on our first human guinea pig," he said with a coy smile of satisfaction.

"And who will be this test subject? I bet you've already got a name in mind," asked Abu but he already knew who Ettore was going to propose. Ettore's smile was like the smile of the cat who ate the canary.

"Naturally, I do. I was thinking that I should test it out on myself. I can't risk putting someone else through this torture if I don't know it will work... I mean work properly."

"Oh how so thoughtful and out of character. I thought you might feel that way but I have a different person in mind... say someone like myself for instance. I'm afraid this is nonnegotiable I've already made my mind up."

"But what are you going to do if it doesn't work? You know it could just as easily scramble your brains. Then what are you going to do? You're the leader of this merry band of..."

"I'd be careful what you say next," said Abu. Ettore looked around and noticed everyone was looking at him. "Ettore it's nothing personal but I follow orders just like everyone else here so I'm as expendable as anyone else. Secondly and probably more importantly I don't trust you. You're about as slimy as they come and you're more liable to use the intersect against us than to use it to help..."

"Those are such harsh word coming from someone I thought was my friend," said Ettore as he feigned being offended. "But I do understand and maybe in the past that was true..."

"My dear Ettore let's cut to the chase. You wouldn't be proposing yourself if you weren't sure it will work so you can cut the crap. I told you how it's going to be now get busy preparing it. We can't hide out forever not with a nuke and a missile both stick out like a sore thumb."

"I'll get right on it," said Ettore as he started to leave then turned around. "Shouldn't your people be reporting in from the airport. I would've thought Sarah would've landed by now," he said as he checked his watch. "You don't think that she took out your welcoming party do you? I keep telling you you're underestimating the Carmichaels and this will turn around and bit you... and bite you hard one of this days. You can take my word on that."

"Keep it up Ettore and one of this days I'll turn you over to Chuck. He's already expressed interest in putting a bullet through your head. You keep up talking like your talking and I just might let him."

"Again that's rather hurtful but answer me this who's going to put your intersect room together and who's going to maintain it after it's up and running," said Ettore. "No you need me and you know that." Abu was about to answer him when his phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"I need to take this call. You just go and take care of your end of the deal," said Abu then he turned to his phone. Ettore got out of the vehicle, walked over to another and got in then left.

"For now Ettore... for now I need you but who knows. What?" said Abu as he heard his man's voice on his phone. "Yes of course I can talk now... What do you mean she wasn't on the plane? I assume you looked everywhere. Planes don't fly themselves ... Yes, I know about drones. Just get back to the ship and post lookouts. Sooner or later she'll turn up there. ... Of course I'm upset! What do you think? I send you to do one simple thing and you screw it up. What did you think was going to happen? I was going to be tickled pink. I don't want to talk about this anymore just get back to the ship on the double."

After he hung up he dialed another number as he tried to calm down. The phone rang and rang which didn't help the way he felt then there was a click.

"What took you so long to answer? ... Yes, it's me. Who else would call you on this number? Never mind me things are in a bit of a flux. ... Yes, there's been a change of plans. I want you to drive straight to the pier and load the missile on the Contessa. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. ... I'll explain on board."

[Earlier at the airport]

Inside the dark Range Rover the team was getting ready. Their target on the Learjet had been given permission to land and now they were gearing up for the tag and grab. They'd been warned that this may not be as easy as it appeared but everyone knew what they were supposed to do. Finally, they got a call from their man in the control tower who told them the fix was in.

"Okay this is it. The plane is coming in and will be brought over to hanger number one. We'll take her right after she lands. Remember we're to try to take her alive but if she puts up too much of a fight... well accidents are known to happen."

"I see the plane coming in now," said the driver. He started the engine then drove over to the hangar laying back on the side out of sight.

"Okay we'll jump out here then after the plane is in the hangar I want you drive back around blocking the entrance. That way if she sees us and decides to fly out she can't because we'll have her boxed in. Now let's move it they'll be bringing her in here any moment," said the team leader as they deployed. Soon the plane eased into the hangar then powered down which was also their signal to move in. Men with vests ran up the boarding ladder while others pushed it with them next to the plane as they were about to breech the SUV pulled in.

"What took you so long," radioed the team leader as he looked back at the driver but the man just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll deal with you later. Flash grenade ready?" The man next to the hatch nodded. "Go, go," yelled the team leader. The man tossed in the grenade there was a loud bang and flash of light inside then they ran inside through the smoky haze.

"Cockpit clear," yelled one of his men as they deployed into the cabin. She had to have gone aft thought the team leader where else could she be.

"Cabin clear," yelled one man then "Aft clear," yelled another man. "The plane is clear. She's not onboard." The men stood there scratching their heads.

"This just isn't possible," said the team leader as he pushed his way into the aft compartment of the plane. "What the heck? Where could she have gone to people just don't up and disappear. Look around for hidden compartments or passageways. This just doesn't make sense." They searched for a while then gave up and went back out to their vehicle. Already the team leader was playing over in his head his conversations with Abu and none of them were pleasant.

"Get thing started and let's get out of here. Afterwards though you and I are going to have a talk about why you were late," said the team leader. "But first I have to make this phone call. I want to know why it took you so long to drive around the corner of the build. You could've let her get away..."

"You mean like she did anyway," said one of the men from the back. "Let's face it she handed it to you... to us."

"I'm not admitting anything and shut up no one asked for your opinion," said the team leader. "You can start the engine and leave now. It's bad enough I've got to make this phone call but you don't need to listen in. For once can you follow orders?"

"Yeah let's get a move on it," said one of the men from the back. "I want to get an ice cream from the parlor before they stop serving in an hour. Did you hear me," said the man in the back as he reached forward and nudged the driver. He fell face first into the horn with a bloody knife wound in his back.

"I guess there's your proof that she got off the plane without being detected... or detected by Mosul and he paid for it."

"A couple of you come up front and remove Mosul's body. You can put it in the back then one of you come up front and drive. I need to call Abu and tell him we failed." The man reluctantly took out his phone thinking again how he was going to explain this. Then when Abu started barking he knew he was in the dog house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But what he didn't realize was Sarah was there listening to his conversation all along. She wasn't dumb and realized right away what was going on. When she was assigned a hangar in the middle of nowhere it was giveaway. However, what sealed it was when she questioned the need for a hangar and answer she got back from the control tower.

"I don't need to park my plane in a hangar. I won't be leaving anytime soon so it doesn't matter if the engines get cold. There will be plenty of time to warm them up if necessary." But they came back that it was a free service and nonnegotiable.

"Okay so you've decided to try to grab me in the hangar. Nice and quiet away from the crowds but that works both ways," said Sarah. After landing she taxied over the hangar following the grounds personnel's instructions to the letter. She didn't want them to know she was on to them. Then in the hangar she powered down then ran to the access port for the landing gear. She climbed down inside just as the plane was being breeched.

"Boy are you going to have a surprise," said Sarah as she climbed down then out. She ducked behind some oil drums and waited for the last of the wet team to board before she made her move. She darted over behind a seaplane then as she was leaving the hangar a man started to get out of the Rover. She ran pull a knife and threw all in one fluid motion. The knife caught the man in the back then she got an idea.

"Buddy, your friends don't know it but they're going to help me," she said as she put the man back in behind the steering wheel then rolled under the SUV.

"Piece of cake we can do this," she said to herself as she strapped herself to the undercarriage with bungee cords. She didn't have to wait long before the men came back and discovered their driver was dead. She listened from below to a conversation as one of the men reported in then another man got behind the wheel and they took off.

"Okay buddy, let's go but try to avoid potholes and light on the speed bumps," she thought as they pulled out of the airport. If she was right they'd take her to where Chuck was being held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Bethesda Devon worked through most of the day then somewhere around the late evening he came out. He found Roan in the waiting room with the Major both had coffee in their hands and a need to shave. They looked up as he walked in and took deep breaths before then waited for Devon to begin.

"Well it's done," said Devon as he took off his surgical hat. Roan and the Major looked at each other. "No... wait a moment what did you understand? I said it's done as in I'm done with everything I can do..."

"I have to ask you but the day when your class in Med School had their lesson on bedside manners were you sick or miss it for some other reason?" said Roan. "Just give it to us. How's Diane? Will she pull through?"

"I extracted the slug then patched up damage it did but I have to say anyone else wouldn't have made it off the operating table. But the General just won't die. She went into cardiac arrest twice and we defibrillated her bringing her back. I'm going to keep her in the ICU for the next twenty-four hours then we can go from there. But she's not to go anywhere near Langley until I clear her. I told her that and I'm telling you both now. She needs to let herself heal before going back to work."

"When you told her that did you take away her weapon first," said Roan. "You might want to start wearing a vest when you go into see her. I don't suppose I could see her even for just a few minutes."

"That's what I'm getting to she's asked to see you and against my better judgement I agreed but she's not to get too excited. Major she wants you to come in too. So follow me and I'll help you get cleaned up so you can go in and see her."

Devon took them to a cleaning station where he helped them get washing up and disinfected before they went into the ICU. They walked into the dimly lit room and there in a bed lay the General with her eyes closed. The beeping noise from the heart monitor next to her bed told everyone she was still alive but as they got closer to her bed she opened her eyes.

"You'll do anything to get out of going to lunch with me," said Roan as he walked up beside her and took her hand.

"I just need a rain check and as soon as I get out of here we can have that lunch together. I promise and this time to hell with my badge. Listen up we need to get out in front of this. What's the status of the two men who did this to me?"

"They're being held at a black site mending from their wound. We will have their intel if it's the last thing they do," said the Major. "On that you have my word."

"I don't want this made personal. We need a name although we all have a good idea who was behind this. However, we need to be a hundred percent sure then we need to authorize a drone strike. We have to let them know that if they mess with fire they're going to get burnt."

"General, I didn't bring Roan and the Major in so you can get work done. I told you no work your blood pressure and heart beat just went up. Remember the deal you're not to get excited."

"'Too excited' was what you said and yes Warden I hear you. Okay," said the General. She took a deep breath then tried to speak in a calm voice. "Roan, you need to step up and take charge. You're at the helm and I'm sorry but I've left you a mess. You need to find Ettore, Abu and Chuck. The first two you can have eliminated on the spot. It's over I'm done messing around with Ettore the gloves are off. Chuck was right I should've authorized the drone strike when I could've before but I won't make the same mistake twice."

"I'll handle the office and everything else," said Roan as he caught the look from Devon. "You just lay there and think about getting better. I'm going to have a guard posted outside your door incase these people try again."

"I'm afraid that's it for now. I'm going to have to ask you both to leave now. My patient needs her rest and she won't get it with you two here. You can come back tomorrow and see me. I'll decided then if you can come in."

"Very well," said Roan. "I'll have some real food sent over so you don't have to survive on hospital food and maybe a small bottle of Scotch that should make you feel better."

"Absolutely not," said Devon. "If I find alcohol in here I'll bar you both from her room until she checks out and goes home. Now everyone out of the room," said Devon as he herded everyone out. As soon as the room was clear he went down the cafeteria for a late lunch or and early dinner. On the way down to the cafeteria he took out his phone and called home.

"Ellie, love it's me. ... Me who? Have I been gone that long? ... No, I'm not the post man. They always ring twice. ... I love you too. Let me tell you about what I found..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banai drove the Mercedes across Georgia trying to catch up with Abram. He had a head start on him but Abram was riding in heavy truck which could go only so fast. Plus, Abram didn't know how close he actually was but neither did Banai so he had his foot on the gas all the way trying to reach him before they pulled into Batumi. Once they got there it would be problematic how to reach them not that he by himself was going to be able to take out the men traveling with the trucks.

"Okay so what's your game plan," he said to himself as he drove faster than any sane man would've on roads that were more goat paths than a highway. "You could pass them then turn the car sideways in the road."

"That won't work the trucks would just pile right into you knocking you out the way as they barrel on through. Then you'll be in the middle of nowhere with no means of transportation and you'll have let Abram give you the slip again," he said as he started talking to himself glancing up in the mirror. "If you don't let up a little on the gas you may not make in one piece to do anything."

But he continued to push the Mercedes and thought he was making real progress. His only regret was he didn't have satellite imagery like Chuck had to confirm for him that he was in fact gaining. To drive this hard then to fail to catch up would be a shame especially if he got his neck broke in the process. However, he had no choice he had to go for broke or risk losing all.

"It's a good thing they don't have any lookouts posted behind them," said Banai which became famous last words. When he rounded a bend and found a cattle truck in the middle of the road. "Crap," he said as he fought to stop in time gearing down but eh car wasn't stopping. With the ice on the road he didn't dare touch his brakes. He saw quickly he wasn't going to be able to stop so he did the only thing he could and ran it into the ditch

"Geez, where did you come from," said Banai as he looked in his rearview only to see men coming out from around the truck carrying AK47s. "This is getting better and better all the time." The rear window exploded as the men opened fire. Banai rolled out of the Mercedes and returned fire. Dropping two then he got on the other side of the vehicle using it as cover. He dropped two more who foolishly tried to charge him.

"Okay, now what," said Banai as everything became quiet. "I don't like this silence," he said as he raised up to take a peek. Two rounds whizzed past his head and he had to duck back down. They were better armed and had more ammo. They could afford to wait him out but somehow he didn't think that was their plan.

"Crap," he said. He realized they had been circling behind him and now someone was coming up behind him. He spun around to find two men coming up behind him carrying 47s. He tried to raise his Makarov but he heard two gunshots before he could get off a round.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

Banai heard someone behind him. He spun around and saw two men with AK47s pointed at him. He didn't have time to think he raised his arm to fire but before he could get off a round he heard two gunshots. His first thought was, "this was it," but his life didn't flash before him like he had heard it was supposed to. In fact, nothing happened then he started patting himself down.

"If you're checking to see if you're dead you're not," said a voice he recognized but he still checked himself out to make sure he wasn't dead. "See no bullet holes but I can fix that if you want," said Casey. Banai looked up to see the two men with the 47s face down in the road and Casey walking up behind them with Morgan behind him. John had his Sig out in his hand he slowed up a little when he walked past the two men in the road to admire his handy work.

"I thought you guys were supposed to pray to the east," said Casey as he continued walking up to Banai looking over his situation. "Hold that thought for a moment I've got an itch I need to scratch," said John as he dropped the remaining men in the bat of an eye. There for a moment Morgan thought Casey's Sig was on fire and afterwards it was smoking.

"Boy was that some good stress relief. You know I do I feel a lot better. Too bad there's no place to get a short stack around here they'd really hit the spot right about now. You wouldn't happen to have any more bad guys you need taken care of."

"I hope you realize how messed up that sounds," said Morgan as he looked over the carnage Casey had caused. "Geez John, what are we going to do with these bodies? We can't just leave them, can we?"

"Why not? The wolves and vultures need to eat too. It won't take them long to smell this banquet. Or you can knock yourself out and try to dig graves in the frozen ground."

"You know I saw on Animal Planet that the vulture is a sacred animal to the Tibetans because it is one of the few animals that doesn't kill to find its food."

"Where did you guys come from? I thought you were still a long way out," said Banai. "How'd you get here so fast? Not that I'm complaining or anything and I'll admit you saved my... well, turkey bacon." Casey grunted.

"We caught a very fast plane out of Mildenhall then got here in record time. How we parachuted here well numbnuts you want to explain that?"

"John I swear the light was green or greenish when I jumped. I don't know why you won't believe me. And that Sergeant didn't he say Geronimo?"

"He said 'not now' but you jumped anyway and no the light wasn't green. The long and short of it is we were supposed to land outside Tbilisi where a team was supposed to meet us but instead we're here thanks to this genius."

"You know John when you say things like that it really hurts inside. Besides look around I brought you where you were needed... and thanks to me you got to scratch that itch..."

"And keep it up and I might scratch it again. Well, I hope one of these vehicles is drivable," said John as he noticed Banai's Mercedes was riddled with bullet holes. Like we said we parachuted in so we don't have any ground transportation," said Casey as he gave Morgan the evil eye.

"We need to get on the road. Abram isn't that far away with the missile," said Banai then as they lifted the hood on the cattle truck tried to get it to start he explained to Casey who Abram was and why he wanted him so badly.

"I can't say as I blame you I'd want his hide too if I were you. If there's one thing I can't stand is a turncoat... well unless he's becoming a turncoat for us but still I wouldn't trust him. People like Abram can never really be trusted. If they turned once they can always turn again. Okay there we go that should do it," said John as he put the hood down. "Grimes try to turn her over now," yelled Casey. Morgan turned the key, the truck sputtered and backfired but then it came to life. "Now where do we go from here," said Casey as pushed Morgan over and got behind the steering wheel.

"Hey a little easy on the merchandise," said Morgan as he got settled in the middle. "Remember you chose me to come along with you."

"Boy was that ever a mistake 'Wrong Way'. Just sit there and keep you trap shut or I'll shut it for you," said Casey. "Okay Banai you were telling me which way we needed to go."

"Just follow this road," said Banai as he got in from the other side then closed the door. "I've got intel that says they're heading for Batumi where they plan on offloading their cargo into a warehouse before they put it on a ship."

"Hey isn't that where Chuck and Sarah are right now? I thought I heard the Major say something like that when he check-in on us."

"Chuck and Sarah are there?" said Banai. "We should contact them so they can head off the cargo. We could box them in then take them. No muss, no fuss I think is what you people say."

"Maybe in an ad for some household cleaner but as far as getting in touch with Chuck and Sarah that would work if we could get in touch with them. What I'm saying is that it's not that easy. Chuck went MIA and Sarah has gone looking for him. Right now it's just you and us."

"But come on guys we can do this. We've been in worse situations," said Morgan as they got up to speed rounding through the mountain roads with no guardrails. "You know John you can bring us a little closer inward away from that oh so very... very deep and steep drop off," said Morgan as he looked over the side of the road into the white cloud cover below.

"What? Are you afraid? You were the one talking about sacred vultures and charnel grounds. If we go over the side, we just give them more to eat tonight... a smorgasbord if you like.

"You know the first thing they go for is the eyes because they're soft tissue and a tasty morsel. After that they go for the tongue unless you don't have any pants on then that changes things up a bit...

"No I don't like... that's enough right there that's probably more information then I will ever need to know about... well stuff. No I didn't meant that kind of stuff," said Morgan as he turned green. "Oh I mean it and considering I'm sitting in the middle I don't think either one of you want to see me power puke."

"I heard about Beckman and I want you to know I'm sorry. We might not have always been fighting on the same side but I respect her. She's a very strong woman and if anyone can pull through she will. You might not believe it but we're all in the hands of…."

"And speaking of hands when I get mine on the guy who issued the hit... well he's going to be in a world of hurt and by the time I'm done with him he's going to be begging me to finish him off. So I understand exactly how you feel about your man Abram and what you want to do. But if you ask me stringing him up in a public square is too good for him. I can give you a few ideas on our way to Batumi."

"Oh am I so going to have to make an appointment with Dr. Dreyfus when we get back," said Morgan.

"Who says you're going to make it back," said Casey.

"Remember your promise to Alex and I haven't told her yet about the tiger trap," said Morgan. Casey growled.

"And you won't if you know what's good for you," said Casey as he tapped the brakes and Morgan banged his head on the dash while Banai hung on to the door.

"Guys, guys can we channel all this to the people who deserve it… Ettore, Abram and Abu. What's this about a tiger trap anyway? I know what a tiger trap is but what does this have to do with us."

"Easy," said Morgan. "For a tiger trap you need a goat then a hunter stakes out the goat and when the tiger comes to take the goat the hunter shoots it. You see I'm the goat in this scenario because I look like Ettore…"

"But nine time out of ten the goat doesn't live. However, it's a good plan if Ettore was in charge. I know Chuck's been taken but I thought the way you talked he was free. Let me back up and explain I talked with him… or I should say he called me. He was on a plane with Abu. I know because I talked to him too and I guess I pushed him a little hard and that was the reason for the ambush back there. I don't know if you realize this but the man behind this operation is Abu. I'm not sure how Ettore fits into this but Abu is the one calling the shots."

"So I'm here to do what?" said Morgan.

"Don't worry we can still use a bullet magnet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah rode under the Discovery all through town and back to the port. The vehicle drove into a restricted area Sarah knew that because she recognized the guard's shiny boots that she saw from under the vehicle. At first she was worried that the vehicle might be searched and if they checked under the Discovery with a mirror she'd be discovered. However, the guards tone changed when the man inside told the guard they worked for Bin Abu then he hastily waved them through.

"So this Bin Abu has some clout in the port... just another wharf rat to me," she thought as they continued on in the port. She knew she was getting near the water front when she heard a ship's horns and there was a strong smell of salt in the air along with the shrieking call of gulls. The SUV slowed down then stopped when it came to a warehouse.

"You need to drive inside and wait in your vehicle those were Abu's orders. He'll be right with you guys. He told me to tell you he had some other questions he needed you to answer."

"Like what? I told him everything when we talked on the phone," said the one guy. Sarah took it he was the guy in charge of the mission that went south.

"I hope he hurries it up or I'm not going to get my ice cream," complained a man in the back. "Why does this crap always have to happen when you're in a hurry? And why do we all have to wait here? If he's got questions you can answer them you don't need us with you."

"You could ask that to Mosul," said the man driving. "At least you got to sit in the back. I had to sit up here in Mosul's blood. I'm never going to get this out of my clothes. I think I'm just going to burn them."

"Will you two pipe down and stop your whining. You're acting like a bunch of old women. You heard the man we have to wait and that's what we're going to do. I don't like it any more than you guys but that's what we've got to do."

"I still want my ice cream," said the man in the back. There was a round of yells telling him to shut up. "You guys can tease me as much as you want but the stomach wants what the stomach wants."

"Here we go," said the leader. Sarah saw light coming in from the outside as the door they drove in opened up again and a group of men walked in. Sarah could tell by the sound they made as they walked over that she wasn't going to didn't like what was about to go down.

"We need for you to get out of the vehicle and come with us," said the one man. "Abu will be here shortly to talk with you." Sarah detected something in the man's voice that confirmed what she had already felt was going down and no she didn't like it.

"Like I said before I explained everything to him before," said the leader. "I don't understand why he's treating us like this. Things like this just happen and they're really no one's fault they just happen."

"Just get out of the vehicle and follow me," said the man as he stepped up to the passenger door and opened it. "This way."

"Okay, okay we're coming," said the leader as he started to get out. Sarah could hear the quiver in his voice like he knew what was about to happen. She couldn't understand why he didn't do anything but he just got out. Suddenly she heard the sound of suppressed gunfire and saw the bodies of the men drop on the warehouse floor. She saw the team leader was still alive although seriously wounded and he was looking right at her.

"Crap," she thought as she reached for her Smith & Wesson. This was the last thing she needed a shootout in a warehouse. But as the man tried to speak pointing at her the man who had pulled him from the SUV finished him off with a head shoot.

"Abu said to tell you he accepts your apology," said the man then he turned to his men. "Bag them up then take them to the ship. Once we're out to sea we'll dump them overboard and feed them to the fish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margo was starting to see double down in the Dungeon. Mike walked over to her and asked her why didn't she take a break. They weren't doing anything other than standing by and if need be he'd come and get her. Reluctantly she agreed. Working all day underground without seeing the light of day was... well she had more respect now for spelunkers.

"Okay I'll go because I need to get out of here and breathe some fresh air. I'm taking my phone so if you need to reach me don't hesitate to call and I mean that… anything."

"Don't worry if anyone calls for you or anything happens your number will be the first one I call and if I can't reach you for any reason I'll send someone for you. Go now I've got this."

"Okay and when I get back you can go topside and get a breather too. Working down here round the clock can't be healthy. There's a reason the Air Force called off project Oil Change."

"Don't worry about a thing," said Mike as he walked Margo over to the elevator and put her on it before she changed her mind.

She knew Mike was right she needed to take a break from down in the Dungeon and if ever there was an appropriate name it was that. But as she came off the elevator sitting there waiting for her was Sam. She'd even brought a chair over to sit it as she passed the time.

"I think you're waiting for me," said Margo as she got off the elevator. Sam nodded her head then hopped out of her chair.

"Can you tell me what's going on with Mommy and Chuck?" asked Sam. "I think I have a right to know. They are my parents."

"Sweetie, I wish I could but it doesn't work like that. You know I could get into a lot of trouble if I tell you something that's secret and someone else finds out."

"How is anyone else going to find out? I promise not to say a word... not even under torture," said Sam. Margo raised an eyebrow.

"A kid your age shouldn't know anything about torture. Where did you hear it at?" asked Margo. But she should've expected this to happen given Sam's situation.

"I heard it from Uncle Casey," said Sam in a nonchalant manner. "It's what he threatens to do to Morgan all the time. But between you and me I don't think he's ever done it or will do it. He just threatens him with it which reinforces the effect that he might one day do it."

"Have you ever spent any time at the farm?" asked Margo without thinking as she gave Sam a puzzled look. She was even more perplexed when Sam nodded. "Do your parents know about this?"

"Sure they do. They took me on a family outing. It was okay but I don't see what all the fuss is about. I was expecting to see bunnies but you know what I saw?"

"I bet it wasn't bunnies that's for sure," said Margo. She was rethinking the whole Chuck talking to Razib thing. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Why are you looking at me that way? Have you been there too?" asked Sam. Margo wasn't sure how to answer her question.

"Yes of course, I did some training there and so did Mike. And your parents were all right with taking you there? It was their idea?"

"Yes of course why not? So you trained there? What did you do? Did you work with the rides or in the concession stands? I liked the Butterfield Stagecoach ride because I liked the horses. Chuck was terrified he said they were going to bite or kick but they didn't do either and the man let me feed them carrots."

"Excuse me but I think we've gotten our farms mixed up. What farm are you talking about? Because where I was there were no rides and definitely no concession stands."

"Why Knott's Berry Farm in Buena? What farm were you thinking about?" asked Sam with a little perplexed look.

"Not that one for sure. Sam it doesn't matter I can't tell you anything. I'm sorry I wish I could but those are the rules."

"Where were you headed to the bar or to your room? Why don't you walk with me and let me offer you a coffee on the house. We can talk a little more and I'm sure we can come up with fair and equitable solution that will make both of us happy."

"You know you're going to be very frightening when you get older," said Margo as they headed for the bar.

"Just walk with me and hear me out," said Sam. Then she saw Emma and worse was Emma saw her. "Pretend we never had this conversation."

"What? What's the matter?" said Margo. "Sam, I told you before and I'll tell you again I can't tell you anything." Sam tried to signal Margo to keep quiet as Emma came up to them.

"There you are," said Emma. "Well what do you have to say for yourself? You know I told you not to bother Margo and you were supposed to stay in Jack's office."

"I was but I got tired so I thought I'd go out for a walk to... to stretch my legs. Yes, that's it I was just stretching my legs when I bumped into Margo. I was walking with her to the bar because... because...

"Because it's not safe for her to be out walking around in the open alone. We're not sure there are no more of those bad people around so I wanted to keep an eye on her."

"Something tells me that isn't exactly how it went but okay this time. You're coming with me now miss and we're going to find you something to do. My mother used to tell me idle hands were the devil's workshop and I wasn't sure I believed her until now."

"Who are you talking about? Why are you looking at me? I haven't done anything," said Sam. Both Margo and Emma gave her a look. "Okay not in the last five minutes... at least," she said as she raised her hand.

"Come on and let's leave Margo in peace. She doesn't have time to mess around with you she's got work that needs to be done."

"Sam, I'm sorry but I promise you if anything happens I'll come and tell you. You have my word on that."

"Will you pinky swear," asked Sam as she help up her little finger. Margo laughed then held out her pinky too and they shook.

"Now I need to go outside for a second get some fresh air then go back down below," said Margo as she looked at her watch. "I need to hurry up because I promised Mike I'd let him come up for a breather too."

"Oh really," said Sam as the cogs began to turn. "You know you don't need to stay with me all the time," she said to Emma. "I'm sure you'd like to go check on Molly too. We wouldn't want her to feel neglected now would we?"

"Remember if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker. Now let's move along."

"I'm coming Turnkey. How long before I get some yard time?"


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

The men bagged up all the bodies then left them by the warehouse door. They couldn't very well move them in broad daylight so most of the men went back to the ship leaving only a couple to clean up and remove DNA traces. After that was done even they the two men discussed what to do. Sarah was getting anxious if they didn't leave soon she wouldn't have time to trade places but she couldn't make the men disappear because they'd be missed.

"Come on let's go we're done here and I want to get back to the boat..." said the one man. Sarah could see from below they both were leaning on mops.

"It's a ship not a boat," said the other man. "Technically a boat can be transported by a ship but not the other way around."

"Thank you Mr. Expert. Come on let's go back and close the warehouse doors. It's not like these guys are going to get up and walk away... at least not until the next zombie apocalypse."

"Why do you want to get back in such a hurry for? If we go back, they'll just find something else for us to do. I kind of like leaning on my mop right here... at least for the moment."

"No, I got cookie to grab us two banana splits before the ice cream parlor shut down. He's holding them for us in the galley right now."

"Did you tell him extra peanut sprinkles?" Sarah heard from under the Rover then there was a pause. "What are we doing waiting around here. No one needs to watch these body bags they aren't going anywhere." Sarah heard the door close then the warehouse got dark but just to be cautious she waited a few minutes.

"That's a rough way to get a pink slip," said Sarah to herself as she waited. "I would've gone out fighting and taken some of you smug buttholes with me." Then she decided to go for it and put her plan to get onboard the ship into action.

"Okay now's my chance," said Sarah as she let herself down then rolled out from under the SUV. The warehouse had such a strong smell of bleach that it was almost overpowering. She couldn't smell the sea even though they were right next to it.

"Okay now to catch my ride," she said as she went about her business. She went over to the bags and dragged one out then dumped him inside a barrel. Once in the drum she sealed it then climbed back in the body bag and zipped it up. Not long afterwards she heard the same men coming back.

"Okay let's get this over with we need to hurry. The trucks will be here anytime now and Abu wants us to help load the two containers so we can shove off as soon as we've got them stowed away."

"You know what would be faster if we attached weights to the bottom of the bags then dumped them off the pier. Think about it we wouldn't have to climb up and down the ladders or take them down to the freezer."

"You got some good points," said the one man as he paused like he was considering it. Sarah thought for a moment she'd have to shoot it out anyway. "But no I don't think so. Look what happened to these poor saps for failing to pick up someone at the airport."

"Really that's what got them killed? You're right. Forget what I said. From here on out we do exactly as we're told. They just missed picking up some at the airport, are you sure that was it?"

"That's what I heard now come on we'll load them in the back of the van drive them down to the pier. Then we can lay them on a pallet then use the crane to place them down in the hold. From there we can take them straight over into the freezer."

"I like the sound of that and so does my back but we need to hurry. If they get here with the trucks they'll take the crane and we won't be able to use it."

Sarah didn't much like the idea of the freezer but it was onboard this ship they kept talking about. She wished she'd been able to find out what ship they were talking about. Maybe she could flash and figure out something. But soon she'd be onboard the mystery vessel then she just had to find Chuck and they could go from there were ever there was about to go to.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up then unceremoniously tossed in the back of the van. At least she wasn't the first one thrown in so she had a relatively soft landing. She was starting to have second thoughts about her plan to get onboard.

"Come on we need to hurry up I just got word the trucks will be here soon so we need to get these bags onboard," said one man then she heard doors slammed then felt a short ride down the pier. She knew she was out of the warehouse when she started to smell fresh air again. The van came to a stop then she heard the back door open and she was being tossed about again.

"Okay they're all on the pallet. Take it away," she heard a man yell then she felt herself being lifted up and over. Now she really wished she knew what ship she was being loaded on. Suddenly a frightening thought hit her she had assumed that Chuck was going to be onboard this ship but what if he wasn't. She could easily be moving away instead of towards him.

"You can't think about that right now," she said to herself. "The cargo they were talking about has to be the missing missile. If that's onboard Chuck has to be nearby… he just has to be." Suddenly things got cold very cold and she knew she was in the freezer.

"Come on they need you guys topside to help with the two containers. The trucks just got here," she heard someone yell. Then she was dumped on a pile of something cold that had to be ice because it was hard and frozen.

"We need to pull them out of the bags, hang them then strip them before they freeze. Once we're done we'll be right there," said one of the men close to her.

"Geez," she thought they were hanging the men like sides of beef on meat hooks. "Well not this gal," she said to herself as she started to shiver. She pulled out her Smith & Wesson holding it down to her side and got ready to shoot her way out if she had to but her luck was still holding.

"Just leave them where they're at for now. Abu wants this cargo onboard right away so we can shove off. You can deal with this afterwards besides they're not going to be hanging around very long. Once we're out of sight of land they're going overboard so come on unless you want to join these guys."

She heard people moving around then the freezer door close. She waited a few minutes then decided it was time for her to move before she ended up on a meat hook.

"Geez is it cold in here," said Sarah as she climbed out of the body bag to find a macabre sight. She was in some sort of meat locker on board with sides of beef and men hanging around. Underneath her body bag were boxes of cuts of meat. The frost on the outside of the boxes made it impossible to tell what kind of cut was inside so out of curiosity she wiped the ice buildup off.

"Oh my…" she said as she read 'Contessa'. She realized she was back onboard the Contessa and she had a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck didn't like it much that he was escorted to a cabin on the Contessa and locked away. He felt like he was being side lined and he couldn't understand why. What did Ettore have to do with this? He just couldn't figure out. Abu basically told him that he was the one who stole the warhead and the Iranian missile but how did Ettore fit into this picture with the intersect. He felt like he was overlooking something and this something as obvious as the nose on his face but he just couldn't come up with it.

"Okay you're not doing anyone any good here," said Chuck. "You need to get in gear and start doing spying. But first things first and to begin with you need to get out of here."

He went to the door and tried to turn the knob but the door was locked. From under his jacket collar Chuck pulled out a lock pick and in a few minutes the door was open. He cracked the door just a little bit so he could peek out in the passageway. The coast seemed clear so he stepped out and made his way down to the ladder then he went up. Chuck remembered the Contessa's layout as he headed for her bridge.

"Yes, up this way," said Chuck. Suddenly he heard voices coming towards him so he stopped and laid up against the bulkhead hoping they'd pass him by.

"Mr. Abu will be back soon from his meeting and I want that cargo already stored away by then or there will be hell to pay. He said he wanted us ready to leave port by the time he gets here and if we're not you can explain the 'why' to him."

"I understand that and I've got every man that I could get my hands on to help bring those containers onboard but they can't hand carry them now can they. He should understand that and why does he want to get underway so fast for anyway? You don't think this has anything to do with what happened to that wet team."

"I don't know and if I were you I'd keep certain speculation to myself. Take it from me he's not in a very understanding mood and as for why. Well okay, I don't know all I heard was something didn't go right at the airport. Someone was supposed to come in that didn't come in or something like that. Anyway he's on the warpath so I wouldn't piss him off if I were you or piss him off any more than he already is."

"I'm not trying to piss anyone off I'm just trying to explain the physics involved in moving two freight container their size and weight onboard this vessel safely so no one gets hurt and nothing happens to the cargo inside the containers."

"If I were you I'd lose the attitude and don't be cute. That would be a quick way to get float tested once we're out to sea. Believe me the last thing he wants to hear is excuses. The last person who tried to give him excuses ended up in a body bag down in our meat locker."

"Okay but all I'm hearing out of you is what I shouldn't tell him so according to you what am I supposed to tell him?" Chuck could tell from the men's voice that both were getting fed up the other.

"How about everything is onboard and we're ready to pull out whenever you want sir. You'd better get the lead out and go back down below. Crack the whip, do whatever you have to do just get those containers onboard because that's all he's interested in now. My friend all he's interested in right now are results."

"Some help you are if that's the best advice you can give," said the other man. Chuck heard him started to walk away but his footsteps started getting louder.

"Crap, he's coming my way," said Chuck. He quickly ran back down ladder but as he did he heard someone coming back up. Voices were getting closer and he had to move or risk getting caught so he had no choice but retreat back to his cabin.

"Move it Chuck," he said to himself as the voices seemed to be following him. He got back inside just when he heard them on his deck. He started to sit down when he remembered he needed to lock the door or they'd know he'd been out so he did the next best thing he held the knob. He felt someone try to open it with a key then turn the knob but for this to work he had to hold onto it and not let it turn.

"There must be something wrong with this key," he heard from the other side. "Let me get another one and try it again. It won't take long."

"Here's my master key use it," said Abu. Chuck recognized his voice from the other side. He must've come back early thought Chuck which wasn't good for the other man. Chuck let go of the knob then leaped on the bed just as the door opened.

"Oh here you are? What time is it," said Chuck as he looked at his watch and pretended to yawn like he'd just woken up. "I guess I must've dozed off for a few minute… Geez just look at the time. You know a good host doesn't leave his guest locked up in a room for this long."

"I'm sorry but I had things to see to. If you want, we can go topside for a walk. You can get some fresh air and you might be interested in seeing what's just been stowed away." The loading crew must've moved the containers while their boss was up off the bridge complaining, thought Chuck. "So do you want to come and have a look?"

"What? Sorry what did you say… on come with you, right. Well it can't be Christmas in July because it's not July but okay I'm game. Just lead the way I'm afraid on a ship this big I might get lost and we wouldn't want that. What is it you want me to see?"

"No we wouldn't and I don't want to tell you or I'll spoil the surprise. Just follow me," said Abu. Then he walked to the door and two of his men pointed weapons at Chuck motioning him to follow.

"It looks like I don't have any choice," said Chuck. "Boys be careful with those someone could get hurt namely me. Oh please keep your fingers off the triggers and safeties on. I'd hate to be accidently shot… If I had my druthers I would much prefer that it be on purpose. So where to now," he said as he followed Abu. Chuck realized they were heading down to the cargo holds. He couldn't believe his eyes when they passed by the old command room. At a glance everything seemed to still be there computers and all.

"Please keep up with me or you'll get left behind and risk getting lost too," said Abu as he slowed down for Chuck. "A little more patience we're almost there."

"Where does that hallway lead to," said Chuck as he pointed to the room Alexei had his mainframe in that he used to keep all his dirty secrets to all his illegal operations.

"Oh there's a computer back there... a mainframe of some type. I'd like to use it but the pesky thing doesn't want to cooperate and I haven't had time to get anyone in here to look at it."

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but you know I'm kind of handy with computers and if you want I could take a look at it for you. Maybe I could fix it for you."

"Yes why are you?" said Abu as he looked at Chuck. "Is this some sort of trick so you can signal someone somewhere telling them you're here? You can't think I'm that stupid."

"First of all I said I'd look at it that doesn't mean I can fix it and secondly if you've got a closed network how am I going to call to for help? I was simply offering you my assistance as is required of me. But I guess the question I have to ask you now is do I need to ask someone for help? If so, then I must remind you of the Taarof..."

"Was that the reason you offered to look at it for me? You're going to hit me with the laws of hospitality? Why would you think that I would care and how sure are you that they apply to you?"

"Oh I think you already know they do. Are you going to deny you invited me to come with you here to your home and by doing so you extended me your hospitality? Can you say I have been nothing by a gracious guest? And yes I did offer to look at your computer problem. I hate to tell you for fear of offending you but your law is clear on such things."

"Oh you are good... you're very good. I should've listened to Ettore when he warned me about you. I guess I am obligated to take care of you. Just don't push your luck too much accidents can still happen and some of them are real accidents I'm sure."

"I'll try to remember that," said Chuck as they made their way down to the hold. Inside the deck hands were finishing securing the containers they'd just brought onboard for sea. "Are these what you wanted me to see? Two large metal boxes? It's a little bit of a snoozer if you ask me. Well they are bigger than a bread box."

"Just give me a moment let's see what you think when we open them up," said Abu as he waved for two men to open the containers for him. Inside Chuck saw the Iranian missile disassembled in pieces. He had to grab the railing to steady himself as he flashed. He saw the component pieces and immediately knew what went where and how to reassemble it.

"Do you feel okay? You look a little unsteady on your feet," said Abu. He looked over Chuck being more than a little preoccupied wondering if there wasn't something wrong with Chuck's health.

"No… no I'm fine. It just takes me a little time to get my sea legs is all. Give me a few minutes and I'll be okay," said Chuck as he tried to play off the flash but now he was really concerned about Abu's intentions. The missile was worse than he had originally be led to believe.

"But we're still tied up next to the pier?" said Abu still not completely convinced. "I'll make sure you get some Dramamine as soon as we pull out. It will help you fight off your sea sickness. You're sure you feel all right? I can arrange for a doctor to see you when we get to our destination."

"Yes I'm certain but where would that be exactly," said Chuck as a man came up to Adu reporting that the cargo was secured and they were ready to shove off.

"You'll see soon enough," said Abu then he turned back to the man. "Good tell the captain I want us to get out of here right now and to set course for the island at full speed. It's time we get this over with before anything can interfere," he said as he looked at Chuck.

"Excuse me, but is that Abram the man Banai's looking for. I thought he was on one of the trucks that brought this missile here?"

"He was but I sent him on a mission of a sort. You'll get to meet him later on right now he's got something to do for me. After he's done he'll be joining us so you'll get your chance to meet him then."

"Well is it a mission or isn't it? You were talking about a sort of mission now you're calling it what a favor so I have to ask what is it or isn't it?"

"Why are we arguing over something so nitpicky? Come with me I don't know about you but I'm hungry? Let's go have supper together and yes I realize that by breaking bread together I've sealed our Tarrof."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Chuck. "But I am getting a little hungry. Maybe a short stack would be nice."

"Pancakes? What do you think this is Denny's or IHOP? Come on I think we can do better than that," said Abu as he took Chuck out of the hold. "Let's go to the galley and see what we can find?"

"Personally if I can't get pancakes I'd like to go to that old fashion Ice Cream Parlor you talked about before. A few scoops of Rocky Road would be nice right about now."

"We can have that for dessert," said Abu as he and Chuck went in the galley. "Have you ever tried Kuku? If you like pancakes and eggs. It's a nice in between."

"Do you have zereshk, barberries?" asked Chuck. Abu looked at him with a perplexed stare. "What don't they go in a Kuku?"

"I was just amazed you knew about barberries. Don't tell me you're a chef too?"

"No, I just like to eat."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Abram delivered the missile to Abu but instead of greeting him with open arms as he had thought he would be Abu sent him right back out on another 'favor' as he called it. That was a half hour ago now he was being dropped off at the airport to catch a flight. His driver let him outside then turned around and left without saying as much as a word. Abram's reputation had preceded him and the rest of the men didn't care for his kind. Traitor was what they called him not knowing he was a mole. But that was all right by Abram most of these men he had no use for so the sentiment was reciprocal. They hadn't gone through the same training as Abu, himself or Banai for some extent and that's what set them apart from people he considered little more than common thugs.

"You should be happy Abu sent you out of town. Banai was on your tail and your men never checked back in so... well he got them," said Abram while he waited in line. Suddenly the hair stood up on his neck and he looked around but there was no one. "See you start thinking about Banai and you get paranoid."

"Passport please," said the woman behind the desk. Abram laid in on the counter top. "Do you have a flight reservation?" Abram nodded still thinking about Banai. "Do you have any luggage you'd like to check in?" asked the woman behind the counter as she typed his reservation into her computer.

"What? No… no none just a carry on is all I have," said Abram as he looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. Luggage he thought to himself. What a stupid mistake he thought to himself he should've brought a suitcase and brought it with him even if it was empty. His ticket was now probably going to be flagged which meant he could expect to be searched

"Okay very good. You believe in traveling light I see," said the woman which reinforced everything he's thought. "So Mr. Xavier where would you like to sit? Would you like an aisle seat or a window," asked the woman as she continued to type.

"Give me an aisle if you can? … No wait a minute make that a window seat. I'm a little tired and I'd like to sleep without worrying about someone climbing over me to get up."

"Yes, sir no problem there are plenty of empty seats on your flight so if you change your mind you should be able to switch seats. Just let your flight attendant know and here you go this is your boarding pass. Please follow that queue over there," pointed the woman. "That will take you through security then you need to proceed to Gate 12 for embarkation and thank you for flying with us today."

"Thank you," said Abram as he took everything from the woman then started over like he was going to get in line but instead he had made a beeline for the first restroom he came to.

He walked in looked around before going into a stall where he flushed the water. Then when he came out he went to the sinks where he washed his hands then wiped his face waiting for everyone to clear out. Finally, when everyone was gone and he was alone he took out his pistol from his shoulder holster wrapped it in paper towels then dropped it in the trash can along with an extra clip. He felt naked and vulnerable.

"Okay now we can go straight through that security check on the other side you'll be safe," said Abram to his reflection in the mirror. He turned and left. He went straight for the security check line. The line wasn't that long but it seemed to be moving extremely slowly. The slowness of the line didn't help his paranoia or anxiety but soon on the other side everything would be all right then he could plan his mission. One of the first things he needed after he landed would be a weapon. Luckily he knew a couple of places to go to a type of Cash and Carry for everything illicit.

"Please have your passports and boarding pass ready for inspection," said a man in a military uniform carrying an AK47. Abram smiled look at the soldier looking over his weapon. He was carrying a real one not a Chinese knockoff. Abram pulled his passport from his jacket and placed his boarding pass in it as he started to approach the inspecting officer.

"Hudas," Abram heard yelled from somewhere behind him. "You traitor... Stop him, stop that man don't let him through." Looking back at the people hurling insults he saw it was his old team from VAJA and they were yelling at him.

"Who are they yelling at? These crazy people... I think they're terrorists," said Abram. The security guards rushed to block them and in the confusion Abram rushed on through to the gates.

"Go, go help your friends," said Abram as other guards came running to the scene. He smiled inside as he continued on. If he were lucky he could board his plane and be out of there before anyone was the wiser. He'd thought about doubling back to recover his weapon but if had done that he risked being trapped in the restroom and having to shoot his way out.

"I've got to get to my gate," said Abram as his heart raced in his chest. He glanced up at the status board hurrying along but he didn't want to run or he'd attract attention. Luck was still with him the board indicated that his plane was now boarding. He ran up to the gate and got in line.

"Passport and boarding pass please," said the woman the exit for the plane. Abram took a deep breath as he handed everything to the woman. She smiled as she took the pass pulled off the stub then handed everything back and within a few minutes he was on his plane sitting in his seat waiting for take off.

"You made it again," he said to himself as he looked out the window smiling. He was thinking about all the hassle and trouble his old team was going through now. They might even have gotten themselves shot. The security personnel in the airport looked like they weren't fooling around.

"Would you like a drink before we take off," said the flight attendant. "We have to take all our alcoholic beverages off the plane before we take off for Tehran... Iranian law."

"No thank you but what's taking so long? I thought we were scheduled to take off at… well now," said Abram as he looked at his watch.

"There have been some technically problems. The pilot assured us that we'll be in the air shortly. Can I bring you something else to drink while we wait? Coffee, tea..."

"A peach nectarine would be nice if you have it, thank you," said Abram. It was Banai who turned him on to it and since then it had been his go to drink. This favor as Abu called it he'd sent him on Abram didn't like too much, but he wasn't in any position to turn it down.

"Piece of cake says Abu. I'm supposed to fly back to Tehran then walk into VAJA headquarters assassinate my old director them walk out. It Abu mad?" said Abram as he looked out the window at his reflection.

"But if you think about it as crazy as it sounds you're actually the perfect man for the job. You know the target and you know his habits so you're not going to have to stake him out and learn anything because you already know them. You don't have to cowboy this and gun him down in his fortress of an office."

"Okay say I don't have to walk into his office to take him out. Where do I take him out at? Certainly getting in to his off might be easy but getting out is another story."

"He has coffee and reads the newspaper every morning at the same bar. A dime bomb and a remote detonator and all your problems go boom. You just need to find a vantage point then it's done. This should be as easy as one, two three just go in do it then get out. Like Abram said a piece of cake," he said to himself. As he sat back in his seat getting himself comfortable relaxing with his eyes closed.

The flight attendant announced they were leaving and he felt the plane pull away from the jet bridge then taxi out. Somewhere along the way he must've dozed off because when he woke up they were airborne. He looked out the window at the clouds below and smiled he was on his way.

"Get in get the job done then get out," he said over and over like a mantra in his head. Tehran and for that matter all of Iran was radioactive for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banai, Casey and Morgan drove through the busy streets of Batumi. Casey was giving it all the truck had and then some as he ran through red lights and stops signs. Nothing was going to keep him from heading off Abram and stopping the missile transfer. However, when they arrived they saw men on the pier throw off the last line then the ship hauled it aboard as it sounded one long blast from the ship's horn. They were too late and the ship was underway.

"John, you can let up now. They got away," said Morgan. "John, you can pull over we can grab a boat or something and catch up to them. John, you can slow down this isn't a DUKW we won't float. Casey stop!"

"Will you pipe down Troll your whining isn't helping anything. We lost our brakes back in the mountain so there's no stopping this thing. I'm afraid we're going to get a little wet before this is over."

"John look," said Morgan as he pointed at the aft section of the ship as she started turning on her axis with the help of tugs. "Do you see what I see?"

"Did I see what? Charlie the tuna or the little Mermaid?" said Casey as the end of the pier was getting nearer and nearer.

"You saw the little Mermaid? Really where? I thought that was just a fairy tale," said Morgan as Casey reached over and slapped him behind the head. "Ouch! Watch out for the head. John the name of the ship... look it's the Contessa. Don't you see I was onboard that ship with Chuck when we went to rescue Sarah and Mrs. B."

"That's good to know if we don't drown," said John. "Hold onto something we're about to get a little damp." Casey ran out of pier and the cattle truck went airborne. They sailed through the air about twenty yards from the pier before gravity took over. The truck dropped into the drink with a loud splash and immediately sank like a rock. Casey and Banai got out first with Morgan getting out last.

All the commotion didn't go unnoticed onboard the Contessa and as soon as they saw Banai and Casey surface they opened fire on them.

"This way," yelled Banai as he swam as fast as he could back towards the pier where he could take cover behind the pier and out of the line of fire from their shooters.

"I can't leave Grimes," said John as he took a deep breath then went under again looking for the truck and for him but as he went under Morgan surfaced.

[Meanwhile onboard the Contessa]

"There's another one," yelled one of the crew pointing at Morgan. "Over there, over there, I can get him he's not swimming as fast as the others."

"Hold your fire," yelled Abu. "Can't you see that's Ettore. Someone throw him a line and bring him onboard. I want to know what he was doing with those two. Once you've reeled him in send him to my cabin but let him dry himself off first."

"What do we do with the other two?" asked the First mate as he saw Casey surface then swim back to the pier. "Do you want us to open fire again on them?"

"No for now let them go. We can't afford to draw all this attention to us. We might have a lot of people in our pocket but that doesn't mean we have everyone. Once Ettore is onboard send away the tugs then I want full speed out of here and back to Snake Island. I also want our guest brought up to my cabin. It might be fun to see his reaction when he sees Ettore's here with us."

"Yes Sir," said the First mate. He leaned over the railing and watched them haul Morgan aboard. But he wasn't the only one watching Morgan being hauled aboard. Both Casey and Banai were watching too.

[Back under the pier]

"Excuse me can you explain to me what just happened," said Banai. "Why did they grab Morgan like that and haul him onboard while they shot at us? They're treating him like he's one of them."

"The tiger just grabbed the goat and ran is what happened," said John as they climbed up a ladder next to the pier dripping wet.

"I'm going to need a little more explanation," said Banai as he bent over coughing up saltwater with his hands on his knees.

"Let me explain," said Casey as he told the story of Ettore and Morgan. "...so you see they think Morgan is Ettore La Barba and as long as they do he'll be safe but all that will change when they get wherever they're going to and find out that Morgan isn't him. Worse is I lied to my daughter about what Grimes was supposed to be doing on this mission and I promised her I'd look after him."

"Well then we need to go and get him back before they discover he's not this La Barba person. My team is supposed to be arriving today from Tehran. As soon as they show up we can regroup then go after them. Don't worry we can do this."

"I don't want to sound like I'm discouraged or anything but Ace you're not batting so great an average. I've got men that should be coming here any moment too. I pressed my distress beacon before we went airborne so we'll see which cavalry gets here first."

[Back on the ship]

Abu walked into the radio room and found the radioman sitting among his equipment turning dials changing frequencies in order to keep them in contact with the outside world. He looked up and saw Abu standing there looking at him so he immediately took his headset off.

"Sorry but the Skipper asked me to monitor harbor communications to see if anyone was coming to investigate the shooting."

"Well did they," asked Abu. He gave the man a look. "You told me what you were doing but not the result. That's giving me only half your intel and who do you think ordered your Skipper to find out?"

"I'm sorry... no there's no chatter going on and as best I can tell it's business as normal back in port. Nothing out of the ordinary is going on."

"Good then I want you to do me a favor. I want you to radio some of my men back at the docks and tell them there are two men on our pier who need to be dealt with. As far as I'm concerned they can toss them in the bay with some chains wrapped around them. I just want them dealt with then radio silence. I don't want any transmissions that can be used to track our location."

"So do you mean go dark... I'm sorry I mean completely dark or can I still do passive listening. It might come in handy to help us gather intel."

"Okay do that but no active transmitting that might sound a little paranoid but paranoia is what has kept me alive this long. If you need to pass anything along that you think is urgent I'll be in my cabin with our guest. You can come straight to me without passing through your Skipper and I'll tell him I told you so," said Abu as he wringed his hands. He left the radio room then walked down to his cabin.

"This should be good," he said to himself as he walked down the ladder. "Chuck and Ettore together in the same room. I'm going to need more men they might try to kill each other," said Abu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah snuck out of the freezer and was she ever grateful to be out of there. She hands were already feeling numb and soon as she got out her ears lobes ached as they started to thaw out. But she didn't have time to think about anything. She had to find someplace to hole up. As she cut across the galley she grabbed some bread and a bottle of water then made it down a passageway.

"Crap," she said as she heard men coming her way. She ducked out of sight as they pass her by. "Ettore," she thought when she saw who the men had with them.

"Can someone at least give me a towel so I can dry off," said Morgan. Sarah recognized Morgan also because he wasn't walking with a limp.

"Morgan you're going to give yourself away," said Sarah she sat her provisions down then took out a half dollar piece and threw it at Morgan catching him in the thigh.

"Ouch!" said Morgan as he grabbed his leg. The men with him looked back at him. "What? You've got mosquitoes in here the size of helicopters. Can we go back to someone getting me a towel? I'm starting to get cold and I don't want to come down with anything."

"Just please try to keep up Mr. La Barba. Mr. Abu wants to see you right away. But we will stop and get you some dry clothes and in the meantime the ship's laundry will dry yours."

"Now was that so hard to say. Just lead the way. Oh look here someone lost fifty cents," said Morgan as he picked up the fifty cent piece and put it in his pocket. Sarah just shook her head as she watched him walk off now limping.

"Morgan, it's a good thing your escort doesn't understand English that well or they'd be asking you to explain how an American fifty cent piece got there. Then my friends Smith and Wesson would have to step in."

Sarah retrieved what she had laid down then made her way to the Volkoff's control room. She remembered the access code from before.

"Well here goes nothing. I hope no one's changed the code," she said as she punched in the numbers and the doors opened. She ran inside. The room looked like it hadn't been used since they were last in there. She put the room hit the closed button on the security panel and the doors close.

"This will be a good place to operate out of," she said to herself as she looked around at the mainframe. "If only Chuck were here I'm sure he could get this up and running. Well this was either very smart or very dumb Sarah. You've boxed yourself in. Now the only thing you can do is wait then when it gets dark you can go move about. Night crew will have less personnel and you can go find Chuck hen together we can find Morgan. But for now just chill," said Sarah as she took out her phone.

"Crap, no antenna tacks means no signal," she said as she looked at her phone. "It's the room it's shielded you should remember that.

[On the pier]

Casey and Banai were standing looking at the ship as it disappeared past the breakwater then out of sight. Turning around they saw two black Discoveries quickly approaching. John and Banai looked at each other thinking this was one or the other's team. The vehicles came to a screeching halt turning sideways as men poured out.

"Hey I guess those men are yours John I don't recognize a soul," said Banai. Casey looked at him puzzled. "Those are your men, aren't they?" John didn't have to answer they opened up with automatic fire.

"Look for cover," yelled Casey as he drew his Sig and returned fire. Banai made it behind a drum then started firing covering John who made it behind a crate.

"I don't want to state the obvious but they've got more ammo than we do so we need to make every shot count."

"You're right you are stating the obvious and maybe if you'd spent a little more time on the range instead of behind the desk your aim might be better."

"There's nothing wrong with my aim," said Banai. He jumped up and dropped two then ducked back down as they returned fire. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah but if you practiced more you'd be able to do this," said John. He jumped out to the side fire one round into the one Rover's bumper it ricocheted off hitting a man hiding behind the other Rover.

"You know no one likes a show off," said Banai. "You know John right about now we could use your extraction team."

"Mine? And where's yours at? Or did they get stuck get stuck in airport security? I'm down to my last round. How are you doing?"

"I've got a half a clip. Don't look now but I think they're trying to circle and come in behind us."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Abram was thinking that once this was over with he'd take his rightful place among the faithful and no one would ever question his loyalty ever again. As an orphan boy he had been trained in a far off village to become a deadly assassin. Then they paced him in the right place to be noticed by a VAJA recruiter and he was in. The faithful just sat back and from time to time nudged his career here and there to put him in the right place. Now after all these years he was about to come home.

"I'm feel a little thirsty," said Abram. Then he remembered telling the flight attendant he wanted a peach nectar but then he'd fallen asleep. "I wonder why she didn't wake me up for takeoff," he thought. "I bet she thinks I was rude for sleeping through the take-off instructions." Abram pushed the call button.

"Yes sir," said the flight attendant. "What can I do for you? Oh it's you that fruit juice... peach nectar. Are you ready for that juice now? You were sleeping soundly before and I didn't want to wake you."

"Thank you... yes well I'm a little tired. I've been working hard these past few days and I guess it caught up with me. Please can I get that juice now. My throat feels a little dry."

"It's because of the recycled air... almost everyone gets what they call 'cotton mouth' to some extent. That's one of the reasons it's important to stay hydrated on these flights. I'll go get you that juice... I'll be right back."

"Thanks I promise I won't go anywhere," said Abram. The flight attendant turned and smiled at him. "Abram what are you doing flirting? You know you shouldn't be doing that. The idea was to stay nameless so when you disappear no one will remember you. Get back to planning out the hit. After you get your weapon you should acquire a small amount of Semtex, a blasting cap, a wireless detonator and what could be hard to find some Tungsten powder."

"Here's your peach nectar," said the flight attendant then hurried off like she had a fire under her. He thought she was acting a little odd but she had other passengers to take care of not just him so she was odd but understandable.

"Yes you need the Tungsten powder so you can reduce the amount of Semtex you'll need. Plus, the other added advantage about using Tungsten powder will be it renders any body armor useless," he said to himself as he wrote notes.

"Okay, I've got an idea where I can find the Tungsten powder. It might be a little pricey but if I say please and get put my pistol in his face I can get it," said Abram as he took another sip of his peach nectar. He was writing notes when he let out a yawn and his eyes grew heavy. He held up his hand in front of him and saw double then things started coming in and out of focus. Something was terribly wrong with him.

"How was your nectar Judas? Banai will love the fact that we use it to take you down," said a man's voice. Abram looked up and he was surround by his old team.

"What's going on here? You're not supposed to be here," he said as he tried to get up but his legs wouldn't respond. "But I left you in the airport under arrest you can't be here."

"But here we are. Yes you did and I bet we were the last people you expected to see on this flight. However, while we were being detained by airport security our people in the consulate were working hard to figure out where you'd disappeared to. Thanks to their hard work we discovered you were on this plane so we simply asked to be expelled."

"That's why they delayed the flight's departure... it was for you," said Abram as he started to slur his words trying to stay awake. "What did you do to me? Did you poison me?"

"Oh no nothing like that we just identified ourselves to the flight attendant... she's Iranian by the way with family in Tehran so it was relatively easy to get her to cooperate. We put a powerful sedative in your juice so you might as well forget trying to fight it. You'll be sleeping the rest of the way home and when we arrive there will be a special welcoming party."

"You can't do this to me. This plane isn't Iranian... You don't have jurisdiction onboard. I know my rights you can't do this," said Abram as he started nodding off. He was fighting a losing battle.

"I'll let other people argue that but you know what they say possession is nine-tenths of the law. Once the Director is done with you he might even consider turning you over to your people... maybe making a swap of prisoners if you've got someone we want back."

"He would do that... after everything," said Abram as he smiled right before he finally went out not to wake up again. He slumped forwards banging his head in the seat in front of him. The man sitting next to him pulled his head up and reclined his seat so he wouldn't slump over anymore.

"I'll take the first watch here. We can't have him drowning in his own spit not before we get him home," said the man as he reached over and started looking through Abrams notes.

"You really weren't serious were you? The Director will never let him go free will he," asked one of the men standing behind them.

"He just might," said the man sitting as he laughed. "The first thing the Director will have done is a rumor spread that Abram is cooperating fully with us then he'll cut him loose with a nice fat deposit in a bank account under his name. His own people will kill him and believe me in the end he'll wish he'd been hung by us."

"I wish he were still awake so we could reminisce about old times until we land so he can understand what he threw away. You know I want to ask him when he wakes up was all this worth it... throwing us under the bus for these people."

"You might not like his answer because from what I understood from Banai, Abram was never one of us. He was a mole planted among us for his people from day one. When we get to the airport there will be people waiting but we're going to have to be very careful because it's in these people's interest that Abram never makes it to our black site."

"You say there are people waiting can we trust in the airport? I hope they've brought some firepower for us because I don't care much having to watch this guy without anything to protect ourselves with."

"The only people we can trust are ourselves and there are days I wouldn't even trust the man I see looking back at me in the mirror. Now take up your seats while I try to call Banai. We were supposed to meet up at the pier but that isn't going to happen."

"But when you tell him who we have that ought to make him feel better. We all know how much he wanted to get Abram and now we have him."

"We'll see," said the man as he dialed Banai's number. "Crap it's going to voice mail. Let me try again," said the man but the same thing happened. "Well we tried," said the man. "I'll try back again in a little while."

"You don't think something is wrong do you?"

"I prefer not to speculate and if you want to avoid an ulcer you'll do the same."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard the Contessa two men came into Chuck's cabin and told him that his host wanted to see him in his cabin so Chuck followed the men through the ship making sure to make a few false turns. That way no one would catch on that he'd been on the ship before. As they went along Chuck tried to strike up a conversation to gather intel.

"So what's it like to be a hashish eater? I would imagine the training is pretty grueling yet you two don't seem very worst for the wear."

"What do you mean hashish eater? The most I might've done was to smoke some weed back in the day," said the one man as he looked back at Chuck.

"Back in the day? You mean like last night up in the anchor windlass room with your other friends. You people need to find another place to smoke your crap. It's like an opium den up there."

"Like you would know what an opium den looks like. Besides weed is all right it's alcohol we can't drink while the boss man is around."

"Then you guys aren't apart of Abu's band of Hashashin I take it. That's got to be kind of hard not being the in group. But it makes sense I guess," said Chuck as he set the bait in the trap.

"What do you mean 'that's got to be hard' we're just as important as those group of psychos he goes off and sees. Now they're some pieces of work... I wouldn't turn my back to any of them."

"Will you shut up or you're going to get us in trouble. Wait a minute let me look at your eyes. Oh crap, you're as high as a kite aren't you?"

"Who me? No, I just was passing a guy who was toking and got some second hand smoke," said the man. "And maybe some third and fourth too. I kind of lost track."

"Well you don't have to worry about me I won't tell anyone," said Chuck. "But like I was saying I'd think it would be a lot of 'them' or 'us' going on. Like if there was something dangerous where people were likely to get killed who does Abu send, 'them' or 'you'? I'm will to be it's you…"

"You know he's got a point there. I heard they brought Olaf onboard in a body bag. He and some of the other guys are hanging on meat hooks down in the freezer."

"Will you shut up like I told you or we'll be down there joining them. Yes, I know about that. What I was told they were sent to the airport to grab someone but they screwed up the mission so they got whacked like we'll get whacked if you keep up your blabbering," the man said as he turned to Chuck. "Will you keep quiet we're almost there."

"My lips are sealed. I was just trying to be helpful and pointed out the difference in treatment but I'm sure your remunerated based on the risks you take."

"If you're talking about pay… well we get straight salary depending on what we do onboard," said the stoner. The other guy gave him a look. "What? There's nothing secret about the fact that we're working for peanuts."

"Oh dude that's so not all right. Don't you have some sort of union working for you guys…. I don't know like the Fraternal Brotherhood Of Bad Guys but that would be sexist or the United Bad Guys' Union. You could call it the UBGU."

"Or as I would call it dead," said the First Mate. He'd come down to see what was taking the guys so long after Abu called him. "I'll take him from here. You two can go back to whatever it was you were doing before." The two men nodded then ran off down a ladder out of sight.

"I think you've made at least one of them happy. So we're down here," said Chuck as he started to go the opposite direction.

"No, we're down this way," said the First Mate grabbing Chuck by the shoulder and pulling him back. "Down the end and on the portside."

"Now is that my left or is that my right. I get confused with these nautical terms. Why can't you guys be a little clearer and use modern terminology?"

"It's easy really port… L.E.F.T. same letters while starboard is longer so it's the right side. If you remember that you'll always know which is your portside and which is your starboard."

"Thank you," said Chuck but he'd gotten what he wanted to know from the other men. So a group was punished because they failed to grab someone at the airport. There could only be one person at the airport following them that Abu would want to grab and that would be Sarah. If it had been Morgan or Casey, he would've probably had them eliminated. Abu needed him to do something and he was looking for leverage.

"Here we are," said the First Mate. He knocked on the door then when Abu said enter he opened it then motion Chuck to go in.

"You're not coming in with us?" said Chuck as he stopped in the door. "Or are you apart of the 'them' and not one of the 'us'.

"I'm the guy who's going to go down the anchor windlass room and bust up an opium den," said the First Mate as motioned for him to continue on in.

"Chuck," said Abu greeting him like he was his long lost friend. "Look who dropped in to join us. I think you said you wanted to put a bullet in his head."

"Ettore! What the heck is this?" said Chuck as he went for him but two of Abu's men stepped in between. Chuck stopped only because he recognized it was Morgan. He was confirmed when in the confusion Morgan raised his pant leg and showed him his hairy shin. "Why is this man here?"

"I told you Ettore is our friend. A least for now, he was supposed to be on his way to the airport to fly ahead to meet us at our destination. But he was waylaid by your friends Banai and a Colonel Casey, am I right?"

"Yes they grabbed me at the airport. It was a terrible ordeal. They gave me some sort of gas I think it was. Whatever they gave me it tasted like peaches… well anyway I'm having a hard time remembering and that's thanks to your friends Charles."

"I think I can help you with your amnesia. If someone will lend me a weapon I can aerate your brain and that will help. You should get a memory flash before your eyes."

"Wow will that really work," said Morgan. Abu just shook his head as the men in the room had a hard time not laughing. "What's the matter? Can someone let me in on the joke?"

"Idiot," said Abu. "He wants to put a bullet in your brain and the right before you kick off your life as sordid as it is or was will pass before your eyes."

"Charles that wasn't very nice," said Morgan. Chuck just shrugged his shoulders then walked over to a porthole and looked out at the night sky. "Idiot… that was what the Colonel kept calling me and I didn't appreciate it. I didn't appreciate it at all."

"Well you won't have to worry about him or that Iranian pain in my backside. I've contacted some of my people and they've been handled or are being handled as we speak. I'm sorry if they were you friends but we're too near now to have anything go wrong."

"And what is near," asked Chuck. They were steaming westward across the Black Sea. "Your course seems to have us heading for the Ukraine or Bulgaria. But if you'd set up operation on the mainland someone would've noticed you so I'm guessing you've picked one of the islands off their coasts. That's why you need this ship, isn't it?"

"You're very smart Chuck. Go ahead and tell me why I need this vessel in port there," said Abu. "I'm glad you're right here where I can keep my eye on you. Ettore was right when he said you were dangerous. So go ahead tell us why I need this ship there."

"Easy none of the islands are energy self-sufficient. They obtain their electricity from the mainland which means if there was a sudden power drain then certain authorities would be notified and you risk causing a rolling brownout if not blackout. None of which you could risk happening without the wrong people finding out you're up to something."

"Very impressive Chuck," said Abu but before he could say anything else there was a knock at his door and a man stuck his head in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you but you told me I should come and get you if something happened. I'm afraid sir it has." Abu held up his hand for the man to stop talking.

"You can brief me down in the radio room. Gentlemen, I have to leave you for now. Please don't kill each other while I'm gone remember the rules of hospitality. You are both my guests so if any harm should befall one of you then… well you'd no longer be my guest. Ettore, if you're having a hard time following Chuck can bring you up to speed," with that Abu left leaving Chuck and Morgan alone with two goons.

"Chuck, it's me Morgan," he said in a whisper. "They think I'm Ettore… I don't like this tiger trap idea of Casey's. What are we going to do?"

"For now nothing we just play along. I have to find out what Abu plans on doing with the Iranian missile he has in the cargo hold. I also need to find out what he plans on doing with the nuclear warhead he's stolen and where he's storing it at."

"Did you say nuke? That's what's got Casey all worked up. He knew about it and didn't say anything… I was the bait to flush these guys out but don't you see that won't work anymore because the goat got grabbed."

"Morgan you're not making any sense. Look Casey was probably ordered not to so don't take it out on him he was just following orders," said Chuck. But he could see Morgan was still worked up. "I'm sorry for this little buddy."

"Sorry for what, this isn't your fault. You didn't come up with this hair brained idea… ouch!" said Morgan as Chuck slapped him. His hand made a loud whack on Morgan's face.

"Hey you heard Mr. Abu keep your hands to yourself," said the one guy as the goon stepped forward between them. "Now break it up or we'll break it."

"Sorry but you should've heard what he said about my wife. I was obliged to defend her... Certainly you can understand that?"

"Just no more hands and you watch what you say. Where I'm from we'd cut your tongue out and feed it to you for breakfast."

"Must be the same place Casey's from," said Morgan. "I wonder what he and Banai are doing right now? John's probably smoking one of his nasty cigars talking about how I screwed everything up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the pier things weren't looking so good for Banai and Casey. They were pinned down behind a crate by a hostile force that was better armed and had more ammunition than they did. It was getting late and neither extraction team had showed up and they were almost out of ammunition. Casey looked at Banai as they hunkered down together.

"Well it looks like the cavalry isn't coming," said Casey. "But if I'm going I'm not going hiding behind some crate on a lousy pier like some wharf rat. There's only one way to go..."

"Looking them straight in the eye. I hear you and I agree. It would've been nice to make it back home and see my wife and kid one last time. But you can't always get what you want."

"I found out I had a daughter not too long ago. I wanted to establish a relationship with her then what do I go and do? I lied to her and now I've put her future husband's life at risk. Maybe it's better if I get taken out. Like this I won't have to see the disappointment in her eyes."

"Yeah that's a killer right there. I think I would prefer to face a hundred blood thirsty killers instead of facing that look."

"Well I don't think there are a hundred but there seems to be quite a few and they are blood thirsty that's for sure. Okay here's the deal we're going to do this right?"

"Yes, just stop messing around and let's get this over with. We jump up and take as many of them as we can with us."

"Okay then let's do this on three," said Casey. Banai nodded his head as he got ready. "Okay three," yelled John as he jumped up.

"You're supposed to count or don't you know how," yelled Banai as he jumped up too. They both fired the rest of their ammunition but as they were shooting the one Rover exploded in a fire ball then the other one did the same thing.

"What the heck are you shooting," yelled Banai as he looked over at John. Casey just shrugged his shoulders holding up his empty Sig for Banai to see.

"It's not me."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

John and Banai stood on the pier looking at each other wondering what the heck when a Blackhawk swooped in strafing the bad guys with .50 fire. While the chopper kept them at bay a seal team repelled down on ropes from the underside of the bird. The bad guys fought in retreat as they scurried away realizing the tide had turned against them. They disappeared into the woodwork where they could regroup.

"Colonel Casey," yelled a man in tac gear walking over to them. "Lieutenant Marsh, did one of you call Uber for a ride? Come on we need to get you two out of here."

"No, I should stay I've got my own men coming," said Banai. "I ought to really wait for them. They should be here any moment"

"Are you crazy?" said Casey as he holstered his Sig. "Our people are holding the perimeter for now but once we're gone those people are going to come back. No, you're coming with us. If you want, you can contact your people when we land but for now make the smart play and come along or so help me I'll lay you out here then drag you back."

"The Colonel's right sir and something else you should know. I got word that your people didn't make it through airport security. They were turned around and sent back home so we're all you've got."

"In that case lead the way. But that doesn't make sense I trained my men better than that. Something must've happened. Colonel you almost sound like you care," said Banai as he climbed onboard the chopper.

"Just sit down and pipe down I can still drop you in the bay. I probably would but Chuck wouldn't like it. So for now you're riding on his dime." The Lieutenant recovered his team then they took off heading back out to sea before the locals realized what had happened.

"Where are you taking us Lieutenant?" asked Casey as he looked over Banai and made sure he was buckled in. "I wouldn't want you to fall out… unintentionally that is."

"Thanks I think," said Banai. "But yes Lieutenant where are you taking us and can you locate a cargo ship that just left port? The name of the vessel is the Contessa and she couldn't have gotten very far."

"We shouldn't have any trouble finding her," said the Lieutenant. "I'll radio ahead and have them start searching. That's home over there on the horizon for now. The USS Mason we embarked on board a few hours ago when we stopped refueled then came for you guys. We were playing wargames with the Bulgarians and Ukrainians when we got your SOS."

"Sorry to interrupt your training exercise..." said Casey. He was started feel a chill and had totally forgotten he was wet. He looked over at Banai whose teeth where starting to chatter but he refused to complain.

"No problem Colonel, the best training exercise is with live fire anyway. Here are a couple thermal blankets," said the Lieutenant. "We'll get you some dry clothes as soon as we're on board."

"Thanks," said Casey as he handed one of the blankets to Banai then wrapped himself. "So what kind of training where you doing? From the looks of things counter insurgency."

"Something like that... one second Colonel," said the Lieutenant as he received word in his comms. "Roger that keep me informed. We'll be on deck in twenty mikes," said the Lieutenant then turned back to Casey and Banai. "We've found your vessel and are tracking her. She's steaming west across the Black Sea heading for Bulgarian waters. On her current course and speed, they say she'll reach Snake Island by day break."

"John, I know you've got your man on board but we need to think about all the destruction that missile can do. This is about more than one life and you know I'm right we need to sink that ship. My government doesn't want to recover the missile anymore but they don't want it to fall in the wrong hands. And the wrong hands are the people onboard that ship."

"The call is yours Colonel give the word and the Mason can launch a tomahawk. If we act fast, we can still sink it in international waters but once it's in the contested area between the Ukraine and Russia then things become difficult."

"No we wait stand down Lieutenant there's more at stake than you guys know. Banai besides Morgan being on that ship Chuck could be there too."

"You don't know that and what are you talking about John when you said 'more at stake then we know'? What aren't you telling me? You've lost something too. That's it isn't it. What is it? ... Oh no that's why Abu needs our missile. Please tell me I'm wrong."

"I can't tell you you're wrong because I can't tell you diddlysquat. The same way I can't tell the Lieutenant here and he's on my side…"

"And I'm… we technically not but we can put aside ideological differences and try to work together. We were doing good on the pier and I gave you a ride when you parachuted off course."

"I remember saving your turkey bacon from an ambush so I think we're even," said Casey but their argument was cut short when the Lieutenant pointed to the flight deck below them.

"Sir that's the Skipper down there and he's here to escort you straight to Combat center so dry clothes for you are going to have to wait. Agent Banai you're to come with me. We'll get you changed and feed but I'm going to have to ask you to give me your firearm before we step off the bird."

"You can let keep it," said Casey. "He's out of ammo and not a very good shot at that. He's more of a danger to himself than anyone else and I'm going to need some for mine."

"Those are the old man's orders and it's his ship," said the Lieutenant. "But as long as you stay with us you're my responsibility so if the Colonel says you can keep it, keep it."

"No go ahead and take it. The last think I want to do is make anyone uncomfortable but I need to report in. My people will be looking for me and if they can't find me then they will send someone else."

"We don't want that," said Casey. "Not many of your people are as… well let's say accommodating and easy to work with."

"John be careful that almost sounded like a compliment." Casey grunted as the chopper touched down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Morgan were left alone when Abu got called out of the room. This left them some time to talk but they had to be careful because the two men that Abu left could speak English. How much Chuck wasn't sure about but enough that if they heard the wrong thing they could present a problem. Chuck quickly sized them up for what they were Fida'i. They were different from the rest of the ship's company and that was easy to see but there were grades and levels even among these. The faithful were the bottom rungs of the Hashashin and there were others higher up the food chain with the 'Old Man of the Mountain' sitting on top the perch.

"So I take it that you two are hashish eaters," said Chuck exploring their comprehension. They both growled at him which was the reaction he was looking for. "Sorry, that's right you don't like being called that. Then I take it you two are lasiqs, adherents?"

"No, if you have to know we're Fida'I the faithful," snapped the one man as the other guard gave him a look. "What? It's nothing he didn't already know. I heard him talking with Abu"

"So you two are ' _Assassiyun_ ' 'those faithful to the foundation'," said Chuck but neither answer. "Then I guess that makes Abu is the Old Man of the Mountain?"

"Not hardly even if he might think so but I don't know where you got that from. He works for the foundation the same as we do he's just in a higher circle."

"Will you shut up? We work in a secret organization and the key word there to remember is secret. It's not very secret if you tell everyone."

"I'm not telling everyone just this guy and for the most part from what I've heard him say he already knows all this. I'm just correcting him about Abu..."

"Because Abu is acting a little heavy handed and doing things he's not authorized to do as a 'Rafiqs' or 'Companions'. Isn't that right?"

"See I told you he knew," said the same guard but as they were talking there was a knock on the door and the same crew member as before came in.

"Mr. Abu sent me to tell you to take his guest back to his room. He's going to be longer than he thought and didn't want to keep him waiting. He also said that you should get him a plate from the galley."

"And what about me," asked Morgan. "I'm hungry too and what am I supposed to do? Does he want me to wait here?"

"You've got your own cabin to go to and if you're hungry you can go down to the mess deck to grab something to eat like everyone else," said the one guard looking strange at him. Chuck could tell there was no love lost between Ettore and the Fida'I.

"It must be the tranquilizer they gave him," said Chuck. "It's messed with his brain. Someone is going to have to go with him and take him to his cabin. He'll be better once he's had time to rest."

"That sounds like a good job for you swabby," said the one guard as he motioned Morgan to follow him. "Ettore, you can go with the nice man."

"Next thing you know you're going to have me go catching butterflies or something. I don't need any help I can find my way on my own," said Morgan. Chuck gave him a looked.

"You might reconsider that with you bum leg and everything," said Chuck as he got close to Morgan and whispered. "You need to remember to limp or you're going to give yourself away. Second deck aft should be where your cabin's at."

"What's the matter with you dude I'm not you type," said Morgan as he pushed Chuck away. "No, I know where my cabin's at. I was just testing you and you failed. I don't need any help getting there," said Morgan as he walked out.

"I think there's something wrong with him… really wrong," said Chuck. "Like there's some serious crazy running around in his head. So you two are supposed to take me back to my cabin? Well lead the way I'm right behind you."

"How about you staying in between us," said the guard as he started out the hatch while the other one waved for him to follow as he brought up the end.

[In the meantime]

It didn't take Morgan long before his nose picked up the scent of food and he began to zero in on it. He went down a couple of decks until he came to the mess deck. They were serving so he hopped in line then went through getting enough food to make two sandwiches then started to leave but as he was leaving he saw a sign that said 'no food allowed off the mess deck'.

"Hum, I'm not going to let any sign stand in my way of a late dinner and a snack later on," said Morgan as he shoved the sandwiches in his pockets them left. He hadn't gone very far when he heard someone yelling behind him. He wasn't sure if they were yelling at him or someone else but he wasn't going to hang around to see.

"Come on Morgan why are you running? Your Ettore La Barba fearless gun runner and all-around bad guy. But what if they found out I wasn't him then what… it's best not to take any chances," he said to himself as he ran through the passageways.

"Excuse me… pardon me… coming through… make a hole," he yelled as he shoved and pushed people out of his way which got him covered with insults and worse if they'd gotten a hold of him.

"Hey you don't even know my mother… yeah and the same to your sister buddy… I bet you wouldn't say that if it were your horse," yelled Morgan as he continued running down the passageway.

"You need some place to hole up for a while," said Morgan as he tried to catch his breath. Then as he was running along he saw the perfect place. He turned and ran back a passageway to a closed door.

"Come on please let it be the same password Chuck told me," he said then the doors opened and he ran inside. "Oh momma is it dark in here," he said but he heard an angry mob coming for him so he closed the doors.

"One noise and your dead," said a familiar voice as he felt a sharp blade to his throat. "If you move a muscle or even flinch, I'll give you a smile that will run from ear to ear."

"Hey wait a minute you can't count the loss of body fluids…. Ouch! That's entirely involuntary so I'm complying but my bladder isn't. If it's money you want I'm sorry I'm fresh out. I've just got two meatloaf sandwiches in my pockets but you're welcome to them…"

"Morgan is that you? What are you doing here," said Sarah. But she wasn't sure especially in the dark but there was one way to make sure. "Sorry if you are," she said then she spun him around and kick him in the shin. He almost doubled over in pain.

"Ouch! What the heck Sarah. Of course it's me who were you expecting your Fairy Godmother. That really hurt," he said as he rubbed it. "I don't know if I can walk on it anymore."

"I had to be sure it was you and don't complain this will help you limp like you're supposed to with a prosthetic leg. "What's this?" said Sarah as she grabbed one of the sandwiches out of his pocket.

"I made a couple of meatloaf sandwiches for…" but by then she was chowing down on it. "Just go ahead and eat it. After all I've got another."

"Gee thanks, I haven't really eaten all day except for some bread and I'm famished. So why are you here and does you being here mean Casey's here too?" She asked as she wolfed down the one sandwich then grabbed the second one and started eating.

"Yes, just go right ahead there help yourself I got them for you. Casey and Banai were with me but we got separated after Casey drove our truck into the bay. It's a long story anyway Abu the boss man of assassins thinks I'm Ettore and pulled me out of the drink… Oh I was just with Chuck in Abu's cabin."

"Good I need you to tell him I'm here the next time you see him. But it's important Morgan, you need to keep them thinking your Ettore because like this you can move freely about the ship and take messages back and forth between us."

"And I'll stay alive longer… I got that. Do you know Abu has an Iranian missile onboard this ship and a nuclear warhead somewhere? How did he get his hands on a nuke? You just don't find them in the supermarket or at least the last time I was in Trader Joe's I didn't see any in the fresh produce section."

"Calm down Morgan," said Sarah. "Yes I did. When you talked with Chuck did he say if he knew where the nuke was being stored?"

"No but he went on about some island we're supposed to be heading for off the coast of the Ukraine or Bulgaria. Let me see if I can remember what he said. He went on about them, the people on the island, being depended on their electricity from the mainland and that this Abu needed this ship to provide the electricity he needed for whatever nefarious plan he was hatching. Does that make sense to you?"

"No not really but it must make sense to Chuck or he wouldn't have said it. Okay Morgan I need for you to go on up to your cabin. If you don't go soon they'll think you fell overboard then start searching the ship and I can't afford for them to do that."

"But what if they're already on to me? What if they're waiting for me in my cabin and as soon as I open the door they put a bullet through my head? You know what kind of headache that can give you? No amount of Excedrin is going to cure that."

"Morgan you have to play along with them because if they do find out that headache might not be the only thing you have to worry about. Here take my phone and carry it with you. Look you see there's no signal I think that's because they have some sort of signal jammer on. You know what that means don't you?"

"Someone ran up their telephone bill talking with Irene Demova on a live chat," said Morgan. "But I did do that once I don't do it anymore."

"No… no one can phone home and give away the ship's position but I'm going to check the telephone bill at the Buy More when we get back. But that also means as long as there's no line no one can call in either..."

"Which means they can't talk to Ettore," said Morgan as he heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay so I take this and the moment I see there's a signal I call for help."

"Okay Morgan but we need to find out where this warhead is being kept before we can leave. Some of the islands along the coast of Bulgaria and the Ukraine have bunkers on them that were built back during the. If the nuke is underground deep enough we can't detect it from above which means someone is going to have to go down and verify it's there."

"I hope you're not think about me because I get claustrophobia and I have a bad case of nuke-a-phobia. I don't like nukes and they don't like me. Remember what happened with the suitcase nuke. I accidentally set it off and blinded Chuck for almost eight months. I'm just saying are you sure I'm the one you want around a nuke."

"Morgan that happened because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself and had to touch everything. I'm sure this time you'll listen better and follow directions..."

"Remember it's me you're talking about. I know myself and if I say I'm not sure I can do it that means I'm not sure I can do it."

"Well were a long way away from there so for now let's continue on with what we're doing. It would look suspicious if you went to see Chuck so wait to tell him I'm down here. You can do that the next time you meet him."

"Okay I'll do that you can count on me," said Morgan as he turned hit the buttoned next to the hatch. It opened up then started to leave.

"I have no other choice. Morgan, the limp," said Sarah. "Remember to limp." He looked at her perplexed then looked down at his leg then remember.

"Oh right the limp," he said. He walked back out then he headed up two decks to the aft visitor cabins. There he found his with his name on the door, 'Ettore'. He tried the door but nothing it was locked. He stopped a man who looked like ship's company as he walked by.

"Excuse me but my door won't open and I've seem to have misplaced my key somewhere. Can you help me," said Morgan. The man looked at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me but did you bump your head somewhere. These doors don't work with a key… You place your hand on the scanner then it opens. Try it and let me see."

"Okay I was imprecise what I meant was my hand was broke… I mean I think my hand scanner is broken because it isn't working," said Morgan. But the man just stood there and waved him on. Morgan placed his hand on the scanner and 'Error' came across the screen, 'please try again'. "See this is what I meant."

"That is strange…. Hum something must be wrong with the computer. Here let me get you in then I'll call down and have someone look at it," said the man as he placed his hand on the screen. 'Master Recognition Verified' flashed across the screen then the door opened.

"Thank you," said Morgan as he started into his room. "I appreciated you helping me out. Sleeping on the deck in some engine room didn't sound too pleasing."

"No problem, I'll put in a trouble call on that door for you and have them reboot the computer. It maybe that the data file got corrupted somehow. In the meantime, if I were you I'd try to stay indoors so you don't get locked out until the situation is taken care of. Well if there's nothing else I need to run along?"

"No, no I can take it from here," said Morgan as he went inside and closed the door. He walked over and began checking out the room. In Ettore's beside table he found a nickel plated Colt 1911 with pearl handles and underneath the pillow a razor sharp kabar.

"That's one pillow you'd better be careful fluffing," said Morgan as he flopped down on the bed. "What the heck are you doing here," he said to himself. Sitting there he wondered what to do but as he was lying there he heard a peck on the glass outside his porthole.

"I swear if this is a raven I'm out of here."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Morgan got out of bed and cautiously walked over to the porthole. It was dark outside and it was hard to see anything so he got close to the glass and press his face up against. Then suddenly he saw two eyes looking back at him from the other side. He almost jumped out of his skin as he fell backwards trying to get away then he recognized the eyes belonged to a face he knew…

"Chuck, what the heck! Not cool dude," said Morgan as he got up. Chuck pecked on the glass again and pointed at the bolts. Morgan loosened them then opened it up.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you know you can give someone a heart attack like that? Dude the porthole's no good as a Morgan door it's too small for you to climb through. Anyone ever tell you that night air isn't good for you?"

"I'm fine where I'm at besides I can't stay long. I need to get back to my room before someone notices I'm missing. I just wanted to tell you that it looks like we're headed for Snake Island off the coast of Bulgaria..."

"I'm hoping that was before Saint Patrick came along and chased them all away. Now there are none but it kept its name, right?"

"Sorry Morgan but for some reason or another they go there to breed and reproduce. Some of them are venomous too…"

"Naturally, of course they are just my luck because it couldn't be any other way," said Morgan as his stomach growled reminding him he was hungry. "Hey by the way you wouldn't happen to have anything edible on you? I found Sarah and she ate two sandwiches I'd made for my late dinner and snack. I even risked getting lynched smuggling them off the mess decks then she goes and eats them..."

"Well, Morgan it's not like she on the mess deck and can sit down for a meal or get her own. So you found her, did she want you to tell me something? Hurry up I can't stay here much longer."

"She's said to tell you she's down in Volkoff's Computer Control Room and she's be hiding out there. She also wanted to know if you found out where Abu has the nuke hidden?"

"No, I haven't but I'm still looking. She needs to try to get word back to Margo to be extra careful. I'm afraid Abu tried to have her grabbed at the airport to use as leverage against me to do something for him. However, since his men failed they might go after the girls in Montenegro."

"Okay I can tell her but look Sarah gave me her phone. The only problem is right now there's no signal because they are using some sort of signal jammer. If you could..."

"I know what you're going to say and yes if I can bring down the jammer so you can make that call. Keep an eye on the signal strength and leave the rest to me."

"Hold up Chuck shouldn't you go back to your room before they find out you're missing. Abu doesn't seem like the kind of guy who'd be happy with you trying to stop him."

"First things first just be ready to make that phone call," said Chuck then he disappeared in the dark. Morgan got up and closed the porthole. He'd just finished closing the porthole when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," said Morgan as he gave a quick glance at the phone. "Morgan of course no tacks Chuck just left." He took a deep breath as the door opened and he started to walk across the room but as Morgan was walking he remembered he was supposed to limp. "Come in," Morgan repeated.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt... I can come back if this is a bad time," said a man as he came in slowly looking around. The man had a puzzled expression on his face.

"What is it? What do you want? Speak up," said Morgan pretending to act like Ettore. But the man kept looking around. "Do you want to look under my pillow?" said Morgan as he held it up so the man could see the knife.

"No... no I'm sorry I thought I heard voices when I came in… Never mind I was told you were having trouble with your door. I ran a diagnostic program on the server and I couldn't find anything wrong so an easy fix is we rescan your hand print and replace the scan in the computer with this new one."

"So anything I used to be able to open with my hand scan I can do it again with this new one," said Morgan. He smiled as the man nodded.

"Why were you having trouble gaining access to anything else? If you were then this should take care of that but I can't understand how this could've happened… in fact this has never happened before."

"Shush," said Morgan playing it up. "I'm not pointing the finger at anyone. We all have our limits and I can understand you feeling embarrassed at your... well for a lack of a better word ignorance. So let's do this scan and not mention it again. We can keep this between us. I don't think you want me to mention this to Mr. Abu?"

"No... no certainly not. Just place your hand on the scanner and wait for the green light," said the man. A blue light passed over his palm then the green light came on. "Okay I've got it just give me a few minutes in the server room and you should be good to go."

"Thanks," said Morgan as he looked at his hand. "You wouldn't know if the chow line is still open in the galley would you? I'm thinking about a midnight snack."

"Why would you want to wait in the chow line? You just pick up the ship's phone call the galley and have them bring you up a tray. Your Mr. Abu's guest so you don't need to wait in line. Who told you to go down to the mess deck to eat?"

"Oh one of… well I don't need to get you in the middle of this. Thanks for the help and if I were you I'd keep to myself the story about hearing voices. Although I have been known to talk to myself from time to time."

"That must be it," said the man as he got his equipment together then left. Morgan saw him to the door then waited to make sure he was gone. He looked at the phone still nothing.

"Chuck, what are you up to dude," said Morgan as he picked up the receiver. "Ship's galley, yes patch me through. ... Ship's galley, this is Ettore La Barba do you have Chinese takeout? … Okay and how about Grape Soda? Good, I'll take that with a coupled of slices of pizza. I know it's not Chinese but didn't Marco Polo bring it back with him. He brought everything else. Yes, pizza. … the works and I'm kind of hungry so bring me up a whole pie. I'm not tipping if you come up and it's cold so chop-chop. Put a rush on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey followed the Mason's Skipper up to their Combat Center just aft of the bridge. On the scope was satellite imagery of the Contessa steaming at full speed. Casey looked over on a chart and they had the course of the target plotted out as well as projected places she could be running to. Banai could never be brought in here not without half the room being covered up.

"I'm sorry Colonel but I can't let your friend in here," said the Skipper. "Everything is classified and well his government isn't a friendly and even if it were it would be difficult to do while trying to operate at the same time."

"Well, Commander friend is a big word. He's more a friend of a friend and an acquired taste," said Casey. "But he's one of the few over there that you can actually work with so I put up with him. I take it Langley wants a report."

"That's right," said Roan and the Major as they came on the monitor. "We were informed you lost your goat by the Commander and are trailing the Contessa."

"Yes, Alexei Volkoff's old ship that was somehow sold at auction? Don't tell me the Russians needed pocket money and put it up for sale?"

"I don't know the details," said Roan. "But I'm more concern about how your mission is progressing. I was told you failed to recover the missile and that it's now onboard the Contessa. What does Agent Banai have to say about this?"

"He stated that his government isn't interested in recovering the missile anymore and has suggested we sink the Contessa before she arrives at her destination."

"That seems like a reasonable request and it would keep the missile out of the wrong hands. But I take it you disagree," said Roan. "Does it have to do with Agent Grimes being onboard?"

"Sir," said the Skipper. "If you're going to give me the greenlight to launch a tomahawk, the window will close in five minutes. After that they'll be in the contested area and already I've got two Russia MiGs that took off from Sevastopol flying in our direction asking what we're doing in 'their' area."

"Colonel, I need a reason or I'm afraid I have to give the greenlight. I can't risk the lives of the many for the life of one agent."

"Roan, Chuck and Sarah are onboard too… I mean Agents Carmichael are onboard and Chuck has a plan so I recommend you let him run with it. He's never failed us yet."

"Commander stand down on the missile strike. Are you sure they're onboard?" said Roan as he looked over at the Major who just shrugged his shoulders.

"This is your call Agent Montgomery. You're the acting director not me," said the Major. "I can't make this decision for you."

"Yes, it is. And I don't want a repeat of Ettore's escape which brought us to this. So Colonel are you absolutely sure they're onboard?"

"Yes I am," said Casey. "And like I said before Chuck has a plan and I'd let him run with it. So what if you sink the ship they still have our nuke somewhere out there." All the people in the room suddenly got quiet. The only sound in the room was the humming noise of the machines. "Right now we know it's being held by a person we know but if you take him out who knows where it will end up and if we can track it down again before it's too late."

"Commander, you need to explain to your men that what the Colonel just said was classified and under no circumstances is it to get out or the individual or individuals will get a quick reassignment to Leavenworth. I take it that outburst was to get my attention. If the General were here, you'd be on the next flight for Supermax."

"But she's not and I had to keep you from doing something stupid. Chuck is our best bet for retrieving both missile and missile warhead. My only concern is I don't understand what Ettore is doing mixed up in this considering what we know he has with him."

"I think we should end this brief here before you give away all our national secrets. Colonel, I want you to take Agent Banai with you. This is the closest we've come to doing a joint op with his people. I ran this by State and they almost had kittens. We're hoping this will lay down the foundation for a new era of trust and cooperation."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. Colonel out." The screen went blank. "So it looks like I've got a new baby to babysit. That's just lovely."

"Come on Colonel," said the Skipper. "Follow me and I'll get you some dry clothes and something hot to eat. You'll be in the flag officer's stateroom next to me."

"I need to square away Banai but dry clothes would make it more comfortable," said Casey as they both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Imam Khomeini International Airport in Tehran the scheduled ATA airlines A320 departing from Batumi arrived on time. Banai's men and Abram waited letting all the passengers and crew depart the aircraft before they began to leave. They walked up the jet bridge to find their Director there waiting for them reading a newspaper.

"So I don't expect you thought our next meeting would be like this," said the Director as he walked up to Abram folding the newspaper. "Come on let's go I've got my car parked outside. We're going to take it to drive to the black site."

"But sir where are the rest of your men?" asked the one agent as the others looked around. There was no one there except for Director and by no one not a soul in sight.

"I couldn't take the risk. There's no telling how many other people like him there are floating around in our midst. But we'll find out soon enough won't we," said the Director as he opened a case he'd brought with him. "Here you said your weapons were confiscated back in Batumi." In the case were H&K MP5s and clips.

"You wouldn't have one for me in there, would you," said Abram then he laughed but no one laughed with him. "Come on it was funny. Have you guys lost your sense of humor?"

"We'll see if you keep up laughing when we get you to the black site. Then I might do something to laugh at. Keep him in the middle while we form a perimeter around him. No one gets past us in our circle for any reason and I mean anything. If a woman throws her baby at you, you put a round in her head and let the baby drop. Now let's head out."

As they moved through the airport more than one head turned but the Director was on point heading off any interference with airport security or the police. Once outside they got Abram in the Director's SUV then they quickly hit the road getting away from the airport.

"Phew, that wasn't so hard," said one of the men as he looked behind them and didn't see anyone following them. "We did it. So Abram what've you got to say now about your people?"

"I'd say don't count your chickens before they hatch we're not home free yet by a long shot and believe me when I tell you we were seen by my people. Right now they're regrouping but sooner or later they'll make themselves known and when they do then it will be too late."

"Like your plot to get rid of me," said the Director as he held up the notepad Abram had been writing in. "I have to hand it to you the plan is good. I see I need to modify my habits some and I really liked that coffee bar but I don't want Yazd to lose his bar or life because I like to take my coffee there. So looking through your notes whose initials are these next to the supplies you wanted to acquire?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. What you're holding there is a shopping list of things I needed to buy for my apartment."

"Really care to explain what you need with tungsten in your apartment or how about Semtex? Do you have a rat problem and you decided to use dime bombs to clear them out?"

"I've got nothing more to say to you except for one more thing and that is you know where you can put that notepad," said Abram. "I'm not saying another word."

"You should know by now they all say that but in the end sooner or later they all end up singing like a canary," said the Director. He was about to say something else when his phone began to ring. He looked at the number but didn't recognize it. At first he wasn't going to answer it but it was insistent so he answered it but put it on speaker.

"As-salāmu ʿalaykum Director, it's me Banai. I'm using another phone to call you because mine is out of commission because I fell with it into the Black Sea. I don't know what happened but I was told my team was turned around at the airport..."

"Waʿalaykumu s-salām, yes and they're with me. They were deported but they did that to bring a trophy home. You'll never guess who's in my car with me... Abram. They spotted him in the airport and gave pursuit. I'm going to have some problems with ATA airlines but nothing I can't handle..."

"But why was he in the airport to begin with and where was he going? I should tell you I'm onboard an American Destroyer still chasing after our missing missile. It's onboard a ship called the Contessa heading for Snake Island off the coast of Bulgaria. I would like some latitude to handle this. Things are much worse that we realized and there are things going on we knew nothing about. I have to underline they are serious."

"It would be easy for me to say go ahead and give myself plausible deniability. But I want to be kept in the loop. You seem to work well with these Americans and I won't be able to get your team back to your right away so for now you have my permission. You can't hint to me what these things we're unaware of are? It might be useful if I'm questioned."

"No, I can't not over an open line but believe me when I tell you they're serious. How are you going to justify this with the president and his people? You know they're people gunning to have you removed."

"You let me handle the politics and you take care of whatever it is you can't talk to me about. I'm going to be too busy anyway to talk to anyone. I'm going to personally handle Abram's interrogation. He's thrown down the glove and told me I can't get him to talk."

"Oh that wasn't very smart of him. I wish I were there to see you operate. Make sure my men watch they could learn a thing or two. I really have to go now I'll try to stay in touch as best as I can."

"Okay do what you can and if push comes to shove I'll back whatever play you chose," said the Director then the line dropped.

[Back on the Ship]

"Lieutenant you've been kind to me but can I ask two more favors," said Banai. "I'm going to need a blanket and I need to know what time sunrise is tomorrow morning."

"That's easy enough let me take you down to the wardroom and get you fed," said Marsh. Banai followed the Lieutenant to the Wardroom. They walked in then went into the pantry to look for the duty cook.

"Petty Officer I need to feed my friend here what can you rustle up for him?" said Marsh but the man looked over Banai.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to speak to the XO. He left word that if your guest came by I was to send down on the mess deck and they could find him something to eat in the galley."

"Listen I don't want to be a problem," said Banai. "I'm really not hungry. Maybe I can get a cup of tea and I'll be fine."

"Okay we can go down below and get you that tea but this isn't over. I'm going to have a chat with Colonel Casey. He can get things straightened out." Banai and the Lieutenant went down on the mess deck and Banai got his tea while the Lieutenant got a cup of coffee. Banai was sipping his tea sitting across from the Lieutenant when he noticed a sailor staring at him he looked at the man's name on his shirt and it read Dalir.

"Dalir is a Persian last name it means Brave," said Banai as he raised his cup of tea. "I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice you were looking at me."

"I'm sorry," said the young man as he started to get up but the Lieutenant stopped him then asked him to come over and join them. "I really shouldn't I've got work I need to do. My grandfather was Persian from a small village somewhere in the middle of the country but when the Shah was overthrown he had to leave. He used to tell us how much he liked it and wished he could go home but I don't see that happening."

"Why not? Things aren't the way they used to be. If it's any consolation for your grandfather I lost relatives too. It was a terrible time. Then came the war with Iraq I was in the university but got drafted. I went in with some close friends but I was the only one who came out. But all that's behind us now or I hope. Do you practice your daily prayers your Salat?" asked Banai the man looked away. "Don't worry I don't either especially when I'm out of country sometimes it's not practical. Anyway I plan on doing Fajir on the fantail. If you want, you can come and join me"

"There are a couple other brothers here onboard. We get together in after steering to read and talk. Do you mind if I bring them along?"

"Absolutely not bring them with you. However, you should do your wudu before you show up for prayer. I try to observe at least Fajir and Maghhrib but even that isn't always possible. I guess what I'm saying is you do the best you can do and hope it's enough."

"I really need to run," said the petty officer. "But it was nice meeting you and I'll see you at dawn on the fantail with my friends."

"Good I look forward to meeting them."


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

Chuck made his way forward on the weather decks. He had to be careful but it was a cloudy night and ship was running dark. However, even if he was making his way in the darkest of dark he still had to be careful because there were still lookouts topside, even if they were more concerned about what was going on far away than nearby. The deck itself was a danger. Nighttime humidity had formed dew making the deck slippery in spots where there was no non-skid and the last thing he wanted was to end up overboard.

"You go overboard and no one is ever going to find you," he said to himself as he made it up to just outside the radio room. Chuck heard Abu inside ranting to someone which told Chuck the signal jammer didn't cover all frequencies.

"What do you mean you can't find the girl? She has to be there somewhere around the pier. Check again with our guy in the control tower and make sure it was her on the plane."

"We will but there was another snag. Those two men you asked us to take care of... the American and the Iranian..."

"Oh don't tell me you let them get away. First you can't find the girl and now you can't do a simple hit. Go ahead explain to me what happened."

"What happened was a Seal team swooped in on a Blackhawk and picked them up but not before the bird opened up on us with twin .50 calibers. They took out most of my men out before we had time to react. You never said anything about these people having air support."

"Because I didn't know but you should've been prepared for the unexpected. It's a part of your training. You know I got rid of a team today for failing to grab that women at the airport..."

"But if she didn't get on the plane then there's no one for us to find and you had those people whacked for no reason. I don't think you want me to put that in my report to the Old Man of the Mountain."

"Are you threatening me? Because if you are you'd better have something to back up that loud talk with or... well there will be consequences. You don't want to stand against me."

"I could say the same thing. We're going to go back out to the airport and contact that guy then we'll go from there."

"No forget about that if she was there she's not anymore. She'll be coming for her husband so I'm the one who needs to keep my eyes open. I want you on the next plane for Tivat. I'm going to need some way to get Chuck to comply with what we need done and if I don't have the girl I can use his kids."

"So that's what you want us to do? You want us to go to Montenegro and grab his kids then we hold onto them until when? And then what? Do we just turn them lose?"

"Dead men tell no tales… but you don't have to grab them I was thinking something different but once everything is over we don't want any witness," said Abu. When Chuck heard him he made a tight fist. It was all he could do not to go inside and snap Abu's neck. Now it became imperative for him to bring down that signal jammer so Morgan could make that phone call.

"I need in there," Chuck said to himself as he took a peek in through the open porthole then he got an idea. He just had to wait until Abu left and almost on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Sir the Captain asked me to find you. We've picked up a ship that seems to be shadowing us. The Captain thinks it could be an American warship."

"I wouldn't be surprised that Blackhawk had to have come from somewhere," said Abu. The man looked puzzled at him. "Never mind is the Skipper on the bridge?"

"Yes sir. He's waiting for you and he asked me to escort you right up," said the man standing in the hatch.

"I hardly need an escort. Okay let's go," said Abu but in the hatchway he turned back. "If anything else comes up you can find me on the bridge. I expect you to come straight to me. Clear?" The man nodded then Abu left.

Chuck heard and saw everything he needed to. He made his way down to the galley where he slipped inside unseen and grabbed a fire extinguisher. At night this was easy because there was only a skeleton crew up while the rest were in their racks sound asleep. Chuck grabbed the extinguisher then went back up to the radio room. There he waited and before long the man was nodding off. Chuck opened the door then slipped inside slowly. Once inside he swapped out the fire extinguishers and now half his plan was ready.

"Now it's just a matter of science," said Chuck as he looked up and down the passage way. He reached up in the overhead and yanked out two power cables both were live. When he touched then together they arched and sparked glowing so brightly he had to turn away but they welded themselves together. Finally, they stopped after they kicked off a circuit breaker but not before doing what he needed.

The radioman woke up to the smell of smoke and heat of an electrical fire. His equipment had overheated from a massive surge. He reached up and pulled the circuit breaker but some of the equipment had shorted out and gone into melt down. Flames were still burning even if the power had been shut off so the man grabbed the fire extinguisher and hosed down the equipment. The purple foam quickly put out the flames but in the process fowled and corroded the circuit boards.

"Crap. Now what?" said the radioman as he looked at the extinguisher he had in his hands. "Who put this here?"

[A few minutes later on the bridge]

"Apology accepted," said Abu as he holstered his weapon. On the deck in the middle of the bridge lay the body of the radioman.

"Was that necessary," said the Captain. "It wasn't his fault there was a fire and I find it hard to believe that the wrong fire extinguisher magically got left in the radio room."

"Maybe you're right I was a bit hasty but today has been a very bad day. So you think someone sabotaged the radio. Humm," said Abu. "Keep me posted on that other ship."

"Like I said... well before this. At daybreak we should be able to see her on the horizon and hopefully identify her. Where are you going?"

"I have to go check on something I'll be in my stateroom if you need me," said Abu. He quickly left the bridge stepping over the body. Then he made his way down two decks then went aft. He came to Chuck's door. Along the way he kept hearing Ettore's voice in his head not to trust Chuck but he hadn't listened.

"Maybe I should've listened," mumbled Abu as he tried Chuck's door but found it locked. He took out his master key and opened it then went inside. He immediately flipped on the light switch but found Chuck fast asleep in bed.

"Is it time to get up? Are we there yet," asked Chuck as he checked his watch. "Geez, do you know what time it is? Unless like the Titanic we hit an iceberg turn off the lights and close the door wake me when the war starts.

"I just wanted to tell you... tell you that we're on track and should arrive at our destination on time in the morning. You can go back to sleep," said Abu as he left closing the door behind him.

"Well that was a bust," said Abu as he yawned. "Maybe the Captain was wrong and it was incompetency. Whatever it was you need to go get some sleep. Now with the radio down you can't call Abram until we get to the island. Ettore had better impress me or he'll be next. I need that intersect machine up and running. The missile needs to be assembled and the warhead install on it then the fun begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margo was up in the Casino getting some fresh air and a change of scenery when her phone rang. She took it out and looked at the number only to have Sam come up behind her and tell her it was Sarah's. Margo was about to comment that Sam couldn't read but she could tell her numbers quite will, if not too well.

"Why aren't you up above in your bed asleep. This isn't the time of night someone your age should be up and about especially in their pajamas."

"I couldn't sleep but that doesn't matter right now. Aren't you going to answer that before she hangs up? Please let me say hello... pretty please. I promise I'll go straight to bed afterwards."

"We'll see and does straight to bed mean you're going to stay there," said Margo. Sam smiled back at her as she answered.

"Sarah, you should know Sam is here with me... Oh it's you Morgan. ... No, I didn't mean anything by it. Just that Sam wanted to say hi to Sarah. Why do you have her phone anyway? ... Oh I see. You've seen both Sarah and Chuck. Chuck said what? ... Good to know I'll beef up security here and have people posted at the airport. No one will get in without me knowing about it. ... Did I know what? Yes, I did and you shouldn't be talking about it on an unsecure phone. I have no idea what you mean about the little fat boy who always gets picked last..." Margo felt Sam pull on her jacket sleeve.

"Unfortunately I do. I'll explain it to you later. Just tell Morgan to stay calm and everything will be okay. Chuck and Mommy know what they're doing. He has a tendency to get a little agitated," said Sam as she let out a big yawned.

"You should cover your mouth when you do that," said Margo as she looked at Sam. "No Morgan, I wasn't talking to you. But you heard the advice from the expert. Keep this phone on you in case someone needs to contact you.

"They think you're Ettore LaBarba? Well Morgan, I think Sam's advice is very appropriate. You need to walk the walk and talk the talk. Ettore is a bad guy so you need to be a bad guy or they're going to figure out something is wrong. ... he's got a prosthetic leg? Have you considered amputation as a possibility? ... Of course it's a joke Morgan. You're going to have to remember to limp and whatever you do don't wear short pants. ... no you can't hang around the side of the pool. Now who's cracking jokes."

"Tell him I can take care of that for him. They have an electric knife in the kitchen. I just have to have an adult present to operate on him."

"Of course she was joking," said Margo as she looked at Sam. "At least I hope she was. If not, you can get a fifty percent discount on shoes and your socks will last twice as long. ... Morgan, I have to go and get Sam to bed then put a call into Langley. Good luck Morgan and remember you're Ettore." Margo hung up then looked over at Sam who had a little sleepy face.

"Morgan's in big trouble isn't he?" she said then let out a big yawn putting her hand over her mouth after she'd already yawned.

"I think he is but your mother and father will bail him out. Now you need to come with me and I'll get you tucked in. Listen Sam things have to change. You can't keep slipping out… not now. I'm going to give you something tomorrow… all of you as a matter of fact."

"What is it?" asked Sam. Curiosity woke her up at least for a little while only to come back with vengeance.

"You're going to have to wait until tomorrow. I'll have it ready by breakfast time," said Margo. "Now we need to get you to bed."

"Okay, I'm too sleepy to argue," said Sam as she yawned. "But I'm going to need your help tomorrow on the internet. I'm going to need to do a web search on how to do an amputation. I don't think it's that difficult but it's always best to be prepared."

"Come on Bone Saw, I need to get you to bed," said Margo as she got Sam on the elevator then they both went up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Tehran Banai's team with their Director were transporting Abram through town and they were almost outside of the city limits. It was just a few more blocks then they would be out on open road and some of their fears would be left behind in their rearview mirror. The Director didn't like the way Abram kept looking out the window. It was like he was looking for something or someone.

"If you think something is going to go down and you're going to walk away from this you've got something else coming."

"I have no illusions of anything. If anything my vision is crystal clear right now," said Abram as he smiled at the Director.

"You're up to something, aren't you," said the Director as he started looking around. Then he noticed it the streets were empty except for them. There was no other vehicle on the road and there weren't any pedestrians on the sidewalks. It was just them in the middle of the street an easy target.

"Crap this is a trap. Speed up," yelled the Director. "Drive like your life depends on it because it does. Just do it." The driver accelerated driving like a bat out of hell. They hadn't gone far before the first explosions rocked the SUV but the driver held it on the road.

"What the heck," he yelled as he fought to keep the vehicle on the road weaving back and forth. What was that back there?"

"It was a landmine and there are going to be others IEDs so don't slow down. They're set on timers so when you pass over one there's a ten second delay so that they catch the vehicle in the middle. But that's only good if you're driving the speed limit so drive!" It wasn't soon after that that a second explosion sent them sideways in the road but again the driver brought them back around.

"This isn't going to last much longer before they learn we're on to their tactics," said the Director. "Everyone needs to be ready for whatever..." He hadn't finished saying that when the driver saw an RPG come flying up his exhaust pipe. He swerved to the right and the rocket shot past them exploding up ahead. Then they started taking on small arms fire that seemed to be coming from every direction.

"I'm happy I went with the bullet proof option," said the Director. They'd almost cleared the city limits and the open road was in sight when a .50 caliber round passed through the vehicle. It entered through the rear window caught Abram square in the chest making a hole that could be seen through before ending its trajectory lodged in the engine block. The vehicle sputtered then died with steam rolling up around the hood.

"Crap," said the Director. "Who are these people? I swear I'm going to root them out one by one if it's the last thing I do." The Director was well aware that if their plan to assassinate him was still in play it just might be his last.

"Be careful," said the Director as they all got out and established a perimeter around the SUV. The Director took out his phone and called in for reinforcements along with a clean-up team. "I want you guys to get geared up and ready to take off again. I'm sending you to regroup with Banai and when you get there tell him I want Abu brought back here. If the Americans complain he can tell them that's the cost of doing business with us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abu had been gone for about a half an hour and Chuck decided he'd done enough exploring for one night. He would've liked to have gone down to Sarah and be with her but it was too dangerous. Even if the ship was operating with a skeleton crew it wouldn't be that easy to pass through the inside of the ship without someone challenging him. Then what would he do if he were caught. What he could obtain was less than what he could lose if he were caught. Worse was he could give away Sarah's location and for now she was safe which was what mattered to him.

"Chuck, no you can't so do the smart thing you need to shut down for a bit," he said to himself as he closed his eyes. "Go to sleep and tomorrow will be another day." He closed his eyes but his brain refused to turn off. "What does Ettore's intersect, myself and the missile have to do with each other?" he asked himself but he got no answer.

As he was about to doze off he heard someone at his door. At first he thought he was dreaming but he quickly realized he wasn't. He opened one eye and saw the door open slowly then someone quickly came in closing the door behind them. He started to roll out of bed when he heard his name called.

"Chuck, Chuck are you asleep," said the voice. He got up walked over to her and kissed her as he turned the light switch on.

"You shouldn't have come here. It was too dangerous but I'm glad you did," he said then he kissed her again.

"I came up here to ask your help," she said as he pushed him away. "If we keep this up we won't get anything done. Have you talked with Morgan?"

"Yes, you're not the only one who's been out for a late night stroll. He should've been able to call Margo by now. I took out their jamming device and radio so they've got no comms at the moment."

"Good so they can't call ahead and talk to the real Ettore. But Morgan is going to get found out tomorrow when we dock."

"Not if you take him and keep him with you in the control room. Once you're inside you can seal yourself inside. Alexei designed it like a panic room. How much still works inside?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think I can get the mainframe to reboot but I'm not sure," she said as she described what she found and what she proposed to do to fix it.

"You make nerd talk sound so sexy," said Chuck as he kissed her then she pushed him back. "Right work first... well you can cannibalize some of the parts from the minor systems to get it to boot up and later if you link up with Castle then the minor systems can be rerouted and brought up. What's important is when the system boots up you'll need to have it download this audio file then play it. That will give you complete access to the Contessa. Once you've done that in theory if the network is still intact you'll have full control of the ship and all its systems"

"If I lay back and wait I can catch them by surprise when I take over control," said Sarah. She leaned over and kissed him. "You're a genius."

"What did I do? The idea was yours," he said as pulled back. "You can not only take over control you can also lock them out. I don't know what kind of IT people they have onboard but it will take days if not weeks for them to figure out what's going on. The first thing they'll think is their system has been hacked and if Morgan is still around and they've uncovered him they will think he did it. If that happens..."

"I understand. Then I'll keep him with me in lockdown. I can grab him when I leave you and take him down to the control room. He can help me do some of the work that needs to be done."

"That might not be a good idea. Morgan and electronics don't get along. I don't know if you remember the Southern California black out that everyone blamed Edison for. Well the truth is that was Morgan working on Christmas decorations for the Buy More. For a long time, his nickname was Sparky and in time his beard grew back out."

Okay then I'm going to have to rethink what I can use him for. But what about you? Have you figured out what Abu wants with you? He's got to want something to go to all the trouble to keep you with him. He could've off-ed you a long time ago."

"Gee thanks for that pleasant thought. I'm going to sleep better now that I'm thinking about that."

"Oh you know what I meant and beside if he tried I'd kill him. So have you come up with any ideas?"

"No I haven't and I've been racking my brain on it. There has to be some link between me, the intersect, and the missile. Have you seen the missile? I did. It's in pieces in the cargo hold. Talking about Tinker toys but it would be great fun to try to put it together."

"That's it!"


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

-Sarah and Chuck were talking about what Abu could want with Chuck. But they couldn't come up with anything until Chuck made a casual reference to the Iranian missile Abu had taken him to see. He showed him it disassembled in two containers in the cargo bay. Chuck told Sarah, "… Have you seen the missile? I did. It's in pieces in the cargo hold. Talking about Tinker toys but it would be great fun to try and put it together."

"That's it," said Sarah as she realized why Abu needed Chuck. She looked at him and he gave her a perplexed look back. "And does Abu have technicians who can put it back together for him?"

"I assume so why would he ship it disassembled if he couldn't? But I don't know I haven't met everyone that's a part of this merry band. By the way, Abu isn't the top dog, he's an underling who's taking orders from someone higher. From what I've learned he's not very well liked among the people here."

"I can see why. The price of failure is a bullet through the head. He executed the team that failed to grab me at the airport."

"Crap, I bet that poor radioman probably got whacked because of what I did. I really hadn't anticipated that."

"Chuck, don't beat yourself up. The guy was working for the other team... team bad and he made his choice to work for a psycho like Abu so he should've known the consequences. But we're getting off topic now. Question, how difficult would it be to put our warhead on their missile?"

"It wouldn't be exactly easy but it wouldn't be difficult either. I flashed on the missile components when Abu gloated over them in front of me and it's within the realm of possibilities. The couplers would have to be changed out or something rigged to make them compatible. But there could be a work around," said Chuck as he caught Sarah's look. "Okay too much information but what I'm saying is it wouldn't look pretty but it could be done. Why?"

"Don't you see that's what Abu wants you for. He wants you to put together his missile with our warhead. He must've been told about some of your exploits by one of his people's moles in Langley and he got the idea if he had the right leverage he could make you work for him. Chuck, he didn't get me so the girls could be next on his list," said Sarah as she realized what she was saying.

"Don't worry, I know," said Chuck as he put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from flying out of the room. "I thought of that too that's why I told Morgan to call Margo and have her set up extra security. Don't worry they'll be safe."

"Sweetie, don't candy coat this for me. If they could get to Beckman inside of Langley, then he will try something similar in Montenegro."

"Don't worry Margo knows what she's doing and she'll watch over the girls like a hawk. No one is going to get near them."

"Chuck, she needs to re-vet everyone that's working for her there and who has clearance to come and go from the dungeon... for that matter from the casino too. These sleeper cells can be anywhere and they can be hard to root out."

"I know," said Chuck as he reached over and put his arms around her. "But Margo knows what she's doing. We have to have trust in her and besides her there's also Razhib. He more a man than a boy and he won't let anything happen to them. It's going to be light soon and too dangerous for you to go back down below. Stay here with me and when we pull in everyone will be busy so you should be able to grab Morgan and go back down to the control room unnoticed."

"What do you suggest we do to pass the time," she said with a coy smile. "I've got an idea but I don't know if you're up to it."

"Oh I know that look and I'm game if you are. If I'm up to it just wait and see."

"Turn off the lights then come back over here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On an island off the coast of Bulgaria the real Ettore was hard at work making sure his techs had the intersect room up and running. As soon as the Contessa pulled in they could plug in the power cord and the first download could be done. He watched the engineer walk over with the data device and attach it to their server.

"Be careful with what you do with that thing," said Ettore as he came near. "You don't know what I had to go through to get it."

"We have to download the data off this onto our server so we can channel it through to the optical templates that will be transmitted during the upload."

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean are you a hundred percent sure," said Ettore as he stood over the man's shoulder breathing down his neck.

"Well on paper yes but put in practice is another thing," said the engineer. He could tell from Ettore's look that hadn't been the answer he'd wanted.

"What I'm saying is there are a lot of unknown variables that can come into play. We won't know for sure until we try it but I'm optimistic that it will work. Just think how much this could save the government on education. There will be no more need for schools, teachers or the other money pits involved. No more mortgages to cover tuition costs you just march the kids in and zap them one by one then they come out ready for use…"

"Yeah and maybe you have them do the goose step as they leave the building. We'll talk about applications once we know the thing works," said Ettore. He could already see that some of his techs would have to be culled after machine had been proven.

"Zapping everyone... what an idiot idea. If everyone knows everything then there's no difference between them and us and I like being us."

"Mr. LaBarba," said an Operations tech walking up to him. "We still haven't been able to raise the Contessa on the radio. But we have them on our long range radar. However, we've picked up another vessel traveling parallel to their course."

"Abu never mentioned anything about bring someone along with him. Do we have any idea who it could be?"

"Russian MiGs challenged them and we intercepted their transmission. The ship is the USS Mason an American destroyer homeported out of Norfolk, Virginia."

"This is going to make life interesting. Work on trying to get comms back up with the Contessa. Did we happen to hear why they are here?"

"They told the Russians they were involved in some joint op with the Bulgarians. I cross checked with our contacts here and there is a training op being held so it seems their story checks out."

"Let me come with you and see for myself," said Ettore. "Walter as soon as the download is complete I want to know."

"Yes sir," said the man. He and his assistant stood there working finishing connecting the device to the console as Ettore left following the other man out of the lab.

"Who's Walter? I thought your name was Serge?" Asked the man as he connected cables and checked leads.

"It is. I just let him call me Walter so if this thing doesn't work when he orders me killed they'll be looking for someone named Walter and in the meantime I'll have time to get out of Dodge."

"You know that could actually work. It's a good thing we don't have a Walter on our team," said the assistant as he laughed.

"Be careful with those connectors we don't want to fry this thing. If we do, we might not have time to make it off this rock."

Ettore went with the man to the radar room on his way he looked over the work the men were doing running power cables. This had to be ready when the Contessa pulled in so they could run the intersect at full power.

"How comes running the cable? It seems you've still got a lot of work to do. Are you guys going to be ready to connect with the ship's power plant when they pull in?"

"We're working towards that deadline," said the supervisor as the techs worked on the cable. "We're doing the best we can do with the manpower we have. After all we're not ConEdison."

"You won't be anything if that connection isn't ready. You are being paid good money to have that up and running on time. I don't care what it takes but it had better be ready or you'll really find out you're not working for ConEdison."

"Come on take me to the radar room before I really go off on these guys and I can't whack them yet," said Ettore as he limped along. "Just because I have a bum leg they think they can take advantage of me. Will they're going to be sorely surprised when I take this prosthetic leg and..." Ettore was interrupted by his escort.

"Right in here," said the man as he held the door opened for Ettore. "I need the status of the Contessa and that other ship for the boss. Everyone look alive he's here with us," yelled the man. People inside turned and looked as Ettore walked into the darken room. It took a moment for his eyes to get used to the dim lighting. There were scopes oscillating and a glass status board in the center with a map of their island. It looked like they were plotting all the crafts that were moving around the island.

"The Contessa is still on track for Snake Island while the American warship has changed course and veered southward steaming away from the contested area at the last minute."

"Maybe she is just participating in wargames and this is some sort of show of force to the Russians. We can't take any chances I still want her tracked. What about contacting the Contessa? Have you had any luck yet trying to raise the Contessa on comms? I'd feel better if I could talk with Abu?"

"Sorry Sir, they aren't answering our calls but from this we can see they're still on schedule. Our latest ETA for them is 0755 pierside."

"Good, I want a welcome party put together to greet them when they tie up and I want to be on it. Make sure that everyone knows I expect status reports beforehand so I can report to Abu that we're ready. Anything less is unacceptable and will have consequences."

"Yes Sir, I'll make sure it happens," said the one man. "Are we all going over in one boat load or do you want to shuttle people over."

"We can all go over together but it probably would be better if we took two boats over. We're also going to need the barge to bring the freight over and have it brought in the staging area. You got all that down I hope because it all that needs to be lined up."

"Yes Sir, I'll make sure everything is taken care of," said the man as he made entries on a tablet. "Is there anything else?"

"If we could talk with the ship all this would be easier to coordinate but for now this is the best we can do. If you need me I'm heading back to the intersect room to see how Walter's progress is coming along. If he knows what's good for him he'd better not disappoint me."

"Sir, we have what appears to be a helicopter on the scope. It just took off from the American ship," said a man standing looking into a scope.

"You're sure it's a helicopter," said Ettore as he did an about face then went over the man to stand looking over his shoulder at the screen.

"Yes Sir, you can see it here," he said as he pointed to the bleep. There was a callout box next to the bleep that had both course and speed.

"Interesting," said Ettore as he stood there looking at the scope. "Can we tell where this chopper is heading to? Hey what happened it just disappeared?"

"I don't know it must be some sort of stealth technology. But from their last position and heading they were headed away from us to the contested area."

"So are they really going to go up there and stir up a hornet's nest or is this a trick to make us think they are. What's the position of the American ship again and the direction they're sailing?"

"They are steaming away from us but are now setting a course to skirt the border of the contested area. If I were the Russians, I'd be pissed. It's like they're daring them to do something but would they do that on purpose?"

"You're right that's what it looks like but looks can be deceiving. See if you can raise some of our people in Sevastopol and see what they say is going on. In the meantime, I'm heading back to have a talk with Walter." Ettore left and closed the door behind him.

"Excuse me," said the one guy on the scopes. "But who is this Walter? I don't think I've ever met him. What does he do?"

"Never mind just take care of your own job."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lieutenant March and Banai were up before dawn. Banai went through his Wudu, his ritual cleaning, before prayer while the Lieutenant stretched out. They walked back on the fantail together where Banai was greet by Petty Officer Dalir and three other men with Persian and Arabic last names. The sun was beginning to rise so they had to hurry. They laid out their prayer rugs on the deck and stood facing Mecca.

"As-salāmu ʿalaykumā" said Banai as he greeted the men. At first two of them seemed a little apprehensive of Banai but they went along.

"Waʿalaykumu s-salām," said Dalir. You have to excuse Antar and Abadi they weren't sure how you'd accept them being here.

"Why? Because they're Arab. I leave those things to other people. For me we're all the same when we pray. Now get ready the first rays can already be seen we need to start Fajir. Dalir, this is your ship so will you lead?"

"I'd be honored," he said as he began.

Lieutenant Marsh heard some of what went on and made a mental note to ask Banai later what the problem was. But right now was his running time so after stretching he started running around the outside of the ship.

Casey was already up too. The Lieutenant had briefed him about what had happened in the wardroom so he bent the ear of the Skipper who in turn had a talk to the XO. Now John needed to go apologize to Banai but the Skipper headed him off.

"Colonel, you need to come up to CIC we've got a problem," said the Skipper. John had to put off looking for Banai and followed the Skipper up to the bridge then went aft into CIC. Inside there was a flurry of activity as people were plotting something on a chart.

"What's going on? Why all the activity," said John. The Skipper waved him over to a chart and showed him.

"Our radars lit up like a Christmas tree a little while ago. Someone out there is radiating us. At first we thought it was the Contessa and she seems to have seen us but there's another radar that's locked onto us. Its signal is coming from over here," said the Skipper as he pointed at a group of islands off the coast of Bulgaria.

"You mean from Snake Island? That's where we thing the Contessa is heading," said Casey as he looked down at the map.

"That's what we thought too but as we started to look closer we found that it's coming from near Snake Island but not on it. If we continue following the Contessa, your target will see us coming and there goes your element of surprise. We need to come up with another tactic if this is going to work."

"I can take Banai and the seal team to Snake Island. We can use the Blackhawk in stealth mode so they won't see us coming and land in an unpopulated area. From there we hump it to wherever we have to go to or commandeer a vehicle. However, one plus is being closer to the source we can pin point its origin and take it out if necessary."

"Good that sounds like a plan. Once the chopper takes off we'll change course and skirt the contested area. That will tick the Russians off who will make a formal protest and our friends onboard the ship will think this is a part of our exercise."

"Not a bad plan I just hope no Russian jet jockey has an itchy trigger finger when they do their fly over."

"I'm not worried about that we've done this before. They radiate us and we radiate them but no one pulls the trigger."

"Geez that's it," said Casey. "What would happen in one of these maneuvers if someone accidentally did pull the trigger. Think about and what if that bullet were nuclear."

"The other side would immediately respond in kind unless there were mitigating circumstances that would keep them from pulling the trigger. But what evidence would be left? It would all be destroyed in the blast."

"Not if it were a two stage rocket. There still would be the first stage and the nuclear foot print. Scientist can examine the bomb site and from the nuclear isotopes they can determine the country or geographical origin of the radioactive material used to construct it. If Chuck were here he could explain it better than I can. We need to get going that nuke has to be close by," said Casey.

"I'll notify the pilot so he can get his flight crew ready and have the flight deck crew prep the bird for immediate takeoff."

"I'll grab Lieutenant Marsh and Banai. The Lieutenant can get his people geared up while I have a sit down with Banai and explain to him the situation. He needs to buy into this being our only option."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Bethesda Army Hospital the General was being anything but the ideal patient. As soon as she was moved out of the ICU she was chomping at the bit to be released. Devon was gone, he had to go back to Chicago and now the hospital staff had to try to manage her. In the end her doctors decided it was best to let nature take its course and this case nature's first name was Diane.

"Okay Roan, I'll buy into letting Banai tag along. There's not much we can do to stop him short of kidnapping. If we did that State would fit to be tied. I see their point about this being an opportunity to repair bridges. But someone should inform these people that all of this will come with a price," said the General as her doctor took a reading from her heart monitor. "Doc, I know that look but if this goes sideways it would be better if that flat lined."

"You just don't overdo it and I won't have to interrupt this… whatever this is," he said. She paused looking at him then the door. "Okay, I can take your not so subtle hint I need to go."

"It's you don't have the clearance to hear the rest of this conversation," said Diane as the Major's phone rang. The Doctor stopped and looked at the Major.

"What did I tell you people about bringing phones in here. I don't know about you but in my dictionary no means no and yes means yes and I definitely said no to phones being on."

"Ma'am it's the director of the Russian FSB Clandestine Service. He called your office and Connie patched him over to me."

"Put him on speaker," said eh General as she raised the bed she was in so she could sit up. "Roan this is about your mess in the Black Sea."

"Diane, this is Igor. I heard about what happened to you - shot in the heart. You're lucky it wasn't an important organ. I had our ambassador there send my regards."

"Yes, I can always count on you to lighten my day. But if I remember right you've fired a few rounds at Roan and me."

"That's right when we had that rather short incursion into East Germany. All we wanted to do was to see if the beer tasted better."

"And smuggle out a roll of micro film. I remember that quite well too. I might have been shooting at you two but you were returning fire too. I've got a scar to prove it and at the time a perforated lung. Yes, those were the good old days."

"I appreciated the walk down memory lane but you're not calling me about my health so we can cut to the chase. The Mason is running routine exercises in the Black Sea so there's no need in getting all bent out of shape over it. They will be done in a few days then leave."

"Routine exercises you say then can you tell me what to odd couple are up to? I'm talking about Colonel Casey and Agent Banai of VAJA. Talking about strange bed fellow but I think this has to do with a certain missing Iranian missile. You might've burnt your contacts in Iran but we still have ours."

"You've got me at a disadvantage being in the hospital I've been out of the loop for a few days and Roan was about to bring me up to speed. Let's do this after he's briefed me I'll call you back."

"Don't keep me waiting. There are people here who are nervous."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

The sun rose in the sky over the Black Sea as the USS Mason changed course and began steaming North. Banai had finished his prayers and said goodbye to the men he'd met when the Lieutenant came by to escort him back up to their stateroom. The Lieutenant was quiet as they walked up through the ship and Banai understood there was something going on.

"Is everything all right? You were talkative before but now you're all hush hush think is the way you people say it," said Banai as they made their way through the ship.

"You seemed to hit it off with that one petty officer from last night but with those other two… I don't know them seemed a little detached. Aren't all of you people supposed to be brothers or something like that?"

"Maybe on paper," laughed Banai. "Or maybe that's the way you people in the West understand us. There are differences among us like the difference between Sunni and Shiite but to say it has to down with that is simplistic. I don't know how much you know about the Middle East and our history but there are a lot of under currents you people in the West have no idea about."

"I don't know what you mean? Of course I know about the current situation from the end of the Shah to now. What else is there?"

"Okay you know we had the Shah… his full title was Shāhanshāh or King of Kings and his dynasty could be traced back over two thousand years. We Persians are a proud people and when we look at our neighbors… Bedouin shepherds. How can we not draw a difference? They've just now go running water. Sorry, old habits. Well, it doesn't help that each side is taught their side is the best from birth. I guess if I had to draw an analogy it would be like saying protestant and Catholics are the same now combine that with your racial problems and might get a glimpse of our situation…"

"But there is no racial difference," said the Lieutenant still confused.

"Don't let a Saudi or Persian hear you say that," said Banai. Their conversation was cut short when Casey walked in on them without knocking. He caught their look so he knocked on the open door.

"Better? Lieutenant, you need to get your men together and gear them up. We're taking the Blackhawk out for a spin. Banai, I need you to come with me we're having breakfast in the Skipper's mess."

"If this is you trying to leave me behind you can forget it. I'm coming too," said Banai as he got up in Casey's face. "I thought we had an understanding then you go and do this. I will call Chuck on you."

"You know the way you two keep batting this guy's name back and forth I'm curious to meet him," said Marsh as he started to change out of his running clothes. "Banai, you haven't eaten since yesterday you should go up and chow down. Don't worry I'll save you a seat on the chopper... I'll give you a box of nines in the chopper."

"For the record I was told to bring you along and I agreed reluctantly but you're going to have to listen to me. So when I say jump you jump and when I say stop you stop."

"Sure but can you say that in Farsi?" said Banai Both John and Marsh looked at him puzzled. "Don't tell me you haven't understood that you need someone who speaks Farsi. This person Abu and his people the Hashashin they are like me… well not exactly like me. They're crazy but like me in that they come from Persia... Iran so their native language is Farsi. If you need to interrogate one of them, you need to speak his language."

"Come on let's go we can't keep the old man waiting," said Casey as he took Banai to the Captain's in-port cabin. John knocked on the door then went inside after he was told he could enter.

"It's nice to see there is a door you actually knock on before you enter so good manners weren't entirely wasted on you." John grunt as he held the door.

"Please sit down and let's eat," said the Skipper acting as host. "I heard about the unfortunate misunderstanding. The Colonel was going to apologize for it but my ship my apology. Please sit down we can eat and talk this mission out. Has the Colonel briefed you yet?"

"I just told him that we're taking the chopper and Agent Banai impressed on me why we need him. You realize that me confirming the fact that we lost a nuke has to be kept under your hat. No one can know."

"And you know I'm going to have to file a report when this is over. But you think we want everyone to know we lost a missile… our newest prototype at that. It's not in either of our interests to every let this out. But like I told you need me," said Banai as they sat down. "Waterboard someone and they're going to speak their mother tongue which will be Farsi."

"Maybe we can talk about that later. I know the Colonel wants coffee but would you like coffee or juice to drink with your breakfast?" asked the Captain. "You're going to have to explain to my cook what you can eat?"

"Tea would be preferable and a couple of soft boiled eats and flat bread as long as there is no lard or animal fat in it."

"Okay that's easy enough. Is there anything else?" said the Skipper. "How about some cheese? I like fetta with jam."

"Are you sure you're not Persian? That used to be my grandmothers favorite breakfast. She was partial to fig jam. Give me your address and I will try to get you some when I get back home. It's a little sweet but with a strong cheese it marries quite well."

"I'd like that. Colonel you look like a serious breakfast man. My cook makes one of the best Denver omelets you can find… I'm sorry but that has pork in it."

"Why are you sorry? Just because I can't eat it doesn't mean you can't. We should all be who we are and not apologize for it." The Captain's cook when into the galley and began to prepare their breakfast and while he was gone the three chatted.

"While we wait to talk the Colonel told me you were in the Iranian Army before you jointed the… I'm sorry I can't pronounce it, the VAJA."

"The Vezarat-e Ettela'at Jomhuri-ye Eslami-ye Iran or in English the Ministry of Intelligence of the Islamic Republic of Iran and yes, I was. I fought in the war with Iraq as a Captain that would be a Lieutenant for you but of course you know that. I was drafted out of the university because... well who needed linguists back then. My friends went and I went in together but I was the only one to come home. Most died in a gas attack... two died next to me one of them in my arms."

"I'm sorry to hear that. We've seen reports and photos. It looked quite ghastly," said the Captain as he looked over at Casey.

"Thank you and yes it was. What some people will do to others. I went to see my commander and I asked his permission to cross the line and kill the people who'd done that. It was then I was recruited for the VAJA and my Commander went on to become my Director so he and I have a special relationship. That's why he puts up with me and my... well, things other people couldn't get away with."

"And did you get the people responsible," asked the Skipper as the cook went brought their food in placing their plates in front of them.

"Every last one of them and thanks to the Colonel retribution was handed out to the last one in..." Banai started to say but Casey coughed loudly and shook his head. "Well, I wish I could say I was the one who pulled the trigger but being there… well it felt good. Don't get me wrong I don't like taking a life and when I do I don't do it lightly. But when the person has done what this person did I have no problem with it like Abu," said Banai but the Captain held up his hand.

"Petty officer thanks but can you leave us now. I'll call for you when we're finished," said the Skipper then they waited for the man to leave. "I don't need another incident like what happened in CIC. So we're back with the problem at hand. Colonel you're in charge of the incursion team. In the meantime, I'll have an away party geared up and ready to go."

"Good, we might need the backup but your men need to know they're going in a hot zone. We'll send the chopper back after it drops us off so your people will have it. As we make our way in the enemy camp I will try to plant these," said Casey as he dropped what looked like a dime on the table.

"What is that," asked the Skipper as he examined it. "Some sort of transmitter how does it work being so small?"

"That is a GPS tracker," said Banai. Casey looked over at him from across the table. "No we didn't steal your design. You activate it then plant it on a target you want to follow but I'm guess these are for your missiles to home in on."

"And give the man a cigar. I've already given their frequency to your people in CIC so once they come active you have clear targets to take out."

"Remember we're operating in a foreign country and Bulgaria so far is with us. I don't want to be the one who sours our relationship."

"If that nuke goes off things will go sour and fast. The only good thing is we're going to be so close to ground zero we won't have to worry about the fallout both literal and figurative."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah woke up before Chuck. When she was on mission her senses heightened and her sleep became light. She was up before him in the bathroom when there was a knock at the door. At first it didn't register with him where he was or what his situation was. He pulled the pillow up over his head but the knocking was insistent.

"Can you get that," he said. Sarah gave him a look from the bathroom then threw a bottle of lotion at him. "Ouch! What the…" he started to say but she waved for him to get the door. Then it hit him she wasn't supposed to be onboard. "Who is it and what do you want? We... I gave at the office."

"I brought you up some breakfast," said a voice from the other side. "I'm coming in," said the voice as the man unlocked the door then brought in a tray.

"I'll take that from you," said Chuck as he met the man at the door with a bottle of hand lotion. "Let me put this on the tray and thank you," said Chuck as laid the lotion on the tray then took it. The man gave him a funny look. "What? It keeps my skin soft. Do you want to feel?"

"No… no thank you I'll take your word for it. I'll leave this here and come back later for it," said the man as he tried to back out.

"Not again no real utensils. You guys are making me feel like I'm fly coach," said Chuck as he picked up a piece of toast and took a bite out of it.

"Sorry I'm just following orders. I was told to tell you that we'll be tying up in a half an hour so you need to be ready. You might want to get your lotions together."

"I will and do you want me to leave you a sample to try?" The man didn't answer he just turned around and left closing the door behind him. Chuck heard him lock it then leave. "Okay the coast is clear you can come out."

"Good breakfast, I'm famished," said Sarah as she grabbed the piece of toast from him and ate it. "What else do we have here? The yoghurt is yours I'm lay claim to the eggs and toast."

"I thought you liked yoghurt after working in Orange Orange. You said it was better than Wienerlicious and their toxic nachos."

"I said my clothes smelt like sausage. You don't know how sick and tired I am of yoghurt. I don't care what flavor it is nor do I care what country it comes from it's still yucky…"

"Is that a scientific or medical term 'yucky'," said Chuck as he began eating it. She gave him a look. "Sorry, shutting up while I'm ahead."

"That would be a good idea. I gave it to Sam because it was good for her and now I don't know I guess I'm going to have to buck up and feed it to Bunny," said Sarah as Chuck continued eating.

"You sure you don't want a bite," said Chuck. "This isn't half bad. It's kind of like Greek yoghurt the fancy kind but I don't know different."

"You keep waving that spoon in front of me and I'll take care of your iron deficiency when I shove it down your throat. Don't you dare even think about kissing me now… not until you brush your teeth and since we have to share let me brush mine first."

"I love you," said Chuck as he smiled at her.

"I love you too… I guess," she said as she smiled back at him over a cup of coffee.

"Yoghurt and all."

"Don't press your luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was up in the bathroom when there was a knock on his door. He was in the shower so he didn't hear it. The man knocked again but again there was no answer so he used his pass key and went inside. As soon as he went in he heard Morgan singing in the shower so he placed a breakfast tray for him on his table then went to the bathroom door and knocked loudly. Morgan was just stepping out of the shower.

"Crap," he thought, "his leg." He immediately pushed the bathroom door closed almost knocking the man halfway across the cabin. "No one is allowed to see my stub. The last person who did I had to kill them. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I don't want to see your... well anything. Mr. LaBarba I just brought up your breakfast tray and Mr. Abu wanted you to know we'll be pulling in to port in half an hour. I didn't mean anything… really I didn't. I did knock but you didn't answer and… well, Mr. Abu was quiet adamant that you be notified."

"Okay for this time but don't let it happen again," said Morgan acting the part of Ettore. "I've been notified so don't let the door catch you on the way out."

"Yes Sir I'll come back for the tray later and thank you for being so understanding. I promise it won't happen again… I really do…"

"Will you stop your whining and leave. The only sound I want to hear is the sound of the door closing behind you. Now get!"

The man hurried out of the cabin so fast he almost tripped through the hatch on his way out. Morgan heard the door close then he came out with a towel wrapped around him.

"Crap Morgan, what are you going to do now," he said to himself as he looked over the breakfast tray. "I'm so nervous I don't think I can eat a bite," he said as he looked at the eggs and toast.

"Well the hen went through all that trouble to lay these eggs it would be a waste if I didn't thank her efforts by eating them. You know a lot of effort goes into making jam so maybe I should eat a little with my toast. Not to mention the miller who made the flour and the baker who made it. Thank you guys for going through all the effort to make this meal for me... my last meal."

Morgan ate as he looked out the porthole. The island they were near was getting larger and larger until he could make out the port they were pulling into. Then all of a sudden he saw him.

"Yikes!" said Morgan as he guzzled down a cup of coffee without realizing how hot it was. "Geez, hot, hot hot... on fire," he screamed as he ran to the bathroom and wrapped his mouth around the faucet then turned on the cold water. As he was cooling his mouth and throat down there was another knock on his door.

"You can come back later for the tray. I'm not done yet," yelled Morgan but when he came out he found one of Abu's goons in his room. "Crap they know," said Morgan.

"Know what? I'm not here for your tray," said the man. "Mr. Abu wants you up amidships in ten so you two can disembark together. He's anxious for you to show him what you've got done."

"Done.. done... Oh yes done. But I've been onboard so there isn't much I could do from here. Surely he can understand that," said Morgan as he maneuvered so the man couldn't look out the porthole and see himself on the pier.

"He isn't the understanding type so you'd better impress him or… well you know the island is called Snake Island. There's a cave not far from here where they congregate…"

"Personally I don't handle snakes… they aren't a part of my religion so as much as I'd like for you to take me to this cave I'm going to have to pass this time. So that's one tour we can take off the table."

"Well if you piss off Mr. Abu then it goes back on the table. Ten minutes, topside and don't make me come looking for you," said the man as he cracked his knuckles then left.

"You think you're intimidating me like that well Casey does the same all the time… and it scares the crap out of me. Geez, what am I going to do I'm too young to die. I haven't even gotten married yet or I haven't… I know I need a bucket list. Yeah that's what I need," said Morgan. He took out a piece of paper and started writing things he wanted to do before… well before ten minutes from now." He got down to writing and as he was writing his door swung open.

"Oh crap I haven't finished my list yet," said Morgan as Sarah jumped inside and closed the door behind her. "You have any idea how many years you just took off my life coming in like that. I got a goon coming to get me in ten minutes and I saw myself on the pier."

"Most people see their lives pass in front of them. Come on Morgan we need to get out of here," said Sarah as she took a quick peek outside then ducked back in. "We have to wait a minute for the coast to clear. What are you doing anyway? Are you writing Alex a letter?"

"Well, kind of I was putting together a bucket list of everything I wanted to do or would like to have done if I had survived this mission. Right now the possibilities of that are getting slimmer and slimmer. Do you want to see it? But you have to remember it's not done yet."

"Sure why not let me see what you wrote," said Sarah trying to appease him so he'd calm down. She took the list from him and started reading.

"Well what do you think? I might've gone a little overboard but most of them are within the realm of being obtainable."

"Like becoming the President of the United States? You really think that's a possibility Morgan," said Sarah as she shook her head and continued reading.

"Why not considering the candidates we've got and plus I've got experience. A manager of the Buy More I've dealt with the mentally challenged."

"Oh Morgan, you'd better hope Casey never reads this. If he does I hope you've got a good medical plan and/or funeral expenses paid up."

"It doesn't matter I have to survive this mission first and with Ettore being on the pier my time is drawing to an end soon."

"Come on Morgan you're coming with me. I'm going to take you someplace where you're going to be safe at least for now." Sarah grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. As they went down the ladder to go below decks they heard someone coming down from above.

"I knew there was something off with that guy. I'm going to squeeze him by the throat until his head pops like a pimple."

"Now we can't do that right away. Abu wants to take him ashore so he can put the two of them side by side and tell which one is the real LaBarba."

"Then I get to pop his head," said the man as he cracked his knuckles.

"Come on Morgan, we need to go but if you like you could hang around here and consult your new dermatologist. I'm sure he can fit you into his busy schedule."

"You know you're sounding more and more like Casey and that's not a good thing," said Morgan as he followed behind her. "Can you slow up or I'm going to lose you."

"Morgan keep up or we won't make it. Most of the crew is topside right now tying the ship to the pier. If we miss this window of opportunity we're screwed so keep up," said Sarah. "Crap too late," she said. The passageway ahead of her was blocked when two men appeared from nowhere. She turned around but retreat wasn't an option because there were two more men behind them.

"Oh we are so going to die right now and I haven't finished my bucket list yet," said Morgan as he looked back and forth.

"Don't panic Morgan. I can still get us out of this you're just going to have to trust me," said Sarah as she looked up and down the passageway. She knew what she had to do but she was also sure Morgan wasn't going to like it.


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was brought up to Abu as the ship was tying up so they could be one of the first people off the ship. When Chuck got there he noticed Abu was looking at his watch and from the looks of him he was already ticked off. Chuck wondered if Abu had discovered Morgan wasn't Ettore and that was Abu's problem... finding him. However, as he arrived he heard Abu yell to his henchmen.

"Where's Ettore at? He's late. Didn't you tell him I wanted him here when we tied up so we could go to the lab? He knows I wanted to see what's been done."

"Yes sir, I made it crystal clear to him. I don't know what's wrong with him. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was another man. But I did tell him."

"What's the matter? Is there trouble in the criminal underworld? Do I detect ripples in the water? Ettore takes a little longer than normal people to get ready but you also know give him an inch and he'll take a leg," said Chuck. Abu looked at him while the one goon stifled a laugh.

"Why don't you do something productive and run back down to Ettore's cabin and drag him up here? By the hair if necessary I'm tired of waiting on... hold up what do we have here," said Abu as he looked down on the pier and saw Ettore. "What the... there are two of them?"

"How did he get there if he was onboard here?" said the one Goon. "What kind of machine is working on?"

"No, that isn't Ettore or is it? It can't be him or can it? That machine he's working on must be some sort of teletransporter or something like it..."

"No it isn't and you know it. Something tells me you know what's going on or more than you're will to say," said Abu. "I want you both to go down and grab our Ettore and drag him up here. We can sort them out together. I think I just found out what happened to my radio."

"Is there something wrong with your radio," asked Chuck as he walked close to the railing. "Maybe I could look at it and fix it for you. I normal charge a fee for off-site visits but I'm will to make an exception."

"I'm sure you'd like to. I appreciate your offer but my technician tells me everything is... well it's beyond repair. We'll be getting replacement parts as soon as we can get them shipped in."

"Along with a new technician I assume. You probably shot the old one. Well I offered it's like going to see the doctor it's always better to get a second opinion," said Chuck as the gangway went down.

"In any case I'll pass. You'll want to move away from there. I'd hate for you to fall overboard," said Abu as one of his men came back and whispered in his ear. Chuck could tell something was up and he had a good idea what it was. "He has to be somewhere. I want the ship searched and men placed on the pier to make sure he doesn't get away."

"I assume you're talking about Morgan," said Chuck. "That's his name. Ettore can vouch for it as soon as he gets here but he's had plenty of time to sneak off the ship and get away."

"He was here ten minutes ago that's for sure because I talked to him down in his cabin," said the goon. "I told him you wanted him here in ten..."

"Which told him where everyone was going to be who could stop him. The Cobra is a master spy. Think about it you had him under your thumb for the whole transit time and didn't know he wasn't Ettore."

"Let's go I want to talk to Ettore," said Abu. "I want the ship searched and a lookout post on the pier. No one comes or goes without us knowing about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Tivat a private charter arrived in the airport. The flight manifest had the passengers listed as a group of bankers and business men on holiday from Georgia but they looked like neither. Immediately Margo's man at the airport sounded the alarm and had a tracker slipped into the lining of one of their pieces of luggage as they passed through customs. A quick scan of their other luggage revealed they weren't carrying weapons.

"I want them followed I don't care if you've got a tracker on them. I want you to give them a thirty-yard cushion but I want them followed," said Margo as she hung up her phone.

"What was all that about," asked Mike as he passed Margo a cup of coffee. "You sounded upset? Is something wrong I can help you with?"

"People had better learn to follow orders around here is what's the matter. I don't care if he's got a tracker hidden on them. We had one on Ettore and he still managed to escape. Their luggage is clean no weapons in them so if they're a wet team..."

"Then they'll get them locally. Flying in and out of international airports can be precarious especially if customs catches you with an AK47 in your duffle bag. I guess you could always tell them you are a foreign fighter..."

"Not helping Mike. I'm not in the mood," said Margo as she took a sip of their coffee. "If they are who we think they are they'll need to make contact with an arms seller. If we can find out who and when we can be there when the deal goes down."

"But why can't we just grab them now and have a little talk with them in detention. Then we wouldn't have to go through all this waiting and seeing what's going to happen."

"Yeah that will really go over well with the locals especially if we start grabbing their cash cows. They tolerate us as long as we bring in revenue but the minute that's over we're over. No we need to continue with what we're doing keeping track of them from a distance."

"And that's why you're the boss," said Mike. He smiled and he raised his cup and took a sip. "All hail to the boss."

"Shut up. I don't know why I put up with you. If anyone else said that I'd have their hide. I'm leaving you in charge for a bit. I need to run up and see the kids. I promised them something this morning but it wasn't ready."

"My cheerful disposition," said Mike. Margo looked at him strange. "You asked why you put up with me. There's also my charming disarming sense of humor."

"Let me get out of here before flies start to hoover that load you just dropped," said Margo. She left and took the elevator up to the suites on the way up she bumped into Jack. He was headed up to check on everyone too.

"Do you have any word when this lockdown is going to be lifted? It's kind of hurting my business. Some of my high rollers don't like to be carded."

"I'm sorry but that's the way it's going to be for a while. Jack, it's necessary to keep everyone safe and you of all people I would think should understand that."

"I do but I have to think of my business too. If I don't turn a profit I'm going to have to lay off people. But I hear you," said Jack. "Have you heard any more from Sarah or the Schnook?"

"No the last person I talked to was Morgan and I told you guys at breakfast what he said. That's why I had these put together," said Margo as she held up a box. "Jack, the treat is real. I got report from the airport that a possible wet team just landed. I'm having them tailed now."

"So if you've identified them then why don't you just grab them then whisk them off to a black site do with them what you usually do. Isn't that what you people do then waterboard them?"

"No one is waterboarding anyone and I'm not a hundred percent sure they are bad guys. They flew in without weapons or so it appears. But if they are bad guys they'll get them here. I have to be sure they are bad guys before I grab them. I just had this conversation with Mike and I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"You know what they say about great minds and all that. So you need to catch them buying their weapons."

"That would definitely indict hostile intentions," said Margo as the elevator opened up and they stepped off.

"You know it's really useless for both of us to check on the girls at the same time and I don't want to steal your thunder... besides I just remembered something I forgot to finish in my office," said Jack as he pushed the call button for the elevator and the doors opened.

"Jack, what are you up to?" said Margo as Jack jumped back on. "Jack, you stay out of this and leave this to the professionals to handle."

"Of course I will. I'm not lying I've got things I've got to get done," said Jack as the doors closed. "Like getting the names of all the local arms dealers. But there's another option. What if they've already got weapons staged here. I need to make some phone calls."

[Meanwhile outside the elevator]

"Oh Jack, I hope you're telling the truth but I don't have time for you now," said Margo as she hurried on down the hall to Emma and Jack's suite. She knocked then went inside where she found Razhib and Molly busy doing homework while Sam was in front of a tablet looking at some grisly photos.

"Sam look Margo's here and she's bearing gifts so maybe we can put away the tablet and those horrible photos for now."

"Okay but I need to bookmark this page. I can't afford lose it it's got a cut my cut diagram that will help me when I operate. See Amputation for Dummies," said Sam as she held up the tablet for everyone to look at.

"Yuck," said Molly. "Please cover that thing up. I think I'm going to be sick and no I don't need to be visited by Doctor Sam.

"Augh you're no fun. Can't I at least take you temperature? You know you do look a little pale maybe I ought to give you a quick check up."

"No way... Hey wait a minute I know check Razhib. Doesn't he look a little pale?" said Molly. Razhib gave Molly a look that said thanks for throwing me under the bus.

"Razhib didn't say he was ill but you did," said Sam. Razhib stuck his tongue out at Molly and she answered him back in kind. "However, I don't have time right now. I really need to study to be ready..."

"Sam you do realize I was joking with Morgan and no one is going to cut off anything. Here I brought you all these," said Margo as she handed out watches. "I want you each to wear one and keep it on at all times." Everyone looked at her. "What? No it wasn't pun."

"You've been hanging around Mike too long," said Emma. Molly started laughing. "What's so funny," asked Emma.

"Mike and Margo spend a lot of time together. Think about it M&Ms," said Molly. "Don't you get it? Oh none of you are romantic."

"Mike works for me and anything else would be inappropriate if that's what you're insinuating. Now getting back to the watches. They contain a GPS tracker inside that will tell me where you're at no matter where you go. This is for your own safety so please don't take them off. I don't want to scare you but there are bad guys out there and this will help me keep you safe."

"And what about Bunny does she get a watch? Someone could try to take her just as well as one of us," said Sam. "But if they try they're going to have to come through me," she said as she put her hands on her hips and puffed up her chest. "They don't want a piece of this."

"No they don't," said Margo as she had to try hard not to laugh. Emma had to get up and walk out of the room to keep from laughing. "But I thought about your sister. Here's a new baby pacifier with a GPS chip built inside and now I pin this to her shirt now she's trackable."

"Do you think all this is necessary," said Emma as she came out of the bathroom drying her eyes. I mean it's like you're expecting something imminent. Is there something I need to know."

"I just want to make sure all my bases are covered," said Margo as she gave Emma a nod. "I need to run back down stairs. Remember what I said I don't want you guys to lose those."

"You guys behave I'm going to walk Margo down to the elevator. Molly, Razhib finish your homework and Sam... why don't we watch Masha and the Bear for a bit and give our eyes a break from all that... well that. I'll be right back." Emma walked out with Margo then closed the door behind her. Sam reached into her medical bag grabbed a stethoscope then ran to the door to listen.

"What do you hear?" asked Molly. "There has to be something going on or your mother wouldn't have given us these electronic leashes."

"I don't know but I'm not going to wear this when I go out with my friends that she can forget about. I'm not going to let her embarrass me with these," he said holding up his watch.

"She's only looking out for your best interests. You should be a little more grateful and the watch doesn't look half bad if you ask me," said Molly. "Or is this what that girl told you?"

"That girl has a name and for your information no she didn't," snapped Razhib back. The watch felt tight and heavy and he just didn't like it.

"Shut up both of you," said Sam. "Will you hold it down. The only thing I can hear is you two arguing. They're at the end of the hall talking in low voices and I can barely hear them. Margo is talking about a team that came into town... she thinks they might be after me or Bunny. Over their dead bodies will they try to take Bunny. She's giving something to Emma... you know how to use this, she said."

"Don't worry no one is taking anyone," said Razhib. "As a Muslim I can't bet so when I tell you that you can bank on that I'm certain."

"Banking and betting aren't the same thing so it doesn't matter what you are. It's like apples and oranges," said Molly. "No offense intended."

"None taken but I'm afraid I have to correct you. I saw the title of an article in the Financial Times, that said banking was a crapshoot these days and craps is gambling."

"Shush, I don't know what's gotten into you two lately but cut it out. Margo is on the elevator and Emma is on her way back," said Sam as she ran across the room and put away her stethoscope in her bag grabbing up her tablet. Molly and Razhib ran back to their table where they were doing their homework.

"I'm back," said Emma as she walked inside to find Bunny laughing and clapping her hands. "What's gotten you so excited," she said as she looked around the room. Sam just shrugged her shoulders as she tried to catch her breath from running turning back to Masha and the Bear.

"You forgot to carry your one," said Razhib as he pointed out a problem Molly had just finished. "See right here," he said reaching over the table to show her.

"I can take care of my own math problems by myself thank you. You should take care of your own and mind your own business," snapped Molly. "I'm going to my bedroom and finish my homework alone."

"What did I do?" said Razhib as he sat there looking puzzled. "I just told her she forgot to carry her one. What was wrong with that?"

"It has to do with another kind of addition... a certain dark-haired girl you're seeing," said Sam as she looked over her tablet. "It's called jealousy and some people say it's green-eyed and if you haven't noticed Molly's got green eyes."

"They mock the meat they feed on and I hope you don't know what you're talking about," said Emma. She caught Sam's puzzled look which was reassuring. "Molly's still too little for... well to be thinking about boys."

"I'm just telling you what I've seen on Dr. Phil. You can't go wrong with Dr. Phil the man has written a whole slew of books and I plan on reading them all just as soon as I can."

"That's all we need. Now Razhib maybe you'd like to tell me about this girl?" Razhib gave Sam the look of death and she hid behind her tablet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Morgan were in between four men who were coming towards them. There was no place to go and Sarah didn't want to draw her piece because any gunfire would bring more people running. She needed something to disarm them and distract them long enough for her to gain the upper hand. Next to them was a fire station and she saw what she need but Morgan wasn't going to like it.

"Who do you think you are? No, I take that back I don't care who you are," she yelled loud enough for the men to hear her. "How dare you! What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"How dare I do what? What did I do exactly?" said Morgan as he looked up and down the passageway. "I think we want to hold to dial that back a notch we've got company."

"I'll show you dial it back a notch," said Sarah. There was a loud 'whack' when Sarah slapped him. Morgan dropped to the ground out cold. The men began laughing as they came up to them pointing at Morgan laid out by a slap.

"Lady, I guess you taught him a lesson or two he won't forget. What you need is a real man," said the one as he puffed up his chest and started coming on strong. "I don't think we've seen you on board before and I know I'd remember you. Where have you been all my life... I mean time?"

"A little here and a little there mainly with him. He promised me a good time but failed to deliver," said Sarah as she let the men back her up to the fire station.

"Well, we've been ordered to take your boyfriend up to Mr. Abu," said the man smiling like she was first course. "But it won't take all of us to do that. What say I stay here and show you that good time you've been missing."

"Why I never thought you'd offer," she said as she smiled at him. The man was almost drooling but all the time she was reaching behind her grabbing hold of the spanner wrench.

"You guys take LaBarba up while I stay here and entertain the lady. If the someone asks for me tell them I'm giving a tour to a guest," he said. The other men laughed as they bent over to pick Morgan up. The other guy turned back to Sarah and got in close. He started to put his arm around her waist but as he did she caught him across the face with the spanner almost twisting his head around backwards. Teeth and blood flew as he dropped like a red wood.

"Fun time boys," she said as she kicked one still bent over straight in the face. He flew backward and went down hard. His head made a loud thump as it hit the metal deck.

"She's crazy," yelled the one as they tried to react but the narrow passageway worked to her advantage. The two man left fell over each other trying to get at her. One man managed to grab her by the shoulders but she grabbed his arms in turn and pulled him into her kneeing him in the groin then swept his legs out from under him sending him to the deck. She finished him off with a side kick to the face.

"Okay lady it's just you and me," said the guy as he got in fighting stance. "Bring it on I'm ready for you. You're in a world of hurt now." Then there was a loud metallic ping and the man went down. Standing behind him was Morgan holding the brass nozzle for the fire hose.

"Thanks Morgan, come on we need to get to that control room on the double before these guys come to."

"Ouch, I think you dislocated my jaw in the process too," said Morgan but Sarah was on ahead of him waving for him to keep up. They went down the passageway punched in the password and the hatch opened.


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

Jack rode the elevator back down to the ground floor thinking about who to call. Then it hit him as the doors opened up so he darted straight for his office. A few heads turned as he made his way through lobby and casino. They hadn't seen Jack move that fast since... well since the last time he'd gotten himself into trouble. He broke out his rolodex and look for a number he needed.

"Everybody running around with their IPads, IPhone and Iwho-knows-what. What happens if you lose it or it gets stolen," said Jack as he looked through his numbers. "You can download it off the cloud would be what Chuck would say. Well this is in case there's a sunny day without a cloud in sight. Here we go," he said as he picked up the receiver and started dialing.

"Crap I just thought what if he's dead," he said as the call rang and rang. Finally, there was a click and a voice came on. "Yes, I think I'm looking for your grandfather. ... who am I? My name is Jack Burton but he may not remember me. Tell him I'm Chuck's father-in-law and he needs his help. ... that's right Charles Carmichael. I'm Sarah's father. ... okay I'll hold." Jack put the call on speaker then went and got himself a cup of coffee then spiked it with a drop of brandy. "Good morning Montenegro and hello Vecchia Romagna."

"Dobor dan Ševo Djokivic drago mi je," said a voice on the other end of the receiver. Jack went back over to his desk.

"Good morning Mr. Djokivic. My name is Jack Burton and as I told your man I'm Chuck's father-in-law... Sarah's father..."

"I know who you are Mr. Burton. Chuck has told me about you. So what is it that you or he needs from me?"

"I'm not sure what he's told you about me but I'll take it that it was good," said Jack as he paused. There was silence on the line. "I take it not then... well it doesn't matter. Chuck and Sarah are gone and I have their children here and I know what your people feel for children..."

"Mr. Burton, can we cut to the chase. I'm a busy man. You of all people should know how the contraband market goes... somedays good, somedays not so good and some days you just break even so please..."

"Okay, okay to the point," said Jack. The old Serbian man reminded him a lot of himself. "I just need a moment of your time," he said as he explained the situation. Ševo listen quietly to Jack then afterwards he remained silent. "So what do you say are you with us?"

"I'll have to think about this. If there's one thing I've learned in all these years is never rush into something," said Ševo. "I'll get back to you."

"Well don't think about it too long. We're on the clock here," said Jack. He couldn't help but wondering if this hadn't been a waste of time. "We'll be waiting to hear from you."

"I'll be in touch," said Ševo. Then the line dropped. Jack walked back over and poured himself a proper drink. There was a knock on the door then Margo walked in. She stopped when she saw him holding the whiskey decanter in his hand and a glass.

"Aren't you going to tell me it's a little early for this," said Jack as he finished pouring his glass. "If you are I know but I don't care. I guess after our conversation above you're here to check up on me."

"Actually I was going to ask you to pour me one and if you're asking does that mean I need to check up on you? But no that's it why I'm here. I want to give you this," said Margo as she laid down a Beretta Bobcat 21a next to the decanter.

"Here you go," said Jack as he handed Margo the glass he'd just filled for himself then slid her back her pistol and poured another one for himself. "I've never had any use for those. I've never been in a situation that I couldn't talk my way out of and I don't see that changing."

"Jack, take this and keep it nearby. This is different," she said as she took a sip. "If you're worried because you don't know how to handle it I can take you down below and show you a thing or two."

"Just a thing or two... ha that will be the day," said Jack as he picked up the pistol pushed the clip release button on the handle then flipped the barrel release. The barrel came up and he took the round out of it then set it on the counter. After that he cocked the hammer back and pulled the slide off completing the field stripping then he put it back together dry firing a couple time in both single and double action. He popped the barrel back up dropped the round in it then locked it back down and after that slide the clip in. He handed it back to her.

"I said I never had any use for them not that I didn't know how to use one. I've spent enough time looking down a barrel to know my way around one and that they're not for me."

"Well the latest intel I got says that group of so-called 'businessmen' are headed here so if you reconsider just ask and it's yours."

"Thanks but no thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Morgan hustled down the passageway to the control room. If Abu had sent men looking for Morgan, there would be more and soon so it was imperative that they get out of sight. Sarah punching in the code control panel while Morgan kept an eye out. Then the doors opened up making a whooshing sound like those of the Buy More but the smell that came out wasn't the same.

"Wow just like Star Trek and this time I get to keep my clothes on. The air's kind of stuffy in here there's no air conditioning. I see it's the maid's day off and boy you could us an air wick... maybe a hundred in here."

"Because everything is shut down but we'll be safe in here at least for now and that's what's important. Find a place and finish your list while I try to get this thing up and running."

"I can help if you want me to just tell me what you want me to do and I'll get it done. You know I have to admit I'm kind of handy with tools."

"That's all right this is really a one gal job. I've got this but thanks," said Sarah. "Chuck told me what I needed to do last night when I was with him so you can go ahead and work on your list. I'm sure there are other things you'd like to add."

"Oh, I get it now you talk with Chuck and he told you about the black out. I want you to know that was never proven and I'm going with it being ConEdision's fault not mine. What can a few thousand lights do… and a life size Santa Claus… flying reindeer… elves in their workshop and…" Morgan started to say nut stopped when he caught Sarah's look. "Okay so it happened while I was wiring the Buy More but that doesn't prove anything. I think it was Lester and Jeff who did something then tried to blame it on me."

"Then the story about the singed beard and it taking time for it to grow back out was what? Or were Lester and Jeff somehow responsible for that too?"

"You know my jaw is really starting to bother me. I think I'll go sit over there and work some more on my bucket list if you don't mind."

"No Morgan go ahead. You might add take a class in how to wire," said Sarah as she started work pulling cards and moving them around.

"Funny, you sure you didn't take a lesson on humor from Casey," said Morgan. But she ignored him she was too busy trying breakers and watching. Slowly everything began to come back to life.

"Okay now I need that audio file from Castle," said Sarah as she watched the counter tick off the download to a hundred percent. "Now we just play it." They heard Alexei Volkoff's voice.

"'Death is the solution to all problems.' It's a quote from my favorite poet and humanitarian - Joseph Stalin." 'System access granted', flashed across the screen.

"That voice kind of gives you a cold chill up the spine and to think that was Hartley. The intersect did a number on him."

"Yeah it did one on all of us," said Sarah as she looked down at her governor. "Okay now I shut it down partially putting it in sleep mode and then we tap into the CCTV feeds. This way we can see what's going on outside and react if we have to."

"I just wish we knew what was going on with Chuck," said Morgan. "I've got this twin thing going on. You know where I can tell he's eating something icky and disgusting..."

"Like yoghurt," said Sarah. Morgan gave her a look. "Never mind, I'm going to tap into the topside cameras and there we go." On the monitor they could see Chuck on the pier with Abu and Ettore.

"Abu doesn't look too happy, does he? I wish we could hear what they're saying."

"If they're talking about you it's probably better that we can."

[Meanwhile down in engineering]

"What the heck," said the Machinist. "Yell down to the plant and tell them to crank out more power. We need it now," he said as he pointed to the gauges.

"You're right what's going on? I thought they were supposed to warn us before they hooked up the shore power cables."

"Yeah that's what I thought too," said the Machinist. "But something just took a lot of our power. I have half a mind to go up there and tell them a thing or two. They can't get away with this crap."

"You do that and you'll end up like our radioman. I saw them dump his body overboard just before we pulled in. No service... no nothing just over the side like a bag of trash thrown in the dumpster," said the man as the phone rang.

"So much for service pay," said the Machinist as he answer. "What? Yeah, we're ready... what do you mean you're about to connect the cables? You haven't connected them yet," said the Machinist as he looked over at his watch partner.

"Shush, don't say a word and just say okay. We don't know what kind of game they're playing. They could be testing us or just covering themselves."

"Yes, we're ready anytime you are," said the machinist nodding to his partner who gave him a thumbs up back then called down to the plant to tell them to stand by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was led off the ship and down on the pier where Ettore was waiting with the rest of the welcome party. Chuck looked back and saw them opening the hold and preparing the crane to lift the containers out. He guessed this was in anticipation to place them on a barge tied up on the other side of the pier. This meant they were to be taken somewhere else for assembly. Chuck hadn't counted on this.

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure but I'd be lying," said Chuck as he met Ettore. "Oh I've got a good one for you. Did you hear the joke about the centipede with on bum leg? Ninety-nine thump."

"Yes Chuck that's an old joke. But why are you people looking at me like that? What's wrong do I have spinach between my teeth or something?"

"They met Morgan onboard is what happened so they're not sure you are you. Here I can help you out," said Chuck as he kicked Ettore in the prosthetic leg. Ettore didn't flinch then Chuck kicked him in his good leg.

"Ouch! What the heck! That was my good leg," he said as he had to lean on one of his assistants so he wouldn't fall down. Abu's goons stifled laughs.

"I just wanted to demonstrate the difference. We're still cool right?" said Chuck. "I was just helping you out dude. I would've thought you'd appreciate the save."

"No, I would not and what's this about Morgan being onboard? Alex wasn't with him was she," said Ettore as he suddenly forgot about his leg.

"Sorry from what I understand it was Morgan, Casey and Banai. I don't think you know him he's with the VAJA..."

"Now that's a strange combination. Abu you bring out the very best in people and get enemies to work together to hunt you. It shows true evil to pull something like that off."

"Enough of this chatter," said Abu. "I want to know is it ready for testing? You've had plenty of time… too much and I'm in no mood for excuses so you'd better have results for me."

"No need in getting bent out of shape. Of course it's ready, my guys just finished it. Chuck, I'm sorry to tell you but once we've tested this and it works your assistance on this project will no longer be required. Do you know what that means?"

"You're going to lay me off... make me redundant. If you want me to leave here I've got no problem with that and don't worry it won't hurt my feeling one bit..."

"No you're not going anywhere until we launch the missile and then it won't matter," said Abu. Ettore coughed loudly. "What? I wasn't supposed to tell him? He knows we have the missile and warhead what do you think he's thinking we were going to do with it? Maybe fireworks for New Year's..."

"Actually, I was rooting for the fourth of July," said Chuck. "But if the machine you're talking about is the intersect I would warn you not to use it. The program you have is flawed. It will make you psychopathic maniacs... or well… what you are now."

"Nice try Chuck and you almost look sincere but we can see you're lying. You don't want us to use it because you know what we can do with it. Your father had a good idea too bad he let it go to waste."

"You have no idea what my father did or didn't do and I'm warning you... both of you, you'll regret it if you chose to use it. I don't know what I have to do to prove to you that I'm not lying other than to tell you the thing just doesn't work."

"Just wait and see what we do with it. We're going to bake a batch of agents afterwards that will help me take over the world. I'm talking new world order with me at the top…" It was then Chuck figured out Abu had eaten a little too much hashish and was a raving lunatic.

"Oh Abu and what does the Old Man in the Mountain have to say about this? Or have you even told him what your real plans are? I willing to bet no."

"We'll program the _fidā'iyyūn_ the faithful to follow me and only me. Then when the time comes I'll be able to pull of my coup just like when Hasan-i Sabbah took the fortress Alamut and no one will be able to stop me not even you Chuck."

"Are you throwing down the glove? I always like a good challenge," said Chuck as they walked down the pier to a waiting launch.

"Maybe I should just cut my losses and shot you now," said Abu as the stood on the pier next to the launch. "It certainly sounds like the smartest thing I could do."

"It certainly would be but you still need your missile assembled and tested. You think you're just going to be able to slap our warhead on top of the thing and think it's going to work. And all that's the easy part because then you're going to have to program it or do you plan on just launching it in the general direction and hope that it lands in the ballpark. By the way what is your target?"

"Wouldn't you like to know… you'll find out when the need arises. Now everyone onboard so we can shove off," said Abu. "We've wasted enough time chitchatting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men on the pier casted off the lines and the boat pulled away from the pier. What they didn't see was Casey and Banai with Lieutenant Marsh and his men sitting on a ridge looking down at them. Casey and his team took off from the Mason making an indirect approach. They flew towards the contested area then dove under the radar going into stealth mode. The only thing shore radars saw was now they were and now they weren't. They circled back and sat down on a grassy knoll overlooking the port. Casey and the rest jumped out. The Lieutenant's men set of a defensive perimeter while they unloaded he chopper then it took off heading back to the ship.

"Well we're into now and there goes our way home so like the Foreign Legion it's march or die. One good thing the island is so sparsely populated no one saw us come in."

"I've got a visual on the Contessa Colonel," said Marsh as he looked through his binoculars. "On no, we've got a small problem. Have a look Colonel," said the Lieutenant as he handed John his binoculars.

"Thanks but I brought my own," said Casey as he took his out of his pack and had a look. Since John passed up the binoculars Banai borrowed them.

"Oh crap! We're on the wrong side of the bay," said Banai as he watched the launch take off with Abu, Chuck and Ettore onboard. They came around the Contessa then double back then crossed open water disappearing from sight.

"We're going to have to go down and commandeer some sort of boat... maybe a fishing boat from the fleet over there off to the left of the pier. We need to do some humping to get there but our best bet is to grab one just after sunset and follow them. The fleet will be in then and the boat will be easy to grab."

"Then we need to start walking if we're going to get there," said the Lieutenant. His men got their gear together and started down from the knoll.

"This reminds me of when I was in the Army and humping packs. Everything weight a ton back them but I shared the load with my men. I believe in leading by example. My men... my friends and I we had a blast together then we were thrown into the war. But the war wasn't all bad we had our good times too. I guess that has a lot to do with hindsight."

"Do you ever wished you'd stayed in? This life as a spy sounds glamourous but I bet it's not all James Bond is it?"

"Not at all, the Colonel can tell you better than I can. But you're always pretending to be something or someone you're not and people are never people. The world is divided into assets and targets but as far as do I miss the Army and Army life... well I had a good career and some people even told me I could've made General."

"But you don't really think so, do you," said Casey as they came to a stretch of pines. They were no longer out in the open so they could breathe easier.

"No not with a mouth like mine I would've been shot in one of the purges and I owe my Director thanks because he puts up with me. I guess you could say I'm a bit liberal in my views while most of the other agents in the VAJA have a more conservative outlook on life."

"Does that matter that much in your organization? If it did here we'd all be in trouble," said one of the men. "Especially Kowalski here."

"Hey, leave me out of this. I only have one thing to say I never met a beer I didn't like," said the petty officer as they broke out of the woods.

"Keep the yapping down noise carries far here. Look down there is a boat house by the shore. We can hole up in it until after sunset then we make our way over to the fishing boats and take one," said Casey. "The fishing boat is ideal because no one will notice it and we can blend in." The Lieutenant held up his fist and them men hunkered down.

"Over there," said Marsh in a low voice. They saw what looked like a patrol on quads driving up to where they landed. "Give the word and we can take them out."

"No, we need to stay down and keep an eye on them. If we take them out when they don't report in someone will send more out and then we're up a polluted stream."

"What if they're on to us already," said Banai. "They're headed up to where we landed."

"If they were on to us they would've fanned out and started combing this area. Just sit tight and wait we've still got plenty of time." At least Casey hoped they did.


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

Jack was just starting to sip on his drink when he set it aside. Drinking wasn't going to help and you don't find answers in the bottom of a bottle. He'd lived his life by his wits and they'd always brought him through. They weren't going to fail him now his only problem was he just had to think situation through and a solution would come. Maybe not the one everyone like or appreciate but he just had to put his mind to it and something would come. The team had, from everything Margo had told him, flown in without any weapons which meant if they were here to do what she said they had to procure them or use strong words.

"Come on Jack," he said holding up his glass. "The solution is right here in front of you but not in this glass. This is nothing more than another con and you are the king of conmen. You aren't going to let these armature upstarts waltz in and show you up are you?"

Jack set the glass down on his desk then looked over the ledgers. He glanced over the totals to see if he was making or losing money. It was a habit he started no long after he became manager that at least once a day he looked over to see how the previous day went.

"Crap just look at this. This crack down on guests is hurting my casino business," said Jack as he looked over the bottom lines. The amount of revenue for the casino was now less than money he made from hotel accommodations.

"If this keeps up soon I'm going to have to give rooms away to get people in to play but for now it's good. But I may have to rethink that idea of giving away room reservation to the right whale or I'll be in trouble," said Jack. His eyes fixed on the numbers then an idea hit him. "Yes, reservations... Oh Jack, you've done it again," he said as he darted out faster than he did when he came in before. He went straight over to the check-in clerk and stood over her shoulder as she was checking guests in. His breathing down her neck made her nervous until she couldn't take it.

"Can I help you Mr. Burton," said the girl feeling a little uneasy with her boss standing over her shoulder looking at her work. "Have I done something wrong?"

"I don't think so have you? I just want to have a peek at the reservations for today," said Jack. The girl looked at him strange but brought them up on the display.

"Mr. Burton one moment I've got customers to check-in," said the girl. "If you can wait just a few minutes I can take care of you but let me take care of our clients first.

"Certainly I don't want to interfere with your work but you do realize you work for me," said Jack. But looking up he caught the not so friendly look from an elderly couple standing on the other side of check-in desk.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but here you go," Jack said as he handed them a stack of chips. "We're experiencing some computer difficulties so this is so you can go in the casino and play a few hands on the house. Although your husband is probably out of luck after he found you madam."

"Why thank you, young man," said the elderly woman. "Come on I want to spend some of that on the crap table."

"And what am I supposed to do while you're trying to hit snake eyes?" said the elderly man. "You're starting to make me wish I'd brought my wife."

"You know I told you she didn't want to come. She's perfectly happy in the urn over the fireplace where it's nice and warm."

"Ha, where she's at it's a lot hotter than over the fireplace but there are a lot of flames. Let's go I can watch you play for a bit then I can get us drinks."

"Here's another present," said Jack. This time he handed the man a card for a free round of drinks at the bar. "The first round is on me."

"Come on I'm feeling like I've got a hot streak going. I need to bet on something before it goes away," said the woman as she ran into the casino.

"She says she's got a hot streak… more like a hot flash. I need to run before she loses her shirt and buddy that's a sight reserved for me," said the old man as he followed the woman inside.

"Okay Darling let me have a look at that console," said Jack. "Yes... hum I want to move this reservation here and that reservation there..."

"Mr. Burton what are you doing? You can't go around and switch people's reservations like that. You're going to piss off a lot of people."

"Why? As long as the rooms are basically the same there's shouldn't be a problem. I'll hang around here and catch whatever flak they dish out but I have my reasons," said Jack. As he was finishing talking with the women he looked up to see the 'so-called' businessmen walk in and off to the side standing out of sight was Margo. Jack caught her look when she saw him behind the reception desk.

"We have a reservation," said the one with a thick heavy accent that Jack couldn't place. "The reservation is under Smith for a party of five."

"Yes I have you in my computer. Can I have your passports please then I can get you checked in. I have an American Express card on file would you like to use that to cover the rooms or do you have another one you want to use?"

"No, you can use that one," said the man as he looked up at Jack standing behind the girl. "Is there something wrong?"

"No... no the computer is acting up," said the woman as she glanced back at Jack. "Here you go these are your room cards. You can call down to have your meals sent up to your room or you can dine in the dining room. There's an information book in your room that explains all this plus numbers and times things are opened," she said as she passed them their room passes.

"Hey these aren't the numbers we were given when we made the reservations", said the man as he looked at the keycards. "We were..."

"Were what?" said Jack as he took over. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience but as you heard we're experiencing computer difficulties but if you give me one moment," said Jack as he stepped behind the console. "Now what were the numbers you were promised?"

"502, 504, and 506... they were connecting rooms so that we could open them up for a... for a business meeting we're holding. Yes, that's it for a business meeting."

"I see but unfortunately we have guests in those rooms right now. Tell you what you take these rooms for tonight free and I'll see what I can do to get you in those rooms tomorrow. Since you're being so reasonable about this I'll throw in a free dinner in the dining room and a round of drinks in the bar." The man growled but looking around there was little he could do.

"We'll take the meal but we don't drink... it's against our religion," said the man as he took the voucher and left with their keycards.

Margo watched the men get on the elevator then met Jack in the middle of the lobby. She wanted to know what he thought he was doing. Jack could tell by Margo's look she wasn't happy but he motioned for her to calm down then he got her in the elevator.

"Jack, are you crazy? It's bad enough I have to watch the kids now I've got to put someone on you too. You shouldn't have had anything to do with these people and now they know who you are. What part of let us handle this didn't you understand?"

"Don't worry I've got everything all worked out just calm down and let me explain. It dawned on me if they could book their rooms in advance then then could also station their arsenal ahead of time too. Do you feel like doing a little exploring with me," said Jack as he held up his master room keycard.

"You really think they've already stationed their weapons in their rooms... but if they did that then you know what that means don't you?"

"Yeah, we've got a mole among us. But with everything we know I think that was to be expected," said Jack as the elevator doors opened up on the fifth floor. "They said they had 502, 4 and 6... I'll do two you do six then we'll do four together."

"It sounds like a plan," said Margo. What Jack said made sense and if they could find the weapons trove then they'd be one step closer to gaining the upper hand. She went into 506 and began looking around. She dumped the drawers out of the dresser then checked the back of the toilet. She tossed the mattress but she didn't find anything.

"Crap, nothing," said Margo. There was only one place left the look and it was hard to get to because it was up high. She moved the dresser over and placed a chair on it so she could reach the air conditioning duct. She opened the face plate but the only thing inside was dust.

"Did you find anything?" asked Jack. He walked through the adjoining doors to check on her. "You might want to be careful up there. If you fall you can get hurt."

"I don't know about you but so far for me this has been a bust," said Margo. Jack pulled out two H&K MP5Ks. "Where'd you find those at?"

"When you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker. Wait, watch, and learn," said Jack as he went over to the window pulled the curtains closed then walked back to the door where he flipped the light switch. Margo looked over and saw two of the same types of weapons hidden in the light cover.

"Give me those and retrieve the rest," said Margo as jumped down. She took the weapons and started field stripping them. "I'm going to remove the firing pins then you can put them back where you found them."

"There are grenades up there too what do you plan on doing with them?" said as he handed her two more MP5Ks.

"Give me a count and I'll see if we can come up with duds from our armory or substitute them with flash grenades that we mark as theirs. Jack you realize that someone in the hotel or casino is helping these people."

"I hate to admit it but you're right. I want to start looking through the people in housekeeping. They would have the easiest access to these rooms but the truth is it could be anyone on the hotel staff."

"Jack, do me favor and copy down the serial numbers from these. I want to take an inventory down in the armory and see if we have any weapons missing."

"What? You think these are ours... I mean yours? If they are it kind of makes sense, they had to have come from somewhere and to bring them in from the outside would be risky..."

"Let's not jump the gun on this so to speak. I just said I needed to check but I think this find we need to keep just to you, me and Mike."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Lubyanka square Igor was pacing back and forth in his office. Something was going on and he didn't like not knowing what it was. He had his secretary call for Stefan and Anatoly now he was waiting for them to show up which just aggravated him even more. His secretary brought him in a cup of chamomile tea to help settle his nerve.

"Why are bringing me that cup of... well disgusting hot water. You go back to the samovar and bring me back a descent cup of tea and take this cup away. If you like it so much you can drink it now go," said Igor. Stefan and Anatoly didn't have to ask what kind of mood their boss was in.

"You know your doctor told you to watch your blood pressure and getting angry over a cup of tea isn't going to help it," said Stefan as he made a face at it when the man took it by.

"If people came when I called for them then maybe I wouldn't be in this mood. I have a mission for you two... both of you," said Igor as he rolled out a map. "I need for you to go to Sevastopol and from there a submarine will take you two here... Snake Island. You will be accompanied by a squad of Spetsnaz..."

"What do you want us to do? Take the island from the Bulgarians," said Stefan. "Or does this have to do with the rumor that's going around about an Iranian missile?"

"Iranian missile? What Iranian missile," said Anatoly. "Can someone bring me up to speed?" Igor looked over at Stefan.

"It's best for everyone that rumors not be repeated until they are officially confirmed. But yes we have intel that says the Iranians lost a missile and we believe it was taken here. The CIA is hot on its trail with..."

"Chuck and Sarah are there. Good I've been dying to see photos of the new baby," said Anatoly. He shut up when he caught Igor's look.

"We don't know if they are there but Colonel Casey and the hairy one were seen on a pier in Butami along with Agent Banai of the VAJA..."

"Were they shooting at each other?" asked Stephan. "But how do we get from Batumi in Georgia to Snake Island across the Black Sea?"

"If I can finish without being interrupted all the time I'll explain and you're concerned about my blood pressure? Anyway it seems the two parties are collaborating against an unknown third party. A Blackhawk picked the Colonel and the hairy-one up off the pier and transported them onboard the Mason in the Black Sea. Then it shadowed another ship 'the Contessa' which pulled into Snake Island a few minutes ago."

"I take it we don't have any assets on the island," said Stefan as he and Anatoly studied the map. "Maybe it would be better if just Anatoly and myself landed on the island. It's probably sparsely inhabited and it would be easier for two people to move around then a whole squad. Let's face it Spetsnaz are good at breaking things. This is going to require a little more finesse if we don't want to start an international incident."

"We could go ashore establish a com link with the sub then once we know the situation call them in or handle the situation ourselves."

"That normally would be okay but not this time. I don't know I tried to get a straight answer out of Langley and I talked with their General in the hospital. She promised to get back to me but nothing and now when I try to call her back I'm getting she needs her rest and can't be disturbed..."

"Well the woman was gunned down outside her office so I can understand it taking a little time to mend," said Anatoly. "You might be making more out of this than it actually is."

"I could be but I don't think so. I've known Diane for too long... longer than you've two been wearing long pants. No, there's something else going on and it's bad enough to get the CIA and the VAJA in bed with each other. You're going to take one of the Spetsnaz with you..."

"Really? Come on please. We know how each other thinks and to break in a new person is going to take time we don't have."

"This is a three-person mission and I know just the person. Besides you won't have to break this person in they've already worked with you."

"Sir, the Major is here to see you like you asked for," said Igor's secretary. "I've got your tea too if you want it now?"

"Do I drink my tea cold? Of course I want it now. Serge, if you weren't my wife's second cousin I'd have you transferred. I hear they need people with secretarial skills in Yakutsk..."

"They just need people who still have their fingers and haven't lost them to frostbite," said Stefan as Anatoly laughed.

"Anatoly, I'd know that laugh anywhere," said a female voice from the outer office. Then they saw her in the doorway. "Major Stanasolovski reporting as requested."

"You two could learn something from the Major about being on time," said Igor as the took a flask from his desk drawer and poured some into his tea.

"Like following doctor's orders," said Anatoly as he spied him spiking his tea. "I believe you're supposed to lay off hard alcohol."

"Let me get one thing clear here and now. We spy on other people not on me and my medical record is off-limits from this day forward."

"So it's Major now congratulations on the promotion," said Stefan. "But we're going to have to get you out of that uniform." Igor looked up at him. "I mean you're going to need civilian clothes for this operation. But we can have them waiting for us in Sevastopol. If we're going to be able to do anything we need to leave now. Colonel Casey has the jump on us."

"Oh are we going to meet Chuck and Sarah," asked Imma. "I've been meaning to write."

"Will you three kindly remember who you work for and get out of my sight before I give you a tour of the basement."

"Come on we can catch you up on our way to the airport," said Stefan as he quickly got everyone out of Igor's office.

"I'm running a madhouse here," said Igor as he sat back down in his chair and looked at his tea. He pushed it aside and pulled the flask out of his desk taking a hit from it then he held it up. "Geez Chuck, this is Scotch you sent me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey waited in the timberline watching the patrol from below. He wasn't taking any risks he had the Lieutenant's men keep the guards in their crosshairs while they milled about in the area they'd landed at. However, the patrol seemed oblivious at being watched. They got off their quads then broke out binoculars and looked around like they were surveying the area.

"What's going on up there," said Marsh. "If they look down this way they'll see us. Shouldn't we go ahead and take them out?"

"No, just wait a few minutes," said Banai. "I've got an idea what's going on and you'll see you've got nothing to worry about. Being Muslim in a western country isn't easy and you'll see what I mean in a few minutes. There are so many temptations that sooner or later some people break down and give in."

"I think I see what you mean. You've got to see this they're breaking out beers," said Casey as he smiled. "Boy I could use one of those right now. Banai, how did you know what they were up to?"

"Let's just say I've seen this happen before. Like I said temptation is everywhere and not everyone can resist. Come on they're going to busy up there so we can make it down to the boathouse now. They'll be up there for a while they can't go back to wherever they came from smelling like a brewery. I wonder how they're going to justify missing prayer."

"That's their problem. Come on let's go you heard the man let's move out but keep the noise down. They might be partying up there but they can still hear," said Casey as he took up point with Banai by his side. Marsh hung back with his men as they made their way down to the water's edge.

"Don't worry we'll find Morgan and when we do he'll be okay," said Banai. "I know you're worried about him. But he seems like someone who can take care of himself."

"What makes you think I'm worried about him? I've got a mission to get done and that's what I'm doing. I don't have time to worry about one person. Besides if there's one thing he's proven to me is he can't take care of himself. Whatever is... is nothing I can do right now can change that. I'll translate that for you because you seem hard of hearing I'm not worried."

"Keep repeating that over and over. In the end you might convince yourself for a little while. But you don't fool me John Casey, I can see under that wall of stone you throw up when something gets too close..."

"Will you shut up. You're starting to get on my nerves and my finger is beginning to itch. Believe me you don't want it to do that. I think you're been hanging around Chuck too long you're almost starting to sound like him...a broken record. Keep it up and I really will break it."

"I hear you John. Yes, I hear you but we both know what's really bothering you deep down inside and what you're doing here... well it's called displaced aggression."

"I'll show you displaced aggression when I dislocate your jaw and finally get some quiet. Shush we're here," said Casey. "Lieutenant disperse your men around the boathouse."

"I think I hear something or someone inside," said Banai in a low voice. "What if they've heard us and have a radio."

"We can't afford to wait around with our hands in our pockets. We need to go in now," said Casey. "Everyone follow me in." John kicked the door in then charged in only to find a himself looking down the barrel of a Karabiner 98k.


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was taken around the island to what looked like a cavern accessible by the sea. The launch proceeded inside then tied up to a landing and they all disembarked. Getting out of the boat Chuck was struck by a chill from a sudden temperature drop then he heard the plop, plop of water that was seeping through the overhead falling in sea. As they got out of the boat Chuck looked around and flashed. He had to steady himself by placing his hand on the wall.

"Yes, that is man-made, a retaining wall to prevent the cave from collapsing when they enlarged it..."

"I'm guessing world war two... built by the Nazis when they occupied Bulgaria. This was probably supposed to house a couple of U-boats to attack relief convoys heading for Russia."

"Very good, but we've had to enlarge it even more for our purposes. But I've come to think of it as home. You're looking at the only entrance and exit if you're thinking about escaping. This way please," said Abu.

"What a perfect home for a sewer rat," thought Chuck as he followed Abu down a passageway carved into the stone. He could see the chisel marks let in the stone.

"You have to admire this handiwork," said Abu as he ran his hand over the wall. "I haven't seen anything like this since I visited Derinkuyu in Cappadocia."

"You're talking about the underground city in Turkey. I've heard about it but I've never visited it yet. Is it all they say it is?"

"And more... houses, shops, churches carved out of volcanic stone. It's much the same as us... that is my people hiding in the dark but soon all that will change. Now come along Ettore I see what you've gotten done. You've had people busy I can see that laying this cable."

"Yes all that conduit is new. I had a little trouble with the workers but nothing I couldn't handle. The job got done and we'll be ready as soon as the people back on the pier radio that they've connected the cable to the ship..."

"So back there isn't the only exit," said Chuck to himself. "I didn't see any conduit or cables running back there so you they had to made another exit to pass the cables which made sense. The shortest distance between two points is a straight line. Running the cable back through the mouth of the cave would've required a lot more cable and a booster station somewhere along the line." Chuck began to lag behind as he was thinking.

"Chuck, will you keep up," said Abu. "I can see the cogs turning in your head. If you keep up, I'll show you what you're thinking about."

"You will... I can hardly wait so what are we standing around for let's press on," said Chuck. "Please lead the way." Chuck was wondering what it was that Abu wanted him to see but he was afraid he knew.

As they made their way through the tunnel passageway they passed workers and for every group of workers there seemed to be an armed guard or someone who was supervising the operation. He started listening to bits and pieces of conversation he heard as they made their way then he realized what was going on. He was about to say something when they suddenly stopped in front of a door.

"We're here," said Abu. "Chuck come inside and have a look around. I want your opinion what do you think." Chuck followed Abu into the room Chuck was without words. He was in an intersect room like the one his father had helped to build and the one he'd helped destroy that almost destroyed him and Sarah.

"So I'm waiting Chuck does this look familiar?" said Abu. "Tell me if I have this right all I have to do is place my hand on this scanner and presto I receive a download directly to my brain," he said as he went near to pedestal.

"No stop, you don't want to do that. If you activate that everyone in the room will receive the download. Listen not every brain can handle that much data. Where did you get this?"

"That's good to know, thank you. Where did I get this? Well you really need to ask Ettore about that. He's our procurement guy."

"This is the intersect the Ring put together. It was dismantled and put into storage unit before they became defunct. I tracked down the last keeper of the key and persuaded him to hand it over. It's amazing how cooperative people become when you threaten to toss them out of a helicopter."

"You can't use this. I'm telling you it's flawed. Okay you want me to put your missile together I will you just have to dismantle this thing and I will do it for you."

"No, you will assemble our missile anyway. I might have missed your wife in Batumi but I've got a wet team sitting in your casino hotel in Montenegro. One word from me and... well we don't want to go there."

"No we don't if you know what's good for you. Abu this is my last warning don't use this machine or you'll regret it."

"Take him away he's starting to sound like a broken record. I want him fed then it's straight to bed. As soon as the containers arrive you'll be busy so you need to get your rest now. I would join you but I have to check in and find out how things are going."

"You should really check on Abram," said Chuck as he was being pushed out. "I don't think anyone has heard from him in a while. Maybe he's had a change of heart."

"I intend to check on him as well as my team in Montenegro. Those are the people you should keep in mind when you're working on my missile. You've got a lot riding on the tables there."

"One moment," said Chuck as he shook off his guards. "So do you have the warhead here? I'm going to need to examine the couplers to make sure I can attach it to the missile and make it work. If not, I'm going to need to adapt something. But surely you've thought of that."

"We'll arrange something. Now go and eat while your food is hot," said Abu. He waited for Chuck to be led out then turned to Ettore. "Tell me you did think about that."

"Well I had an idea but I couldn't do anything about it until I had both together," he said but he kept looking over at the pedestal and the forbidden fruit. "If what Chuck said is true you realize we both could test the intersect together. What I'm saying is I'm game if you are? Just say the word."

"You aren't in the least bit concerned about what he said might happen?" asked Abu as he looked over at the pedestal too.

"No not at all I think he was bluffing... not wanting us to use it but there's only one way to find out," said Ettore as they moved over closer to it.

"I was thinking the same thing. This was one of his CIA tricks trying to get into head to make us scared but we're not, are we?" Ettore shook his head. "Okay I want everyone out of the room. Ettore, let's go for it."

Chuck was being led down one of the passageways. He hadn't gone very far when the lights started to flicker. There was a massive power drain then lights went out and the emergency lighting kicked in.

"Crap, they didn't listen to me. Now what am I going to do. I'm going to have two people like me to fight but they don't know everything I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Morgan were in the control room monitoring what was going on outside their panic room. Search parties had passed them more than once looking for Morgan. One even stopped but after examining the hatch they gave up. They must've figured it was impossible to open so they moved on looking elsewhere.

"What's going on here," said Morgan as they looked at what was going on in engineering control room. "It looks like something has got them jumping."

"You're right Morgan. Maybe we can get a better idea if we zoom in on their instrument panel," said Sarah as she worked the controls. "Whatever they're doing it's taking a lot of energy. Just look at those indicators."

"I've got an idea," said Morgan as he smiled. "Do you have complete control of their ship… and does that include the energy output?"

"I think I know where you're going to with this and the answer is yes. Okay let's have another ConEdison incident."

"Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas," said Morgan as Sarah gave him a look. "What I'm getting in the mood."

[Meanwhile in Engineering]

"Okay we're producing what they asked for," said the Machinist on watch. "Yell down to the plant and tell them to keep it coming until we tell them otherwise." The other man on watch relayed the message while the Machinist monitored the gauges. Suddenly all the needles started to drop.

"What the heck… did you relay my message about maintaining our output? Everything is dropping. Call down and see if they took the plant of line and if they did who authorized it. Never mind that tell them we need to restore power now or they'll be taking a long walk off a short pier. These people don't tolerate screw ups."

"I've got them screaming in my ear asking me what we did. They say they haven't got a clue as to what's going on. They just lost power and don't know where it went. What the heck's going on?"

"I don't know it's got to have gone somewhere. Wait a minute it's coming back the needles are rising… No, no, no, yell down to the power plant too much, too fast," yelled the Machinist but it was too late to do anything.

"They say they don't know what's going on. It's like the plant has a mind of its own and they can't control it."

"Tell them to cut the power... I don't care if they have to take an axe to the cables in order to cut the connection. They need to do something," yelled the man with his hands in his hair put the damage was done.

"Geez, I wonder what kind of damage that power surge did," said the other guy on the horn with power plant. "Hey where are you going?" The Machinist was heading for the hatch.

"If I were you I'd be coming with me or do you want to end up like our radioman and become fish food?"

"I'm with you but how are we going to get off this rock? Have you thought about that? We need a boat or something... a plan."

"For now let's just worry about getting off this ship. Leave everything behind and trash your phone if you don't want to get us caught."

[Back in the Intersect Room]

There was a small fire burning as lab assistants ran in to try to save what was savable but electrical panels were arching and sparking. There were flames shooting out of the consoles and the pedestal with the hand scanner was drooping to one side as it was going into critical melt down. Ettore and Abu had to be carried out but they soon recovered in the passageway outside.

"What happened? Where am I," said Ettore as he looked at his hands then touched his face. "I'm still alive. Abu, how are you?"

"What? How'd we get out here what's going on," he said as he fought to get up over the wishes of the medic standing over them. "Out of my way," he barked then delivered a spin back kick sending the man flying. "I know Kung Fu."

"And he won't be giving any house calls for a long time," said Ettore as they open the door to the intersect room but they couldn't go in. It was a raging inferno inside with men fighting the flames.

"I thought you said this was ready," said Abu. He locked hands with Ettore and went through a set of Tai chi pushing hands.

"Wow I know Kung Fu too... but the machine was ready if it wasn't I wouldn't have suggested we use it. There has to be another reason. Hey you come here," yelled Ettore to one of his techs that he recognized from helping him build the intersect that was running by. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"We're not sure but at one point it seemed we were losing power but both of you were in the matrix so we couldn't shut it down. Then all of sudden we received a huge surge that over loading all the circuits. The whole thing is fried now and this fire is cherry on the cake. I'm sorry but it's all gone."

"When you say all gone does that mean everything? Everything as in everything... nothing is salvageable not even the download."

"Nothing is left I'm afraid," said the man. He saw Adu reaching inside his jacket and suddenly he realized he was pointing the finger back at himself. "But this wasn't our fault. I was monitoring the equipment and everything was functioning within the norm. No, the surge came from the ship. I don't know what they were thinking. This reminds me of an incident I heard about that happened a few years back in Southern California with ConEdison. It left half the state in the dark."

"I want to know who on the ship was responsible and I want to see them in private. Maybe they can explain to me what the heck went on before I put a bullet in their head."

"It's easy," said Ettore as he flashed. Then he started explain how the power plant produced the electricity that was then used to power the intersect. "... see it's easy." Abu and the tech looked at Ettore strangely.

"Where did you learn all that," asked Abu. "But you're right that exactly how it works," he said then he flashed steadying himself on the tech. "Wow was that a rush. Don't you see Ettore these bursts of knowledge and abilities we have now they all came from the intersect. This is what Chuck didn't want us to have. We've got the power now and that's what he didn't want us to have. He lied to us."

"Yes he did and you know what I think we can build this missile on our own. We don't need Chuck's help anymore. I vote we get rid of him immediately."

"It certainly does seem that would be the smart play at this point," said Abu as he rubbed his chin thinking. "I've got an idea. Let's go ask him and at the end of our conversation we just might opt him out."

"Now you're speaking my language," said Ettore smiling. He was about to get even with Chuck and that made him want to sing he was so happy but instead he whistled and hum as they set off down the passageway to find Chuck.

"You know Ettore humming 'Whistle while you work' is kind of ironic coming from you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey, Banai and the Seal team made it down the hill side to the seashore. On the shoreline was a boathouse they intended to spend the rest of the day in then as soon as the sun went down they'd make it around the bay to the fishing boats and grab one. However, when they arrived at the boathouse they heard a noise coming from inside and not knowing if it was an enemy warning the rest of their presence they had to act. Casey couldn't let that happen so he kicked the door in then charged inside only to be greeted by the barrel of a Mauser kurz, a bolt action 7.92x57 but what was strange was there was a kid on the other end with his finger on the trigger.

"Hold up there for a moment kid put your weapon down," said Casey as he put his hands up in the air. Everyone else piled it after him and they pointed their weapons at the boy. "Everyone just take a deep breath. I've got this and there's no need for anyone to get hurt," said John as he sat his Sig slowly on the floor of the boathouse then kicked it away.

"Now put your weapon down," said John. "That's a mighty fine piece you've got there. It looks like you really take good care of it. As a matter of fact, it looks better than some I've seen in museums. Kriegsmodell Karabiner 98k circa 1940s. Something probably left behind by the Germans or... no taken by a relative as a war trophy." But still nothing, it was like the boy didn't understand him or pretended not to understand him.

"Let me try," said Banai as the started trying to speak Bulgarian to the boy. First he asked him his name then he told him to put down his weapon that no one wanted to hurt him.

"You're lying like the rest of your kind who came here," said the boy in English. "You people came here and took the men... my father. Now you want to take me but I'm not going anywhere without a fight."

"What do you mean they took your father," said Banai. "My people... you mean people like me who speak like me? When did they come and what did they do to your people?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. You just want me to put this down so you can grab me and put me to work for you like you did with all the other men on the island building you tunnels like the snakes you are."

"Forced labor... that's how Abu is getting his missile silo built by using slave labor. He's doing what the Nazis did back in the war. Whatever he's up to he has to be stopped."

"You're telling me brother but right now we have a more impending problem and that's Joe who's on the other end of this museum piece."

"My name isn't Joe it's Grigor and if you're not with the men who came here then who are you and what do you want?"

"Believe it or not kid we're on your side. We want to get rid of these people too and you know what they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Look Grigor we can't stand around all day with our hands in our pockets. We've got a job to get done and that is getting into this base and stopping them from launching a missile that's going to hurt a lot of people... people like you on this island so put the museum piece down and let us help you," said John as he held his hand out

Grigor was still apprehensive but he was thinking which gave the Lieutenant time to work his way around behind Grigor. Then just when Grigor looked like he was going to give in Marsh jumped him. However, in the struggle a round went off.

"What the heck did you do that for," said Casey as he pulled the Lieutenant of Grigor. "The kid was going to hand over his weapon."

"I wasn't going to take any chances," said the Lieutenant as he cycled the bolt until the weapon was completely empty. "Here," said March as he handed the kid back the empty weapon. "Sorry kid but I couldn't let this drag out any longer we need to plan our next move and we don't have time to spin our tires with you."

"Maybe the kid can help us," said Banai. He rolled out a map of the island and placed it on the floor. "Okay we're here and the ship out there is here," he said as he laid coins on the spots. "We want to take one of the fishing boats to go to wherever these bad guys are holed up."

"Well you're going to have to find another way to get there because none of motors in the fishing boats work. Those people saw to that when they landed. They took over the island and cut all our contact with the mainland and severed all out lines of communication. There was a repeater here so we could use our mobile phones but they dynamited it..."

"And no one from the mainland has ever come to investigate what's going on here?" said the Lieutenant. "That's kind of hard to believe."

"Not really said Banai. We know these people have their fingers in just about every government. You don't know but they orchestrated a hit on your director inside of Langley and tried to do the same to mine in Tehran. Do not underestimate their reach if you do it could be fatal."

"So Grigor where are these people holed up and how do we get to them," said Casey as he handed the boy a quarter. "They have to be on the other side of the island."

"They're here," said the boy as he placed the quarter. "They have a stronghold inside a cavern that goes out to the sea and that's where they're holding all the men including my father."

"Okay without boats we could repel from the roof top then drop into the sea at the mouth of the cavern and from there we can swim inside."

"That won't work," said the boy. "There's a strong current that comes out of the cave into the sea and if that doesn't take you out into open water the cave is a nesting place for poisonous snakes..."

"You mean venomous not poisonous," said Casey. Everyone looked at him. "What? Poison you have to ingest while venom is injected into you. What? Doesn't everyone know that?"

"That sound like something Chuck would say," said Banai as he smiled at John. Casey growled back at him.

"Okay then we need to find another way inside," said the Lieutenant. But then one of his men called then to the door.


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was led to a cell then unceremoniously shoved inside. Shortly afterwards two guards brought him his lunch on a try. Chuck looked at it and wasn't sure what he was supposed to do... eat it or use it to attract something tasty. On the tray was something that looked like a hamburger or a hockey puck, the latter probably being more tender, with a packet of ketchup and what looked like overcooked grey vegetables.

"Well, let's see how long before I have guests," said Chuck. "Now for a little finger painting. This is like being back in elementary school." Then he heaved a sigh, "…before Dad took off. No time for thinking about the past Chuck you need to get to work."

He dumped the food on the floor then used the ketchup packet to draw on the bottom of the tray using his finger as a stylus.

"Well not bad Chuck this should get their motors going," he said as he admired his handiwork. "Just a little more… wow let's turn this thing over." He was turning the tray over when he heard the key being inserted in the lock. Chuck looked up to see Ettore and Abu walk in with armed guards.

"Let me guess what's going on if you don't mind. You've tried your machine now you think you don't need me anymore. Did I hit the nail on the head?"

"Just tell us why we should keep you around? Because Ettore is saying why should we take the risk of keeping you around and I don't know why" said Abu. Then he noticed Chuck's dinner on the floor. "I take it your food wasn't to your liking."

"Let's just say I won't be sending my compliments to the chef. So you two didn't listen to me and went ahead and used the intersect. Don't deny it the flickering lights and power loss were a dead giveaway. Now that you know everything you're wondering why keep me around?"

"I think I've already said that and I'm waiting for a convincing argument and don't try skirting around an answer. That won't fly now… especially not now."

"I know that cocky attitude. I bet you're feeling like you're on the top of the world right now. You're starting to think yourselves better than everyone else. But have you noticed you're a little more on edge… some people might even say 'mean'. You fly off the handle over nothing."

"So what. If that's the only side effect we can live with that… maybe not everyone around us but that's their problem not ours," said Ettore. "See I told you he'd waste our time trying to save himself."

"Really, that's what you think I'm doing. You want to talk about side effects. Okay let's talk side effects… you haven't had the splitting headaches yet," said Chuck as he flipped his tray over to the design he'd drawn on the bottom. Both Ettore and Abu dropped to the ground moaning and groaning. Their men looked at each other then dragged them out slamming the door behind them. Chuck looked at his drawing.

"Wow let's turn that back over. Maybe I did exaggerate a bit." But a few minutes later they both came back in holding cold compresses on their foreheads.

"What the crap was that," said Abu holding a cold pack to his forehead visibly angry. "If you thought that was funny I'm not laughing."

"I warned you not to use the machine but you didn't listen to me. Certain geometrical shapes and images can cause the intersect to go into overload. Your brain can't process the information so you… well for a better term your brain crashes."

"Is there any way to get around crashing?" said Abu as he handed the cold pack to his goon. "There has to be something your father thought of. If you know about this, it has to have happened before."

"Sorry, but didn't you ever ask yourself why we weren't churning out super agents right and left," said Chuck. There was no way he was going to tell them anything about what he'd learned over time and certainly nothing about the governor.

"What about this Shaw person? The machine had his name in it as being the last person this was tried on. We should find him and see what he can tell us."

"Good luck on that because you're going to need to hold a séance. Let me explain Shaw was a puppet for the Ring. He tried to take over all the clandestine services worldwide and nearly did it but he went stark raving mad. Ultimately it was his insanity that brought the Ring down. He was arrested and tossed in solitary confinement in Federal prison. Leavenworth, if I remember correctly where he was shived by a fellow inmate. Remember I told you about your pleasant personality change."

"How could anyone get close enough to take him out. We know Kung Fu," said Ettore as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"But it doesn't make you bullet proof which is something you should keep in mind. You're experiencing the rush right now. But remember how you felt with I showed you that drawing. We don't even know if this this upload you guys got is permanent or if one of these days it just might wear off. One thing is sure the more you use it… I mean these flashes of information or abilities the more damage it will do to your brain."

"What do you mean by damage and how many times do we have to use if before we start seeing this damage."

"You probably can see it now. You're like a boxer who's always in the ring and can't keep his hands up. You're constantly getting whacked in the head to use a medical term and with each whack you'll get a brain lesion."

"Translate that for us in practical terms. What will this do to us in the long term?" said Abu. He wasn't sure if he believed Chuck but the headache had been real.

"Memory loss is one of the side effects of prolonged use. Your brain functions on bio-electrical impulses and like sticking a 110 light bulb in a 220 outlet it's getting fried. The difference is the brain is a little more elastic than a lightbulb so in the beginning it can put up with it and even repair some of the initial damage. However, every time you use it your brain becomes less able to cope with the overload."

"So what happens in the end," said Abu. "We become stark raving lunatics unable to feed and clean ourselves."

"If that were only it. In the end, it will kill you and don't say I didn't warn you or try to stop you but neither of you listened to me. I wish I could say it was nice knowing you but this couldn't have happened to a nicer pair."

"You can cut out the sarcasm and jokes. We're not in the mood. So what can be done now about this? There has to be a cure of some kind."

"There is but I don't know if you're going to like it. You're going to have to have the Intersect removed. There is a device at Langley that can do that. But I can tell you they won't give it to you unless you turn yourself in."

"I don't see that happening," said Abu. Ettore remain silent as he weighed his options. Turning himself in over dying wasn't that bad a deal and who can predict what the future holds. He just might be able to escape from prison to start his nefarious enterprises again. "Come on Ettore I need to make some calls. I haven't been able to check up on everyone yet."

"What did you say? Oh right you want to go," said Ettore as he followed Abu out but stopped in the door way and looked back at Chuck. "Looks like you're going to go without dinner tonight. Too bad it looked so appetizing."

"If that was dinner I prefer to go without. I'm not that desperate yet," said Chuck. The door closed and he was by himself again. He hoped he'd misled them enough that they wouldn't go looking for Shaw. But he wished he knew what happened in the Intersect room because they both carried a strong smell of smoke which he concluded that their intersect experience had to have been a hot one and their hopes of using it to turn out super agents went up in smoke.

"Chuck, you need to be careful with those two. One flash and everything could blow up in your face. But they haven't ridden the dragon as long as you have and you can use that against them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey, Banai and the Lieutenant were talking with Grigor trying to come up with a way to enter Abu's hideout without being seen. But as they were discarding the obvious possibilities Kowalski, who was on watch at the door, yelled for them to come and have a look. They peeked out through a crack in the frame to see the men who had been partying on the knoll coming down towards them on their quads.

"Crap they must've heard the gunshot and came down here to investigate. Okay this is my fault and I know we didn't want to take them out before but we may not have a choice anymore," said the Lieutenant. "Everyone get ready we'll let them get in close then take them out before they know what hit them."

"Maybe we can sneak out and avoid them finding us so we keep from tipping our hand. Grigor is there another way out of this boathouse? Grigor? Has anyone seen the kid?" said Casey but when they looked around Grigor was gone along with his Mauser.

"Crap, where's he at," said Casey. He found a hole in the floor boards behind some fishing net balled up in the corner.

"Come back over here," yelled Marsh. "He's outside walking towards the patrol. What's he trying to do? You don't think he's going to turn us in to get his father back?"

"Don't be ridiculous that kid is smart enough to know you can't negotiate with these people. They might agree in the beginning but in the end, they'd shoot us, him and his father. If nothing else as examples to what happens to people who collaborate with anyone from the outside.

"Can you keep it down I'm having a hard time hearing," said Banai as he listened in on Grigor speaking Bulgarian with the men on the quads. "He's trying to throw the patrol off our scent. They asked him if he as the one who fired the shot they heard and he said yes. He said he was shooting at a wild boar but missed and it got away."

"Do they sound like they believe him," asked Casey as he watched them dismount from their quads and circled around him. Suddenly one of the men slapped the boy knocking him to the ground then took his weapon. John started to pull his Sig but Banai turned around and stopped him.

"No John you can't. I don't like this either but Grigor is doing this for us and we need to let him run with this even if he's a boy. Unfortunately, on this island with those men he doesn't have the luxury of being one.

"I swear when I get my hands on that guy, and believe me I will, I'm going to tear him limb from limb from limb."

"He did it they're going away," said the Lieutenant. They watched as the boy got up dusted himself off then walked back to the boathouse. Casey was at the door when he walked in. He grabbed him and pulled him aside as the men were praising him.

"You guys put a sock in it. He could've gotten himself killed. And now for you… Don't you ever do anything as harebrained as that again or I'm going to put my boot... well just don't do it again. Marsh throw me a cold pack," said Casey as he looked at the boy's face. "You're going to have a shiner but you'll live which is more than I can say for the guy who did this to you when I get my hands on him."

"What the Colonel is trying to say in Casey talk is thanks," said Banai. "But getting back to our problem how are we going to get inside their camp if we can't repel down from the ceiling?"

"That used to be the only way in but not anymore," said the boy. "They had to make a tunnel run cable from their cave to above ground then they ran it back to the pier to connect with the ship. I don't know why but that's what they did."

"I'm guessing for power," said John. "To operate a missile base and whatever else they're doing down there requires a lot of power... more power than they can justify for use on a rock this big and the population it holds."

"You know what this means don't you," said Banai. "They might have some people in their pocket but they don't have everyone. Their moles probably told them if they started causing a massive power drain there would only be so much they could cover up and if the brown outs became rolling black outs then people would start investigating. That is something they couldn't risk happening."

"What you're saying makes sense so why don't we just go blow up this cable," said Marsh as he studied the map. "That's a long cable and if we serve their link that will slow down their operation and maybe give us more time to plan our attack."

"Time to do what? If we do that they'll know we're onto them then move up their time table and place guards on their cable if they haven't already. That's maybe what those guys on the quads were doing. But if we do what you're suggesting we give away our presence, we don't know whether it will be effective and we won't get a second shot. Worst case scenario they organize search parties and hunt us down."

"Don't forget," said Banai. "Thanks to Grigor we still have the element of surprise and we need to exploit that. Grigor, this tunnel they built for their cable is it big enough for us to walk through?"

"He might have to bend over," said Grigor pointing at Casey. "But the rest of you shouldn't have any problem. I have just one request before I show you where it is and that is I want to come along with you."

"No way... absolutely not. Do you have any idea how dangerous this is going to be? If they catch us there'll be shooting and not idle threats but lead flying. Let's make a deal If I can I'll promise you I'll try to free your father," said Casey. The Lieutenant shook his head walking away. Banai followed him.

"I can see we need the kid but I don't know if I agree with lying to him… not with everything the kid's been through," said Marsh as he looked back over at Casey still negotiating with Grigor. "I don't know maybe I'm getting soft."

"No, I wouldn't say soft… just human. But what makes you think Casey is lying? From what I know about John and his reputation if the man makes you a promise he keeps it. That's part of what's been eating at him ever since you picked us up on the pier. The man we lost was to be his future son-in-law and he promised his daughter he'd bring him home safe and sound."

"Geez, he promised what? Why did he promise her that? How'd he ever expect to keep a promise like that," said the Lieutenant as he glanced back over at Casey.

"And I can tell you've never built a tiger trap," said Banai. "It's not always the tiger that gets trapped." Casey looked over at him and gave him a frown then waved them back.

"Okay do you two mind coming back over so I can explain the deal," said John as he gave Banai a curious look. "The kid is going to take us to the entrance to this tunnel and only to there," said Casey looking back at Grigor.

"That's what I promised but you remember to hold up your end of the deal," said the boy as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"I said I would. Okay then from there we're going to make our way down below. Now I suggest everyone try to get a little shut eye we leave here at midnight and use darkness as our cover. So cut the chatter and get some sleep it may be a while before you get anymore or you might get too much if things go sideways."

"Do you have a blanket or something I can put on the floor," asked Banai. The boy looked at him like he was crazy but he handed him an empty gunnysack.

"Thank," said Banai. Then he went outside and got a bucket of seawater to wash himself for his wudu. Then he started getting ready for his evening prayer as the sunset.

"Do you mind if I watch," asked the Lieutenant. "I'm, let's say, a little curious after seeing you on the fantail on the Mason."

"No not at all. If you'd like you can follow along, I'll explain to you what I'm doing. But first let's get you cleaned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly, Stefan and Imma arrived on a military flight from Moscow to Sevastopol. At the airport they were met by a dark Lada 4x4 with tinted windows and from there they were whisked down to the port where they boarded a waiting submarine. A Severodvinsk-class the newest and the best the Russian navy had to offer. They shoved off as soon as they were below decks heading out of port then submerging slipping out of sight in the Black Sea.

"Okay we're at our running depth. Course and heading laid in and set for Snake Island," said the officer of the deck reporting to the Skipper.

"Very good maintain course and heading. Executive Officer, I want to see you in my cabin with our guests," said the Skipper as he stepped of the bridge into his cabin.

A little while later there was a knock on his door and after he said come in his Executive Officer walked in with his three guests. The Captain was standing around a table looking at a chart.

"Please have a seat," said the Skipper as he pointed to the chairs bolted down to the deck in his tiny cabin. "Sorry but space is at a premium onboard a sub. I'm not going to ask you your names so you don't have to lie to me but I haven't had an operation thrown on me like this in... well a very long time. I think the last time I had something like done to me I was a lowly ensign and we were flying a different flag back then."

"Sir, we're sorry but our mission is classified. I can reassure you the less you know about it the better off you and your crew are."

"I thought it might be something like that. We're heading on the course your people gave us but there is an American warship in our way. If they try to stop us, you have to tell me is this worth starting world war three?"

"I can tell you that our people believe it is grave. How grave we won't know until we get there but to get there we're going to have to get past that American warship."

"Well then I'm going to have to use every trick I know to get past her," said the Skipper as he studied Anatoly and Stefan.

"Skipper," said Imma. "You have your orders and we have ours. I think you can understand that. You can get us near the island then we can swim ashore and you get rid of us.

"That's not going to be that easy," said the Skipper as he waved for them to come and stand around the chart. "There are only a few places you can swim ashore at. These other places have strong currents that will take you out to sea. We could come into the port and surface but from what I was told you're not sure if they're friendly."

"We could use a water sleigh to fight the currents and land on this other side. They won't be expecting anyone there and we can make our way inland without being detected."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said the Skipper. "I'm not going to ask if you're dive qualified but I hope you are because what you're talking about doing is... well pure crazy." There was a knock on the Skipper's door then a man stuck his head in.

"Sir you're needed out here. The American ship... they're calling for us to identify ourselves," said the man then he went back outside.

"So much for trying to sneak by. Well, it was a good plan let's hope you can still use it and we don't provoke world war three. XO send that coded message back to Sevastopol while I play a game of cat and mouse. You're invited to stay on the bridge just don't get in our way."


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

Back in Langley things in the situation room where jumping. Roan and the Major were called in to monitor events as they unfolded in the Black Sea. As they watched the confrontation seemed to escalate between the Mason and the unidentified Russian submarine. The submarine refused to acknowledge the Mason's hails and dove deeper trying to avoid detection. But they couldn't avoid their AN/SQS-53C Sonar.

"What do you think they're up to," asked the Major as he and Roan watched the events unfold from their eye in the sky and by monitoring shipboard broadcasts.

"What do you think their up? Diane never got back to Igor and he got tired of waiting or the boys in the Kremlin pushed him into acting. He's probably pissed also because she never answered any of his numerous calls even though she said she'd get back to him. Now we've got this."

"Well for now we've got the him in check. He surely won't try anything that would put his submarine at risk or cause an incident over something he doesn't know what is."

"This is Igor Trotski we're talking about. The same guy who chase Diane and me all over East Berlin. The man is a dog with a bone when comes to things like this. You can beleive he won't give it up until he gets to the bottom of it."

"What the heck do you guys think you're doing," said General Thomas as he walked into the situation room. "This was supposed to be under the radar and or don't you remember? Who's missing from the party only the Chinese MSS and Iceland."

"I wouldn't say just them but the agencies and agent involved are quickly out growing the population on the rock where everyone is congregating."

"And you think this is something to joke about. I know Diane put you in charge while she was in the hospital but as Chairman of the JCS I'm going to recommend to the President that we appoint someone else. Nothing personal but I think you're way over your head."

"Well, it's kind of hard not to take it personal. I don't know if you want to or not but we could go up to Diane's office and have a drink on it then we can talk this out."

"Right there's your problem. You need to lay off the sauce and get your head back in the game before you cause world war three. You guys are provoking the Russians and they will push back. Imagine our reaction if they decided to conduct ops off the coast of Norfolk or San Diego. I don't think we'd let that slide."

"What would you have us do? Abandon our team while they're on the ground and what if they need back up or extraction?"

"Seals are a team of one... I know you don't like to hear this but they're going to have to get themselves out of trouble. What are we going to do anyway? We can't invade a sovereign state? Especially one who's warmed up to us after being under Soviet domination. You guys in one act can set diplomacy back to the cold war."

"And what do you expect us to do about that special weapon your people have misplaced? Do we forget about it until it goes boom? Or have you forgotten about it."

"As of right now I haven't seen any evidence to support that it is even on that rock so we could be risking all this for nothing. I don't even know why I'm arguing this with you. I've already made up my mind and that ship belongs to me..."

"Sirs we've just got a visual on a squadron of Su-27s that took off from Sevastopol. They're heading straight for the Mason. We expect them to intercept the ship in ten minutes."

"That would be checkmate," said the Major. Roan gave him a look. "I'm just commenting on my chess remark before."

"Maybe you should keep those comments to yourself," said Roan. He could tell General Thomas was livid but he was getting angry too.

"That's it I'm ordering the Mason out of the Black Sea. We can't afford for his to continue until someone gets nervous and pulls the trigger by accident."

"If the General were here you wouldn't dare do this," said Roan. He was getting a little tired of Tanks preaching. After all it was he who'd thrown this mission on them in the first place.

"If Diane were here I wouldn't have to. She's have this all worked out and none of this would've escalated this far."

"I seriously doubt that but if you want to pull the rug out from under our feet go right ahead but I want it in writing so when crap hits the fan with our agents ashore in Bulgaria I can hang this whole mess around your head. You want to go to the President and have me relieved well you go right ahead. I think I'd like to bend his ear about who lost what and expected someone else to find it for them then when they got a lead he got mad and took his toys away having a fit in the sandbox."

"You know this is what this is and you haven't go the guts to do something like that. You wouldn't dare... something like that could blow up in both our faces."

"I wouldn't have much to lose and you know how talkative I get after a few drinks. I just start blabbing away about this and that then before you know it the cat's out of the bag... or better you're left holding the bag. I'll be in Palm Springs with a certain flight attendant playing aircrew."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal with you. I'll talk to the CNO and Secretary of State. We can arrange for the Mason to pull into Romania for a week or so and in that time your people need to come up with proof our... well the special weapon is on the island. If they don't the Mason will continue on with her Med cruise.

"That seems a fair enough to me," said Roan. "You wouldn't want to come up and have a drink to seal the deal." The General gave him a look. "I didn't think so."

"Sir, we just go word that a group of Iranians we suspect as being members of VAJA were spotted arriving in the airport at Varna. They rented a car and are heading for the port. Our people are following them and are in contact with the local authorities. They want to know what you want them to do?"

"For now just keep them under observation. No doubt they will try to find some means of transportation to the island. Maybe we should let them go they'll be the perfect distraction for our people. While this Abu is getting ready to receive them our people get in undetected and do what they have to do."

"You realize that those cutthroats will most likely try to eliminate the Iranians as soon as they step off the boat on the island."

"You need a goat if you're going to build a tiger trap," said Roan. "You heard what I said for now we stand down and wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[On board the Russian submarine]

"Okay, let's go full speed. Now's the time to make our run past the American warship. We go low while they're looking up in the sky. You my friends owe me and the squadron commander a bottle of vodka and I don't want the cheap kind they make from wallpaper glue. XO take our friends here to the forward missile tubes. You can launch from there in ten minutes."

"Thank you Skipper for the ride," said Anatoly. "Anatoly Mikhailovich, FSB and that's' my real name. This is Stefan Metrohken, SVR and Major Imma Stanasolovski, GRU. Put those names down in your deck log as being passengers. I'd like to think there would be some record of us in case we don't return."

"Well our orders are to patrol the area and wait for your signal. But if that ship is still riding on the surface it might be problematic for us to pick you up. How good are you at holding your breaths?" said the Skipper as he laughed.

"Sir sonar just reported they picked up the American ship changing course and is now steaming away from us and leaving the area. It looks like they are heading towards Romania."

"It looks like you three have someone looking over you. You need to get down and get ready. With the currents near the island we won't be able to hang around long. Ni puha ni pera. [neither fur or feathers]"

"K chertu [to the devil] Spah see boh," said Stefan as they all laughed then followed the XO towards the torpedo tubes.

[A little before on the Mason]

"Sir the squadron of Russian fighters are within radar range and they are illuminating us with their fire control radar."

"Okay tell the boys in fire control to standby but keep their fingers off the trigger. Stand by to launch chaff and tell the EWs this is when they earn their SRB money. Launched the Blackhawk and have it stand off. Any word yet from our hail to the Russian sub?"

"None and I'm getting word the sub is making a run for it. Fire control is requesting permission to launch ASROCs."

"Okay I guess today is as good a day as any to start world war three..." said the Skipper when a messenger ran in on the bridge from CIC.

"Sir, we just received an urgent message from Sixth Fleet to break off our engagement. The Admiral is on the horn for you."

"Everyone stand down. Well, man let's not keep the Admiral waiting patch him through so I can talk with him," said the Skipper as he slumped back in his chair.

"Here you go Sir," said the XO as he offered the Skipper a cup of coffee. "I wish it were stronger but that's what we have up here."

"Caffeine is the last thing I need right now. That was a close one and closer than I'd ever wanted to be to mutual assured destruction. There's a reason the Acronym is MAD. Let me talk with the Admiral then you and I meet up in my cabin for a real drink."

"Sir, I hate to point this out," said the XO. "But we still have a landing party ashore in a hostile environment."

"I know and I hope the Admiral has something to say about that we're going to like but I have my doubts. Have them recover the chopper while I take this call. What's taking that patch so long? We don't want keep the Admiral waiting," yelled the Skipper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the island Abu went to the communications room where he could get a current status on his teams abroad. He found out that the Americans still had a warship patrol nearby but he wasn't too concerned about them because he had a plan for them. The first person he tried to get in touch with was Abram so he had radio place a secure call for him. The phone rang and rang then finally there was a click but all he heard as breathing.

"Abram, this isn't that type of call. What took you so long to answer? If this is you, you really need to do something about that asthma it will be the death of you."

"Well from where I'm standing that certainly isn't the case," said an unfamiliar voice. "I'd say his death was provoked be a .50 caliber round that passed through him leaving a hole where his heart used to be. I assume this is Abu."

"Yes, but you have me at a disadvantage. I don't know with whom I'm speaking but maybe I do... or do I? I take it Abram was unsuccessful in his mission."

"You mean because I'm talking to you instead of Abram. Well unless you have a special plan that allows you to call people in the hereafter then yes it was a failure from your perspective. I am still alive."

"Director, I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of talking before. How is Tehran this time of year? How's your job going?"

"The weather is the way it always is this time of year and thank you for sending Abram to me. The short time he was in my custody I learned a lot. Then when your people sent assassins to make sure Abram didn't talk... well that was just brilliant. They left all these wonderful shell casings with finger prints all over them. I've been very busy rounding up your collaborators. The executioner is a little pissed off with you though. Can you believe there's a current shortage of rope so he's had to recycle. For someone who takes pride in his work this is a little daunting for him but he told me he's saving a special piece just for you."

"Oh how kind of him but you should tell him he shouldn't bother. I don't think he'll get a chance to use it anytime soon."

"Never say never and who knows what the future holds that's out of our hands. You know I'm glad you called and we had this time to chat."

"I think the pleasure has been all yours. Well if you don't mind I need to go I have to say hello to Banai," said Abu then he signaled his guy to break the connection.

"So what do you make of that," said Ettore. Somewhere during his conversation with the director Ettore had walked in on him. "If what he said is true your people aren't going to be very happy with you for outing their people in Tehran... if not all of Iran."

"I wouldn't put too much stock in what he said. Now we need to get ready for the next phase. How comes the assembly?"

"Good, I just look at pieces and know where they go but aren't you going to help me. I can't be the only one doing this. Remember what Chuck said about over using this thing we have now."

"I thought you were the one who said he didn't believe him. Go back and continue with the assembly I'll be with you soon. I need to make a few more calls."

"Sir a squadron of Russian fighters are flying out to the American warship and it's changed course heading south."

"Good, good like I anticipated. Radio our friend and tell them they can come home now with their prize."

"Sir one of contacts in the Varna called saying a group of VAJA arrived on a flight from Tehran and are on the pier now looking for a boat to bring them here."

"I was joking about saying hi to Banai. Well, let's help them find one. Have our contact help them out but tell them not to make it too obvious or they'll smell a rat. I might have to call their Director back and thank him for sending me something to bargain with. I can use them to save some of our brothers in Tehran. Make sure our people know I want them taken unharmed."

"Our friend just radioed in that there was a Russian submarine blocking their path but they neutralized it."

"I'm getting one good piece of news after another. If anyone needs me I'm going to be working a puzzle with Ettore in the missile silo," said Abu as he began humming 'Whistle while you work'. Some of the men turned and looked at him strange.

"Sir, you do realize you're humming?" said one of the men brave enough to say something. "I'm not saying anything against it... it's just... well we've never heard you do that before."

"I am? You sure I am?" Then he caught himself humming. "I guess I am. Must be one of the side effects," he said. He caught their looks again. "What? You people get back to work. I'm not paying you to stand around and stare at me. Like I said if you need me you know where to find me. He left the room and as he started walking to the silo he started whistling the same tune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard the Mason now steaming towards international waters heading for Romania. The Skipper and the XO were in the his cabin. This was the first breather they had since crap started hitting the fan. The Skipper was going over the new orders he'd received from Sixth Fleet as they studied a chart rolled out on his desk.

"Have you ever been to Constanța," asked the Skipper. The XO shook his head. "I have. I was a midshipmen doing my summer onboard experience. I was sent to the Coronado she was the Sixth Fleet flagship at the time and we made a port call there."

"So what was it like? I've heard mixed reviews from different people. Some liked it and others couldn't wait to get underway again," said the XO as he studied the chart.

"I couldn't tell you how it is now. Back then it was after Chernobyl and everything looked brown... even the grass looked lifeless. They told us we could eat one meal off the ship and it shouldn't do us any harm... shouldn't can you believe that. I noticed the Surgeon had all his meals onboard. Oh, and get the word out that Romanians drink Turkish coffee. I didn't know that and I thought it was espresso so I tossed back a cup and spit up coffee grounds everywhere. Naturally the locals thought it was a blast."

"That was a few years ago if it was after Chernobyl," said the XO as he smiled at the Skipper. "I guess there's a reason they call you the old man."

"Funny, you're not much younger than I am. Back then Ceaușescu was still in power and things were a lot different. A group of us were on liberty walking in town and these Romanians just walked up and started talking to us in perfect English asking who we were and offering to take us around. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out their end game."

"Sounds like it was an interesting port visit. I don't think ours is going to be quite that exciting. Or at least I hope not."

"Well I think this time we won't have to worry about whether or not to pay our respects to the major and other local officials," said the Skipper. He caught the puzzled look from the XO. "We had a Rabbi onboard and he visited the head Rabbi in Constanța to pay his respects. Well afterwards we found out the poor man was grilled by the Secret Police for a week wanting to know what he said."

While the two were unwinding, and chatting over the upcoming port visit. The Skipper received a call from the bridge. He put it on speaker so the XO could listen in.

"Sir we just received an SOS from that Russian submarine. They say they were attacked and are taking on water."

"Attacked by whom? Did they say if they were attacked by another sub or ship? Sound battle stations and turn us around. Tell them we are standing by to give assistance and relay that message back to Sixth Fleet. I want CIC to keep a sharp lookout for anything that looks hostile."

"We should radio the Russian command back in Sevastopol too before they misconstrue our actions as hostile."

"Good idea," yelled the Skipper to be heard over the 1MC as he and the XO headed back up to the bridge.

 _General Quarters, General Quarters! All hands man your battle stations._ _General Quarters set zebra throughout the ship," was announced over the ship's 1MC._

"We can broadcast the same message we send to the Russian command over channel 16 for anyone to hear," said the Skipper as they continued forward and up. "The Russians may not want us onboard their sub if they can surface. We can offer to bring their injured over here and if they allow us we can send a shoring party over to help patch them up."

"Captain on the Bridge," yelled the Boatswain mate of the watch as the Skipper walked through the hatch.

"Officer of the Deck report," said the Skipper as he took his binoculars and scoured the horizon. The OOD gave his report then the Skipper walked back to the Quartermaster and Navigator. "Where are we headed?"

"Here sir," said the Navigator as she showed the Skipper on the chart the location they received from the Russian submarine. "At our current speed and heading we should be there in about ten minutes."

"Do we have anything on radar?" yelled the Skipper. "I don't think our Russian friends ran into tree down there while they were joy riding."

"No sir there's nothing on the radar but sonar thought they picked up a faint signal of another submarine but it disappeared into the island."

"Into the island? Quartermaster, I want the latest charts you have of that piece of rock. Are there any caves or caverns that could hold a sub? XO you know what this was don't you? That son of a good woman on that rock played us... this was a set up. He knew the Russians wouldn't want us sitting here and that they'd send out their air force to scare us away. He might not have known about the sub but that didn't matter. He had his own sub waiting to enter port but it couldn't..."

"Because we were blocking its entrance into the island and we would've done what we did with the Russian sub and that was challenge it. But the question is why?"

"I think I know why and I need CIC to patch a secure call into Sixth Fleet and to Langley."

"There she is," said the OOD. "Geez look at that." They saw the Russian Submarine break the surface with a gaping hole in her aft starboard section.

"Open up a commlink with them and find out what they need," said the Executive Officer.

"We're going to find out soon enough. They're sending a small boat over now with what looks like their injured. Get our corpsman down there to help receive them then bring the senior man onboard up to the bridge. Put our small boat in the water and sent it over to help shuttle people back and forth. I don't want our people going below decks over there until we're invited and we know the status of their reactor. Boats, I want a constant monitoring of radiation levels even if they tell us they were able to shut down their reactor."

"Sir, Langley and Sixth Fleet are on the horn asking what's going on."

"I wish I knew. I have a hunch but they're not going to like it. XO you're in charge of the relief effort. I want to talk to their Captain as soon as I can. You can tell him if I haven't come back yet that I'd like to host him over here to talk about what we can do for them once his ship is stabilized."

"Roger that I'll make sure he gets the word."


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Chuck

The assembly of the missile was coming along well. The first stage was back together and now they were finishing the second. After that it was just a matter of filling the tank with liquid propellant then mounting the warhead and they'd be in business. Both Ettore and Abu had been constantly flashing and they mistook what they felt as tiredness.

"Ettore, I think we can take a break for now. I need to go talk to my people in Montenegro so why don't you go check on how they're coming unloading the warhead from the submarine then take a nap if you like. You might want to get some rest in before we start the rush finale."

"Thanks, I think I might just do that. I've got this headache building in the back of my head. A little shut eye is what I need right now. But you've been at it too and you don't feel the same? How's that possible?"

"Who me? I don't know but no I don't feel tired... not at all I could work on if I had to but there's no need. Why are you so concerned? Are you still worried about what Chuck told us? You know the more I think about it the more I'm convinced he was just trying to scare us."

"Maybe but if that was what he hoped to do he accomplished it. I really don't want to become a vegetable... I don't even like vegetables and I certainly don't eat them... yuck."

"Like I said there's nothing to worry about. I've got to go and make this call. Don't forget to go and check on that warhead. The key to our plan rests with this thing becoming nuclear."

"You don't have to remind me I know. I'll go right now," said Ettore as he took off his white lab coat then headed out as Abu went off in a different direction. As soon as he was out of sight of Ettore he dug in his pocket and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. He played around with the child proof cap but he couldn't get the bottle open.

"Geez, this is supposed to be child proof not Abu proof too," he said but he just couldn't get the cap off. He looked at the tunnel wall and for a second or two he thought about smashing it against it to get it open.

"Sir, can I help you," said one of the guards walking up behind him. "Here let me see that. Sometimes these caps can be tricky. There you go," said the man as he handed back Abu the bottle and cap.

"Thanks, it's this headache I've got going it's so strong I can hardly see or think straight," he said as he continued on down the passageway. He poured out a handful them swallowed them without water. "Geez, I wonder if Ettore's headache is as bad as mine. But I can't let him know about this or he'll do something stupid like turn himself in." Finally, after what seemed like he'd been walking for miles, when the truth was he hadn't gone that far, he reached the comms room. Opening the door, he went inside.

"I need to place a secure call to our people in Montenegro. I have to find out if they're ready for the next phase. That is if we need them to persuade Chuck to help us."

"Yes sir, one minute," said the watch supervisor. "Sir, do you feel okay? You look a little pale. Can I get you something?"

"Just that call... no wait I could use some water. You wouldn't happen to have a bottle lying around somewhere would you?"

"I'll get you a bottle out of the fridge," said the man. He went and got the bottle then handed it to his boss as his men placed the call. "Here you go sir and they tell me the team leader is on the horn now to talk to you."

"Good patch him through," said Abu as he opened the bottle then turned it up. The aspirin without water had already started to eat at his stomach. "Oh better thanks."

"Your man is on the line," said the watch supervisor. "If you want more water I can get you another bottle?"

"Yes please," he said then he turned back to the monitor. "You guys in Montenegro can you see and hear me." The screen flickered then his man appeared.

"We can see and hear you all right," said the man as he paused then continued. "What's the matter with you? You look like hammered crap."

"It's a bug that's going around. I need to know you're ready to make your move if we need you? We're almost done here and we're going to need the rocket programmed."

"We had a little bit of a problem checking in here. It seems that our reservations were given away because of some computer glitch..."

"Are you sure it there was something wrong with the computer? They might be on to you," said Abu. "Tell me you've been able to secure the weapons we had stashed there for you?"

"Not all of them, we went down to our rooms the ones we were supposed to have and grabbed the weapons that were hidden for us. So yes, we secured our weapons. I checked with the front desk a little while ago and we're going to be able to move into our assigned rooms tomorrow."

"And you don't think that's not suspicious? I thought you said they gave away your rooms. Did you find any evidence any one else was in those rooms when you go the weapons?"

"No but I thought about that and I asked why we couldn't go ahead and move in. They told me the people that were in there had just checked out and that housekeeping was going to have to give the rooms a good cleaning and the mini bars need to be restocked."

"That's awfully considerate of them," said Abu as he gave them a look. "Just be sure you're ready to jump when I call. We won't have much time."

"Of course we'll be ready. Have you contacted the Old Man and reported in yet? You know he wants a status report twice a day."

"You worry about your business and I'll worry about mine. You just be ready when the time comes or there will be unpleasant consequences for you."

"Unpleasant... I know how to follow orders which is more than I can say about others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back onboard the Mason, the Russian Command back in Sevastopol wasn't very happy with the situation but there was little they could do other than trust their Captain or scuttle the boat. It was a coin toss but trusting their own won out. Also, if things didn't go the way they liked they could hang this on him in the inquiry that was sure to come and he knew it.

"I thank you for your hospitality," said the boat Captain as he had lunch in the Skipper's cabin. "I also thank you that you've followed my request and not sending your men below decks."

"I took you word that there was no need and with your nuclear reactor… well I didn't want to risk my men even though I've been monitoring radiation levels just to be on the safe side."

"I would've done the same. I brought over a present for you," said the Russian. He handed the Skipper a bottle of Vodka. "I know your regulations forbid you from drinking on board…"

"I won't tell if you won't," said the Skipper. They laughed as he poured two glasses. "One glass to toast with is mandatory in these situations to do otherwise would be unthinkable."

"Then I would like to make a toast to you and your crew. You came to the rescue and if it hadn't been for you… well I might not be making this toast somewhere a lot hotter than here. How do you say, 'cheers'?"

"Cheers," said the Skipper. "I hate to tell you but it looks like you're going to be in the yard for a long while repairing that damage."

"That will be someone else's problem. I have no doubt there will be a board of inquiry when I get back and if they let me stay in the Navy I'll spend the rest of my days behind a desk. You know I really like going to sea. Things are so much simpler here."

"I must go down to the sea,

To the lonely sea and the sky,

And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by,

And the wheel's kick and the wind's song and the white sail's shaking,

And a grey mist on the sea's face, and a grey dawn breaking."

"I must down to the sea again,

For the call of the running tide Is a wild call

and a clear call that may not be denied; ….

I must down to the seas gain, to the vagrant gypsy life," said the Russian as he raised his glass. "…. And all I ask is a merry yarn from a laughing fellow-rover..." Then he drank his toast. They both laughed.

"I don't know if this will help or not but we did pick up a bleep of a second submarine entering the island right after we got your distress call. I can give you a recording... I know how these things go with us. Someone will try to brush this under the rug and say you ran into an underwater mountain or a sunken ship. It can't hurt."

"As long as I don't get you in trouble. I'm trying the best I can now to insulate my Executive Officer. The best I can figure out they must've been down there when we got here resting on the seabed. Hiding from you and when you left they launched a surprise torpedo attack disabling my aft tubes then they sailed past me for the island."

"But you still had your forward tubes? Why didn't you take them out when they passed you? Or is that covered in the area of classified information?"

"Something like that... my forward tubes were otherwise occupied so I did the only thing I could do. We tried to repair the damage and secure the reactor. We barely had enough power to surface and then you came along. I don't know how much of that I'll be able to tell in my inquiry before someone shuts the hearings down."

"And no verdict is like a guilty verdict... I don't envy you. One more round can't hurt," said the Skipper as he filled their glasses. "May the sea always bring us together and never divide."

"There are no borders at sea," said the Boat Captain as they drank the toast. "Well this was nice. Now I must get back to my boat a tugboat will be here soon to tow us into port."

"We'll remain on station to look over you until they get here. I wish we could've met under better circumstances."

"Me too," said the Russian as they shook hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on the shoreline not far from the cave the underwater sleigh surfaced then ran up on the beach. Stefan rolled off exhausted. He fought off passing out undoing his scuba gear that now seem to weigh tons. He got up to find Imma still lying on the back of the sleigh but there were no signs of Anatoly anywhere. Stefan's ears were ringing and he felt something warm running out of them as he tried to rouse Imma.

"Imma," he yelled as he rolled her off the sleigh. He took her mask and gear off then checked her for pulse and respiration. Her pulse was weak but she wasn't breathing so he initiated mouth to mouth. Soon she began coughing and looked up at him smiling.

"You've been dying to get your lips on mine for a while," she said as she pushed him off. "Where are we? What happened?"

"Next time try not to almost die on me if you can. We're on the island but I think our sub was attacked as we were launching..."

"The Americans actually attacked us? I thought the Captain said they were steaming away," said Imma as she sat up trying to shake off what she was feeling.

"Who said it was the Americans. I'm willing to bet it has something to do with what's going on here and yes Anatoly's missing. He launched before us. With the current and everything... well there's no telling where he ended up."

"I'm sorry," said Imma. "You two have been friends for a long time. I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry."

"Sorry will be these people when I get my hands on them. We need to get off this beach before we're seen. I'll hide the sleigh while you rest up and get your strength."

"No... no, I'm fine and you're right we're out in the open like this," said Imma as she got up slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the bay Anatoly's sleigh ran out of juice for its electric motor and began to lose power before cutting off completely. Without the motor running it began it rise. Anatoly was brought to when he felt a metallic ping and realized he was still underwater. His oxygen was almost gone but what was curious was where he was at on the underside of a large vessel. He swam to the surface to find he'd ended up under the keel of the Contessa.

"Crap," he said to himself as he grabbed hold of his sleigh and took it under the pier tying it off out of sight. He wondered where everyone else was but he had no time to go looking for them he had to get someplace safe where he could regroup and think what to do next.

"One thing you're going to have to do is get out of this water. It's frigid and the last thing you need is to go into hypothermia. Maybe you can get some answers on board the ship," said Anatoly as he swam back out to the anchor chain and used it a ladder to climb onboard.

"Okay now out of my wetsuit," he said as he took off the wetsuit stowing it away in the anchor windlass room. From there he went into the boatswain's locker and found a pair of old coveralls and ball cap. Anatoly put his Makarov service pistol in his pocket then started working his way aft. He was surprised how few crew members were onboard. He started going topside when he was stopped.

"What are you doing up here dressed like that? You know Mr. Abu doesn't want dirty uniforms topside. I don't recognize you, you must be one of the new guys," said the man. Anatoly was having a hard time understanding him the man was speaking Bulgarian with a Persian accent. Anatoly started to nod but caught himself and shook his head inside.

"Yes, that's right. I arrived but my luggage didn't and these were the clothes they gave me in supply. I guess I got turned around."

"You can say that. Engineers belong below. You were hired to replace the other two that skipped out after they caused that power surge that blacked out half the island. Go back down the ladder you came up three decks then go aft and take another ladder down on the same side. You'll hear the sound of the engines. That will be your new home for the time being. Now go back down below before you get me in trouble for letting be up here."

"Blagodaria," said Anatoly then he started to leave as the First Mate stood there making sure he was heading back down.

"You can thank me by doing your job... at least better than those other two. Confounded Bulgarians only here is no yes and yes is no."

Anatoly went back down below but he had no intention of heading down to engineering. If he did and ran into the owner of the coveralls he had on he would be outed or the men in engineering might out him too. No, he need to get somewhere safe and change again. But more he needed to find out what was going on.

"What are you going to do now," said Anatoly to himself. He walked back aft until he came to the cargo hold that was empty now. "Maybe you could stay here for a bit and catch your breath. You can't keep wandering around forever. You need to come up with a plan." What he didn't know was a plan was being made for him as he sat in the hold.

[Back on the brow]

Two men came walking down the pier carrying sea bags. The First Mate spotted them as they came onboard and were greeted by the Chief engineer along with the Third Mate. He went down to investigate and to have a little fun with the Chief Engineer.

"I'll take you down to your workstation and turn you over to your Section Leader. He'll brief you on your watches and square away your berthing..."

"Are you getting more new personnel? You only lost two or should I say they turned tail and ran," said the First Mate goading the Chief Engineer.

"At least my people didn't come up with a lame story about being beaten up by a ninja dressed up like a woman. And what do you mean about more personnel? These guys are the only two new hires. You sure the lady ninja didn't do a number on you?"

"Wait a minute I just saw a new engineer dressed up in dirty coveralls with Waldo written above his pocket. You're telling me you don't have a Waldo?"

"Did have you mean. He was one of the guys who jumped ship so if you saw him I'd like to have a word with him."

"No... no, this guy was new. I'd never seen him before," said the First Mate as he realized what had just happened.

"Looks to me like the question is where is Waldo? And I'd go further can you find Waldo?"

"Sound the intruder alert and after the security team to meet me in the armory. We need to smoke this guy out."

"Good luck with that," said the Chief Engineer. "Tell me have you found the last guy yet... oh that's right the lady ninja... I almost forgot. She came out of nowhere and saved him. Too bad she didn't save your search party from Mr. Abu's wrath. The fish here in the bay are getting pretty fat being as well feed as they are. You know you'd be a tasty morsel for them."

"Out of my way," said the First Mate. "Oh and maybe next time you might learn how to screw in a light bulb."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey, Banai, the Lieutenant and the rest were follow Grigor down a path through tall grass and wind swept pine trees. The grass was the only thing that could grow under the pine trees. Its resin killed off all competing grown and its cones were a source of food for the wild boar population.

"Shush," said Casey as he grabbed a hold of Grigor motioning everyone to get down. "I heard something move in the grass." Then suddenly a mother boar along with baby boars crossed in front of them.

"It's best to wait a bit and let them get some distance from us," said Grigor. "The mothers are very protective of their young."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Casey. "I've seen what they can do if they thing someone is after they young. Those tucks will go right through a boot and if they get skin... well they can take hunk out. Pigs... boars are omnivores if you drop you'll be their next meal."

"And you wonder why we consider them unclean," said Banai. But as they did they heard movement again in the grass. "Don't tell me they're back?"

"Shush, no these are moving on two legs," said Casey. "They're headed our way. Okay remember when we take them no noise. I'd like to grab at least one alive to interrogate but stay safe now get ready."

The noise got louder and louder. The Lieutenant got his men ready deploying them in a horse shoe shape to envelope whoever it was that was nearing them. Then when they were inside...

"Okay take them," yelled Casey as their men jumped the intruders. One man grabbed them from behind while another attacked from the front. But things didn't go quite as planned. When the one grabbed them from behind the intruder circle stepped behind with their legs then threw them so they landed on the other Seal attacking from the front.

"What the heck is going on," one of the intruders yelled in Russian. Casey saw weapons being pulled and he knew what he had to do so he jumped in the middle.

"Hold your fire everyone. Hold up a second. Put your weapons away everyone. They're friendlies of a type."

"Casey, is that you? Imagine finding you here on this rock in the middle of nowhere," said Stefan as he and Imma put away their weapons.

"I'm sure this is just an accident... yeah really. Listen you people didn't lose anything here so you can go back to wherever you came from and tell your people to stay away."

"Well as much as I'd like to do that but that's not possible. You see our submarine was attacked as we were being put ashore and now we don't have a way home. Oh, and by the way, you remember Imma... watch out she's a Major now thanks to us."

"You mean thanks to the work I did. Why is it when a woman gets a promotion it has to be the result of some man's help?"

"Don't get angry I was just yanking on your chain. So you must be Agent Banai? ZDRAST-vooy-tye My name is Stefan Metrohken and this is Major Imma Stanasolovski..."

"Pree-vet, hello we don't need to be so formal. I know who you are... SVR and GRU. I keep track of my competition."

"And you speak Russian. I'm impressed."

"If you guys are done with the meet and greet we need to move out. You can stay with us but if you get killed don't blame me. Where's Anatoly at anyway? You're never far from him."

"We got separated in the landing and I'm more that a little worried about him. I don't know if he even made it ashore."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He was about the only one of you I could put up with," said Casey as they headed out following Grigor.

"I hope we're included on that list," said Stefan. Casey just grunted and went on. "You know you guys are recruiting young and younger every year."

"Will you put a sock in it. Don't make me regret inviting you along. The idea of sneaking up on someone is they don't hear you a mile away before you get there like what you two just did."

"John you'll never change," said Stefan.

"I'm regretting," said John.

"Okay shutting up."

"That will be the day."


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Chuck

Anatoly was hiding out in the hold when he heard the security alert called away and realized they would be coming to look for him. He got up and started looking around for a place he could hole up in or at least some place he could defend. Already he could hear men coming and he knew he had to think and act quickly.

"Hurry up you need to get out of sight," he said to himself. "Find someplace to hide so they'll pass you by then you'll get on the other side of the search parties. If you can pull that off, you'll give a little bit more time to think if I want to stay onboard or take your luck on the pier." He heard men coming so he climbed up in the overhead.

"Down this way," yelled one of the men. "Call back up and see if the CCTV is back up. Never mind I think I saw him come down this way. Hurry up shake the lead out."

"Are you sure? I think we've already looked down here ten minutes ago and the place was clear then. Who is this guy anyway? I hope he's not Houdini."

"I don't know. But for sure he's not him. We were just told to grab him and take him up the Bridge. They want to question him up there. If you want to know more you can go up and ask for yourself."

"Remember what happened to the search party for that guy who looked like that Italian dude. I'm just saying if we don't find him he never existed."

"I'll second that," said another man. "I've no desire to become fish food. Yes, find him but I don't understand the uproar he's caused. We don't have anything left on board for the guy to steal anyway. You know he's probably a local looking for something to eat."

"Will you guys stop your complaining and keep up," said the one as they passed under Anatoly and kept on walking. "Come on let's go back to the hold and look around. That would be the place I'd hide out in."

"You mean other than that bar at the end of the pier. I believe I've seen you hiding out in the bottom of a few bottles there."

"Keep it down," said the man offended. "You know how these people feel about alcohol. That would be a quick way for me to take a midnight swim with chains wrapped around me and bricks in my pockets."

"You could always drink the bay dry," said the same man as the rest laughed. "Come on it was a good joke... lighten up a bit dude."

"You lighten up," said the man as he shoved the guy against the bulkhead. "You're laughing about me drowning. I don't have to like it. How'd you like me holding your head down in the toilet bowel and playing submarine."

"I'd like to see you try. But it won't be you who yells fire one," said the man as he pushed the man back.

"Hey you two pipe down or I'll toss you both overboard. Your making so much noise that our guy is going to hear us before he sees us."

"It's not me it's him. He's joking about me being tossed overboard by our riders. I don't appreciate being made fun of and especially when it has to do with me being thrown over the side like a bag of rubbish."

"You're right I'm sorry for insulting all the bags of rubbish in the world comparing them to you," said the guy. The other man took a swing at him. They grabbed each other and started fighting.

"Break it up now," said the leader of the search party. He got in the middle and pushed the two men apart. "You two hot heads take a breather and cool off. I want you to go back down to the security office and see what the status of CCTV is. You I want to see take a walk down the passageway..."

In the meantime, Anatoly thought the search party had passed him by so he climbed out of his hiding place in the overhead only to come face to face with one of the belligerent men.

"I got him," yelled the man as he tried to grab Anatoly by the shoulder to pull him back. But Anatoly spun around circling his arm under the man's arm popping it off his shoulder while blocking a punch with the other. Anatoly delivered a chopping blow to the man's neck that also slammed his head into the steel bulkhead. It made a loud ping then the man went down.

"There he is," yelled more voices behind him so he had to run again. He thought about drawing and firing but inside a metal box one miss and a wrong ricochet... he could take himself out.

"Run Anatoly, feet don't fail me now," he said to himself. But his fears were soon realized some of the men had broken off and ran down the other side of the ship to circle in front on him. He was now trapped with no place to go.

"Crap," he said. "Well if I've got to go I'm going down swinging." He looked at both sides trying to pick which one he could fight his way through then he charged. He ran down at them screaming and as he did he noticed they turned pale almost frozen in place. Taking advantage of their momentary distraction he plowed into them like a dreadnought pulling his pistol he used it is like a knuckle duster. He had the last one down and was getting to run when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately turned and swung but a hand gently brush blocked his blow then he realized he was looking straight at Sarah.

"How'd you get here? And what's going on?" said Anatoly disoriented. But she grabbed him by the coveralls and pulled him along.

"There's no time to explain we need to go if you want to live," she said as they ran past the other men she'd taken out before. "Morgan, I need you to guide me through the passageways and keep an eye out for bogies behind us. I don't want any surprises," said Sarah into her watch.

"What's going on? Where's Chuck?" asked Anatoly as they made their way down into the bowels of the ship. "Shouldn't we be trying to get off this rust bucket."

"I don't remember you being so talkative before. Is this a new trait? If so... shush," she said as she put her hand over Anatoly's mouth. "I see them Morgan. Okay on the panel take the mouse cursor and point it at the hatch… Yes I mean the door in front of us then tap 'close watertight hatch'."

The men on the other side of the hatch were startled when the hatch behind them suddenly closed. Sarah and Anatoly heard them on the other side banging trying to get it to open but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on we can make it back to... well for a better term is home at least for the time being," she said as they made it down the passageway to the Hydra vault. She typed in the code and the hatch opened. "We're safe in here," she said as they closed the hatch behind them.

"Wow," said Anatoly as he looked around at all the computers and machinery. "This reminds me of when I watched 2001 Space Odyssey... Hal the onboard computer."

"In a certain sense there is a similarity," said Sarah. "Where's Stefan? I've been tracking you since you boarded through CCTV and blocking their reception so they wouldn't see you."

"Thanks… well about Stefan… I don't know. Imma, Stefan and myself were brought here by sub. The best I can figure out we were attacked as we launched by another vessel. Probably a hidden sub waiting on the seabed…"

"Waiting for what? We've got control of the ship but that's all we have. I can't see off this rust bucket because I don't want to draw attention to us... at least not yet."

"There was an American warship on the surface hailing us but we couldn't answer. They were blocking our path here to the island. It was the same ship that picked up Casey and Banai from Batumi. Any way we had dispatched a squadron of fighters from Sevastopol and the ship moved away. We made our run to here then boom. I came to under this ship. So you haven't told me, where's Chuck?"

"Chuck was taken by Abu and is being held on this rock somewhere. He's been playing along with them to gain intel…"

"You mean about the missing Iranian missile. We know about that but Igor thinks it's much more to get the Iranians to cooperate with you on this mission."

"Listen we can neither confirm nor deny," said Morgan as he spoke up. Sarah looked over at him and gave him a look.

"The only time I've ever heard that phrase used it had to do with… holy crap, so that's it. Igor was right this is much more. They want to put it on the missile then what?"

"We don't know. Let me explain to you what we do know about these people," said Sarah as she briefed him on everything they knew about the Hashishim, the Hashish eaters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Meanwhile outside the vessel]

Abu's organized his men from inside a shop at the end of the pier they'd commandeered. They were arranging for the reception of a fishing boat from the mainland that was supposed to arrive in half an hour loaded with VAJA agents. Their man in the port at Varna had steered them to his boat. Then once underway with the excuse of getting permission to leave the port he had contacted Abu letting him know they were on their way.

"Okay, I want you guys to set up the trap then as soon as they're ashore we take them. But I want them taken unharmed if possible," said Abu.

"We should just go ahead and shoot them. Why pussyfoot around with them when they are executing our brothers in Tehran."

"No that would be the easy way… no we'll use these people to help us ransom back our brothers in prison. Now get out of sight and get ready the fishing boat will be here anytime now."

"We assume you've cleared this plan with the old man of the mountain," said one of his men. "We've noticed you've been acting funny lately and some of us are concerned."

"Have I? I haven't noticed," said Abu as he walked up to the man. "Of course I've been in touch with the Old Man. He's our leader after all not me but I'm not going to bother him with every little detail. That's why he put me in charge here and why you work for me or do you have a problem with that?"

"I didn't mean anything by it… I was just pointing out what the rest of us have noticed. Maybe you're just tired and you need to rest. When was the last time you slept? Everyone needs to sleep sooner or later."

"There'll be plenty of time to rest when you're dead," said Abu as he planted a knife in the man's chest then twisted it. "I'm moved by your concern for my health but you should've been more concerned about your own." There was a knock at the door and a man stepped in. The man froze for a moment seeing what he saw. "Well you knocked what do you have to pass on?"

"Right sorry Sir but there's a boat coming. You can see it entering the port now," said the man as he stared down at the body then he looked up at Abu. He wasn't sure what he thought or felt in that moment other than pure fear.

"Good, let's go get this over with," Abu said as he stepped over the body. "Afterwards can you get someone in here to clean up. We wouldn't want the owner to think that we are a group of dirty birdies. I want to leave this place the way we found it."

"No sir we wouldn't I'll get right on it," said the man as he stood there staring at the body and the blood. He felt a little nauseous.

"Well aren't you going to hurry up and come along or do you want to join him," said Abu as he stood in the doorway.

"No sir… I mean yes sir… I'm coming right now," said the man as he tripped over the body falling face first on the floor.

"Just catch up when you can," said Abu as he shook his head. "I hope the rest of you are better than the guy who just came to get me or we're in trouble."

The fishing boat putted into port with its running lights off. They pulled up alongside one of the other boats and tied off. The VAJA men crossed over onto the other boat then made their way down the pier.

"I don't like this," said the one agent. "It's too quiet and there's no one around. Name one port where there's not some sort of nightlife."

"Let's stay together and get down to the end of the pier as quickly as we can then look for cover. There really isn't anywhere else for us to go."

"I still don't like..." The man didn't have time to finish saying he didn't like this when security lights came on the pier and men circled them with automatic weapons. They were in a trap.

"Drop your weapons and raise your hands. Nothing will happen to you if you follow my orders. You are now my guests on Snake Island. If you disobey you'll be cut down where you stand. Don't try my patience."

"What do we do," asked one of the men as they looked around at their desperate situation. But there was no way out and nothing they could do other than comply."

"We'll play along… at least for now," said the one as he dropped his weapon and ammunition belt then held his hands up. The others did the same. "But keep an eye out this isn't over yet."

"Good, I'm glad you've got some common sense. Secure them," said Abu to his men. "Then load them in the launch. We'll take them back with us and put them with the workers we're holding in the cells," said Abu as he looked over the men he'd captured. "Crap, I don't see Banai in the lot of them. I wonder where that pain in my side could be. Something tells me he's skulking about nearby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the backside of the knoll the team came to a metal wire fence and there halted for a moment to catch their breath as well as to survey the area. On the other side of fence they could see some prefabricated buildings, a group of quads and parked utility vehicles. Inside the compound they spotted armed guards milling about as well as people who looked like prisoners the guards were shoving to get them to work.

"I know those men," said Grigor. "They used to live in the village in the port close to us. They owned shops and stores we used to go to before those men arrived."

"Don't worry the fat lady hasn't sung yet," said Casey. Grigor gave him a look. "It's a metaphor… never mind it means don't worry it's not over yet."

"It would've been easier if you'd just said that," Stefan remarked. "I have trouble following you sometimes and I've lived in the States. Think of these poor people who've never set foot there. What fat lady and what does she have to sing about?"

"Are you going to do this the whole time you're here? If you are I can easily dump you in the bay and let you swim home."

"You have to forgive John. He's a little preoccupied at the moment," said Banai. Then he caught Casey's look. "But I won't mention what he's preoccupied about."

"It's like I'm surrounded by Chuck on every side. I'd never thought I'd say this and I'll never admit I said it but for once I miss Chuck. Now if you guys can keep you yaps closed for a little while we can move out."

"The fence is electrified," said Marsh pointing at the insulators on the posts. "We can cut it but we risk tripping any alarm attached to it when we break the circuit."

"You don't have to just look over there," said Grigor as he pointed at an apple tree inside the compound. He caught their looks. "Just wait for it and you'll see." Out of the shadows the mother boar and her little ones appeared out of nowhere then started chowing down on the apples that had fallen off the tree.

"How does that help us?" said Stefan. "Although a ham steak would be nice." The mother boar stopped eating and looked around as if she heard him. But it was one of the guards who was walking back around. She and her little ones scurried off heading for the fence then went under it in a place they'd dug out.

"I think we just found our way in," said Casey. "Good work Grigor but this is as far as you go. And before you protest here take this radio we'll keep in touch with you through it. Don't worry I haven't forgotten our deal and I always keep my promise."

Grigor didn't like being left behind but he had little choice. The rest of the team went over to the dugout area under the fence then enlarged it a little more before they made their way underneath and beyond. Following the boars example, they hung in the shadows getting themselves oriented.

"Over there," pointed Imma. She spotted cables coming out from what looked like a service tunnel then they went into building. "That's probably their substation before the cables go back underground."

"Okay this is it," said Casey as he put a suppressor on his Sig. "Keep the noise and your heads down. We're going vermin hunting."

"You mean, 'be vewy vewy **quiet**. I'm hunting wabbits'," said Stefan smiling at Casey. Some of Marsh's men stifled laughs.

"Keep it us and you'll be a victim of unfriendly fire. Now princesses can we move out," said Casey. They ran over to the access door, picked the lock then they were inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Montenegro Sam was bored out of her mind sitting in the suite all day long. She was fed up and one way or another she had to get out so she came up with a plan of her own. All she had to do was to wait until Molly and Razib were busy with their lessons and Emma went to take care of Bunny. This was her window of opportunity and she took it.

"Time for me to break bad," she said. She opened the door carefully then she was out in the hallway. She went to the elevator but found that it was on its way up.

"Crap this can't be good," she said as she thought of what Margo would say to her if she found her there waiting to go down. "No not hardly," she said as she hit the stairs and started down. She went down two flights of stairs then entered on the floor. There she could take the service elevator down.

"I'm almost home free… free at last," she said but she heard someone coming out of a room. If any of the casino or hotel staff found her they'd turn her over to Emma. "I can't get taken to the Warden yet. Think fast."

"Yes Sir, thank you for the tip," she heard a man say coming out of a room. Sam dove under the white cloth that cover the service cart. She heard the man putting plates and dishes on top. Then she felt herself being wheeled away.

"This may be my ticket to freedom," she said to herself as she was wheel towards the service elevator. She heard the bell ring then the doors opened before long she was onboard heading down. While they were going down she heard the man's phone ring. It seemed to ring for a long time.

"Geez, hurry up and answer it already," she wanted to tell him. "What the heck are you doing out there that you can't answer." But finally, when it was clear they weren't going to stop he answered.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't answer right away I was in a room and if you continue to call like this you're going to get me burned. ... What do you mean you don't care? I do. ... Okay calm down I'm on the phone now so what is it you want? Didn't you get my presents I left for you in your rooms? ... So wasn't that enough? You know how hard it was for me to get those from down below without getting caught and now you want Semtex. You know that stuff doesn't grow on trees. ... Okay, okay I'll see what I can do but if I can't find Semtex will C-4 do? ... Okay I'll get it for you but this is it," said the man as the elevator rang. "Listen I got to go. I'll call you when I have what you need."

"Crap now what do I do?" she said as the man pushed the cart off the elevator. Sam got a glimpse of his shoes as she was rolled into the kitchen and parked. She heard the man walk off.

"Time to go," she said as she rolled out from under the cart and hit the deck running. "Jack, I need to talk to Jack."


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own Chuck

John and the rest made their way down the access tunnel fairly quickly. The only resistance they met along the way was cobwebs. Casey couldn't help the feeling that this was odd. The cable in the tunnel was the source of energy for Abu's operation without it nothing would work yet it was left unguarded. Abu up until then had been very cautious and never played the odds now this. Something wasn't right.

"Am I the only one who's hair is standing up on their neck? This just seems too easy," said John. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

"I was thinking the same thing. Where is everyone? We haven't seen a soul," said Banai as they continued on down the tunnel.

"Maybe you guys are just over thinking it," said Marsh. "Who is this guy some super villain out to conquer the world?"

"Something like that or at least a hunk of it," said Banai. "I'm sorry I'm with Casey something here just doesn't feel right. Abu wouldn't be this careless not with something this important to his operation."

"What do we do turnaround and find another way in or keep on going? We've come too far now just to give up," said Marsh. "Let me send two men ahead of us to act as an advance guard. If anything happens we'll know it before we get there."

Everyone agree then two of his seals took off ahead of the group. The rest waited a few minutes then headed out following the tunnel. They hadn't gone far when the guys up front radioed back saying they'd hit an impasse.

"What kind of impasse did they say they found?" asked Stefan as they made their way down the tunnel. "John, if you put your back into it I'm sure you can clear the way for us."

"If hot air could knock down walls then we'd be where we need to be right now," said Casey as they continued on until they reached the advance party and discovered what they were talking about. The cable ran through a wall and next to it was a hatch that seemed jammed.

"This should make you guys feel better. See not so easy after all," said the Lieutenant as they walked up to have a look.

"Before you guys say anything we tried it and it won't budge. I think we need to blow it," said the one guy as he patted on the steel hatch.

"Why don't we just tell them we're for Orkin and that someone reported a rodent infestation," said Casey as he tried the wheel.

"John, I don't want to repeat myself but I think..." Stefan started to say but Casey gave him a look as he tried but the wheel wouldn't budge.

"So help me Stefan, if you say put your back in it I'll kick you back out the tunnel," said John as he let out a big yawn. "Oh! Where did that come from?"

"You should excuse yourself and cover your mouth," said Stefan as he yawned too. "Your yawning is contagious... see. I'm don't know about the rest of you but I'm getting awfully sleepy. Something is going on."

"Me too... my eyes," said Banai. "It's gas... we're being gassed. They know we're here. We need to get out now," he said but he tripped on his own feet and fell to the floor.

"We can't give into it," said Imma as she tried to run but she tripped over some of the Seals who were out cold. "No, we have to fight it. Get up we need to go back out. Come on get up," she said. But her head was spinning and she felt unsteady on her feet then sat straight down passing out.

"No, we need to go," said Casey. "I need to move. I can't be taken like this. Come on John you've been in worse situations... move it. Shake the lead out." But his legs felt like they were glues to the floor. His head started spinning and he dropped.

The door opened and men walked in dressed like astronauts in space suits. They went and check on each person administering an injection to make sure they were out. As they worked blowers kicked in and ventilated the shaft. Soon afterwards men came in loaded them onto the back of carts then wheeled them away.

[Later in prison cells]

"Banai... Banai are you all right," said his men as they stood over him shaking him until he slowly opened his eyes. "Wake up!"

"What? Where am I? What are you guys doing here?" said Banai as he looked around at his men standing over the top of him. Then he remembered.

"They brought you in a little while ago with those other people. The best we could figure out was you guys had been knocked out by some sort of sedative or something like that."

"Gas... it was gas they used. Where are the people that were with me?" said Banai as he tried to get up but the room began to spin around so he had to sit back down.

"Will you people hold it down," said Casey as he stood up. "I've got a headache that Excedrin couldn't take care of. I'm not in mood for all this gibberish. Where are we and who do I need to kill?"

"You're in a cell with us and the men from the island they turned into force laborers," said one of Banai's men. "Tell me there are reinforcements coming for you guys?"

"Sorry one riot, one ranger so what you see is all that you're going to get. Have you people tried to get out of here? How are the bars put in? Are they cemented into the wall?"

"We tried them and they're in solid so you're not going to be able to dig them out, if that was your plan. The only way out is the cell door and the only time they opened that was to throw you guys inside."

"What's going on," said Stefan as he and Imma started to come to along with the Lieutenant and his men.

"Well we don't seem worse for the wear which means Abu needs us for something. How were you people taken?"

"We were sold out by a fishing boat captain who ferried us here from the mainland. As soon as we stepped shore we were grabbed. Abu is going to use us or try to use us to negotiate the release of his men that are being rounded up in Iran."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that," said Banai. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the government's position is they don't negotiate with terrorists."

"Then we're dead. We already watched them execute one of the workers because he was too tired to work anymore. They just shot him then dumped him down that trap door at the end of the hallway."

"Not if I can help it," said Banai. Casey wanted to point out to him that he was in no position to keep that promise and there was very little they could do from where they were.

"We'll do what we can do," said Casey as he put his hand on Banai's shoulder. "Hey any of you guys know a man whose son goes by the name Grigor?"

There was a silence as the men looked at each other. They were obviously too scared to say anything so Casey repeated his question. Finally, one man spoke up.

"My son is Grigor," said a man as he came near the bars on the other side of the cellblock. "How do you know my son? Please tell me he's okay?"

"The last we saw of him was okay. He asked me to make sure you were okay and I agreed to help you escape from here..."

"I think you need to escape before you think about me. Listen mister I just want my son to be safe. If you get out of here don't worry about me just take him off this island with you. We have relatives in Boston who will take care of him. Please you need to get him out of here before he ends up in here with us."

"Everyone just sit tight and wait. One way or another we're all going to get out of here. I don't know how yet but we will."

"What? You're not going to mention anything about the fat lady not singing yet?"

"Stefan, keep it up and you could be the first one of us out of here," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "That is when I shove you through the bars."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was woken the next morning to the sound of his cell door being opened and two goons came and got him. Pushing him out the door. He wondered where Abu and Ettore were but he figured he'd find out soon. They walked out of the cell and as they made their way Chuck tried to map out the layout of the tunnels in his head but as they continued to walk Chuck started to get nervous wondering if the two idiots hadn't decided to get rid of him but he seriously doubted it. However, the thought stayed in the back of his head.

"So guys any hints as to where we're going or how long we'll be. I have to be back in my cell in a half an hour. I've got an appointment with a roach. He's bringing a deck of cards and we're supposed to play poker."

"Shut up and keep on moving. The boss wants to see you that's all you need to know," said the one goon as he shoved Chuck.

"Hey careful with the threads. Well to tell you the truth I really wasn't looking forward to playing cards with him. He cheats but if you say anything he scurries off offended."

"What part of shut up didn't you understand," said the one man. "If I break your jaw then you won't be able to talk."

"And then your boss will be pissed at you," said Chuck. "I'm sorry but I can't help it. When I'm nervous I talk. Maybe if you guys tell me where we're going I might calm down and shut up."

"We're going to the laboratory to see the boss. Now does that make you feel better and will you shut your hole."

"Thank you, now that wasn't so difficult was it," said Chuck as they walk down the passageway he felt a cool breeze and smelt salt in the air. So he decided to try something and turned off following the sea scent.

"Hey, where are you going?" yelled the one. "That goes back to the boat moorings we need to continue on straight."

"Sorry, I thought I knew the way. I don't know how you guys can keep all this tunnels straight. I think I'd be constantly lost down here," said Chuck but he'd found out what he wanted to know.

"In the beginning it was a little difficult but after a while you learn," said the one as the other man gave him a look. "What? You're just mad because it took you longer. I didn't tell him about the time you called me for help because you couldn't find your way out."

"When I said shut up I also meant that for you," said the other man as he barked. Chuck could tell he was getting under the man's skin which was what he wanted.

"I'm sorry for getting you mad. I really am but you have to admit having to call your friend to find you is pretty hilarious. It was a good thing you didn't need to go or that would've presented a whole different scenario."

"Who says he didn't," said the other guy. "We had to go by the bunkrooms so he could change on our way out."

"Okay that's enough also for the fact we're here," said the guy. "You and I will have a chat in private when this is done," he said to the other goon as he opened the door and waved Chuck inside.

"Wow, you have been busy little beavers," said Chuck as he walked into the laboratory that was a missile silo too. "So you've put the Iranian missile together," he said as he noticed all the aspirin bottles thrown about on the floor.

"Don't yell so loudly," said Abu as he and Ettore came out from and adjoining room carrying cups of chamomile tea. Ettore had a cold pack taped to his forehead wearing a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Ettore, you look like a reject from ZZ Top. Have you ever heard 'Cheap Sunglasses'? I take it my warnings were just wasted breath. You went and did what you wanted after all. I bet you two feel like crap."

"But we got the missile together... well almost," said Ettore as he stepped in front of Abu who coughed then walked around in front of him. "Right sorry... you wanted to talk."

"But now we want you to finish up for us," said Abu as he was talking the silo doors opened and the warhead was gently lowered down in place.

"You expect me to attach that for you? You really have been flashing too long. First of all, I won't and second of all I don't know if I even can. I told you I needed to study the couplers."

"Come with me," said Abu and already Chuck didn't like his tone. He followed Abu out of the room and down a hallway that spiraled downwards. "As you know this place was built by the Nazis who used force labor to construct this..."

"Which I noticed you continue using. What's the matter you didn't want to get your own hands dirty? Or do you think your people are some sort of Übermensch?"

"Something like that but why do manual labor when you can order someone to do it for you. And it helps keep the morale of my men up..."

"At the expense of someone else," said Chuck. "I assume there's a point to this discussion or are you just rambling trying to justify the unjustifiable."

"Here we go this should put things in perspective for you. This is where they used to house their prisoners and work force. Have a look around and see if you see anyone you know." Chuck walked back the corridor of cages. He was disgusted and angry at Abu over the way he was treating these poor people. Then he saw Casey, and the rest.

"John... guys, how'd you end up here?" said Chuck as he ran to the bars but one of Abu's men was there to make sure Chuck kept his distance. Banai, Stefan, Imma guys you shouldn't have come here."

"I need an answer from you now. Will you install the warhead for me or do I need to make an example out of one of your friends?"

"Chuck, no you can't give in to him. You know he's never going to let us go," said Casey. "I don't want you to do this for me... for us. This is about more than just us."

"I think we've got a candidate for our public execution. Shoot the man with the big mouth," yelled Abu as he giggled like a kid.

"Oh no you don't," said Chuck as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and showed Abu the image he'd drawn with vegetables he'd smashed to make a paste. Abu had a seizure and dropped to the ground. The guards looked at each other wondering what was going on. One of them had the sense to grabbed Chuck while another helped Abu up.

"I ought to kill you for that," said Abu as he got up red-faced dusting himself off. "But I think I'll take my anger out on your friends."

"You do that and I'll never help you or better the first chance I get I'll activate the warhead and turn this rock into a navigation hazard. I'll do this for you but only if you guarantee their safety. I also want them feed decently not the crap you've been giving me."

"Chuck, what just happened? You're not telling me he's got something he's not supposed to have," said Casey. "How's that even possible?"

"John, we're in Bulgaria," said Chuck as he shook his head no. Abu had him shoved out of the room and into the passageway.

"That's enough you're trying my patience. Take him back to the lab and have Ettore watch him as he works. I need to go to the radio room and make some calls."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam ran out of the kitchen as fast as she could then through the dining room. She traveled as fast as her short legs could carry her as she made a beeline for Jack's office. She hit the lobby and was running across it when it happened. She didn't see the sign that said 'look out wet floor'. Her body lagged behind as her legs flew out from under her. She made a loud bang as she hit the floor and kept on sliding. The back of her head hit the marble hard and all she could see was double for a while as she laid there.

"Are you okay," said the receptionist as she ran around the counter to check on her. Sam just looked at her as little birds flew around her head.

"Wow, it's just like in the cartoons... tweet tweet," she said as she fought to get up but the woman wouldn't hear of it and held her down.

"No you need to stay where you are until someone can look at you," said the woman. "You go get Mr. Burton and have him come here right away."

"I've got this," said Margo as she pushed her way through the crowd. "I thought you were told to stay upstairs in the suite until further notice? I see you're up to your old tricks."

"I was but I... I had to get some... some... Oh, I had to get something but I can't think of what it was right now. Listen, I check myself out and I'm fine. I need to..."

"You need to come with me and you'd better have a good excuse of Emma. I was just up there and she's looking everywhere for you," said Margo as she pulled her up to her feet

"Well she didn't look everywhere, because I'm here and this is somewhere so she didn't look everywhere or she would've found me."

"If I were you I wouldn't get that smart with her. Emma isn't in the mood and neither am I so come along with me I'm taking you back upstairs. No excuses."

"No, wait a moment I have to tell you something," said Sam. But as she started to tell Margo what she overheard she saw a bus boy standing outside the dining room looking right at her then she noticed his shoes.

"Oh no," she said as she took a deep breath. They were the same as the guy who had been pushing the cart she'd escaped on.

"Well what did you have to say that couldn't wait or is this another one of your excuses," said Margo. "You know your pranks are started to wear thin. Come on let's get you up to your suite and put a cold compress on that goose egg."

"Yeah let's do that my head is starting to hurt," said Sam as she watched the man watch her. She grabbed Margo's hand then went over to the elevators almost pulling her along.

"What's gotten into you? First you sneak out then you can't wait to go back up. You are on strange little girl. How hard did you bump your head?"

"What can I say? I'm five years old... it's my job to try your patience. Well, I came down to get some fresh air. I got it and now I'm ready to go back up," said Sam. She noticed the busboy was talking to another man she didn't like the looks of then she noticed the bulge under his jacket. "Where's that elevator when you need it?" She took a deep breath when she saw the goon start to walk over at them from the other side of the lobby.

"Where's that elevator," said Sam as she looked up to see what floor it was on then she looked back over at the man heading for them.

"Relax, the elevator is almost here," said Margo. Suddenly the doors opened up and they got on Sam hit the close door button and they doors started to close.

"Phew that was a close call," said Sam as she heaved a sigh of relief. But just when she thought the coast was clear a hand appeared in the door and it opened again. There stood the man.

"Oh momma!" said Sam as she looked up at the man standing next to them. He smiled back at her with one gold tooth that shined in the light.

"Let's take the next elevator," said Sam but she was too late. The doors closed on them and now they were alone in the elevator with him going up on what was going to be the longest elevator ride she'd ever been on.


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own Chuck

Sam and Margo were trapped in an elevator with a man Sam wasn't sure of. The way he talked with the bus boy and what she'd heard the bus boy say before made her doubt him even more. All the way up she kept an eye on him with a look that dared him to try something. The man in turn was apologetic for jumping on at the last minute and tried to explain but Sam wasn't buying it. If you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker.

"Sorry, but I forgot my wallet in my room. I need to run back up and get it so I can pay my bar tab," said the man as he looked them both over. Sam put on a mean face as she looked back at him but she ended up looking like an angry Chihuahua than a ferocious bulldog.

"You know you don't have to pay at the bar or in the restaurant if you're a guest in the casino," said Margo. "You can simply have to give them your room number and they'll put it on your room bill."

"Really? I hadn't thought about that but you're sure you can do that? I mean of course you are, but I don't want to get hit with any hidden expenses when we check out."

"No there are no hidden charges and it keeps you from carrying cash around. You can also use the chips you buy in the casino as money too."

"Boy, you are a fountain of information. That's good to know for future reference," said the man as he smiled at both of them. "You have a very cute daughter," he said. Sam crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh Sam stop it and behave. She's not my daughter. I'm just looking after her for some friends who are out of town at the moment. Don't let her looks deceive you she can be quite the handful."

"I think I can see that," said the man as he patted Sam on the head which just got her even more angry. "But kids will be kids."

"Who me? I think she's got me confused with my evil twin and believe me you don't want any part of her. Now she's one psycho..."

"That's enough Sam. Mister aren't you supposed to be getting off? We just passed the floors with the guest rooms on them. We're going up in the private part of the Casino now."

"We are? I was talking with you and I forgot to punch in my floor. I guess I'll just have to ride up then ride back down. Well that's what I get for being distracted with such pleasant conversation. So, I take it you're not guests?"

"No, I work here as the assistant manager and executive assistant to Jack Burton. He's the casino manager. My duties are mainly running the hotel and other miscellaneous operations."

"Wow, that's got to be really exciting… you know managing a casino," said the man. Sam rolled her eyes. She was getting fed up with the man's crap and worse it seemed Margo couldn't see through him. It was as if the man was sizing them up for something and Sam didn't like it one bit.

"Actually it's kind of boring," as Margo went on about her cover job. "There's not as much excitement as you might think running a casino. Just your usual humdrum existence which is perfectly fine by me."

"Really? Please don't burst my bubble. I thought it would be something like Casino Royale or something like… well I don't know," he said. Margo laughed.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't laugh but no not hardly or we'd be tripping over bodies. I'm sorry to let you down but it's just a lot of paperwork and phone calls. Not much more than that." The bell rang and the doors opened. Sam pushed Margo out quickly.

"Come on we need to go. Sorry to say bye but this is our floor and not yours so goodbye, so long, Sayonara, arrivederci, _hasta luego_ but not if I _luego_ you first."

"Wait one moment," said the man as he reached inside his jacket. Sam wasn't going to wait around and see what he was about to pull out so she kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. He dropped in pain inside the elevator. On the floor in the elevator a pen and notepad fell out but before Margo could do anything the doors closed and the elevator started back down.

"Sam that was extremely rude. For that and slipping out you're grounded. You're going to go into your bedroom and spend the rest of the day there. I don't want to see you out until dinner."

"But let me explain first..." said Sam but Margo wasn't having it and she wasn't going to put up with this anymore.

"There's nothing you can say that can justify what you just did. Enough with your shenanigans. Now come with me you can go straight to your room while I have a talk with Emma."

"Fine be that way but I just saved you," said Sam as she walked ahead of Margo walking past everyone and went into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Sam jumped on her bed grabbed her tablet and began watch Masha and the Bear.

"See Masha never has this problem with bear and I'm surrounded by them. So I act out a little," she said to her stuffed rabbit. "What's wrong with that? I saved her and this is what I get… solitary confinement. Chuck says we do what we do because it's the right thing to do not for praise or glory. But it really bites sometimes. You can jump in anytime you want," she said to her bunny. "I see your not much of a conversationalist."

[Meanwhile in the elevator]

The man got up and rubbed his shin picking up the pen and notepad slipping them back in his inside pocket. They'd fallen out when he went for his weapon. He checked it in his shoulder holster making sure it was still in place and the safety was on. He rode down to his floor then got off looking up and down the hall before entering his room.

"Did you take care of that little kid? She's always into something around here and I didn't like the way she was looking at me," said the Bus Boy. "She came running out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell and when I asked the other staff they said she'd been hiding under a cart... my cart."

"Doesn't mean she knows anything and I rode the elevator up with her and that other female agent. She is a little obnoxious brat but she didn't say anything when she could've fingered you and I think she would've if she'd known anything."

"You haven't heard the news. Abu has recalled us to the Island," said the one man walking in from one of the adjoining rooms. "He said things had changed and we weren't needed here anymore. We need to pack up and leave as soon as we can."

"Really and how are we supposed to leave things here. We can't leave any loose ends behind so I'm going to need that C-4 by this evening."

"I don't know if I can do that on such short notice. The weapons I had time to get but something like this is going to be noticed."

"I need it by evening so we can check out. I don't care what it takes I need it and your job is to say yes sir I will. Anything else is unacceptable. You're not trying to tell me we don't need you anymore are you? Because that's what I'm hearing you say. If that's the case, then we'll have to retire you... permanently," said the man as he pulled his weapon. "Your service has been appreciated."

"Let's just calm down and step back a moment. Hold up… I said difficult I didn't say impossible. Let me make some phone calls and I'll get back to you."

"You'd better now go and make sure you're not seen," said the man as he waited for the bus boy to leave. Once he was gone he turned back to the rest of the men.

"Okay you guys can clear out. I'll stay here and take care of things. Our friend has just put off the inevitable but I need that explosive."

"You sure you don't want us to stay and help. One day won't make much of a difference and we don't like leaving you here alone."

"Don't worry I'm a big boy and I can handle myself.

[Meanwhile later in the Dungeon]

Margo stepped off the elevator and was greeted by Mike. He handed her an espresso then put out his other hand. She handed him handed him a twenty then took the espresso. He smiled as he smelt the twenty.

"You don't want to make it double or nothing. I like taking your money," said Mike. "You really don't expect her to stay in the suite."

"She will if she knows what's good for her. I can't run this substation and worry about her safety. She has to learn that obey. If I hadn't come along that guy in the elevator would've grabbed her. Did you follow him after he went back down in the elevator?"

"He went down to the fifth floor but all our cameras are out up there. They must have some sort of localized signal jammer. They must be awfully hungry though they keep ordering room service."

"Or they don't want to mingle with the other guests. It was close in the elevator. I was going for my weapon when I saw the man reach under his jacket but Sam took him out with a shin kick. One of these days she's going to get herself hurt."

"Was that why you came down so hard on her? She's only five. You need to give her a little slack so what if she's a little curious?"

"If she had any other parents I might agree but she needs to be careful. This is my station and I'm in charge of everything here which also means watching over her whether she likes it or not."

"I guess she puts a whole new meaning to the terrible fives. You sure you don't want to go double or nothing?"

"Remember I'm your boss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck left the jail under armed escorted and was taken back to the lab to work with Ettore and on the way, he tried to strike up a conversation with his guards. At first they refused to listen to him but slowly Chuck continued to work on them all the way back until he finally got through to them and planted the seeds of doubt.

"I don't know if you guys saw what happened back there but your boss isn't well. I just held up my handkerchief and down he went. You know I'm right when I tell you there's something wrong with him."

"We're not dumb. We can see what you're trying to do with your fancy talk. Well it won't work because we are the faithful and loyal to the cause..."

"You might be, but is he? I'm telling you he's one card short of a full deck. When we go into the lab just look around on the floor and count the aspirin bottles lying about on the floor. It's his brain that's not functioning well. I think it all started with that black out..."

"He and Ettore were alone in their secret lab when that happened... and there was that fire inside right before the outage. They kicked everyone out and were probably doing something inside and the power went out while they were working with the equipment. It must've affected them someway. That's the only explanation."

"Will you shut up and will you stop being so gullible," said the other guard. "Abu's in charge and we're following him that's the way everyone wants it..."

"Yet I bet he hasn't checked in with his boss in a while. As we speak your people are being rounded up in Iran because of a mistake he made. You ever wonder if he's avoiding reporting in for fear of what he'll be told..."

"And what will that be? The mission is to finish the missile and launch it against our enemies and that's what he's doing..."

"That's what he told you the mission was but any of you ever heard the Old Man of the Mountain say that was what it is?"

"There's no reason we should because the chain of command doesn't work that way. We don't even know who the old man is nor have we ever heard his voice."

"That's a convenient way of keeping you all in line," said Chuck. "I guess it always keeps you people on your toes because you never know who you're talking to..."

"That's not true. People like Abu know who the Old Man in the Mountain is and they talk to him often when they report in..."

"And Abu has been reporting in regularly, hasn't he?" said Chuck. He noticed a hesitation followed by silence. "Oh my if he's not reporting in how do you know he's or you're still following the will of your leader? I'm sorry to point out that this puts you in a precarious situation. What if he's gone stark raving mad and is striking out on his own? How do you think your leader will feel about him and anyone that follows him?"

"We have to follow orders and our orders are to take you to the lab which we are doing," said the one guard.

'I'm not talking about escorting or not escorting me. I'm talking about the big picture here. And I'm afraid you've missed it. When the hammer falls on your Abu are you going to fall with him or be smart and bail beforehand."

"We can't abandon our station is here... for the... the devotees that is unheard of and is punishable by a horrible slow death."

"And what is the punishment for betrayal? Think long and hard on it. If I were you I'd at least find out if what he's doing is truly the will of the Old Man. You don't know someone you can call... some rafīk, comrade you can call and ask. You know someone you trust."

"You know what he's saying makes sense. You saw the way Abu dropped on the ground before and the way he's been acting. Something is wrong."

"If we do this we need to be careful because if word gets back to Abu we're checking up on him he won't like it. He won't think twice about getting rid of us and we'll be the next ones tossed down the garbage chute into the sea."

"Well, you boys do what you've got to do," said Chuck as they arrived at the lab. "But if I were you I'd do it quickly. Once I get the warhead on the missile that nut is going to launch it then it will be too late to do anything." Chuck just opened the door and walked inside leaving them outside pondering. His seeds of dissension were taking root if he could slow up the work a little he might just win over Abu's men and turn the table on him. But he doubted if Abu would give him that much time.

"There you are it's about time you showed up. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come to work or not. I even thought Abu might have decided to get rid of you," said Ettore. "I see you've changed your mind. Abu can be very persuasive when he puts his mind to it."

"You mean at threatening someone to get what he wants. You both can and you see what it got you, stubby. So, let me look at those couplers and see what we can do? How's the headache? I see from the aspirin bottles that it must be fierce."

"Here are photos of the couplers on the warhead and here are the ones from the missile. They seem very similar to me," said Ettore ignoring Chuck's observation.

"Have you flashed on them? You can see for yourself that there are various types and we're going to have to bare the wiring to make sure they make proper connection or it may not deploy or even worse. You know SAC Command could send the missile an abort code once you've launched it and it would fall to the ground unexploded and game over."

"That's why after we get the warhead on you're going to reprogram it so it won't recognize their password and no game over until we say it."

"How do you know I can do that? Surely you or Abu could flash and write the new algorithm then upload the new program."

"We probably could but we don't want to over flash and since we have the Piranha we can let him take care of that. I bet you hadn't counted on us figuring out who you were. I have to admit I was a little taken aback to find out about your dark side."

"That was a long time ago when I was young and stupid. Now that I'm older I know better so that's my excuse what's yours?"

"I have no excuses or regrets. You know my story I told you in Columbia. We've done enough talking now it's time to get to work.

"Yes, it is. Look Ettore I'm going to need an oscillator and a voltage regulator so I can test the couplers. I'm going to need all that here so I can calibrate it before we take it up inside the missile."

"But what for? I didn't flash on anything like that," said Ettore. He was wondering if Chuck wasn't trying to pull a fast one over on him or just trying to slow down the process to buy time.

"Well if you want to try and flash again you'll see why? Or would you like to risk burning out the circuits in the missile or in the warhead. If we do that we could accidently cause it to explode or self-destruct. But if you want to take the risk it's up to you. I'll just go back to my cell and wait to see what the outcome will be."

"You can't," said Ettore as he got mad. "You're going to stay right here or Abu will eliminate your friends one by one..."

"Or you eliminate us all together in one bright light here. There's not a big difference is there. So, what do you want me to do?"

"Okay but I swear if you try anything and you'll regret it. I'm watching you so don't try to be sneaky because I'll see it. Remember what I've got up here."

"Sawdust? I'm quaking in my shoes. Just you can't see it," said Chuck as he smiled. "Abu told me he got all the brains and you got… well, he said it not me, leftovers."

That's not true. I know everything he does and then some. Just who does he think he is? I'm going to have to have a talk with him.

"Well since you'll never have the guts to say anything and we're waiting on that equipment how about a cup of coffee? I'm half asleep and could use the caffeine."

"Who says I don't have the guts? If you want coffee go get it yourself."

"That's some mean talk but is there anything behind it other than hot air."

"Hot air. You can talk to me like that. I'm… I'm… oh Chuck, you're good. You had me wound up there for a while. Now that you've had your fun. Let's get back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Montenegro the Abu's wet team was abandoning the casino. Margo and Mike were up in the bar across from the lobby observing what was going on wondering what it meant. Just to make sure they were leaving town she put a tail on them that followed them to the airport where they bordered a charter plane for Varna.

"I don't understand," said Mike. "What does this mean? Why did they all check out except the one guy?"

"I don't know either but it can't be good. I need to get down below and report back to Langley. Something has had to have changed and they need to find out what it is."

"What do you want to do with the one guy they left behind?" said Mike as he pointed him out as he crossed the lobby. "He's your buddy from the elevator."

"For now keep him under observation and try to get those cameras up on the fifth floor. I want to know what he's up to at all times even when he goes to the bathroom. They're up to something I can feel it and I don't like it."

"Are you going to ease up on the kids now? If we're watching him he won't be able to do anything."

"No, not yet. I want Sam to learn a lesson and if I give in she'll push me even more the next time. I wish she were more like Razhib. He'd never do anything like this."

"Really," said Mike as he caught Razhib slipping in the front doors. He caught the boy's look and he shook his head. "Right like Razhib. Where's he at right now?"

"His watch has him up in the suite."

"Right… well don't you need to go down below and make that call," said Mike. "I'm going to stay up here a little longer and straighten somethings out."

"Okay I'll see you down in a few."

"Roger that."


	38. Chapter 38

Don't own Chuck

Sarah, Morgan and Anatoly were in the Hydra room monitoring outside activity. Men were still walking about looking for both Morgan and Anatoly but they weren't looking that hard anymore. By now they figured they'd jumped ship and were on the island somewhere. Morgan was still working on his bucket list and at the top of it right now was a meatball sub from Subway with a rich marinara sauce and gooey mozzarella.

"Morgan, what are you writing," asked Anatoly. Sarah shook her head trying to warn him not to ask but it was too late he'd already done it. She rolled her eyes knowing what was coming next.

"I'm writing a bucket list of things I want to do before... well before I kick the bucket. Right now, on top is one last sub from Subway. I don't know how you guys can't be hungry. My stomach sounds like something from the Lion King. You know I think I'll make it a meal. I mean why not, right?"

"Morgan, I told you don't think about being hungry and it will go away," said Sarah as she monitored the activity on the pier.

"What else do you have on the list?" asked Anatoly as Sarah gave him a look for encouraging Morgan. "I'm curious go ahead what else is on the list?"

"One last slice of Alex's apple pie is number two on my list. I don't know if she'd like that or not but she makes about the best apple pie I've ever eaten while Kat makes the best Key Lime pie. She says the secret is to use condensed milk. I just like the eating part."

"Morgan that all has to do with food. It's only natural you feel hungry it's all you're thinking about," said Anatoly. "Can I see that list for a second?"

"Well… I don't know. It's kind of private and if you look at it you can't tell anyone what you read. Scouts' honor," said Morgan as he reluctantly handed Anatoly the list.

"I was never a Scout but I was a young pioneer," said Anatoly as Morgan handed him the list. I guess that's about the same."

"Except for the brain washing," mumbled Sarah. It was Anatoly's turn to give her a look. "Oh did I say that out loud. Sorry Casey must be brushing off on me."

"Humm, what do we have here? Oh, food isn't the only thing you're thinking about I can see," said Anatoly as he tried not to laugh.

"Hey you promised not to make comments," said Morgan. "Give me back my list. If you want a list, make one yourself this one is mine."

"I promised not to say what I read but I never said anything about making comments. And you've been a very bad boy."

"Morgan, you already showed me your list so there's nothing that shocking about what Anatoly said nor revealing. Like I said you need to worry about Casey if he sees that list… well the people outside will be the least of your worries."

"If I remember Alex well you might have to worry about her if she reads it too. Some of that is rather... well how should I put this... well graphic."

"I didn't see anything like that before," said Sarah. "Let me have a look at your revision," she said as she grabbed it from Morgan. "Oh Morgan if I were you I'd burn this and scatter the ashes just to be sure that Casey doesn't read it. Have you cleared some of this with Alex? She... well maybe she might have some problems with what you've written here. I don't see her as fifty shades of grey but I do see you fifty shades of black and blue."

"Critics," said Morgan as he grabbed his list back. "There's nothing bad on this list or obscene if that's what you're implying. What's wrong with a kiss under the mistletoe?"

"We're just having some fun with you is all and look you haven't been hungry because you haven't thought about food," said Sarah as Anatoly started laughing.

"You guys... You realize you had me going there for a while. You keep it up and one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack then I'll be laughing… or will I? Well maybe not"

"Hey look at this," said Sarah. "There's an oscillation in the power output to Abu's hideout. Do you see that? It looks like one minute it's pulling more current then sudden it stops. It's like someone is turning off and on a light switch… crap a light switch yes ... don't you see it's code. Quick Morgan give me your pen and paper. Chuck is sending me a message."

"Really, what does it say," said Morgan as he handed her his pen and paper then stood behind her looking over her shoulder. She looked back at him as she started writing. "Sorry I'll back up but none of us are smelling like roses today. I just wanted to know what he had to say. I bet he's been eating something really yucky. I've got that twin sense going with a bad taste in my mouth."

"Shush, Morgan I need to concentrate. He's sending the code fast probably because someone is looking over his shoulder."

"It's probably Ettore," said Morgan. "He and I do a lot of things alike so if I'm standing here he's probably standing there watching Chuck."

"Good observation Morgan. You're probably right," said Anatoly but Anatoly wasn't much better standing over Sarah's other shoulder.

"At least Morgan has an excuse. Guy's please a little breathing room please. Okay, here's what Chuck has to say. The special package was delivered and they are in the process of mounting it..."

"How can we get a message to him to tell him to hold tight that Stefan and Imma are on their way to rescue him?"

"Oh no, I don't think so. He says that Casey, Banai, Stefan, Imma and their team were captured and are being held captive in cells below Abu's hideout..."

"Crap... well at least now I know they're alive I just don't know for how much longer," said Anatoly. "Does he say where this hideout is? Maybe we can spring them? If I could contact Igor he's parachute in a team of Spetsnaz…"

"Shush, I'm trying to write as fast as I can and I need to concentrate. He says there's some sort of cave on the other side of the bay..."

"Yes, one of Abu's goons threaten to throw me in some sort of snake pit inside one. The way he talked I thought it was close to here though."

"Or there is a passageway that goes from here to there. He said the place was originally built during the war to hide Nazi troop movements along with ships and subs..."

"The sub that attacked us is in there. What else does he have to say? Nothing for you guys he just told me he loves me," said Sarah as she wadded up the piece of paper.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's my list," said Morgan as he took it from her then straightened it out trying to smooth out the wrinkles. That was when he read what was on it. "You didn't say he told you to contact Beckman and have the compound bombed. You aren't going to do that, are you? Chuck doesn't know what he's asking for."

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid he does and he's right," said Anatoly. "All our friends are there but if they launch that missile a lot of other people's friends will suffer."

"Morgan, tell me more about that snake pit that goon told you about. I'm going to go get Chuck and the rest after I brief the General. Anatoly, I know you want to come but I need you here to man this console. I'll show you everything you need to know before I go."

"Why can't I come with you?" said Anatoly. "You can use the backup and Morgan can watch the console while we're gone."

"All right but Morgan don't make me regret this and no ConEdison unless I radio you for it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike used the excuse that he needed to make sure their guest was kept under surveillance and then he wanted to have a look at the cameras on the fifth floor for staying up above. Margo agreed then left to report into Langley. But as soon as she was out of sight he went and grabbed Razhib from his hiding spot.

"Thanks for not ratting me out I owe you big. I ducked out of lessons but now I need to get back upstairs before I'm missed" said Razhib as he started to walk off.

"Hold up there Geronimo where do you think you're going. You've put me in an awkward position. I work for your mom I should tell her you slipped out. She put Sam in time out for doing the same thing so you're going to have to explain to me why I shouldn't."

"Oh come on I thought you were cool," said Razhib but he could see Mike wasn't going to budge. "Come on don't tell her. She'll make a big deal out of it when it's nothing."

"But you're wrong it is a big deal. It's called trust. How do you think she'd feel if something happened to you when you slipped out. She'd blame herself for not watching you closer."

"But she treats me like a child sometimes and none of my friends get treated like this. So why do I have to put up with it?"

"Then stop acting like one. Razhib, how many of you friends has a Mom who's a spy? I'm sorry but you like Sam have to realize this. Sam is little but she seems to handle this better…"

"Because she thinks Chuck and Sarah are some sort of prince and princess that fight evil. I've never figured out this thing with girls and princes."

"We're getting off topic. Razhib, life will never be normal for you. I'm sorry if you don't like that but that's the way it is. When you said none of you friends were treated like this... was there a girl in the middle of those friends."

"Well maybe" said Razhib as he looked down at the floor. "There is this girl I like and I think she likes me but we're always with other people. I was hoping we could spend some time alone but then my Mom put us in lockdown. That was the reason I slipped out I went to see them… her."

"Okay, so things are a little clearer now. Tell you what I'll over look this but this one time only. Why don't you invite your friends here. I can set you up with a few tables in the bar but make it clear to them no alcohol and the casino is off limits to all minors."

"I appreciate it but what am I going to tell them is the reason for the party and Mom isn't going to like it. She doesn't want mess at work."

"I'll handle your mother and as far as a reason. Tell them that it's Calvin Coolidge's birthday that we celebrate of the fourth Thursday of the month except during leap year when it's the third," said Mike. Razhib gave him a look. "Just tell them you want to get together and you're willing to host them here. I've yet to see someone pass up a free party."

"Okay, I'll do it," said Razhib as he took out his phone and started calling his friends. "Hey Miriam… who is it? You know who this is or at least I hope you do. … Funny, really funny hey I've got an idea," he said as he glanced back at Mike then walked away.

"Hey what's he doing down here," said Margo as she came up behind Mike. "I thought I told them all to stay up in the room until further notice."

"Oh he came down to ask me what I thought about him inviting some of his special friends over. He wanted to ask you first but I told him you were tied up with Langley. However, I didn't see anything wrong with it. I figured you'd want to lay eyes on his special friend if you know what I mean."

"Geez, how special are we talking?" Asked Margo. Mike shrugged his shoulder. "I was hoping I'd have a few more years before I was going to have to screen girlfriends. Thanks for handling that for me. Sam had me so worked up and I don't know how I would've reacted. I talked with Langley and I need to brief you on what I was told down in the Dungeon. It looks like things are heating up in Bulgaria but I can't get into it up here. Have you had a chance to look at those cameras yet?"

"No, I was just about to look at them now. But if this is important I can come down with you then go look at them afterwards."

"Yes that's probably the best idea right now. Let me tell Razhib to go to Jack's office and have Jack take him up to the suite. I don't want him riding the elevator alone."

"Do you think that's still necessary? We have our guy under surveillance so Razhib should be safe to take the elevator by himself."

"But we don't know if he has any accomplices still in the hotel. No, I'm not taking the risk… not with Razhib. He's mine… well maybe ours depending on how special this friend is. But she'd better make the muster and you can bet I going to run a complete background check on her and her parents."

"I thought you might even go back three generations to make sure she's not some sort of sleeper cell," said Mike smiling but Margo didn't. "Hey you realize I was just joking."

"But maybe that's not such a bad idea actually if you think about."

"I'll try not to. Please don't tell Razhib that it was my idea… actually don't tell him anything. Take my word for it, it would be better for everyone that way."

"Only if I don't find anything and even still a bag of cement can take care of a lot of problems."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Langley things were jumping in the situation room. Roan and the Major had just gotten off the horn with Sarah and then with Margo. Now there were some serious decisions that had to be made but they couldn't make them alone. Roan and the Major went up to Beckman's office where they could talk out their options in quiet away from the confusion and without having to worry about being overheard.

"Connie, can you make sure we're not disturbed. We need a moment alone so we can hash things out," said Roan as he held the door open for the Major.

"Either of you geniuses thought about going over or calling the General and telling her what's going on? I think you're about to jump in it with both feet and she's not going to be happy especially when this comes back and bites her."

"No absolutely not she needs her rest and besides we've got this. I think between the two of us we can come up with an action plan that covers all the bases. There's no need in bringing her in on this. Besides you know as well as we do if we did she'd jump out of bed and grab the first taxi over here. Neither wild horses nor her doctor could keep her away and that's the last thing she needs to do right now."

"Well the funeral is yours so go for it. If anyone calls, I'll cover for you by telling them you're in a meeting and are not expected out anytime soon."

"Thank you Connie," said Roan. Then he winked at her before closing the door behind him. She just shook her head and smiled.

"I don't know how he does it," she said to herself as she heaved a sigh. "If anyone did half of what he did I would have them up on charges for sexual harassment and they'd spend some quality time down in HRO. But Roan... well, Roan is Roan."

[Meanwhile inside behind a closed door]

"Okay, can we agree that we need to call at least Igor and bring him into the loop? He's not going to just sit by on his hands and neither is the Russian military and watch us bomb an island off the boast of Bulgaria. Not that the Bulgarians are going to be too happy with us either. I think we can forget that Christmas card this year."

"Which brings up do we loop in the Bulgarians too? I'm hesitation to do that because if these people are operating in their country they have to have the support of people high up the food chain..."

"I agree if we start telling them our intentions then Abu and his gang will find out and take countermeasures which could mean he'll speed up his time table or start executing hostages. I think we can agree we don't want that."

"Yes that's for sure. We could inform State at the last minute. They'll have a fit but once they find out why then they'll fall in line and they can smooth over any ruffled feathers with the Bulgarians."

"This is going to require a lot of foreign aid to smooth something like this over if that nuke blows up there then things are really going to spiral downwards."

"However, getting back to the Russians and Igor. We can't do that without telling him why. And when he knows that along with his people being on the island he might want us to hold off bombing as an excuse to try to get his hands on our warhead. It would be a real coup for his military and a real feather in his hat. It would advance their program by years and tickle the Kremlin pink."

"I can hear Colonel shoot 'em up now say you mean tickle them red. However, joking aside you realize that we really don't have any other option, do we? Which will bring up another problem. What do we do with the Iranians? What do we do with them? If we notify the Russians we have to notify them too. It would only be fair."

"There's nothing fair about this. I mean do we have to? Are we obligated? And how would we? We don't have diplomatic relations so what do we do? We'd have to go through a third party. After that you might as well have the fact that we lost a warhead announced at the next general assembly of the UN or during a security council meeting when some country like Venezuela is chairing so they can go off."

"Listen, we're not getting anywhere like this. We have to come to a decision and we have to come to it soon or that missile is going to drop down on someone's head and we're going to get the blame."

"I know but this isn't easy." Suddenly the door flew opened banging against the wall then swung back as picture fell off the wall. Diane came through being wheeled in by General Thomas and from her look both knew she wasn't a happy camper.

"I get laid up and what do you two almost do? You almost start World War three and on my watch," said Diane. "General Thomas tells me that the Colonel and his party got themselves captured which included the Russian and Iranian assets."

"In a nutshell that's true. Charles got a coded message out just a little while ago," said Roan as he and the Major wondered how General Thomas had found out so quickly. The only explanation was that the NSA was spying on them as well as the rest of the world. "He also recommended that we bomb the launch site. We were just debating whether to notify the Russians and the Iranians and if so how."

"Why is there even a debate? Of course, we have to. The Russians consider the Black Sea theirs and we don't want to provoke them. What will happen next the Russians entering the Gulf of Mexico only to fire on the Mexicans daring us to answer their provocation."

"So how do we notify the Iranians? We don't have diplomatic relations with them and they won't want to talk to us openly."

"The Russians have good relations with the Iranians. We can contact Igor and he could arrange a conference call with the Iranian Director. Now let's get word to Igor we need to talk and tell him we want him to facilitate this call. In the meantime, I need to talk to the secretary of state. Tank we're going to have to bring him into this then let State smooth over relations with the Bulgarians."

"As much as I don't want to I think we have to. They have opened up three bases to us and are participating in joint ops to the consternation of the Russians. I just hope this doesn't change."

"Okay everyone is invited to vacate my office so I can make this call to the secretary of State then close my eyes and rest until we get Igor on the line. Now out."


	39. Chapter 39

Don't own Chuck

Jack walked Razhib over to the elevators to ride up and as they got there another man walked over followed by another one in a black suit. Jack recognized the black suit as being one of Margo's agents from below. He smiled at him and nodded. The man reluctantly nodded back realizing his cover was blown. But as they started to get on a woman ran over and grabbed Jack.

"I'm sorry Mr. Burton but there is a Serbian man on the phone who said he talked with you earlier and he was sorry it had taken so long to get back but he has something he needs to pass on. I asked him if he wanted to leave a message but he said he need to speak to you in person."

"Naturally, a day late and a dollar short," said Jack catching her look. "Never mind... Okay, I'll be right there. Kiddo looks like you need to come with me and wait while I take this call. I'll try to make it fast then I can run you up."

"Really? I have to wait while you're on the phone. You know Jack I'm right here so why don't you just see me off. We can wave so long and I'll see you upstairs this evening. What can happen in an elevator going straight up?"

"If you were older I could tell you some stories but if I did that I might as well go get my own body bag and put my name on it. Margo will kill me when she finds out. Although… Frank, isn't it?" said Jack as he looked at the man in black. "Can you take the boy up since you're heading that way? Your boss will appreciate the favor." At that point if his cover hadn't been blown before it was now.

"Sure why not. I think you just cleared my schedule for me. Come on kid let's get on and go up," said Frank as he and Razhib got inside along with the other man. Jack smiled and waved goodbye.

"Thanks Frank," said Jack. "Okay darling let me get back to my office then pass it through. Ševo sure took his time getting back to me."

"So what floor are you getting off at?" asked Frank after he punching in theirs. "I don't want to highjack you into riding all the way up then back down again." But the man ignored Frank and just reached over and pressed five. When he did Razhib caught a glimpse of the tattoo on the back of the man's hand. His eyes grew wide and he moved away from him like he had the plague or something putting himself in the corner opposite the man.

Frank caught the man's stare at Razhib. It appeared as though the man was studying him and the man looked at him for most of the ride up then when the doors opened on his floor he stayed on.

"Isn't this your floor buddy," said Frank but by then it was too late to do anything because the elevator doors closed and continued going up.

"Sorry I was distracted. But don't I know you?" said the man looking at Razhib. "I never forget a face but you had to have been very young when we met."

"A lot of people get me confused with someone else. I've got one of those faces that people mistake for someone they know when I'm not. No, I don't and I'm pretty sure I'd remember you if we had and I definitely don't think we have."

Really, are you sure? But if you were little then you might not remember me because I'm almost certain we've met. Have you ever been in the Middle East or how about Morocco? Is your mother or father here maybe I know them?"

"They're both dead and I live here with my Step Mom but like I said I'm sure I'd recognize you I knew you and I don't," said Razhib as the doors opened on the seventh floor.

"You can get off here and take the two flights of stairs down to where you were supposed to get off on the fifth floor," said Frank. He held the doors open not worrying about being politely. It was time to tell the guy his presence in the elevator was no longer appreciated and his conversation with Razhib was over.

"Oh right," said the man as he started to get off. But as he did he turned back to Razhib. "Ma'a as-salaama Akhi al-sagheer al-lateef," [goodbye my little brother] he said nonchalantly.

"Ma'a as-salaama dâdash," answered Razhib without thinking. The man looked at Razhib startled and Razhib knew he remember him then. He'd fallen in the man's trap and answered calling him brother in the man's native tongue.

"What was all that about?" said Frank after the doors closed and they continued up. "That guy was a real pain in the butt and really didn't know how to take a hike did he? He really gave me the creeps"

"Yeah you're right… I mean I told him I didn't recognize him what else was I supposed to do? Maybe a DNA test to prove it. I'm sorry if you got stuck with the task of babysitting me."

"Don't worry about it. Jack took care of what I was supposed to do by fingering me out to our friend. Mike told me to tail him but I'm going to have to go back down below and tell them they're going to have to send someone else because my cover was blown."

"Really? Why were you tailing him? Not that it is any of my business but you know he's a bad guy… I mean I assume he's a bad guy because you were sent to tail him and I don't think you'd be doing that if he weren't."

"Yeah, well I don't know if I should be telling you this but that guy was a part of the wet team that was sent here. We thought were supposed to try to grab the girls but things have changed and they left leaving Mr. personality behind."

"Really they left him behind… all by himself…. They just took off," said Razhib as the bell rang and the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah but do worry we've got a constant watch on him… well we had one until my cover got blown. But if you're afraid don't be we're watching you guys too."

"Gee thanks I feel better already," said Razhib. He was thinking how easy it was for him to slip out of the casino and make his way into old town to see his friends. "Okay I'm home now. You don't have to walk me to my front door... It's only down the hall and I know you've got to get down below."

"Thanks kid and keep what I told you under your hat or I could get into trouble for tell you those things. I just needed to vent and reassure you we're on top of things."

"Sure no problem," said Razhib as he stepped off and the doors closed behind him. "Okay so if he's being followed then I don't need to tell anyone that I do know him. I wish I didn't but I do... who could forget that lunatic," mumbled Razhib as he walked through the front door.

"And where have you been all afternoon," said Molly waiting in the common area. "I covered for you saying you were in your room asleep because you had a spastic colon. You're lucky Sam didn't hear or you'd be on the operating table. But it's not fair your mother put Sam in time out while you did the same thing and got away with it."

"What's the matter?" said Razhib. He was still thinking about the man in the elevator as Molly was lecturing him on fairness. "Where's Sam and Emma?"

"Sam's in her room because she's in time out where you belong," said Molly. "Didn't you hear a word of what I said to you? Emma is in with taking care of Bunny because if she wasn't you'd have some explaining to do right now."

"Come with me I need to talk to both of you and Sam but what I'm going to tell you I don't want you to tell anyone else because I'm supposed to have a party for my friends in the bar. If you blab, then that will get canned and I need this right now."

"For Miriam, right? Well I think that depends on whether I'm invited or not. Maybe if I bat my eyes and smile at you looking stupid you'll want me to come like her."

"Okay, okay you can come just don't say anything like that when Miriam's here. You could also wear a hajib if you wanted to fit in. But that's up to you."

"A what? Is this some sort of costume party?"

"You can think of it as fancy dress but come on I need to talk to you two," said Razhib as he took Molly into Sam's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Anatoly left the Hydra compartment then with Morgan's help they were able to avoid detection and slipped off the ship. They made their way into the small village but before the went to where they thought the cave entrance was Sarah wanted to make a stop at a pharmacy. Anatoly couldn't understand why risk getting caught and for what?

"I'm sure you have a good reason for wanting to stop here but it escapes me. Did Chuck say something in his message that said he needed some medicine for himself or for someone who's injured?"

"No but Chuck did give me this idea and believe me if the name of this island holds true we're going to need this. Come on we can do this."

"Okay we just have to hurry. Abu has patrols roaming around in town and the last thing we want is to join Casey and the rest in their cell. I really don't want to sing jailhouse rock."

"Funny," said Sarah as she picked the lock on the back door and they were inside. "Okay come with me. What we're looking for should be around here in the back. I'm looking for something like… well I'll know it when I see it."

"So much for me helping you look then. I'll stay here by the door and keep an eye out just hurry up I think I hear a vehicle coming this way. You don't think we tripped some sort of silent alarm?"

"No I checked. Just give me a moment and then we can get out of here," said Sarah as she rifled through the shelves reading labels but as she was doing that they heard a vehicle pull up outside and heard men talking.

"Get down and hide," whispered Anatoly as he ran over to her. "They're outside and I think they're coming in here."

"Crap, I left the door unlocked," said Sarah but the men outside didn't bother trying they just kicked the door in then walked inside. "So much for wasting time picking the lock. Look I found what I need if we slip around them we can sneak out of here. The cave Morgan was talking about isn't far from here according to the sat images we downloaded."

"Okay but we need to be quiet," said Anatoly as they started making their way over to the broken door. In the meantime, the men carried one of their men in and set him on a table they raked clear first.

"Okay lie back down and let's see if we can find what we need. If you'd been more careful and held on better we wouldn't be in this situation right now..."

"There's no we in this situation," said the man as he moaned. "I'm the one who fell off the quad and twisted his ankle. You were driving like an idiot after you knocked off those two bottles of Rakija."

"I didn't knock them off by myself... as the Beatles say I had a little help from my friends. The good stuff will be in the locked cabinets like those over there," said the man. He went over jammed a knife in the door and pried it open.

"You sure know a lot about medicine. Where you a medic or something before you were recruited to be one of us?"

"I was a doctor before this or at least I used to be. You know you make one little mistake and they kick you out that's so unfair. So, I forgot a pair of forceps in a patient. That could've happened to anyone."

"Anyone right... how drunk were you when it happened," asked the man on the table. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer but he'd asked.

"I was just a teensy bit lit and the patient was in critical condition before anyway so you could hardly blame me if he suddenly took a turn for the worse. If they hadn't insisted on an autopsy everything would've been hunky-dory and no one the wiser. Life is so unfair sometimes."

"Isn't it. You know I'm starting to feel much better. I think we can skip the shot and go back to work," said the man as he tried to move by the pain was too much. He dropped back on his back and moaned.

"I told you not to move now just stay down. I found what I was looking for. A shot of morphine will that the edge off the pain then I'll immobilize the leg and see how you feel in twenty-four hours. Ideally, I'd have an x-ray done to make sure it's not broken or fractured but they don't have an x-ray machine on this rock."

"I could take a boat to the mainland and have someone there look at it. Do you think that would fly with Abu and his plans? Just a quick over and back."

"You know they shoot horses when they get in the condition you're in now so what do you think he'd do? Charlie the tuna would go to town on you. Eating seafood fished here has to be close to cannibalism."

"Okay, okay let's get this over with," said the man as the other man gave him the shot of morphine. Soon the man on the table started laughing and singing.

"See now that wasn't that bad. Now let me get this temporary cast on you but you need to stay down and lie still while I work."

"Oh boy, if I knew it felt like this I would've gotten a shot like that before now. You know if it's too much of a hassle putting that on my leg you could just saw it off."

"I think I'd like to avoid that as least for the time being. But if gangrene sets in we might revisit that option," said the man as he set up the braces then strapped them on.

"Okay not a problem Bert. You know if you have any more of that morphine handy I could use another shot," said the man as he smiled.

"We'll see about that I need to save some for me. You don't want to bogart the stash now do you. It's puff, puff pass. I'm almost done here. Just a little more patience."

"I guess you're right. I think I'm seeing things now," he said as he looked over at the door. He saw Sarah and Anatoly as they made a break for it. "Oh look a pretty blonde lady and a man. They're running out of the door."

"It's the morphine talking," said Bert as he finished up strapping on the cast. But Anatoly stepped on broken glass on his way out the door.

"What," said one of the other man who looked over and saw them. "Crap, he's right. After them they're getting away. Let's go."

"Yeah let's go," said the man on the table as he tried to get up but was pushed back down. "Come on I need to go catch my angel... yes that's who she is. She's my guardian angel who's come to tell me everything is going to okay."

"You know I liked you better when you were complaining. Now stay still we'll go join them latter but for now I need to finish you up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Outside Sarah and Anatoly were running as fast as they could]

"Come on," yelled Sarah. "You need to pick it up or we'll never make the cave. But if you're dying to be with Stefan and Imma just let them take you."

"I'm running as fast as I can. We could stop and drop a couple of them then run on to the cave. You shoot a couple and the rest will be a little more cautious."

"Yes and they have automatic weapons with greater range than ours. They could return fire and get us before we made it very far. So, less talking and more elbows and legs. The cave is just up ahead." Suddenly they heard a gunshot and a bullet went whizzing by.

"You were saying? I think they've figured out where we're headed and want to stop us before we get there. I hope your stop over was worth it," said Anatoly as another round whizzed past them.

"They have to stop take aim then fire so we've got the advantage by not stopping," said Sarah as the cave's mouth came into sight. "Okay kick it and let's see what you've got." Sarah broke into a sprint getting to the cave before Anatoly. She pulled her Smith & Wesson laying down cover fire for him.

"Thanks," he said wheezing bent over with his sides aching. "Let's get inside and out of sight before they regroup. Come on we can't stay here at the cave's entrance. It's not safe."

"Neither is going in like this," she said as she mixed two vials then put them in a spray bottle and doused him. "Here take this and spray me now."

"Geez this crap stinks. What is it? I've smelt musk but this smells like what musk must smell like when it goes bad. It's like a mixture of rotten eggs and spoilt milk."

"This is the chemical composition of mongoose pheromones. Just take my word for it this will help. Our friends are coming so we need to go inside now."

They began running down the cave but quickly they discovered that the cave wasn't a cave at all but a tunnel. Probably built by force labor to connect the port area with the other side of the island where most likely Abu had his hideout or with the cavern with the submarine inside. However, as they ran along things moved in the dark. Anatoly thought he heard hissing sounds and there was the sound of something slithering.

"Come on Anatoly. Keep up our friends are right behind us. You have to keep up or they'll catch you and believe me they won't walk you out of here. They don't know it but they sealed their fate when they followed us in here."

"What do you mean? And what's moving around us? I see something but I'm having a hard time seeing in the shadows."

"Anatoly look at me. We need to get close to the wall and wait for our pursuers to pass us up. But you need to trust me. Whatever you feel it won't hurt you."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Anatoly as he looked around but he let Sarah push him up against the wall. It felt cold and humid then he heard the people running towards them. Their voices got louder and louder. Suddenly he felt something cold and damp slither over his feet. He looked down only to see one of the biggest snakes he'd ever seen before look back at him and hiss. Sarah put her hand over his mouth.

"Shush, not a sound. Nothing is going to bother you," she said and she was right. The snakes all slithered away from them back out the cave.

"Hey what's this," they heard one man yell. "Geez, where did they come from? Come on we need to get out of here on the double."

"But what about the people we were chasing. We need to get them," yelled one man then there was the sound of automatic weapons fire.

"Come on there's no way they could've gotten past all these snakes. They're got to be dead or dying. I'm almost out of ammo and there's a lot more snakes then I've got bullets. We need to go."

"Okay, okay fall back. But we tell the people back at base camp that we saw the people we were chasing get snake bit and we left them. We couldn't get at their bodies but we're sure they're dead... they were in convulsions... Now fall back."

"Okay they're gone. I guess they were smarter than I gave them credit for. Now we can head out again," said Sarah. "Let's go just be careful where you put your feet."

"Do you mind explain to me what just happened? Why did the snakes avoid us but went after those other idiots? I don't understand."

"This is a trick I learned from Chuck. I saw him jump into a snake pit after dousing himself with weasel pheromones. I made an artificial version of mongoose pheromones. The mongoose is a natural predator of snakes so they are genetically engineered to run from the smell."

"So when they smelled this on us with their tongue we appeared to them as two of the biggest mongooses they've ever smelt is what you're saying?"

"Something like that. Come on let's go just watch your step. A mongoose is immune to most snake venom we're not."


	40. Chapter 40

Don't own Chuck

Jack went to his office then poured himself a drink before sitting back in his chair and taking the call from Ševo. There was little reason to worry now. Margo had told him the wet team had cleared out and he'd even seen them out the door so he felt reasonable sure everything was back to normal. If normal ever had a home there. He put the call on speaker then leaned back in his chair.

"Ševo, you sure took your time getting back to me. I'm not sure I need your information anymore. The wet team that was here got recalled and they left the other days. So, the threat level here has dropped and we're almost back to business as usual."

"I haven't called before now because there was nothing to call about. I did some checking with gun runners I know in Montenegro and they all told me that they didn't know anything about any weapons being moved in your area..."

"We found their weapons trove. It seems that they came from our arsenal. An investigation is going on now to figure out how they were taken but the combinations as well as access has been changed."

"That's all good but you say those people left the other day? Well then this might be unrelated but a friend of mine just called me to say he sold some Semtex to a man in your neck of the woods. That would be..."

"I know what Semtex is. Hum... now you've gotten me nervous. Someone got them their weapons now this. It doesn't mean that whoever bought it plans on using it here. I mean they could use it somewhere else..."

"Can you take the risk? Listen I told you what I need to tell you now you can run with it. I'll keep my ear to the ground here but I've got some cigarettes to move before people here stop smoking. If they keep quitting like this soon I'm going to have to find another market."

"Have you given any thought to bottling and sell rakija with your picture on the label. Call if grandpa Ševo's private stock or reserve..."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm old? I've got my sons and grandsons who tell me that all the time. Okay, so I am grandfather but you don't have to be old to be grandfather just have stupid children who forget the word 'no' comes before 'yes' and make poor life choices. But I love all the little SOBs."

"I'm sure you do and no I wasn't implying you were old. I'm a granddad too you know and we have to stick together. These kids nowadays with the IPads, IPhone and I-don't-know-whats think they know everything. Well they don't know the half of what we know or have live through."

"That's for sure. You know you might have something there about the rakija. I'm going to look into it. Maybe I could put a picture of a beautiful young woman on it and call it mother's milk? I'd just have to interview prospective poster girls to find the right one."

"You don't have an HRO office in your organization, do you? Somehow I don't think your wife would appreciate that? Especially the part where you have to interview prospective candidates that could be a little too hand on.

"She probably wouldn't... well I guess we could go with a picture of me on the label and call it 'Serbian Sweat'. That's the translation for what we call it."

"Somehow I can't see something called bottled sweat selling... at least not here. You know we have an odd sense of taste and that would automatically exclude the people on a low sodium diet. Maybe if you leave it written in Serbian that would make people curious and might attract customers with a hint of mystery."

"Yes I like that. It was good talking to you. If I were you I'd do some looking around... if nothing else for your grandchild. Like I said I have some other leads I'm still pursing and if they pan out I'll let you know. Dobro veče."

"Thanks and Good afternoon to you too," said Jack as Ševo hung up. He looked up to see Margo standing in front of him. "You know you could knock or is that what they teach you in spy school sneak up on everyone and give them a heart attack."

"No, they teach us when someone receives a call from a certain Serbian of ill repute you go and check to see what's going on. Before the person receiving the call gets himself in trouble."

"I heard you grounded Sam," said Jack changing the subject. "I think you went a little overboard. From what I was told she was on her way down to see me and your fascist police intercepted her turning her around."

"There was no fascist police. She fell in the middle of the floor in the lobby because she was running. I helped her up then I took her up and put her in her room. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave her room yet she did it anyway. That girl needs to learn to obey before she gets into serious trouble."

"You want to make her into one of your drones answering your beck and call," said Jack. "If she wants to see me she can. Because unlike some people around here I listen to her."

"Jack, I don't have any drones here and I don't like what you're insinuating. The kid has no discipline and there were people around who would've liked to grab her. One of them was in the elevator as we went up…"

"But she wouldn't have been in the elevator with this thug if you hadn't taken her there. So, what you're telling me is you put her in harm's way or am I mistaken?"

"Jack, you're twisting what I said. I wouldn't have had to take her up in the elevator if she'd stayed where she was supposed to be in her room like I told her."

"And what was she supposed to do in there? Stare at four walls all day long. Good grief woman she's just five. When Sarah was her age she and I were going all over the country having a great time together."

"And what did that do for you and for her? I'll tell you what a rap sheet longer than my arm. It's a wonder Sarah didn't end up in foster care."

"Don't think they didn't try. I think you need to examine your own parenting skills instead of pointing the finger at others," said Jack. Mike wasn't the only one who noticed Razhib's comings and goings.

"What's that supposed to mean" said Margo. She was getting angrier and angrier with Jack. "Jack, I hate to point out to you but Sarah asked me to look after Sam and Bunny along with Emma not you."

"She didn't ask me only because she thought I was too busy but I'm never too busy for my granddaughter. Why did you even come in here? Other than to ruin my day?"

"I came because you were on the phone with a notorious Serbian smuggler… gangster and I wanted to make sure you weren't getting yourself into trouble again."

"Yes, Ševo may have had a checkered past but he did what he did to put food on his table and clothes on his children. We both are one thing granddads and we all can't be perfect."

"I can name some other things you two have in come from your rap sheets," said Margo. "But I guess grandpa is one thing you two share."

"Well I started this by calling he when the wet team landed and you mention that if we could find out where they were getting their weapons we'd be one step ahead of them. So I called him and asked him to check with his people to find out the who, what and when."

"But we know that they got their weapons from the armoury. I'm still trying to figure out how but I've changed all the codes and now only Mike or myself can issue weapons."

"Well, I told Ševo our wet team had left so I really didn't need his information. But come to think about his voice didn't sound like he was very surprised. Well anyway then we talked about him getting into a new line of work. It seems cigarette smuggling isn't as proficuous as it used to be. We talked about him getting into bottling rakija but he wanted to call it 'Bottled Sweat'. I think I convinced he that was a non-starter."

"Yuck, that sounds disgusting," said Margo as she made a face. "He's definitely going to have to change that if he's going to sell in the west. So, he didn't have any other intel?"

"So now you're interested," said Jack. "Okay he said he heard something about a guy who bought some Semtex today here in town. He thought it was odd but since the wet team was gone I don't think it was meant for us. You might want to drop a hint to the local police force. It sounds like something someone would use to make a heist."

"I could farm it out if I had a better I idea who the buyer was," said Margo as she went over and helped herself to a drink. "Thanks, I can use this after a day like today."

"I would tell you you're welcome. Getting back to Ševo he insisted we check the hotel. Your people are sure all our special guests are gone."

"Well I told you that there was that one that stayed behind… the man who rode up in the elevator with Sam and me and who she kicked in the shin. Before you start saying he had it coming. The man was armed. I was afraid he was going draw and fire but the elevator doors close before he could do anything. She didn't make a friend out of him."

"At least she knew who to kick and I willing to be she sized him up as soon as he got on board the elevator. You don't think she could've been trying to protect you? I can count on one hand the times Sam has used violence and each time the person did something to deserve it. She might only be five but she's a Burton through and through if that were my real last name."

"Only you would see what she did like this. What is it you always say," asked Margo as she took a sip from her glass.

"If you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker. I'm also willing to bet you never gave her a chance to explain why she did what she did because you already had your mind made up and for you she was guilty as charged. You've been carrying a badge too long."

"You mean innocent like you? You're teaching her how to twist the truth and someday this will come back and bite her like it's bitten you."

"How do you know what the truth is unless you listen to her side of the story too. There is no such thing as one truth. We could argue this for the rest of the evening but you won't let me change your mind and I have no desire to become one of your drones…"

"There you go again with that word. I have no drones," said Margo. But as they were talking there was a knock at the door then Mike stuck his head in.

"And there he is," said Jack as Mike walked into the room with a perplexed look on his face. "Never mind me. I think it's her you want to talk to. Do you hear that it almost sounds like there's a bee in here."

"A what? No I don't hear…" Mike started to say then caught Margo's look. "Well yes… I mean no I don't hear a bee and yes I need to talk to Margo. It's Langley they're on the horn looking for you. The General is back in her office and she's asking for a sitrep from the station chief which would be you."

"Yes it would be. Let me follow you down," said Margo as she sat her glass on his desk. "Sam is still confined to her room and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave her there."

"Dang that bee noise just got louder. I'd appreciate winning the lottery but I don't see that coming anytime soon," said Jack as he reached over picked up her glass and wiped the water ring then sat it down on a coaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back in Serbia]

A covered truck pulled up outside an abandoned castle. Ševo walked outside just finishing his conversation with Jack. The driver and another man climbed out of the cab smiling. They looked at and nodded then helped him in the back. Inside line up against the wall were men bound with hoods over their heads. Ševo's men removed their hoods so they could see him.

"Welcome to the castle of Zelda. Your kind have been invading my country since the Ottomans and you haven't learned anything yet. You were supposed to be on your private charter heading for Bulgaria but as you can see you are now… well I'm not going to call you guests."

One man bit and chewed at the tape over his mouth as he tried to speak so Ševo obliged and tore it off his mouth.

"You want to speak so speak. I'm a fair man or so some say but there are as many who will disagree," he said as his men laughed. "What do you want to tell me?"

"We have no problem with you. We were headed back home after our mission in Montenegro was aborted. So, there is no reason for you to hold us. Just cut us loose and let us go no one needs to get hurt."

"Oh but I disagree. You people think you can come and go like this is your country. Well it's not and we proved that to the Turks. Now we have to teach you a lesson. Those people in Kotor are my friends and under my protection," said Ševo as he walked over and took a weapon from his man.

"You don't want to do this. You don't know who we are and who we work for. There will be payback for this. Don't go beyond the point of no return."

"I think you did that already when your friend bought Semtex. One of you is going to tell me what he plans on doing with it and where is he going to plant it."

"We don't know anything about any Semtex. You said yourself it was purchased after we left so how are we supposed to know."

"No I never said when it was bought but yes we had you in the back of this lorry before the Semtex was bought. You know who bought it. I want his name."

"I don't know what you're ta…." Before the man could finish denying he knew the man's name Ševo pointed the pistol at the man's face and pulled the trigger but instead of bang it went snap.

"Now that is rather anticlimactic," he said as he inspected the weapon cocking the hammer back and looking inside. He started laughing. "Check the rest of their weapons… there aren't any firing pins I bet. You were sold a load of crap just imagine using these is a fire fight. Oh, look here I think this one needs a new pair of pants."

His men started laughing as they tried the wet team's weapons and not a one of them fired. Instead they all went snap like the pistol.

"I don't know why I'm still interested because your guy probably has sold your man a brick of Playdough. So what do you say now? Do you feel talkative?" said Ševo as he motioned for his man to hand him his weapon.

"No… well this pistol has a firing pin," said Ševo as he put a round into the man's knee cap. "See this one works. That will have you walking with a cane. You want to go for crutches or better you know what the Turks did to their prisoners. They called Vlad the Impaler but the truth is they impaled many more so it's about time to even up the score."

"No hold up a moment. Okay I'll give you his name. But that's all we know. He was to get Semtex for our man then he was to take care of the rest."

"What's the rest mean," asked Ševo. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Bring the hotel down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the fifth floor the elevator opened and the bus boy wheeled out a chart. He headed down to room 505 knocking on the door. Soon a man appeared, opened the door and let the bus boy in with the chart. Down in the dungeon that was all they could see. Mike had gotten the hall cameras back up running after he replaced them. The old ones had obviously been tampered with which was no surprise. But they had been take out a few days before the team arrived which underlined the fact they had a mole.

"Get in here," said the man inside the room as the bus boy wheel the cart in. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes," said the man as he lifted the cover on the serving plate and underneath was a brick marked Semtex. 'Danger explosive' was written on the side. "You don't know what I had to do to get this."

"Don't worry you'll be taken care of. Oh, and by the way if I were you I'd take a couple of days off," he said as he picked up the brick.

"Hey be careful with that thing. We don't want that going off before we want it to," said the bus boy as he took a deep breath when the man started juggling it.

"What? You can't set off plastic explosives like this. You need a detonator to act as a fuse and even if I drop this nothing will happen. I have a question for you that Arab looking boy who's living here what's his story?"

"You mean Razhib? He's living here with his step mother the station chief. They came here when they opened this station from Rome. From what I understand the boy's parents are dead. His mother was killed in Italy… she was the sister of the station chief..."

"You mean Margo. I met her in the elevator with that other brat but you know that. What else do you know?"

"Not much his father was killed in North Africa after which the boy worked there as some sort of household servant…"

"For the Toy Maker… yes I knew I knew him. That's why he answered me in Farsi. Well I never thought I'd see him again… at least not alive."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I held up my end of the bargin now I need to go before someone thinks it's suspicious me being here this long."

"Sure go and take the cart with you," said the man as he remembered back to the days he studied with the Toy Maker to hone his bomb making skills and the little boy who served them tea.

"So little brother I've found you and now what am I going to do about it. Do I let you die here with everyone else or do I take you with me? You'd make a good apprentice to the Watch Maker. To think of all the fun we had together while I was training and we could have that again. I know we can but I have to test you first. You have to show me you're worthy and living here hasn't made you soft."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck worked through the day on adapting the couplers which became a daunting task. Each circuit had to be matched and calibrated. The circuits didn't have to just match up but the voltage had to be tested. If they were under it risked not having enough energy to do what it was supposed to do but too much and the circuit would fry. The last thing he wanted was faulty equipment inside a nuke.

"We're dropping behind schedule. You need to pick up the pace," said Ettore as he looked at his watch. "We should be mounting the warhead by now."

"You know if you don't like how fast I'm going you can come up here and do it yourself," yelled Chuck back down to Ettore.

"Hurry up and stop trying to be cute. Stalling for time won't do you any good so but your back into and get this over with."

"This isn't a question of putting my back into it. It's about doing this properly. If you want me to do something slipshod with a nuke you are every much the idiot Abu said you were."

"I'm not an idiot. I'm just going by the time table he laid out and it says you should be mounting the warhead. Now who's the idiot?"

"Personally if you want my opinion I think you both are. Don't you see what he's doing? He's setting you up so you fail and when you do because no one can do what you want in that time span. He'll blame you then he'll have an excuse to get rid of you."

"We're partners in this. He told me so."

"And I'm telling you you're an idiot for believing him. If you were real partners he'd be here helping but where is he right now? I don't see him."

"He has other things to take care of."

"And of course as partners you know what they are?" Ettore was quiet. "Oh my poor fool I bet he's asleep in his nice soft bed while we slave away. I could use a bite to eat. Any chance of a Subway?"

"Let me see what I can do."


	41. Chapter 41

Don't own Chuck

Upstairs in Sam's room Razhib was telling something entirely different from what was said on the fifth floor. He got the girls together but at first Sam ignored them. She just rolled over on her bed and continued watching Masha and the Bear giving her back to them. She won't even acknowledge their presence in the room and when they tried to talk to her she just put on pair noise cancelling headphones.

"Come on Sam. Why are you mad at us? We didn't put you in time out," said Razhib after he took the headsets off her.

"Hey! Give me those back they're mine not yours. If you want a pair go get your own. I have nothing to say to you… fascist informants."

"What'd you call us? Fascists? What's a fascist anyway," asked Molly. She looked at Razhib and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know but it can't be good from the way Jack uses it so that's what you two are. Margo sent you in here to get my intel? Well she can forget it that boat's done sailed. I wanted to share it with her and I tried but this is what it landed me… the hoosegow. Where are my constitutional rights?"

"We're not trying to get anything from you. And you need to stop repeating everything Jack says. I need to talk to the both of you so will you just roll over and listen. You don't need to say anything just listen."

"If you think you're going to talk me into forgiving and forgetting well like they say on Animal Planet elephants never forgets so you can call me Tantor. Unk Tantor unk whatever that meant."

"Just listen, will you? I don't want to talk to you about Margo. I want to talk to you about a man I met in the elevator. His name or at least when I knew him it was Ali the Persian."

"You've never told us anything about what you remember of before you came to stay here with us," said Molly as she smiled at Razhib.

"Forget that and put those eyeballs back in your head," said Sam as she rolled over. Suddenly she was curious. "Why was he called the Persian? You wanted me to listen so I'm listening."

"Guess why? Because he was from Persia," said Razhib. Sam gave him a look. "What? You asked and I told you."

"I'm quickly detecting a family trait that I don't like and this story had better start picking up or I'm going to roll back over and see what Masha and the Bear are up to. Don't think because I'm listening I've forgiven you two. You let me rot all day in my cell without checking on me. The least I expected was a bowl of ice cream but don't worry every dog has his day."

"How was I supposed to get you a bowl of ice cream when I wasn't here. I just found out you were here when I got back…" said Razhib. He realized after he spoke he'd told on himself.

"So I get sent to my room for leaving this prison while you're out in town doing… well it's not the same thing is it. What's not right with this picture?"

"Well in all fairness," said Molly as she mediated between the two. "You did get caught while Razhib didn't, right?"

"Well not exactly, Mike caught me but he just preached to me then Mom came and he covered for me. That's where the idea of me throwing a party came from…"

"Wait a minute… just hold the presses here. You got caught like me but instead of time out you get a party? Oh, I'm so going to talk to my union representative and lodge a formal complaint."

"Please don't make a fuss… look I'll invite you too just don't embarrass me. No playing doctor and trying to operate on my friends and that includes no checking reflexes. I don't need my friends crippled for life."

"Then they won't be able to run from you and you'll always win at hide and seek," said Sam as he gave her a look. "Okay, I promise. But the only reason I got caught was I heard a bus boy talking with this other man about getting him some Semtex and as soon as I could I ran to find Jack that's why I fell. If I hadn't slipped on the floor I wouldn't have been caught. I wanted to tell Jack what I heard but the Gestapo stopped me." She had no idea what the Gestapo was but it sounded bad like fascists."

"What's Semtex? Is it bad or something," asked Molly. Razhib turned white while Sam just rolled her eyes. "Do you feel all right you look a little pale."

"Semtex is a plastic explosive and Ali knows how to use it well. I've seen him blow things up," said Razhib as he rubbed his hand. "He used to make mini charges and put them in key locks. He thought it was funny when in the evening I had to lock up the house. He'd sit and hide waiting for me to come with the keys. I put one in the lock and the lock would explode. I almost lost my hand a couple of times thanks to him, but he thought it was funny."

"Why didn't you tell him to stop? Or do something to get even," said Sam. "If I'd been there I would've done something for you."

"Because that would've only gotten me a beating. I got them enough without looking for more. I didn't have to. One day he put a charge in the master's study room door. It got late and I was behind schedule locking doors. I was headed for the study when I saw the master going in. He must've thought I'd already locked it but when he put his key in the lock it exploded on him."

"At least you got to watch him get his for a change," said Sam. "I hope he got a good whacking because he deserved it."

"What are you talking about? I was still a servant. I got a beating for not having locked the door before the master and by putting his life at risk. All Ali got was a scolding and a threat to send him back home before his training was completed. From then on he made it his mission to make my life pure hell and he accomplished it until the day he left. I thought I was finally free of him but I saw him today in the lift."

"He wouldn't have a strange tattoo on the back of his hand? Something that looks like a lion written in Arabic?"

"It's actually Farsi… he's Persian remember I told you but yes. You guys have got to promise me you'll stay away from him," said Razhib as he went on to describe him.

"Sorry, but I think you're too late because I already met him in the elevator too. Margo was escorting me back up here and there was this guy… your guy, Ali in the elevator with us. I thought he was going to pull a gun so I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin with my pointy shoes and I dropped him just as the elevator doors were closing."

"You probably really pissed him off. Promise you'll stay away from him he hates women and kids so you are both. From now on just steer clear of him. He's the kind that will try to get revenge."

"I think that's going to be easy considering where I am right now. And if he wants let him come he doesn't want any part of this," said Sam as she picked up her tablet.

"You should really tell Margo about what you heard," said Razhib. "This bus boy, do you know who he is?"

"Yes now… I hid under his serving cart so I couldn't see his face but from under the cloth I could see his shoes. That's what first tipped me off about Ali. I recognized the bus boy's shoes and saw him talking to Ali then as Margo and I were waiting for the elevator he came over. I was afraid he knew I recognized him and sent your friend to silence me."

"A bit stretching it if you ask me as well as being a little paranoid," said Molly. Sam gave her a face that said she wasn't pleased. "What do you think?"

"But within the realm of possibilities. Look, I haven't told anyone else this story and I'd like not to because then they'll want to know more and have me talking about things I'd prefer not to think about. I want to move forward…"

"And moving forwards means Miriam," said Molly. Razhib gave her a look. "It's okay Sam knows all about her too."

"And I think you're being silly acting like this over a girl. You don't see me or Molly doing anything silly like this."

"I hope not. You're girls…" said Rahzib which got him two angry looks.

"I'm glad you finally figured that out and I'd chose my next words wisely if I were you," said Molly. "Oh Sam and by the way you're going to need to wear a hajib to the party."

"A what?" said Sam. "Here spell that so I can look it up," she said as Razhib spelt it for her and she typed it into her tablet. "Oh, sure no problem. I think I even have the dress to go with it."

"What'd you understand," said Molly. She'd expected Sam to protest considering she was calling everyone fascist. Her new word for the day. "Let me look at that."

"Here it's just like what Masha wears. I even have the same dress. But it's not called a hajib here it's called a platok."

"Similar idea but different language," said Razhib as he started to stand up. "You need to brush up your Arabic."

"Well who's fault is that? You promised to teach me Arabic but now you never have time because you're always slipping out to go to old town and Miriam," said Sam as she tilted her head and batter her eyes smiling at him.

"That's enough you two and I've told you too much as it is. You're absolutely forbidden to say anything about Miriam to anyone here. That means no one."

"Well you might want to have that talk with Jack because I know he's seen you in old town with Miriam. You think they let me go walking around the city by myself," said Sam. "Jack and I were out having ice cream when we saw you two."

"And where was I at during this stroll through old town for ice cream," said Molly. "Did you two forget me behind?"

"Don't get mad ever inmate gets yard time besides you were in your lessons and I was bored looking at this ceiling. But the question is Razhib how do you get out of class so easily?"

"Don't you know? He's got a spastic colon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abu walked into the lab to see how things were progressing and found Chuck sitting with his feet hanging out of the missile access panel eating a sandwich while Ettore was nowhere to be found. Abu was visibly angry but he didn't want to take it out on Chuck. He still needed him to finish and this was the delicate part.

"Ettore just left you here by yourself? What was he thinking," said Abu. "Should you really be eating that up there?"

"We're just trying to keep up with your marching orders and really you're right I shouldn't be eating up here but Ettore said it was okay and he's got the better intersect."

"So do I and I say it's not okay. If you want to eat you need to come down here. I can understand keeping your strength up to finish your work. What's this about him having the better intersect?"

"Ettore said his intersect was better and he also said if I ate up here it would save ten point seven minutes which is the difference between finishing on time or late."

"Ten minutes isn't going to make a big difference so come down here and finish that sandwich. What is he saying? There's no better or worse intersect. We both got the same download."

"Are you sure about that? He said ten point seven minutes while you just said ten minutes. Maybe his is a little more precise… I'm just repeating what he said but it does seem that way. I think that might be why he thinks he should be in charge."

"In charge him. Ha, that will be the day," said Abu as Ettore walked in. They saw each other and Chuck could almost see the fur on their neck stand up like two dogs squaring off. "I was a little surprised to find Chuck here by himself… all alone."

"Well, I had to step out for a moment. Our men came and got me to say that a woman matching Sarah's description was seen on the island…"

"Don't get your hopes up our men will find her soon enough," said Abu as he looked at over at Chuck. "Then she'll be in the cell with your other friends. Reinforce the men on watch around the compound and tell the men in the security office to keep their eyes peeled on the monitors."

"Don't worry it's all handled. Step outside with me and I'll explain. Chuck, the same deal no funny business or your friends will suffer. Come with me," said Ettore as he held the door for Abu.

"I'm not sure we should leave him here by himself. What if he does something to the missile while we're gone. You," said Abu to one of the men outside, "I want you to stay in here and watch him."

"You mean like your knuckle-dragger is going to know about circuit boards and micro welding plus see what I'm doing from down there. Good luck with that. Now I see what you mean Ettore," said Chuck as he finished his sandwich. "Not Subway but not bad either."

"I don't know what he's talking about," said Ettore. "Really I don't but I still need to talk to you outside. You heard Abu get inside and watch him." Ettore looked back at Chuck then they both went out closing the door after them.

"I really don't know what he was talking about. I think he's trying to split us up so whatever he says you can't believe I said it."

"Sure," said Abu. But he was thinking that was exactly what Chuck told him he'd say. Now he had to watch both of them. "Okay I'm out here so what is it you wanted to tell me."

"I didn't want to say this in front of Chuck while he's working on the nuke but our guys did purse Sarah and another guy. They were kind of sketchy on who this other guy was but I think it was Morgan. Any way they chased them into the snake cave close to the village..."

"But that place is filled with venomous snakes. How'd they get past them?" asked Abu. Ettore was silent. "Oh I see they didn't. That's what you didn't want to let him know that his wife came to save him but she didn't make it. That was probably a good decision. There'll be time to tell him afterwards and for you to gloat."

"Yes, I so do want to but better is if Morgan was with her then the road is clear for me to get Alex. I don't care about the rest of the hostages but Colonel Casey is mine. I can use him to get to his daughter."

"Do you think that's a wise move? I mean can you trust someone you have to blackmail to be with you."

"Blackmail is such a bad word. I prefer to think of it as a process of time where she gets to know and appreciate me. It's no different than an arranged wedding if you think about it. Now that I have the intersect what's there not to like about me? You know I was thinking about frosting my hair. What do you think?"

"I think we need to finish here. Speaking of finishing here I was expecting my people back from Montenegro and they're not here yet."

"Maybe they got held up along the way. Their plane could be late or they might not have been able to find your boat in Varna. Not to mention that there could've been problems in customs."

"You're right but I think I'm going to make a phone call just in case to find out what's going on. We're too close to let something go wrong now which brings me back to you. If you want to give Chuck a break, make sure he does it outside the missile. Bread crumbs inside the missile could damage the circuitry but you should know that especially if you can do a work estimate down to the second."

"So what? I don't understand what's gotten into you? I was just trying to be precise," said Ettore as he gave him a look but what Abu took from it was Ettore didn't deny saying it. "I think I'm done here for now. I need to get back inside and to work. You are going to drop by and help too, aren't you?"

"It looks like you've got things cover and I've still got some calls to make. How are your headaches? Mine had died down for a while. Maybe you're right this was Chuck trying to get to us."

"I'm sure," said Ettore as he watched Abu turn away and leave. After Abu was gone Ettore pulled out an Aspirin bottle and downed the contents then went inside to grab a bottle of water. "I'm back now. Can you be a good boy and run somewhere and get me another bottle of these," said Ettore as he handed the man the empty bottle of Aspirin.

"Sure I can run to the infirmary and find you some," said the man as he started to leave but Ettore stopped him as he was about to go out the door.

"Wait a minute see if you can find me something a little stronger. Maybe some Motrin 1000s if you can find them or something similar."

"You know your headaches are only going to get worse the more you flash but Abu seems to understand that judging by the fact he left you here by yourself," said Chuck. He could see his plan was working he just hoped he had enough time.

"He had things to do and calls to make or so he told me," said Ettore. He'd just downed that bottle of aspirin but his headache was still there in the back of his head. He could feel it growing.

"I'm sure he did," said Chuck as he climbed back up the ladder to the access panel on the second stage of the rocket. "I'm sure he did but in the end my dear Ettore you are here and he is where exactly?"

"You heard me. He had calls to make and things to check on," said Ettore as he paused rubbing his eyes. He was having trouble seeing straight.

"Are you okay down there?" yelled Chuck. "Ettore I'm the last person you should trust but why don't you just sit down for a moment and close your eyes. Take that cold pack and place it on your forehead and relax."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I don't trust people who are nice to me. They usually want something."

"I want a lot of things but right now I don't want you to crap out on me and leave me with Abu. Between the two of you I think you're the least crazy."

"I think that was almost a compliment," said Ettore. "Okay but no funny business and only for a little while. You know if it wasn't for the leg I might even like you."

"Yeah, I'm kind of sorry about that. I was actually trying to kill you but you know what they say the best laid plans of both mice and men."

"Well to be honest I was trying to kill you and I was the one who insisted on opening the case so I guess part of the blame lies with me. But that doesn't mean anything right now. How's that work coming up there?"

"It's coming along just fine. I'm almost ready to lower the warhead and fit the parts together."

"Good wake me when the war starts," said Ettore as he closed his eyes.

[Meanwhile in the Communications Room Abu put in a call to Montenegro and Ali answered.]

"I'm still waiting on the team here. Why are you guys still there? I told you to come here right away."

"But they left the other day from Tivat. I stayed behind to leave a present that I just put together. I don't know what to tell you. They should already be there. Have you checked the airport in Varna to see if they were detained?"

"That's the next place I'm going to check but this is all very strange. I want you to hurry up there and get here."

"I should be flying out tomorrow."

"Why can't you leave today? You said you finished the present all you need is to plant it then leave. No I want you on a plane today. Whatever you've got going you need to set aside."

"We'll see," said Ali then he hung up. "Screw you I'll go when I'm ready to go."


	42. Chapter 42

Don't own Chuck

Back in Langley they were working facial recognition on the photo of Abu's man in Montenegro. The computer had been churning away as it relentlessly ran through mugshots from all governmental and non-governmental agencies worldwide looking for a hit. As the computer was working Roan and the Major were up in the General's office standing next to her as she was getting a brief from all her station chiefs.

"Okay now that I've finished with Montenegro let's worry about averting World War three shall we. Connie patch me into Igor Trotski's office. He should have the Iranian on his screen.

"Yes ma'am right away," she said as she went back to her desk and punching in the call. "It'll just take a few minutes."

"Let's see if we can undo the diplomatic snafu you gentlemen created," said the General. Before Roan or the Major could comment the screen flickered in her office then suddenly Igor appeared with a monitor next to him and the Iranian Director of the VAJA waiting for her on it.

"I'm sorry for keeping you gentlemen waiting but as you might understand and know I've been out of my office for a few days. So, I'm trying to get brought up to speed in a hurry..."

"I fully understand," said Igor. "May I say you look as lovely as ever. You know some people find scars sexy."

"Thank you Igor… I think. Well, let's cut to the chase, shall we? Enough with 'I know a piece of information and you know another but we don't share it'. I'm going to lay my cards out. As you gentlemen may have deduced, my government has lost a warhead," said Beckman. She waited a few minutes for the fact to set in then she started explaining.

"... so during the unrest someone broke into the armory and then the vault. After circumventing our safeguards, they stole a warhead. The same warhead that according the latest intel I have from my agents is now on Snake Island off the coast of Bulgaria..."

"And now I must add that one of our missiles was stolen," said the Iranian. "The latest intel I have is that it too is on this island."

"Sirs this Mr. Abu who perpetrated these heists is as we speak mounting our warhead on that missile. Once this is done he will need to reprogram it after that he will be able to strike. If the Islamic Republic of Iran would give us the fuel capacity of the rocket, we can figure out the range and possible targets."

"I will need to clear that with my president. Our missile program is classified and he might be reluctant to divulge that kind of information. You should know that we have fielded agents in addition to Agent Banai who is with you to destroy the missile to keep it from being misused."

"We too have sent agents ashore even if we've lost contact with them after the cowardly attack on our submarine."

"Gentleman, I know this already. My agent reported in stating Igor that your people did land safely but they and the Iranians were captured and being held..."

"Then it's only time before they contact me and try to negotiate a trade. You see I was able to discover some names and unmasked sleeper cells throughout the country. We are in the process of rounding them up and arranging trials before they're executed..."

"Why don't you just execute them on the spot? It would save the effort of arranging a trial with all its costs," said Roan. Diane gave him a look to keep quiet.

"What? We have to have a trial or you people will think we're not civilized. There are no... what do you call them kangaroo courts here."

"What was I thinking," said Roan. Diane shook her head.

"I think we're getting off the topic here. Our man has asked that we bomb the island to prevent the launching of the missile and I'm in agreement with him. Gentlemen, we must stop this from happening at all cost."

"I can have a company of Spetsnaz om the air and there in a few hours. I don't see the need in rushing into something. What have the Bulgarians said? I can hardly believe they'd sign off on this."

"The Secretary of State will notify them in an hour once we have the Mason on station and ready to open fire. I'm reluctant to notify them earlier because there has been an obvious collusion between Abu's forces and people in high places. The last thing we want to happen is for him to be tipped off and he moves up his launch timetable."

"There's nothing else that can be done," said Igor.

"I don't make this decision lightly we have our very best agents there in harm's way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Anatoly made their way through the dark tunnel. Snakes slithered past them trying to get away from the two rather large mongooses who had invaded their lair. They moved around them so an empty circle followed them as they made their way. Sarah held a flashlight and Anatoly followed which was fine by him because snakes weren't his favorite animals.

"Morgan... Morgan can you hear me," radioed Sarah but got no reply. "We must be too far under now for him to pick us up. I wish I knew what was happening."

"Me too. If your General starts bombing right away... well I don't relish being stuck down here with these things."

"Granted they're not my favorite animal but they serve a purpose. Have you seen any rats or mice? No, because the snakes have taken care of them."

"I guess you're right but that doesn't make me love them. We have snakes in Russia of course but luckily I've never had to deal with them."

They continued walking for what seemed hours until Sarah's flashlight started to give out. The light started to grow dim then it started cutting out.

"Crap your batteries are about dead," said Anatoly stating the obvious. Sarah banged it to get every drop of current it has in it until it died completely. "Now what?"

"Shush, listen I hear someone up ahead. Come on but instead of lifting your feet let them slide across the surface," she said as they continued on. "Now shush, do you smell that we're near the sea."

[From a Distance]

"Geez move back," said one man. "Come on let's move back to the pier. I don't know what's going on but there are snakes coming out of that tunnel."

"But guys we were told to stand watch here. We can't just go abandoning our post. They're not going to be happy with us if we do."

"Come on let's go before we get bit," said another. "I don't care if they told us to watch the quay. I'm not going to get snake bit for them. Hey watch out man."

"Augh it bit me," said the one guy as he kicked the snake away. "Crap, what do I do now? My leg aches and I don't feel so good."

"Grab him under the arm" said the one man as he rushed forward. "I've got him on this side. Now let's get him to the infirmary on the double. You don't know it but you're getting bitten might have been the best thing for us."

"Keep the noise down and come along," said Sarah as she and Anatoly entered the submarine bunker. In it was a non-descript North Korean Golf-II class tied up on a pier.

"That must've been the sub that attacked us when we were being launched. If I had some explosives, I'd give them a little payback."

"But we don't. However, we've got another problem there are two tunnels over there and we have no idea which one to take."

"We could always guess," said Anatoly. "The other option is we split up. I take one and you take the other but I don't care too much for that. We could come up on a patrol and that would be that."

"You're right and this smell won't help us with this kind of vermin," said Sarah. "Wait a minute I've got an idea. Come on I want to try something." They got close to the entrance of the tunnels then crouched down. "Wait here I'll be right back." She ducked into the tunnel running for a little distance then doubling back.

"What was that all about? It didn't suit your tastes. You want a tunnel in a little more... well I don't know I was thinking open space."

"Boy, can I tell there are no snakes around. We're we back to our old talkative self I can see. Come on let's try the other," she said and not far from the entrance she picked up the crackling sound in her earbud.

"Crap, this thing is defective," said Anatoly as he took his earbud out. "The thing is starting to give me a headache with all the noise it's making.

"Anatoly it's making all that crackling sound because it's picking up the radiation from the nuke. I didn't get any in the other tunnel which means this is going to lead us to Chuck so come along and hurry up."

"What are we going to do when we get there? Have you thought about that? They've got to have men posted outside and in so we're not going to be able to just waltz right inside and ask if they can let Chuck come out and play..."

"You know I liked you better when you were afraid that you were going to be snake bit. At least then you kept your mouth shut," said Sarah. Anatoly gave her a hurt look. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired so I've got a short fuse. You're right but I just don't know. Hold up I hear movement ahead of us. Duck back into this corridor and get ready," said Sarah as they hide out of sight. Whoever it was they were heading towards them but they seemed to be walking cautiously.

"You hear that they're onto us," said Anatoly as he pulled his Makarov 9 holding it down by his side. "I say we take him out."

"No, we don't know he or she is onto us or is just being overly cautious. Keep down and wait. Shush he's almost on us," said Sarah as she heard light footsteps walking down towards them. Then when he was almost on her she reached out grabbed to her amazement a boy pulling him into her.

"Crap, kid I was about to snap your neck," said Sarah as she let him go. Anatoly quickly grabbed him by the collar in case he decides to run and scream.

"Hold up there Chief. What are you doing here?" he said. "Are you working for the enemy? Where'd you get this radio? It's one of yours."

"Yes, it is. Okay let's start this again. My name is Sarah and this is Anatoly," she said in Bulgarian. "What are you doing with this? Did a very big angry man give it to you called John Casey?"

"Yes," said the boy as he shook his head. "We had a deal I was to wait outside the compound for him to come back with my father but he never came back."

"That's because he was captured. You could say we're here to rescue him and the rest," said Sarah. "Do you know where they're being held?"

"Yes, if they're being held with the workers. I can take you to him but on one condition that you release my father too. That was the same deal I had with Colonel Casey."

"If they're all together why not. So, can you show us the way," said Sarah. The boy shook his head then led then down and adjacent passageway. Sarah noticed as they walked along the crackling sound in her ear began to die down which meant she was heading away from Chuck. But if she could pull this off she could release an army Abu's men would have to deal with. They'd be pulled off watching Chuck and in the confusion she could get to him then get them out of there before the General started bombing.

"You realize you could be helping this boy but himself in harm's way," said Anatoly as they started descending into the bowels of the island.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm not proud of it put this is our best shot at giving all of us a chance to get away in time before the bombs start dropping."

"Well as long as you know what you're doing," said Anatoly. "What do you think? He's about as old as that boy in Montenegro. What's his name?"

"His name is Razhib and you know good and well what his name is. I told you I'm not proud of what I'm doing but it's what needs to be done. Boy, you never told us what your name is?"

"It's Grigor and my father is a fisherman or was a fisherman before these men invaded our island. Mister, I know exactly what I'm doing and I'd be doing it with or without your help," said the boy in English. "If I get the chance I will kill every one of these men who stole our island with my bare hands if I have to."

"Well let's release the Casey that should be enough to scare them," said Sarah as she smiled at the boy. "So you speak English... of course you do. Casey doesn't speak Bulgarian. Sometimes I wonder if he even speaks English or just plain Casey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the State Department, the Secretary call the Bulgarian ambassador over for an afternoon coffee. They drank and talked over world events. The ambassador was quite the soccer fan and went on and on about the European cup along with the upcoming finals.

"Well, Mister Secretary, I don't think you invited me over here so I could enlighten you on football or as you Americans call it soccer. I do have to point out to you though that our football has been around much longer so if anything, your sport should be renamed."

"Your right I didn't call you over here for that," said the Secretary as he handed the ambassador a folder. "You can read that then I'll answer any questions. But I'm afraid we have no other choice but follow through on the advice given."

"I don't like the sound of that. If I were a different person I'd say you've just given me an ultimatum."

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way nor your government that's why I'm briefing you before action takes place. But you can see we have to do something. Not doing anything isn't an option anymore."

"You want to do what! Ne, ne, ne! What will happen to the inhabitants of the island? No way it's a wild life refuge recognized by the United Nation."

"I'm sorry... really I am but if this person finishes that missile and launches it then a lot more people are going to be hurt and they'll be looking back at your country as being responsible."

"But we know that it isn't. You have that written here but I supposed this will never see the light of day if we don't agree. I'm going to have to call my president and inform him."

"We ask that you not tell too many because if this Abu person has been able to construct a missile silo and his compound there it has been with the help of people within."

"Still you know those people on that island are our citizens and we have an obligation to protect them from you."

"I think that ship's done sailed or landed when Abu and his men took over. From the reports we have he's enslaved the occupants. My dear ambassador time has run out for your people on that island. I'm sorry I wish there was another way but my government, as well as that of the Russian Federation and the Islamic Republic of Iran, stand behind this decision."

"But no one is shooting at you three. I will take this back to my president but I cannot guarantee we will not meet force with force."

"I understand your position and I hope it doesn't come to that," said the Secretary as he walked the ambassador out of his office. He walked over poured himself a drink as one of his advisors came in.

"I've got General Beckman on line one. She wants to talk to you. I guess she wants to know how the ambassador took it?" said the man as he watched him pour two glasses.

"Here I don't want to drink alone and the General can wait. How'd he take it? How do you think he took it? We told him we're going to attack his country, violate its sovereign territory, and there was nothing he could do to change or stop it. He's just peachy. Put the General through so I can tell her I shoved her document down the poor man's throat."

"You know they say the more bread you put on a crap sandwich the less crap you have to eat," said the aid as he downed his drink.

"What part of not helping don't you understand. Now go and put her on the line so we can get this over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was getting an ear full from the Secretary of State. She was rolling her eyes when the Major walked in. Then when she had enough she informed him that she had to run the president was on the other line for her.

"I hope he's been informed about this turn of events and he's calling pissed off because he should be. Years of hard work with the Bulgarians to bring them in our orbit shot to hell... literally..."

"Well I really need to get off the phone with you so I can take this. Thank you for taking care of this I know it wasn't easy but it had to be done."

"Yeah and keep repeating that line of malarkey but it's still not going to change what it is nor is it going to keep the flies away. The only good thing is that you got the Russians to sign off on this too or we might as well close up shop over there."

"Well I hate to run but I really need to go," said Beckman as she hung up. "Phew, I didn't think he was ever going to let me hang up. Doesn't he realize I understand what this means as well as he does."

"I'm sure he feels like we've pulled the carpet out from under his feet. He did help negotiate some of the treaties that are going to be torn up."

"Well we need to get the Mason in position ASAP. Now that the Ambassador has been informed it won't take long for the intel to reach Abu. I'm willing to bet he moves his timetable up so we need to be prepared. What else do you have for me?"

"Facial recognition came back on that man in Montenegro. He goes by 'Ali the Persian'. Here is his dossier I pulled from the deep database. It seems he was a student under someone we knew," said the Major as he pointed out a line in the document.

"Oh the Toy Maker. That was another SOB Lunatic we helped to check out. The world is a safer place without him. So, I see he trained with him in Morocco and these are the dates we know he was there?"

"Yes the dates have been confirmed and... well I'm kind of hesitant to mention this but there was another person in Montenegro who was there at the same time."

"Who is it? Could this person be the mole who helped them get the weapons we know were taken from our armory?"

"I don't know but he would've been in a position to get the access code and could've gotten in without being detected."

"Okay stop beating around the bush man. Give me the name so I can take action. We need to notify Chief Silverman right away and have her interrogate this person. Maybe we can unravel a bigger piece of the puzzle. We might have to take him to Poland where we can use extreme rendition to get what we want out of him."

"I don't know if Chief Silverman is the best person to use for that type of interrogation," said the Major as he pulled out anther folder.

"Well like I said we still have Poland as an alternative. Now, give me that folder. I don't know what's gotten into you," said Beckman as she yanked the folder from his hand. "I might still be convalescing but don't think I won't drop kick you into... oh are we sure about this?" said the General as she opened the folder and read the name.

"I'm afraid so. The dates match up but that only means they were in the same place at the same time. It could be nothing but I think we should at least talk to him."

"I'm afraid you're right but I don't want Chief Silverman involved. She could taint whatever intel we get from him."

"But she is his custodian. You can't interview a minor without his or her parents being present," said the Major as he caught the General's look. "Or can we?"


	43. Chapter 43

Don't own Chuck

Mike got off the horn with Langley he could tell Margo was pissed and she didn't try to hide it. They didn't say a word to each other as they walked over to the elevator and go on. Margo pushed the button and they started going up. The silence in the elevator became deafening and the air was so heavy until finally Mike couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen I know you're angry but don't be angry with me. We'll do this calmly and in the comfort of the suite. I'm sure everything is going to be okay."

"This whole thing is ridiculous is what it is. Razhib was a boy when he was with the Toy Maker and a household servant… a fancy word for a slave. There's no way he's connected to this Ali the Persian."

"I agree but we have to dot our i's and cross our t's. Besides Razhib could be in trouble if Ali thinks Razhib has made him... he might try to silence him."

"That's true," said Margo. "To think Sam kicked him in the shin… things could've gone badly for her if he'd had time to react."

"But he didn't. Actually, what she did was to give you enough time to get off the elevator and both of you to get away. I'm sure he wasn't expecting to be attacked by a five-year-old. Never has it been so true that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"I'm having a hard time seeing this from your perspective. To me Sam is in need of some discipline and this just showed how out of control she can be."

"Well I think we can agree to disagree. You're probably going to hear things that you won't like. Remember, I mean well and these are questions that have to be asked."

"Already I don't like them and I don't know what they are. Just remember if you start badgering Razhib I am packing heat."

"And you remember that the General told me to do this interrogation by myself and that you were expressly told not to be present."

"Yeah like I was going to let that happen," said Margo as the bell rang and the doors open. She took a deep breath as they stepped off. "Here goes nothing," she said as they walked down to the suite. Emma looked at the two of them when they walked in and recognized the serious look on their faces immediately.

"Is there something wrong with Sarah or Chuck? I want to know first before you talk to the kids," said Emma as she blocked their way.

"No, it doesn't have to do with them. We need to talk to Razhib out here. Where is he?" asked Margo looking around.

"I think they're all in with Sam. I was looking after Bunny and when I came out they were gone then I heard their voices coming from Sam's room. What's going on?"

"We just need to talk to him," said Margo. Mike cleared his throat. "Mike needs to talk to him. Can you do us a favor and keep Molly and Sam in her room?"

"Sure but I don't like the looks on your faces. You look like the police who used to bring Sarah home after they arrested her father. Then they'd give me a lecture about keeping her out of trouble."

"We just need to talk to him. It's really nothing," said Mike as he tried to downplay it. "But it's for his own good and safety."

"Yes and they usually said something like that too. Okay, I'll go get him but Margo you are his de facto Mom. I expect you to act like it and if you have a doubt what to do you always side with your kid even when you know they're wrong. You can always tell them how you really feel later. Mike, if this is anything else… well that boy is family. You'll answer to me and that goes for the General too."

" How'd you know…" said Mike. He was perplexed how she knew this was from the General and if the truth were known he felt a little intimidated too.

"Just remember what I said."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abu left Ettore and walked back the long passageway towards the comm room. He needed to check in but he had put it off as long as he could. Now he had no choice but call in. He had no idea what to expect but one thing was sure he was in no mood to take crap from some old man anymore who had no clue how the modern world operated. The intersect was the fruit of the forbidden tree and had opened his eyes to just how backwards the people leading the Hashishim were.

"I need you to put me through to Alamut," said Abu as he walked in the door. "Then I'm going to need the room for a bit. Everyone can wait outside or grab a coffee and come back. I just need for you all to clear out."

"Yes sir," said the watch officer as he personally put the call through for Abu. It didn't take long to get a reply. "Sir your party is on monitor one."

"Good now I need the room," said Abu as he went to the control panel and pulled up a chair. In the meantime, the men inside filed out giving him the room.

An elderly middle Eastern man came on the screen. The scowl look he gave Abu told him the old man was not happy with him. But he didn't care.

"Abu, what are you doing? For centuries, we've lived in the shadows and have had no problems. You come along and in a few weeks, we're on the lips of every clandestine agency. Our people are systematically being picked up in Iran. Now I hear the Americans are examining their ranks too. Tell me there's a method to your madness because I'm having a hard time seeing it."

"It's easy. I'm taking us out of the shadows and projecting us into the light of day. I'm taking his out of the Eleventh century and bring us into the Twentieth. Your era is over and mine is just beginning."

"Be careful what you say next Abu you're treading on dangerous ground. I am still the head of this organization and you my little twerp still work for me. I've given you a lot of latitude... maybe too much but this is it. I will be sending someone to replace you when you arrive at your new destination. In the meantime, I want you to pack everything up you can grab then move out."

"But we're near completion. Just a day or two more and we'll be ready to launch. Then we can have everything I promised you."

"But at what cost Abu? The authorities have discovered your location and are about to level your island so you're on borrowed time as it is. Let me make this clear for you I want you to load the warhead back on our submarine and leave. Forget the missile and go. Am I clear?"

"Yes, as clear as a bell. Thank you I know exactly what I have to do. Does the rest of the council feel the same? I want to know to prepare myself."

"I'm afraid they do. We will be meeting soon to discuss you. I can't promise the outcome but I will do what I can do."

"That's all I can ask for. So everyone is already there... my friends and my enemies," asked Abu. He had another idea in mind.

"There are no enemies within the faithful but yes everyone is here and the meeting will take place after prayer. You've been a loyal member of our organization and I'm sure we can find some place for you afterwards."

"I'm sure you will... I mean I appreciate anything you can do for me. I need to run and get things prepared for departure."

"Very good. You're taking this quite well... better than I expected. This will speak will for you during out council meeting. I'll let you go then," said the old man then the screen went blank.

"Like hell I'm going to pack up and run back to a sure firing squad or worse. There'll be a cold day in a very hot place before that happens," said Abu as he walked out. "Okay everyone back to work I'm done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike and Margo sat with Razhib in the common room talking with him while Emma kept Sam and Molly busy in Sam's room. However, as this was going on Emma heard Bunny crying in the baby monitor so she had to leave the girls alone to take care of her. She told the girls to stay put and that she would be right back but as soon as Emma was gone Sam broke out her stethoscope so she could give Molly a blow by blow of what was going on.

"Mike's asking him if he recognized anyone lately that he knew? What kind of question is that? Why doesn't he come right out and ask him about Ali?"

"And you think Razhib is going to admit that he knows him? He only told us to keep us safe and he made us swear not to say anything."

"I had my fingers crossed so it doesn't count and if he's so stubborn as to get himself in trouble then I'm telling. He can be mad at me all he wants but I'm not going to let him get into trouble over something he didn't do."

"I agree with you. But what are the saying?"

[Meanwhile on the other side of the door]

"Razhib, you say you haven't recognized anyone you know. But I talked with Frank and he said you rode in the elevator with him and this man was on it," said Mike as he laid out a photo of Ali. "He even said you two had a conversation."

"So I talk with a lot of people. What is this? Some sort of interrogation. Sam was right when she said you people are fascist."

"We're not fascists we're just trying to get to the bottom of who this man is. We know he was a student of the Toy Maker when you were there and that it would only be natural if you two became friends."

"Friends... the two of us... so Margo what do you have to say about this? Do you want to know if we're friends?"

"Razhib, I just want you to tell us what you know and answer Mike's questions... I want what's best for you. You have to believe that."

"Have you been in contact with Ali before you met on the elevator? Did he or anyone ask you to do anything for them?"

"What are you talking about? Do something for them?" asked Razhib. Sam from the other side of the door understood where he was going with his questioning and she didn't like it.

"Razhib, I know you've been in touch with your father's family in Tunis and you've made calls to Morocco," said Margo. Razhib turned beet red with anger.

"Have you been listening in on my conversations? You deny what Sam call you guys but your actions say another thing. If you listened into my conversations, then you know what I said. If you're having trouble translating them ask Chuck or Sarah they're the only people who trust me."

"Oh that's so not true," said Sam as she listened from the other side of the door. Molly looked puzzled at here. "Shush, I'll explain later. It's getting hot in there."

"Okay if not your family then the girl you're seeing in old town. The girl, you're slipping out to see. Did she or her parents ask you to get some things for her or them? And before you answer I can have her brought in for questioning."

"No, then you'll ruin everything. Okay you want to ruin my life... my existence then I did it. Whatever you think I did I did it. This is it for me from now on you people are dead to me."

"I'm sorry but I have to ask this are you admitting to stealing weapons from the armory and giving them to your friend Ali? Did he ask you to buy plastic explosives... Semtex for him?"

"No he didn't," yelled Sam as she ran out of the room. "You leave him alone before you get a beating you'll never forget." Sam flew into the room with fists up.

"Sam!" yelled Emma as she came in hearing her granddaughter yelling holding Bunny. "You get back in your room right now young lady. I'll deal with you..."

"No I won't... I'm sorry but Razhib is taking the blame for something he didn't do. The man you're looking for is one of the busboys. I heard him talking with Ali when I sneaked out."

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" asked Margo. Mike had a face that said he wasn't convinced.

"Listen bucko, I'm telling the truth and I would've told you earlier but you put me in time out before I could explain. I wanted to tell you on elevator but I saw Ali talking to the busboy that I recognized from his shoes. Then he got on the elevator with us and I couldn't very well tell everything I knew then. Before I could open my mouth mister personality would've tried to stop me and someone would've ended up hurt."

"Sam stop for a moment and go back to the beginning. Start over and tell us how everything went but take a breath first."

"Okay so I snuck out of here then went down the stairs to the fifth floor. There I got on a serving cart hiding under the bottom. The busboy came out and he talked about getting Semtex for a guy that I later found out was Ali," said Sam as she went through the whole story. "... then I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin. I knew he wouldn't expect it and that way we both got away."

"And I told you that it was very stupid," said Ali. "Ali is a very bad man but not just bad. The man is sick and he likes hurting people. Sam pissed him off and he won't forget or forgive that."

"So what! If he wants some of this, he knows where he can come. The bigger they are the harder they fall."

"You and I need to have a talk about your language," said Emma as she rocked Bunny. "So are we in danger here?"

"We need to find this busboy and pick up Ali," said Margo. "I think I'd like to move everyone down to the Dungeon for the time being."

"You sure you trust me down there or do you want to put me in a detention cell," said Razhib. "Sam tell them about the animal planet and the elephants."

"They never forget. But you can't put Molly and me in that category. We've been the victims of fascist police too."

"Yes we are definitely going to have to work on your language. This misunderstanding can be worked out later. For now, we need to move someplace safer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abu made his way back down to the laboratory thinking and when he walked in he found Ettore with a cold pack on his forehead and Chuck was up in the missile housing assembly. Ettore was snoring when he walked in. He walked over to a workbench picked up a hammer then went back over to Ettore and dropped it. It made a loud bang he jumped up tripping over his prosthetic leg and fell face first.

"You call that working," said Abu as Chuck laughed from above. "Cone down I want to talk with you face to face. I need this thing to launch in a half hour…. No excuses and before you say anything come down and let's talk."

"That was a lousy trick to play on a partner," said Ettore as he tried to get up. Abu helped but as he did he took Ettore's weapons from him. "Hey give that back."

"I'm sorry I'm dissolving our partnership now. You," said Abu to one of the guards. "Take Ettore to Chuck's cell."

"You can't do this to me," protested Ettore but events proved him wrong. The guard grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. "Hey watch the threads. I don't know what you're up to but this isn't over yet." He yelled as the guard escorted him of the lab.

"I guess he should've seen that coming," said Chuck as he climbed down and walked over to Abu. "So what do you want me to do? I can't guarantee anything in the time frame you want."

"Oh I think you can," said Abu. "Just wait until you hear what I have to tell you. But before that I want everyone out of here right now except for me and Chuck. Move out now you can take a break. Go have a smoke or grab a cup of coffee."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Anatoly follow Grigor down a long winding passageway that seemed to go all the way down to the very center of the earth. It went around and around until they felt like they were chasing their own tails. And just when they were about to call a halt to this they heard voices coming from up ahead.

"Shush," said Grigor. "There's the guard that watches the door to the prison cells. I've been this far before. He has to call another guard inside to let him in..."

"The door looks like steel. We could take out the guard and try to open the door but it will take time and I'm not sure if we'll have enough."

"And who knows what the guard inside will do to the prisoners before we can get the door open. I bet he's got orders to execute them."

"No, you can't let him do that. You promised to rescue my father not to get him and everyone else with him killed."

"Yes Grigor I remember. Don't worry I've got an idea. But first we're going to need that guy's clothes," said Sarah as she pulled her knife. She wasn't going to get more than one chance but she had to take it. Looking at the knife she flashed then she rolled out and threw it. The startled guard saw a blur of movement but before he could raise his weapon Sarah's knife caught him between the eyes and it was lights out.

"Grigor you stay here," said Anatoly as the two of them ran to the downed guard and stripped him. "Okay we have his clothes..."

"And now you put them on. Next we'll knock on the door and you'll tell them you have a prisoner that needs to be locked up... me..."

"I get it once he opens the door we can overpower him then release everyone. Not a bad plan. Very good I'm impressed."

"Don't be. We did this same thing to break in to a clandestine prison run by Alexei Volkoff to rescue Chuck's mother. I wished I'd left her there sometimes. What's taking so long? Change and let's go."

"You turn around first I'm a married man. Who do you think I am?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to think that I thought you were... well easy," said Sarah as she stifled a laugh and smiled like the Cheshire cat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Montenegro Ali took the elevator down to the lobby. Jack was walking through when he saw him step off then walk over to the reception desk to check out. Jack hung back and looked over the woman's shoulder as Ali settled his bill.

"I'm sorry to see you leave so soon," said Jack. "I hope everything was to your liking during your stay with us."

"Yes everything was just fine. But I got called by my home office and they ordered me back home. It seems that the business we had here was tanked. But things like this do happen... rarely that is but they do."

"I hope you'll come back and stay with us again soon. We do aim to please," said Jack as he played cat and mouse with Ali.

"Who knows what the future has in store for us. We could all be gone tomorrow but if I'm passing through I just might stop by. I have to say I found something here I didn't think I would find. But I have to go I have a car waiting for me outside."

"Can I help you with your bags?" said Jack as he waved for one of the bellhops to come over. "It's really no problem."

"No, I can manage by myself. You know in the airports they ask you if you were the only person who's handled your bag. I prefer to be able to tell them in all honest 'yes just me'. Thank you again Mr. Burton," said Ali as he shook Jack's hand then left.

Jack stood there watching Ali leave then disappear out of sight. Soon a team of men dressed in black can running across the lobby. One of the stopped to talk to Jack.

"Mr. Burton have you seen Ali? Margo just called down to tell us to detain him but when we went to his room we found he'd cleared out."

"I'm sorry Frank but you just missed him. He checked out and caught a car for the airport. If you guys hurry you might head him off."

"Thanks but what's the matter you've got a face."

"He called me by name. I never told him my name but more it was the way he said it... I don't know maybe I'm reading more into it. But I've spent my life reading people... it's what I do. About the only talent I have and the way he said my name sent a cold chill up my spine. Do you smell that? His cologne is still hanging in the air."

"Now that you mentioned it. Yes, almost a Jasmine... musk combination. It's kind of over powering."


	44. Chapter 44

Don't own Chuck

Chuck looked at Abu puzzled. He wondered if Abu had figured out that he'd been dragging his feet on completing the hook up of the second stage with the warhead. Maybe he wanted to put a rush order on this now because his message got back to Langley and they saw that he was right. Maybe there was a B-2 heading their way right now carrying some bunker busters.

"So you want to talk to me. Well here I am," said Chuck as he faced Abu. "I can't say I'm surprised at what just happened. I could see this coming but I was kind of hoping for something different."

"What that Ettore would take me out? Well I don't think that was ever in the cards. But this might shock you. These are the coordinates I want the missile targeted at," said Abu as he handed Chuck a piece of paper. Chuck looked at them and flashed. He pretended to accidently drop the piece of paper then bent down to pick it up.

"So, where is this located at? And what did they do to piss you off so much?" asked Chuck. He knew good and well where they were at… a mountainous area in a no man's zone between Azerbaijan and Iran.

"You can just say I have my reasons and Ettore wouldn't understand. Actually, I'm protecting him from the fallout afterwards… get it fallout."

"Yes, I get it… funny ha, ha. So, Abu let me see if I've got this straight. You want me to finish the installation of the warhead and you want me to program the missile for these coordinates. Plus you want this done in half an hour. Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes exactly and you need to hurry. It seems somehow our location got leaked out to the wrong people and this place is no longer safe."

"Okay, I'll help you but I have one demand," said Chuck. He could tell Abu was calculating in his head if he really needed him but Chuck had already done the math. "So what did your flash tell you? Other than give you a headache."

"Funny, but we don't have time to take this to the bargaining table and negotiate an agreement. Remember I still have your friends in my prison cells."

"True but if a bunker buster comes in through the ceiling it will be the same. So, you're the one out of time and besides I don't think my one demand is so unreasonable. I'll even start programming while I explain."

"Okay I'm listening," said Abu as Chuck went over to a programing console and accessed the on board navigational computer. Then began to write a string of commands while he talked with Abu. Then he paused for a moment.

"What's the matter you're not done yet," said Abu as he tried to watch Chuck write code but he was writing too fast. He was the fastest hacker he'd ever seen write code but looking at his watch he wondered if he was fast enough.

"Nothing I'm just catching my breath. I forgot how good I was at this. You know this would be a lot easier if I had a bottle of Rombauer," said Chuck. He caught Abu's perplexed look. "… a bottle of chardonnay. I call it my thinking juice. Sorry, what was I thinking you wouldn't know about that."

[Meanwhile outside the prison cells]

Anatoly dressed up like the guard. Sarah gave him the once over then picked up a hand full of dirt and rubbed her face. Then Anatoly escorted her to the cell block door where he banged on it telling whoever was inside to open in Bulgarian.

"Hey is anyone home? Or did you all go on a smoke break. What's going on here? I've got a prisoner to drop off."

"What's going on out there and why are you making all that noise," said the man on the inside. "Hey

Where's Achmed and why are you here and not on the ship?"

"I don't know where Achmed is and we found this woman snooping around the ship so I was told to bring her here. Abu wants to interrogate her later."

"I can see why," said the man on the other side of the door. "Has she been searched? Doesn't matter I'll have to check her for weapons before we put her in the cell. But where's Achmed? He knows he's not supposed to walk off."

"He probably ran off to the restroom or something," said Anatoly as they heard the tumbler roll in the lock as the key turned back the bolt.

"He knows better than that. If he needs to go anywhere he needs to knock on the door and tell me first," said the man as he opened the door.

The door creaked as it opened. Sarah and Anatoly noticed it was made of one piece about two-inch-thick hardened steel. They never would've been able to blow that open without killing everyone inside.

"Come on in and let's do that pat down," said the man as he laughed. But then he looked at Anatoly. "Hey, those clothes you've got on… they look like Achmed's."

"Let's get that pat down taken care of first," said Sarah as she pulled her Smith & Wesson cold cocking the guy. "Sorry if I got a little too handsy."

As Sarah took care of the guard next to the door Anatoly drew his Makarov and put one in the chest of the guard at the far end. The round pushed him back but he just smiled. His vest saved him but the round knocked him back against the cell bars. Casey reached out and there was a loud crack as the man went limp.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you two in the chest one in the head. They don't make vests with hoodies," said Casey as Stefan reached through the bars and got the keys off the guard. A few minutes later and they were all liberate.

"Papa," yelled Grigor as he ran in after everyone was freed. His father turned as soon as he heard his son's voice and the two hugged.

"Okay Grigor, you need to lead everyone out of here the same way you came in. However, the guards aren't going to let you go without a fight. Do you know where the armoury is?" The boy nodded. "Good take them there first get as many weapons and as much ammunition as you can carry then leave. Very soon this place will come under attack and you people need to get as far away from here as you can."

"Then we should go find Chuck and get him," said Casey as he picked up the guard's H&K MP5. Anatoly hugged Stefan and Imma. He pulled out two back up pieces and handed them each one.

"Hey what about me and my people," said Banai. "Who are we the poor cousins with holes in their clothes?"

"Here," said Sarah as she took off the guard a Beretta 9. "You can take this but the rest of your men should go with the villager and help them escape. We've got enough to handle this and afterwards we don't want to be tripping over each other as we try to make our escape."

"Lieutenant," said Casey. "that goes for your seal team too. You work with the Iranians and keep these people safe. They've suffered enough."

"Roger will do and good luck Colonel," said Marsh. "Okay boys it's time for a little payback. Grigor take us to that armoury so we can get some toys."

"Okay, guys you heard the lady," said Banai to his men. "Your job is to protect the villagers and see them to safety. I'll meet you on the other side."

"You sure you can trust these people… they're Americans and Russians. You know what I mean," said one of his men as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure and I'm giving you the order so you're not taking orders from a woman. Now go if they say we don't have much time we don't have much time. And this my friend is wasting it. ma'a as-salaama."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike and Margo were rounding everyone up from the suit and heading down to the Dungeon when they got a call from their men in the lobby. They informed them that Ali had checked out and was headed for the airport so Margo ordered them to go get him. They could grab him there then shove him on one of the companies charters to be whisk him off to a black site where they could get some answers.

"Okay, everyone we can relax for now and take a breather. It seems Ali has gone. I just got word from below that he checked out and left a little while ago," said Margo.

"I'll stay here with everyone until we get confirmation that Ali is in the air," said Mike. "Why don't you take Sam down to Jack's office where she and he can go over employee photos. That way we can find out the name of this busboy and bring him in."

"You do remember you work for me. But okay and Razhib can you come with me? I'd like a chance for us to talk alone. I need to apologize and I feel there are things you want to tell me."

"Yes there are but I don't know if you're going to want to hear what I have to say," said Razhib. But Sam gave him a face.

"Come on," Sam said as she took him by the hand. "We can milk this for some ice cream. Just play along and help me lay the guilt trip on thick. It's been my experience that adults mean well but they screw up a lot so you need to be understanding."

"Not everything can be solved with Rocky Road," said Razhib as he tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him.

"Maybe not, but if my mommy has taught me anything it's that it makes crap taste a lot better when it's being forced down your throat. Can Molly come with us too? Please or she's going to feel left out."

"You know you're a little stinker," said Emma. "And speaking of little stinkers I think I smell one." Bunny laughed as if she understood and caressed Emma's face.

"Okay Mike you can stay here with Emma and Bunny. Razhib and girls you're with me but I want you all within sight of an adult at all times."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Just one moment and let me get my medical bag. I never leave home without it," said Sam. She ran into her room and came out shortly afterwards.

They left the suite then walked down to the elevator. Razhib was silent all the way down which only made Margo more concerned. They pressed the button and waited. Finally, the elevator arrived, the doors opened, and they got on.

"Phew, who was on this elevator before us should check their cologne," said Molly. "What did they do bath in it."

"Really," said Sam. "Does it come by the gallon? What's that smell. It smells…"

"Like jasmine mixed with musk," mumbled Rashib as he remembered back to a lesson he had heard the Toy Maker give. He closed his eyes and he was there:

" _You can use this to keep bomb dogs from detecting your explosives. You just have to is spray it all around where you plant the bomb and they won't pick up on the scent. This is my own creation…. Jasmine and musk."_

"Crap! Jasmine and musk," said Razhib. His eyes grew big and he pushed the button for the emergency stop on the elevator panel.

"Razhib! What's the matter?" asked Margo a little startled. "I think we can wait until we get to the ground floor to have this talk?"

"No not that… this doesn't have to do with that," said Razhib as he examined the control panel. The screw heads were mared. "Sam in that bag you carry with you. Is there a Philip's head screwdriver in it?"

"Of course I do. Doesn't every doctor carry one," said Sam as she took it out and handed it to him. "But when you're done I want that back... it's a part of a set."

"What's going on and should you be removing that," said Margo but she saw how intently and gingerly he was handling in. He slid his hand under it carefully after he lifted it up enough to look behinds. He gently reached under and detached a red wire that was stuck to the back.

"Okay now we can see what we have," said Razhib as he removed the face. Everyone took a deep breath. Inside was stuffed with C-4 and a green light indicating it was armed. "We activated it when you pressed the button for the ground floor."

"We're between floors now," said Margo as she took her phone out to call Mike. "We can force the doors open then Mike can open the doors on the floor and I can get you kids to safety."

"If we'd gone down to the ground floor it would've exploded. That's the good news. If we start again it will explode," said Razhib. He suddenly realized Margo was about to force the doors open. "Stop! Are you crazy?"

"What? I'm about to get everyone out of this trap. We force open the doors and…" said Margo but Razhib cut her off.

"You're about to get everyone killed is what you're about to do. That's the way Ali operates. He gives you an obvious exit then when you take it you find it was a trap."

"Are you sure about that? Is there a way we can make sure," asked Margo as Mike came on the line. "Hold one Mike. … Yes we stopped the elevator on purpose. There's a bomb on board. … just hold. So Razhib how do we know?"

"Sam, do you have a telescopic mirror and flashlight in that bag?" Sam smiled and popped it open again pulling them out.

"I'm always prepared and you guys used to make fun of me for carrying this bag around. Now who's laughing suckers."

"Yes you're right," said Razhib as he pulled out the mirror and got it up in the doorjamb using the flashlight he checked up inside the works. He remembered back to his time with the Toy Maker and tuned everything out as he searched. "There you are. He's got sensors up in here that completed a circuit when the doors closed. If you break it now… well we don't want to do that."

"Mike, did you copy that? We can't force open the doors. But I'd like to know how he got that in there. He wasn't in the elevator that long… not long enough to dismantle everything and reassemble without anyone knowing."

"He's very good at what he does. This… this is practice… a lot of practice. You start by building model ships in bottles. That teaches you patience as well as it works on dexterity. I'm afraid our only hope is for me to disarm it."

"Can you?" asked Margo. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. "It's all right if you say you can't do it. I can get one of our bomb experts in here…"

"How? If he's wired the doors I'm sure he's put something on the roof. This he did for me to find. He's still taunting me the servant boy."

"Well don't just stand there and go boohoo woe is me. Get even with this butthole by disarming his bomb," said Sam. "Are you going to let him walk all over you for the rest of your live... which I might add could be pretty short if you do nothing."

"Sam's right Razhib doing nothing isn't an option. We have faith that you can do this. The only question is do you have faith in yourself?"

"Molly it's not just faith," said Razhib then he pause. "I can't believe I'm going to ask this question. But do you have a pair of scissors and a scalpel in there?" Sam smiled back at him like the cat who ate the canary.

"Please tell me you don't," said Margo but Sam was already handing them to Razhib. She just shook her head. "I hope you don't have a gun in there."

"No, of course not that would go against the Hippocratic oath to do no harm. I have the scalpel and scissors… well because I might need them. I borrowed them from Chicago memorial when we visited Aunt Ellie and Uncle Awesome. I just took them also because... well between colleagues you lend things."

"I'm searching that bag once this is done and sequestering all dangerous objects that a five-year-old has no business having."

"Anyone ever call you a buzz kill," said Sam. Margo had to hold her phone away from her ear as loudly as Mike was laughing.

"Will you people hold down the noise I've got to study this and your chatting in the background isn't helping. Okay this is it. I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is I can disarm the bomb but the bad news is I have to cut the power to the brakes to do it which means the elevator will go into a free fall until I can restore power."

"So free falling would be thirty-two feet per second per second and the distance from where we are now to the end of the line would be..."

"Yes, I've done the math and there isn't much time I know. Remember where your mathematics comes from..."

"If only you applied this to your homework," said Molly as she smiled at him. "Maybe your grades would improve."

"Funny but not helping. I can do it... disarm the bomb but there won't be a lot of time to stop this from hitting the bottom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things back in Langley were hopping. The General was down in the situation room with Roan, her aide and General Thomas. Because it was a military operation General Thomas took charge. The Chief of Naval Operation passed the gauntlet over to the Chairman of the JCS. Now they were just waiting for the Mason to arrive on station to begin the attack.

"I would've liked to have used something out of the 39th from Incirlik but the Turks won't give us permission to fly through their air space and we ruled out using anything Bulgaria itself. Because that would put base commanders in a delicate situation. Italy was out of the question because we'd have to tell them why and after the Sigonella incident... well we didn't want to open up any old wounds."

"Sir, the Mason reported they're ten minutes away from being within striking range. They're requesting permission to go hot."

"Permission granted and God's speed with them," said General Thomas. "Can we get sat imagery of the island?"

"You heard the General," said Beckman. "Bring it up on the big screen and zoom in on the target area. Bring it in as close as you can. I want to be able to count the hairs on the head of their guards."

"Look at that? What's happening down there? It looks like people are running out of the underground complex."

"This is what we were afraid would happen," said Roan as they watched people running in every direction. "They've gotten word we're about to launch our attack and trying to escape. General, you need to order that attack now before it's too late."

"Hold up a moment the Mason isn't on station yet and we're trying to destroy their hardware not take civilian lives. Let's let a few of the poor bastards escape before we hit them with the kitchen sink."

"I hear where you're coming from and normally I'd agree with your" said Diane. "But we can't let sentiment get in the way when we're talking about the thousands of lives at risk if they launch that missile."

"Well the last I check I was in charge of the military part of this operation. I thank you for your advice but I'm the one who has to make the call."

"Sir the Mason is in range to launch Tomahawks then they'd like to move in to begin shore bombardment."

"Tell them to standby for my orders," said Tank. Then suddenly the silo doors opened and the Iranian missile took flight. "Crap! Fire!... Fire!"

"At what now," asked the General. "The cow's out of the barn. You waited too long. I told you not to get sentimental and now it's bitten you in the butt."

"Sir, the Mason reported two tomahawks away and closing in to begin shore bombardment. They report the missile has been launched."

"Tell them to stand down and save their ammunition for World War three," said Tank. Everyone turned around and looked at him. "Just tell them to stand down."

"The first Tomahawk is nearing the target area. Ten seconds to impact," said the Major as he started a countdown.

"Switch over to the view from the nose cone on the missile," said the General as they watched the missile hone in on the target as it flew just above the surface of the water then up and back down. There was a blinding flash of light then nothing.

"Give me back sat view so we can see the damage," said the Major. Both Generals nodded but as they were switching over there was another flash of light followed by a fire.

"Major, we need to track that missile. Contact SAC and see if they can activate autodestruct and have the missile destroy itself over the Black Sea."

"What do you think the chances of Chuck or anyone of his team getting out of that mess alive are?" said Roan. "I know this was necessary but... well I've grown to like Charles and Sarah... even Colonel shoot 'em up."

"I don't know but like you said this was necessary. And right now we have other things to worry about like averting World War three. Any word yet from SAC?"

"I've got them on the horn now," said the Major. "I'm putting them through for you on the horn," said the Major and shortly they heard a voice on the other end.

"I'm sorry General but before I can initiate an auto destruct command I need to verify your authorization code. Please give me your code now."

"Here you go but you need to hurry," said the General as she gave the man her access code. "If you don't hurry you're about to become very busy."

"Yes Ma'am authorization granted initiating self-destruct. Oh no… something is wrong the warhead it isn't accepting the command. Let me try again... crap it's not working. I'm sorry but the warhead isn't under our control."

"No it's under Abu's. Chuck, what have you done."


	45. Chapter 45

Don't own Chuck

Sarah along with Casey and the rest retraced their way back up the spiraling passageway and at the top they broke off. Sarah heard the crackling noise again in her earpiece even louder than before. They headed for it while Grigor took the rest of the group in the opposite direction. It wasn't long before they heard small arms fire behind them but they couldn't go back to check on them.

"We have to push on," said Sarah. "John, we can't do anymore for them now. This way… straight ahead." But suddenly she stopped touched her ear. "Anatoly, check your earbud I'm not getting anything anymore. How about you?"

"No not a thing what could that mean?" asked Anatoly. Sarah turned and started to run. Casey grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey wait a minute, what's going on? There's something else you haven't told us," said John as she pulled away then continued on.

"We were picking up the radiation signal from the warhead before we went to get you guys. That's how we know Chuck is this way. Abu was trying to get him to install the warhead for him so he wouldn't execute you guys…"

"I know I told him not to but his female feelings got the best of him," said Casey. Sarah spun around and punched him square on the jaw sending him to the ground.

"If you're still alive it's because he listened to those female feelings as you call them. The crackling sound is gone which means the plutonium core is being shielded. That means the warhead has been seated now get up off your butt and let's get a move on it. It won't be long now before they launch."

They rounded a bend only to find two guards standing outside of the lab. They'd heard about a prisoner escape so they were on alert and opened fire.

"Look out," yelled Sarah as she shoved Anatoly out of the way of a bullet. Banai returned fire giving everyone a chance to get to cover. The two guards ran behind a boulder firing at the team pinning them down.

"We need to root them out of there if we going to get into lab and I can see only one way to do that so get ready to move."

"John, don't do anything stupid," said Sarah but she was too late Casey charged the boulder with weapon in hand. "Like doing that," she yelled as she charged behind them.

"Come on this gets the blood pumping," said Casey as he continued to fire every time he saw a head try to pop up.

"And I'd like to keep I pumping where it belongs," said Sarah as she continued firing after Casey ran out. They quickly covered the distance between themselves and the boulder which was the Casey's plan.

The two guards were pinned down and couldn't get up when they finally could Sarah and Casey were on top of them.

"Did someone order a knuckle sandwich," said Casey as he punched the man in the face then laid him out with a right left combination that turned the guy into a bubblehead making him look like one of those little dogs in the back window of a car.

"Come here," said Sarah as she took her guy out. First with a hip throw twisting his arm to dislodge his weapon. The arm made a loud cracking sound as the joint popped out of the shoulder socket then she finished him off with a side thrust to the face.

"Get ready," said Sarah as she grabbed her guard's weapon and Casey did the same. They all ran to the lab door. "On my count I go low you go high then the rest of you guys come in after us."

"Let's do this," said Casey. But they weren't prepared for what they found inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the elevator Razhib worked quietly but carefully. He gently pulled the loose wires out where he could see them and what was behind them. As he suspected the bomb was wired into the control panel. He was going to have to disable the panel cut the wires and pull the blasting caps out of the Semtex.

"Okay this is our current situation," said Razhib. "I'm going to disable the control panel but when I do that we will start to drop. I will immediately cut these wires which will keep the bomb from exploding from our descent. However, then I will need to pull the blasting caps out of the Semtex, but that won't be easy because he's shoved them in deep. If I move the bomb as I'm pulling them out… well take my word for it we don't want me to do that."

"Mike's saying he's going to talk to the explosive experts we have," said Margo. "Let me put him on speaker."

"I've got an idea. Sam, you wouldn't have any glue remover in your bag do you?" Sam looked inside but shook her head.

"No, sorry I don't. I've got disinfectant to clean out wounds and disinfect instruments. I don't know will that work?

"No that won't do. Plastic explosives is a polymer and what I hoped to do was to dissolve and weaken it enough that the blasting caps would just come right out."

"Our expert here says that should work. He'd like for you to take a picture of the bomb and send it to me so I can show him."

"We can take as many pictures are we like but the problem right now is if we move it the liquid mercury fuses with break a circuit then there will be a huge explosion. Oh my… I know why he put this here. Yes, the explosion will travel the length of this shaft all the way into the basement where it will compromise the sustaining pillars of the casino. This whole building will come down like a deck of cards. Mike, you've got to get every one out of here starting with Emma and Bunny."

"I will sound the evacuation but I'm going to stay here with you. Emma doesn't want to leave either. I will have Bunny taken out but we're not leaving you guys."

"Don't be silly," said Margo. "Mike, you're in charge now. You've got to get everyone out including Emma and Bunny. We don't need for you guys to be heroes. Emma go now when we're done and this is over we can all go get our nails done and laugh about this… nails… nail polish… nail polish is a polymer so nail polish remover should…"

"Yes it should work," said Razhib. Margo dug around in her purse and pulled out a partial bottle. "I hope it's a enough."

"Let's hope so," said Razhib as he started pouring it a trickle at first stopping for a few seconds to let it soak then continued. "Crap, we're close but not quite there."

"Here you can use mine," said Sam as she dug out of her bag a full bottle. Everyone looked at her. "What? I'm a girl too and one day when Mommy lets me I'll get my nails painted like the big girls do. I just believe in being prepared."

"I could kiss you right now if I wasn't busy trying to keep us from being blown up," said Razhib as he took the bottle from her then went back to work.

"Don't you even think about it. Just to let you know I've still got my hammer in my bag. You can ask Molly if I'm afraid to use it. I took out some bad guys in Nice with it."

"I did see her do it. But to be honest the lights were off and the men fell to the ground…"

"And I made sure they didn't get up again."

"Why wasn't I told anything about this," said Emma over the phone. "I think you, me and your parents need to have a sit down when they get back."

"I think you just told on yourself," whispered Molly. "And I think you're in it now."

"Shush… I don't know what you understood but I'm sure it wasn't what you thought you heard… I was just testing their reflexes."

"Yeah, it was like tap, tap that's all. Not a knee jerk out of the lot of them. Maybe a moan or two but usually after the second whack there was silence."

"What part of not helping don't you understand," said Sam as she gave Molly a look.

"Can you keep it down," said Razhib. "Okay it's working I need to let it sit for a bit and soften some more. In the meantime, I'm going to use Sam's scalpel to remove some of the Semtex. I'll gently cut it away. The more Semtex I can remove the smaller the explosion and lessen the possibility that the sustain pillars with be compromised."

"The expert said to be careful there could be a hidden trip wire," said Mike. Razhib looked up at Margo and handed her a hunk of plastic explosive.

"Razhib has the situation under control. Has there been any word yet back from the men who went to the airports to grab Ali? I'd really like to force him to stand in the casino right now knowing his fate was in Razhib's hands." Razhib looked up and smiled.

"Sorry but when they got to the airport he was nowhere to be found. They showed his picture around and looked at the CCTV feed but nothing. I was thinking he might've gone to the capital to fly out."

"No… no he didn't fly out," said Razhib. "That's not his style. He's the kind of person who likes to watch as a matter of fact I'm willing to bet he's somewhere nearby watching the casino. This… well this is like a graduation ceremony the Toy Maker would hold when he thought a student was done or he got tired of having them."

"That's good to know. I'll tap into the CCTV feeds around the casino and use facial recognition to locate him. If he's there we should know something soon."

"Crap… crap if this was for me… Mike, do me a favor send someone to the pub in old town. You know the one I'm talking about. I'd like it if you could have them put eyes on Miriam for me. They don't have to identify themselves or bring her in… oh please don't do that but just make sure she's all right. If this SOB planted this for me he had an endgame that I won't like."

"Roger that. Consider it done," said Mike. They heard Mike in the background talking with some he was telling where to go.

"What do you think is his endgame," asked Margo. "I'm not going to like this am I," she said. She already thought she knew it and she didn't like the idea one bit.

"He wants me to go with him. If I pass his test he will try to use Miriam to force me to go with him and be his servant slash accomplice. I've seen what these things can do and I promised myself I'd never make one nor hurt anyone with them."

"I knew some of what you went through after you were kidnapped by your father and taken from my sister. You've seen things no child should ever see and I wish I could take that from you and give you back the years that were stolen from you…"

"But you can't. I wish you could too but what was done can't be undone. However, maybe there was a reason this happened to me. Maybe I was being prepared for this day when what I learned could be used to stop my new family from being hurt."

"I like that idea too," said Margo as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well enough of me taking you away from your work. But always know you're my little hero," she said as she caressed his face.

"It's funny the feel of your hand is one of the only memories I have of my mother."

"My sister was a special person because she had you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey erupted in the laboratory to find Chuck at the launch control. The guards inside drew their weapons but Chuck yelled at them to stand down. They looked at each other then dropped their weapons. Casey looked puzzled at Sarah who looked puzzled at Chuck. Then a computer voice came on starting a count down.

"Good we're in time to stop this," said Casey. "Chuck tell me what I have to do to stop this thing from launching. I'm good at breaking things."

"No John, step away from that panel. We're not going to stop the launch. I helped Abu finish the missile now I'm helping him launch it."

"You're what? Do you feel all right or did you bump your head? Is this the Oslo effect or something like that? Is your Timex still ticking there? Because I though you said you're helping him launch this missile."

"No you heard right. Listen I don't have time to explain but this missile has to launch," said Chuck as the computer voice gave a t-five minutes to launch and the silo doors opened. "You're going to have to trust me on this."

"Chuck our orders are to stop the launch," said Banai. "My government wants the missile destroyed. I can't go on trust alone…"

"Hold up there," said Casey as he pointed his weapon at Banai. "If the man says we need to launch the missile we launch the missile and you commies… what do you have to say comrades. Better dead than red… oh I've been dying to say that since we started."

"Thanks John I think," said Chuck as he lifted the red cap on the firing toggle. Sarah reached over and put her hand on his.

"Are you sure about this? There's no going back on this once that toggle is thrown," she said as she looked into his eyes and recognized her Chuck behind them.

"John, it's called the Stockholm effect not Oslo but no I know what I'm doing," he said as the computer voice said launch then he threw the toggle. The engines fired on the missile. The light was so bright they had to shield their eyes as the missile leaped out of the silo and away disappearing in the sky.

"Will you get that thing out of my face," said Banai as he batted Casey's pistol out of his face. "We're not going to take the blame for nuking Moscow or Kiev."

"Who said anything about nuking anyone? I removed the plutonium payload and replaced it with C-4," said Chuck. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and whole place began to shake violently. "We need to get out of here."

"But where's the plutonium? We need to make sure it's safe before we leave. And where's Abu and Ettore?"

"Abu took the plutonium with him when he made his escape to his sub. Ettore is in my cell… they had a falling out. Now let's go I guess I should try to rescue Ettore."

"Screw Ettore. We need to go after Abu and the plutonium. The last thing we need is for him to make another bomb with it."

"Don't worry about him that's taken care of. Right now, we need to go. You guys go ahead I'll catch up with you." Suddenly smoke started bellowing in from fires the Tomahawk had caused.

"Oh no you don't buster I'm coming with you," said Sarah. "The rest of you go. Take as many people as you can and show them the way out."

"You'll find they don't have any fight left in them. Abu evacuated all his assassins with him. These are just the unlucky few who got left behind. Come on I know the way back to my cell," said Chuck as he grabbed Sarah by the hand and ran out in the smoke. Soon they were out of earshot from the rest.

"Chuck, why are you so concerned about Ettore? Is it because he and Abu downloaded the intersect? That's not your fault."

"Well yes and no. I did try to tell them not to but they didn't… they wouldn't listen. I did everything but I never told them about the governor and now they're coming apart mentally. Abu just launched that missile against his own people and both are developing paranoia as well as megalomania. That's on me because had I told them about the governor then this wouldn't be happening."

"But you can't… don't you see you can't not without giving away that you…. and I have the intersect. This isn't your fault. You didn't make them download it."

"I could've careless if they found out about me. But I couldn't risk them finding out about you. If one went after my governor, then the other would've figured out you have one too and tried to take it. I couldn't… I won't let anything happen to you."

"And I won't let anything happen to you," said Sarah as they came to the prison cell but the guard outside was dead and the cell door opened.

"It looks like Ettore liberated himself," said Chuck as he pulled a paperclip from the lock on the inside of the door. "Let's go join the other."

"Sounds good to me," said Sarah. But they had no sooner gotten to the main passageway when there was another violent explosion and the ground shook again. However, this time part of the ceiling caved in almost falling on them. They quickly retreat but the passageway in front of them was completely blocked.

"Crap what now," said Sarah as she looked at the mass. "We're not going to be able to dig our way out of this," she said as she started to cough. The tunnels were rapidly filling with smoke. "We can't stay here… We've got to find a way out."

"I think I've got an idea," said Chuck as he took her by the hand and ran back down the passageway. But the way to the lab was blocked too. "Crap, I was going to climb out of the silo."

"There has to be another way out," said Sarah as she continued to cough. Chuck took off his shirt and tore it into strips. He found a busted water pipe and got it wet.

"Here hold this over your mouth and nose," said Chuck as he led her back down the passageway. This time they went to the prison cells. Now there was no one around except for them and by now Chuck was having a hard time breathing but he took her to the end of the block.

"Help me take this lid off," he said. "It's a chute that they used to dump bodies down. I think it leads out to sea."

"You think? Chuck, you led us here on a hunch," said Sarah as she helped. The lid came off and they could here water beneath them. "Chuck, you've got no idea where this leads to or how long it is. We could drown before we come out."

"Or we can suffocate in here. If that's not bad enough if there's another attack the roof will cave in on us so what will it be?"

"Okay but we go down together."

"Always," said Chuck as he kissed her through her makeshift air filter mask. They climbed up on the lip then hugged each other. "Here goes nothing," said Chuck as they slid down the chute. It was like a slide in the park. They picked up speed until they dropped into the sea.

Sarah and Chuck tried to hold onto each other but the current was strong and it took them along down a dark tunnel. Chuck felt his lungs aching like they wanted to burst as he tried to hold his breath then suddenly there was light. Sarah grabbed him by the arm and helped him up to the light. Breaking surface they gasped for air but looking around they were too far from the island to swim back and there wasn't a ship or boat in sight.

"Well lucky for us there are very few sharks in the Black Sea because the saline levels are low and the water is cooler than the other seas."

"Chuck, Sweetie, shut up and conserve your energy," said Sarah. But he smiled then swam over to her and kissed her.

"Phew, did you change your perfume? Or did it go bad?"

"Shut up and kiss me again." He obliged but as they were kissing they heard a ship's horn in the distance getting louder.

"I thought you were supposed to hear bells when you kiss," said Chuck. She laughed at him then pushed his head under. He came up with a mouthful of water.

"Don't you dare spit that on me," she said as he spit it out like a cupid in a fountain. "Now all you need is a pigeon to sit on your head."

"I think our ride is here," said Chuck as he started doing the back stroke. The Mason that was a dot on the horizon came steaming straight towards them. As the ship steam towards them she noticed Chuck's mood changed.

"What's wrong? We're being rescued and this nightmare is over. You said the missile wasn't a problem. We just have to locate Abu and recover the plutonium."

"That maybe all academic by now. You see I couldn't risk letting him get away with something that deadly so in the words of my mother I took care of it."

"I don't like it when you quote your mother. Do I want to know what 'taking care of it' means?" said Sarah. She could tell it was something that obviously upset him. "Well you can explain it to me and the General when we get on board," she said as she pointed to a motor whale boat the Mason sent to pick them up.

"First things first we should call home and let everyone know we're okay."


	46. Chapter 46

Don't own Chuck

Back at Langley things were going crazy as they tried to track the missile and send in troops to separate the wolves from the sheep. The Bulgarians wanted to protest but the missile launched from their island made them mute. General Thomas pulled the two hundred marines from Mihail Kogălniceanu base in Romania deploying them on Snake Island to be joined by a division of GRU Spetsnaz. As soon as crap hit the fan Morgan made contact direct to Langley through the bird overhead.

"Ma'am I have an Agent Grimes trying to report in," said one of her men on the comms watch. "He says it's urgent. He needs to speak with you right now."

"Oh that's the wooly one... did you tell him we're busy trying to clean up the mess his people caused," said Beckmen. "What intel could he have? Hold up... patch him through."

"Hi Becky," said Morgan as he came on the monitor. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm in the Hydra Command Center on the Contessa. I saw the launch and I'm feeding you a data stream like Sarah showed me how to do. There have been two explosions at Abu's dark site I'm assuming that was you. And from the camera feeds I'm getting most of the civilians got out in time. I'm kind of limited what I can see here. Hold up I'm getting called by Anatoly..."

"Good find out from him what happened to Abu and Ettore then report back to me. Maybe we can get a clearer picture about what's going on."

"Ma'am the missile has changed course and is heading towards Sevastopol. The Russians have ordered their fleet to sortie the port."

"My Lord that many ships... they'll never get them out in time and even if they could they'll never be able to put enough distance before it's too late."

"They should send their subs out first because the they have the best chance of weathering out the nuclear strike. But that's only as good as if it's an air burst. If it hits the water, then nothing will survive."

"Ma'am the Russians have raised their DEFCON level to one and are recalling all their active and reserve troops."

"What? Get me Igor on the horn. We don't need any knee jerk reaction form some sub lieutenant in some isolated outpost launching a retaliatory strike. Geez and I left the hospital early for this?"

"It could be worse you could still be there and miss all this fun," said Tank. "I'm having the Mason move in to make sure no one makes a break for it from that rock. We've got the rats boxed in let's keep 'em there." As the General was on the line with the Mason the main monitor flickered and Igor came up. His face was grey and there were obvious age marks that weren't there before.

"Igor DEFCON one? Really, come on you're going to make us got to DEFCON one too and with that many nervous fingers on the button... you're... we're asking for trouble."

"I can't do anything about it. The decision was taken from me by the Military High Command and they are about to issue a statement that an attack against us with will result in a retaliatory strike of equal proportion."

"But the Bulgarians have nothing to do with this and you know it. I received word that Anatoly survive our attack on Abu's compound. I can put him in touch with you and he can tell whoever that this is all a big mistake."

"I'm glad he survived and I'd like to know about my other people too but that won't change anything. The Spetsnaz I was sending were recalled and I'm waiting to see if I weather out this storm. If the wind changes here I could end up in the basement. Oh Diane, we had some good times didn't we?"

"Yes we did and this isn't over yet," said Diane. Then she got an idea. "Hold on Igor. I assume you record our conversation?"

"Of course I do. Don't you? It's so I can show my... well enemies is such a harsh word... Let's call them people who work against me. I can show the Kremlin that I am loyal even though I have American friends."

"Friends? Okay, now just listen. Agent connect me with Agent Grimes I want him to report in on what he found out from the Russian."

"Becky, am I glad you called. Ettore just boarded the ship and they are preparing to get underway. I don't want to go on a Med cruise with him."

"Just calm down," said General Thomas. "The Mason will be there shortly and they'll make sure you don't go anywhere. Now patch the Russian in to General Beckman."

"Okay but when you say make sure they don't go anywhere do you mean like they're going to shoot at us... like with a cannon that will put big holes in the ship that will fill with water and the ship will sink and I'm sealed in this compartment... I'll either drown or suffocate like a rat..."

"Grimes get a grip on yourself and patch that call through. I'm trying to avoid Word War three here," said Beckman. "If you don't hurry up I'll have the Mason shoot a missile at you. You won't have to worry about drowning or suffocating you'll go up in an explosion."

"Gee thanks," said Morgan as he patched the call over. "Anatoly, this is Morgan I have General Beckman on the line for you."

"Agent Mikhailovich, I have your boss on the line listening to you. Can you confirm that Abu launched the missile for us?"

"I wish I could but the truth is Chuck launched it after Abu escaped to his sub..." said Anatoly then suddenly the communications link dropped.

"What just happened? Why did we drop the connection?" said the General. "Get him back right now on the double."

"Diane, you've put me in an awkward position. If I don't take this to the Kremlin they'll accuse me of collusion and covering up your responsibility. If I do, they will target either Norfolk or San Diego."

"Let's no jump to conclusions Igor before we have all the facts. Get Grimes back on the line right now."

"Becky I'm back. I'm sorry that the line dropped but I told you they were getting underway. We just pulled out of port and out of range for the earbuds. We're starting to slow down I see the destroyer on the external cameras. Hey wait why is it leaving? Hey Buddy come back here. I'm still here!"

"I'm sorry Agent Grimes but the Mason has to go on the other side of the island to head off Abu. We can track your location via satellite but if he gets away he's gone."

"If they find me here I'm a goner. Okay I heard what Anatoly said and I know it sounded bad for my boy Chuck. But we all know he wouldn't have launched that missile unless it was necessary. Do you really think Chuck would launch a nuke... he wouldn't even use a tactical nuke in Call of Duty let alone in real life. Oh geez, we're picking up steam again. As an oh by the way before I die just to let you know I saw Casey along with Banai and the rest of team Red... Stefan and Imma on the monitors before we pulled out. Tell Alex I love her and she should remarry if I don't make it."

"But you're not married so how can she remarry," said the Major. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'm just pointing out a fact."

"It's like we're married in my heart. I need to go dark before they figure out someone is transmitting from aboard. If you need me just yell... I'm afraid of the dark. Morgan out."

"Really with everything going on this is what you do," said the General. "Igor listen to me I need a little time to straighten this mistake out."

"I can give you until the missile strikes then after that everything is out of my hands. I don't think Chuck launched that missile intentionally either but I can only go on what my agent said."

"Ma'am the Mason is reporting they spotted two swimmers in the water a man and a woman. They fit Agents Carmichael's descriptions."

"Good as soon as the Mason identifies them I want their Skipper to put them on the horn with me and maybe we can get to the bottom of this. There's no way Chuck would've launched that missile for Abu."

"Diane, don't speak to quickly," said Roan. "I just got off the phone with Montenegro... The Station Chief along with her son; Molly, Sarah's sister and Sam, the Carmichaels' daughter walked into a trap. They're stuck in an elevator with a bomb that Ali the Persian left for them."

"Are you saying Chuck was blackmailed into launching that missile? Surely he'd realize what launching that missile would mean."

"I'm saying if he had to make the choice... well I don't envy him. Decisions like this are one of the reasons I've decided not to procreate."

"Thank goodness," said Tank. "I can just see the little ... well I won't comment on his mother's poor choice. But the kid in first grade walks in wearing a white evening jack and black bow tie. All the other kids put an apple on the teacher's desk except for him. He hands her a rose then kisses her on the hand..."

"You know said like that it almost makes me want to have one of the little..."

"Gentlemen can we get back to averting World War three and Roan don't even look my way. That ship's done sailed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in Montenegro Mike got a lead on the busboy. Down in the Dungeon they reviewed CCTV footage and identified one of the busboys who was on the fifth floor when Sam slipped out. Frank went to the kitchen and the sous-chef remembered the man acted strangely.

"I was working that day... yes I remember the man came in put his cart away then Sam came out from under and ran out like a scared rabbit. I remember he even came back and asked about her. I thought he was worried about getting into trouble."

"Very good and just one last thing is there anything else you can remember," said Frank. He was already writing the man's name down.

"Well yes he went up there to the fifth floor with the cart but there was no order from the room... nothing to deliver or take away. I didn't think anything about at the time but now it does seem odd.

"Okay... interesting," said Frank as he took note of the busboy's strange behavior. "I need all this for Mr. Burton... You realize we need to keep this on the down low."

"Yes... yes of course, it's just he didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd steal from the rooms. But I guess that's the point. If he did you guys would've caught him sooner. But the same thing happened the other day... I mean he went up to the fifth floor without any reason just this time he took a serving plate up with cover over it."

"How is that odd?" asked Frank. "It seems that's what he's supposed to do. Maybe one of the guests called him on his phone for a special order."

"Special it must've been because when I saw the serving plate there was nothing on it. But when he thought no one was looking he put a block of playdough on it then put the cover over it."

"Playdough you say?" said Frank as he made another note in his pad. "He probably was using that to make impressions of our client's keys... car keys and the likes. Well this has been very helpful. I'll pass this on to the police and like I said let's keep this between us."

"You're welcome and don't worry the last thing we want is for something like this to get out. It could hurt our business here in the casino and that's my livelihood we're talking about. I've got a few years before I can work my way up to head chef."

"Well, I've got to run and thanks again," said Frank. As soon as he was out of the kitchen he radioed Mike. "I've got the identity of our mole. I'm going to grab some men and go get him."

"Roger that, I can't move from here but keep me informed," radioed Mike back. "Margo, Frank's go the name of our mole and he's going to get him."

"Good," said Margo as she stepped away from Razhib. "I want him in this building so he can sweat with us. Razhib has removed a big chunk of the Semtex and now he's about to try to pull the blasting caps out. The nail polish remover has done its job and softened the explosive."

"Mike any word back on the guys you sent to find Miriam," said Razhib as he backed up and wiped the sweat off with his sleeve.

"None yet I'll have Frank swing by and check on them once we get this busboy. I haven't forgotten about you."

"Here," said Sam as she handed Razhib a packet of tissues to wipe his sweat on. He looked at her then looked at her bag. "What? It's like the Tardis bigger on the inside." He laughed.

"Okay everyone get ready. I'm going to shut the power down and when I do we go down. Before we hit I have to pull out the blasting caps, cut two wires then switch the power back on... a piece of cake. So grab hold of something and hold on tight here goes nothing."

[Meanwhile out in Old Town]

Frank and his men pull up outside of a house in old town. The house, a multi-floored complex, was like most of the others in a row. The structures were all basically the same depending on who their previous occupants were. There were basically two classes of people who lived there before either farmers or fishermen and so, the houses reflexed that. Those owned by famers the first floor or ground floor was where they kept their beasts of burden such as donkeys, oxen or work horses if they could afford them. The second floor was for provisions both for the human and animal occupants. Leaving the third floor for sleeping and domestic chores. The fishermen had basically the same except the first floor was reserved for boats that could be pulled in out of the water when they rowed back home. The second floor was reserved for nets, tackle and provisions with the top for the occupants.

"Are we sure this is the house?" said Frank as he and his men walked up out front. They had to walk there because the streets were too narrow to drive all the way.

"This is what's in his employee record," said one of his men. They looked around then one of the men picked the lock on the door while the others covered for him.

"Okay let's find this guy then get out of here," said Frank. Looking around the first level there was nothing but as they entered the house they heard a TV blaring from the top floor.

"Shush, be quiet and follow me," said Frank as they went up the narrow steps worn from use over time. Frank had a bad feeling about this. It was two easy and the TV was way too loud.

"Be careful," whispered Frank then he signaled two men to break off and search the second floor while he took two men with himself to the third floor.

"Here we go. Look alive," said Frank as they erupted on the top floor. They sprinted up the rest of the stairs to find their man strapped to a chair with a gag in his mouth in front of a TV set with the sound blasting. The man tried to mumble something nodding his head looking down at the remote control in his lap. Frank and one of his men went the clear the bathroom while another stayed in the room.

"It's clear," yelled Frank but his man couldn't hear him and shook his head so he grabbed the remote control to switch off the TV. The busboy went ape nodding his head.

"Just a moment buddy I'm switching it off now," said the man as he pointed it at the TV. Suddenly Frank remember yes was no in Bulgarian.

"No," yelled Frank as he dove on his guy knocking him to the ground. In that moment, the television exploded and shards flew across the room taking the busboy out immediately. "He was trying to tell you not to switch it off. I guess he was so sacred he reverted back to his native instincts."

"Is everyone okay up there," yelled the men from below as they came running up to see the mess. The television was still smoke and the man in the chair was long gone.

"Yeah we're fine but this guy is pissing me off. Grab what you can grab them meet me in the pub down the street. But hurry up someone might have heard the explosion and called the police."

Frank slipped out of the apartment then made his way as quickly as he could to the pub. On the way he called Mike and told him what had just happened.

"... I left he guys at the apartment now I'm almost at the pub to check on this Miriam and our guys. I called they twice and got no answer. ... I don't like this either. Well I'm here let me call you back." Frank hung up put away his phone then undid the holster catch on his pistol. The lighting inside was dim and the sound of music along with noise of the video games was deafening.

"No wonder the guys haven't checked in. Who could hear a phone ring over this mess," said Frank as he navigated his way through the crowd. He looked around but didn't see Miriam or their people. He pulled out his phone and called but nothing then as he was about to hang up he heard the phone ring from near the restrooms.

"What the heck," said Frank as he walked around a corner then down a long corridor. The barkeep walked past him he'd just come back inside after taking out the trash. Frank walked back then went out the back door into an alley way.

"Crap, I know I hear a phone ring back here," said Frank. He took out his phone dialing the number again then waited. Suddenly he heard a dull ringing sound. Looking around he searched for the source and he found it. It was coming from a dumpster.

"No... no," said Frank as he opened the bin and moved around the trash bags to discover with horror he'd found their missing men. There was no need to check to see if they were alive both had gunshot wounds in the middle of their forehead. Near the dumpster Frank found a backpack inside was a wallet. Frank opened it.

"Crap, he's beaten us to her," said Frank as he looked at Miriam's face on her I.D. inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were taken back to the Mason by motor whale boat after they were picked up out of the sea. The Lieutenant on board asked them their names and once they told him they were hustled back to the ship. As they were being brought on board there was an announcement over the 1MC to stand clear of the forecastle they were about to launch.

"No, no," yelled Chuck. "Tell the Skipper he can't fire an ASROC. Take us up to the bridge I need to explain. But he can't shoot at the sub. He's going to have to let it go for the safety of everyone in the Black Sea."

"I'm the XO," said a Lieutenant Commander. "I think you need to follow me and explain. Your people back in Langley are the ones calling the shoots and we just got orders to stop that sub at all costs."

"That's because they don't have all the information," said Chuck as he and Sarah ran up ladders to get to the bridge.

"But Chuck," said Sarah as they were climbing. "If Abu has the plutonium from the warhead with him we have to stop him. We can't just let him go."

"You don't understand," said Chuck as they erupted on the bridge. He was greeted with a not so happy Skipper.

"Are you the gentleman who launched that missile?" His tone of voice said more than the words he spoke.

"Yes, I am and no one is to interfere with it nor are you to try to stop that submarine. I know what your orders are but I need to report in. I'm sorry no one understands what I've done and I wish I didn't but I had no choice."

"That almost sounds like an admission of guilt," said the Skipper as he looked over at his Quartermaster to get that written into the ship's deck log.

"Chuck, be careful what you say," said Sarah as she put her arm around him and brushed back his matted hair back. "You could be charged with treason."

"I did what I had to do and I stand by that. Let's go where I can talk to the General. Suddenly I feel cold and tired. This has gone on way too long this time."

"Well let's talk with Beckman then we can get changed out of these wet clothes. When was the last time you slept?"

"I forget I was working around the clock assembling the missile and programing the warhead," said Chuck. Sarah didn't like the look everyone was giving him. But as he was talking they were interrupted by a running who came on the bridge from CIC.

"Sir, Langley's on the horn. They want to know if we picked up their people and want to know why we haven't fired that ASROC."

"Let me talk to them," said Chuck. "There's no need to fire that missile I've already killed everyone onboard that sub even if they don't know it yet and that missile... it's headed for Alamut."


	47. Chapter 47

Don't own Chuck

After what Chuck said on the bridge everyone went silent. You could hear a pin drop as everyone thought of friends they had in the sub service. There was always a friendly rivalry between targets but to think the loss of a whole crew in the murky waters of the Black Sea or any sea for that matter was a bitter pill to swallow. One thing was to go down in combat but it was something else to go like this even if they were the enemy.

"Let's get you back to CIC so you can talk to your boss and we can clear this up. I want to hear how you say you took out a whole crew without setting foot onboard," said the Skipper. He too was having a hard time getting his head around what Chuck said. "XO, I want you to track and follow that sub until I get back on the bridge."

They left heading back to the Combat Information Center where the General was already waiting on monitor tapping her pen on her desk. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Chuck and Sarah walk in with blankets wrapped around them. But what Chuck noticed was how dark and cold it was inside.

"Chuck, I heard you've been very busy building a nuke for Abu. In about ten minutes it's going to hit Sevastopol and World War three will begin. I hope it was worth it."

"I think so first of all yes I have been busy. But I never built Abu a nuke, I removed the plutonium from the warhead and he took it with him..."

"Then we have to stop that sub now. Skipper, why haven't you followed your orders yet..." Beckman started to bark but Chuck cut her off.

"It's not his fault I told him not to. We need to let Abu go let me explain...

[Earlier in the lab]

Chuck used a pair of tongs to gently put the plutonium core in a lead lined box Abu had made just in case something like this was necessary. Abu stood on the other side of a safety shield looking in through a window. Once Chuck had the core in the box the tried to close the lid but it slipped and fell.

"Be careful in there. You warp that lid and we're all dead," said Abu safely from the other side of the lead lined wall. "Remember this was your deal to complete the missile."

"I remember and I think I know that," said Chuck as he pulled a vial out of his pocket tossing it in the box while Abu was distracted looking at the lid. Chuck quickly recovered the lid then hooked it on and tightened it down.

"Use the _Geiger counter to make sure the radiation is at an acceptable level," said Abu. "Hurry up, I need to be on my way."_

 _"Okay, it's safe now," said Chuck as he showed him the readings. "I've just had about a hundred x-rays worth of radiation but all in a day's job. I won't need to turn on any lights after dark." As Chuck was talking one of the guards ran in._

 _"Abu, we just got word the prisoners have escaped and grabbed weapons from the armory. They're fighting their way to the surface."_

 _"Forget them grab this box and let's head for the sub. I want two guards outside the lab if he doesn't launch that missile kill him. Nothing personal Chuck but to otherwise..."_

 _"Just wouldn't be professional. I've heard that before but I'll keep my end of the deal. You won't have to worry about that."_

 _"You know all in all you're not half bad. If you had an intersect like me you'd almost be my equal... don't get any ideas I said almost."_

 _"I don't think anyone could be your equal..."_

 _[Back to present on the Mason]_

 _"Those were the last words I told him. Not very fitting for last words but I guess there could be worse."_

"Chuck, what did you throw into that box," asked the General. But before he could answer one of the men on sonar interrupted.

"Sir, the submarine is acting... well odd. They're constantly changing course. It's like they can't make up their mind to go forwards or turn around and go back. They are also diving and rising. It's like they've gone mad."

"They are nearing their end," said Chuck. "We need to track where they come to rest and mark it an international danger area… a hot zone if you like where fishing and diving are prohibited for perpetuity. For no reason whatsoever should that hulk ever be opened."

"Chuck, what did you do to them?" asked Sarah. "Chuck... Sweetie I'm not judging but I... we want to know and I think you need to tell us. What was in the vial?"

"Sulfuric acid... the rest of the story I can only guess. Somewhere along the run to the sub the plutonium shifted inside the canister crushing the vial releasing the acid which immediately began eating away at the plutonium and compromising the canister seal…

[On the Submarine]

"Take that canister and put it in the Skipper's cabin," said Abu. "What's the matter with your nose? You're bleeding. You can get cleaned up inside close the door and stand watch over it. Lock the door and only open for me." The man nodded then closed the door behind him. Abu heard the door lock. "Okay get us out of here pronto."

The Skipper was about to ask where Abu wanted them to go so he could lay in a course but there was a loud explosion from the outside and part of the cavern ceiling fell in.

"Yell topside and have them cast off," yelled the boat Captain. "Let's get the diesels up and get out of here. If that American ship is still out there we'll need to submerge as soon as we clear the cavern. Give me depth readings."

As the sub sortied the cavern there was another explosion and the roof along with that section of tunnels collapsed.

"Boy, are we lucky we got out of there," said the Skipper as they dived under the murky water. Little knowing his and the luck of the crew had run out.

Meantime in his cabin the guard sat the canister on the table then sat in chair after having cleaned the blood off his face. But his nose wouldn't stop bleeding and by now he was feeling ill. Nausea was setting in and he had a terrible headache. Sitting in the chair with his eyes closed helped a little but not much. However, when he opened them he noticed everything was out of focus and his head was spinning. He tried to make it to the door but collapsed before he could get to it. At that point there was little that could've been done for him.

You see by now the acid had eaten away a part of the plutonium liquefying it before turning it into a gas. The seal on the canister by then was also compromised by corrosion so the deadly gas was released into the air. The submarine being a closed environment and the air recycled was now distributing the radiative vapor throughout the boat. Radiation poisoning spread quickly throughout but Abu probably ignored the symptoms... at least at first.

"How could he? They had to have been apparent," said Beckman as she looked over at Roan and Thomas. Both were for once in their lives speechless. Beckman interrupting brought him out of his nightmare daydream narrative.

"What? Well he already suffered from chronic headaches and may not have noticed all the people around him with bloody noses. He could've thought because they'd left port so fast and submerged rapidly that the submarine hadn't adequately adjusted internal pressure or he just missed it altogether I've no way to know. But soon after people were heaving and throwing up first what they'd eaten then dry heaving followed by blood. Who knows if Abu figured out what I had done? But if he did I'm sure he had some choice words to call me."

"Sir, the submarine has lost propulsion and is sinking to the bottom. I'm not getting a peep out of them," said the Sonar tech as he glanced over at Chuck. "There's not a sign of life onboard.

"You need to mark the spot and let everyone know never to dive or attempt to open that sub. It would be better if the boat could be sealed somehow in a concrete sarcophagus. The metal hull should keep the radiation inside but for no reason should it be breached."

"Sir, the missile is entering Russian air space," said one of the radar operators. Everyone was so concerned about the sub they'd forgotten about the missile.

"Chuck, I'm patching Igor into this. I've just told him that the missile is conventional but he's not buying it. You need to convince him."

"Director Trotski, zdrah stvooy-tee," said Chuck. "I think for everyone's benefit around me you and I should speak English. The missile that entered your air space is conventional not nuclear. I removed the plutonium..."

"I was informed that you launched it at us by Agent Mikhailovich and now you expect me to believe you graciously changed it into a conventional weapon... but a weapon it still is."

"Yes a weapon it still is but it's not heading for you. It's travelling across the great arch to reach its final destination. Tell your people it's in their own interest not to interfere with it."

"I think you need to explain quickly while I make some phone called," said Igor as he picked up his hot like to the Kremlin and started talking in Russian. He talked normal at first then his tone changed and his voice raise a few octaves.

"You see Abu pissed off the wrong people in his organization, the Hashishim, and from what I got from him he was being recalled. They were warned that an attack was coming so they were going to cut their losses and take the warhead and run. At least that was what he was ordered to do."

"But he didn't do that," said Sarah. "Why did he turn against his own people? That's what you're saying he did."

"Yes he... well became mentally unstable and had Ettore thrown into a detention cell then ordered me to finish the missile and program it. He told me what he wanted the missile for and so I cut a deal with him to make it conventional. For what he wanted to do it didn't need to be nuclear and if it were, it would've just caused more damage than was necessary..."

"So what did he need the missile for? I thought he wanted to cause World War three and bring this Assassin's state out into the light or some garbage like that."

"That was what he had originally intended but the Old Man of the Mountain and the council of twelve didn't have the same point of view. His setbacks were used by his enemies in the council to bring about his fall from grace and recall."

"So if the missile isn't heading for Sevastopol where is it headed to," asked Igor proving he could multi-task with a phone receiver next to his head.

"He had me launch it against the council that is meeting right now in an isolated compound on the Azerbaijan and Iranian border…. in a place they call Alamut. This is our opportunity to cut off the head of the snake in one clean blow. The missile will hit the compound with sufficient velocity and force to penetrate into their underground bunker then explode a conventional charge… effectively causing game over."

"This is our response to their attempt on me and the Iranian Director. This will make them think twice before they try again... Good work agent Carmichael."

"General, you and I have to have a private conversation about the situation you caused. Ettore escaped and is more dangerous than ever and you know why."

"I was informed Ettore escaped the island onboard the Contessa," said Beckman. Sarah put hand over her mouth.

"Oh no Morgan's on board the Contessa. I left him in the Hydra control room. Skipper we need to find that ship. She couldn't have gotten far. If we can raise Morgan on the horn I can tell him what he needs to do to shut the ship down."

"But he can only do that if we're nearby. If he shuts her down too soon Ettore will figure out something is up and it won't take him long to find Grimes."

"We can find that ship with no problem," said the Skipper. "However, in the meantime let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"If there's nothing else Igor and I have somethings to hash out about how to explain all this to the Bulgarians and the Iranians."

"We should call Sam," said Sarah. "She's got to be worried about us. We get Morgan then we go home."

"Maybe you should wait until they contact you from Montenegro. I got word a little while ago and they are kind of busy."

"Kind of busy good or kind of busy bad," asked Chuck. "Before you answer that think twice before you lie because you know I'll know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Razhib looked around the elevator car to make sure everyone was holding onto something. Then he did a countdown and when he got to zero he pulled the power. The breaks released and the car started plummeting. He wedged himself against the wall and panel to start working as quickly as he could. He pulled out the fuses then cut them after that he turned the current back on.

"Crap," he said as the car started to buck. He hadn't calculated the weight of the car and its momentum. There was a loud screeching noise of metal on metal. He was worried that the sustaining cables might break at any moment.

"Hold on this is going to hurt," he yelled as they hit bottom and almost bounced up. The doors opened and he grabbed Sam and Molly pushing Margo out in front. The doors closed behind them then there was muffled explosion with smoke coming out between the closed doors.

"I thought you said you were disarming the bomb," said Sam as she got up dusting herself off. "That noise didn't sound disarmed."

"Well I half disarmed it. I was able to cut the circuit to the charges on the doors as well as the one for our free fall but I didn't have time to track down the charge for the car. I removed as much explosive as I could but I calculated by free falling we'd gain time on the blast..."

"So that's why you shoved us out the door. I have to say you're almost as smart as Chuck," said Sam. Jack and Emma ran up and grabbed them. Emma squeezed the stuffings out of both girls and kissed Razhib who turned red.

"Air... I need air," said Sam as she wiggled free. "How'd you get down here and where's my sister? You're supposed to be taking care of her."

"Your sister is fine I sent Bunny off with some agents to be safe. We took the stairs down and we've been waiting for you. Here Chuck and Sarah are on the phone. They want to talk to you," said Emma handing Sam her phone.

"Of course I'm all right. Why shouldn't I be? ... Oh people like to exaggerate it was nothing. When are you coming home I miss you," said Sam as she walked off with Emma's phone.

"Margo, where's Mike? Do you have him on the radio? If you do can you ask him how things with watching Miriam. I was supposed to meet her and I don't want her to think I stood her up."

"Mike is coming down now but there's something I need to tell you he told me before but I didn't want to tell you while we were stuck in the elevator. I hate to tell you..."

"No Ali grabbed her, didn't he? Of course he did, that's the way he operates," said Razhib as he looked around the lobby. "He's here somewhere watching. He likes to watch the sick... there," said Razhib as he pointed at a folded newspaper on a table pointing at the elevator.

"What do you see? Do you see him?" asked Margo as she looked around the lobby but didn't see anyone she recognized. She pulled her service piece and ran after Razhib. "No don't touch that it could be a booby trap."

Razhib ran across the lobby floor then when he got there he knelt to get a good look under the paper. Slowly and gently he lifted it up to reveal a wireless video camera pointed at the doors of the elevator. Next to it was a cellphone with "Speed dial" on a note attached to it. There was only one number in memory so he hit dial putting the call on speaker.

"Razhib, my little brother," said the man on the other end. "I see you haven't forgotten what our master taught us. But I have to admit I'm a little disappointed to see you living there with that woman..."

"She's my aunt and my adopted mother... there's nothing wrong with it. I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you. I want Miriam back. She didn't do anything to you so let her go."

"I will but I want something in return. Can you guess what it is?" said Ali. He paused as he waited for Razhib to answer.

"If you let her go I will come with you. Is that what you wanted me to say? You want me to be your servant so you can torture me again."

"I was just acting out. If the truth were known I guess I was little jealous of you and your relationship with the master. He liked you..."

"You mean he like beating me," said Razhib. He could tell Margo was about to grab the phone from him. They'd been speaking Arabic and Persian. She didn't understand a word but she didn't have to the tone was enough.

"He beat you because he liked you. He didn't give a rat's posturer about the rest of us that was why he let us do what we wanted. So what if we blew ourselves up, there was always a replacement but not with you. He watched over you and beat you when you screwed up so you'd learn. Pretty warped way to show affection and that's coming from someone screwed up like me."

"I beg to differ... not that you aren't screwed up that I agree on but it's the other I disagree with. But besides what does this have to do with anything. I want Miriam back and I'm willing to come along with you if that's what it takes."

"So you can slit my throat while I sleep? No thank you that's not what I want. I want the Master's pocket watch that you stole the day he died. Razhib remembered back to the final days of the Toy Maker. The old man had activated a self-destruct system so he ran into the Master's study grabbed the watch then went looking for Chuck. He'd promised to take him with him and he so wanted out of that hellhole.

" _This way," he remembered telling Chuck as they helped Sarah along. She had been wounded and Chuck clung to her. He admired Chuck from that moment. If it had been the Master, he would've let her go and saved himself but not Chuck. Chuck clung to her like life itself._

" _We need to find the kitchen,"_ saidChuck as flames raged around them cutting off their escape route off. There were other explosions but somehow they managed to find the freezers and afterwards freedom.

"You want the Master's watch? You can have it. But I want Miriam back first," said Razhib. "Just name the place and I'll be there."

"Okay we can do this but if I see you've brought any of your friends... well it's over for Miriam or maybe not. You know there are people in North Africa who would pay well for someone like her but you know that."

"Just tell me where you want us to meet and leave her alone. You touch one hair on her head and you'll answer to me."

"Now that's the old Razhib I knew. You were always a feisty little boy. Be at your bar in half an hour and bring the watch."

"I'm going to need more time to get it. It's not easy to get at right now," said Razhib. "Can you give me an hour?"

"First you say you want the girl back right away and now you're stalling for time. I'll give you forty-five minutes and not a minute more or your sweet Miriam goes on the auction block," said Ali then he hung up.

"What was all that about? That was Ali what did he want? Does he have Miriam?" said Margo. But Razhib wasn't listening to her he had half a plan and if he told Margo what he wanted to do she would never let him.

"Yes, that was Ali and yes he's got Miriam. Before you say no hear me out, he wants me to meet him in the pub in old town. I have to go and I have to go alone. He'll hurt her if he sees any of you and I can't allow it. Listen I can wear your tracker and you can give me a wire that way you can hear what's going on and track me."

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all," said Margo but Razhib didn't hang around to get her approval he had to run upstairs to their suite to get the pocket watch Ali wanted.

"I've got to get something Ali wants I have in my room. Have Mike get the wire ready and stand by in the lobby when I come back down."

"I haven't agreed to let you do this," said Margo but Razhib was already gone. She could already see if she didn't let him do this she'd lose him but if she did she could lose him the same.


	48. Chapter 48

Don't own Chuck

On board the Contessa Morgan was in panic mode. He felt a knot in his stomach as he watched the shoreline disappear from sight as Ettore pushed the steam plants to maximum output. Morgan's heart sank in his chest with each passing moment realizing help wasn't coming soon. He did the only thing he could do and that was study the enemy. He watched Ettore in the radio room flash then saw him repair the damaged equipment. He wished he had audio but he could almost hear Ettore… which was like listening to himself.

"Now that wasn't that hard," said Ettore as he downed a handful of Motrin 1000s. "I bet Abu couldn't do anything like that. No sir because if he could he would've."

"I hate to point out to you," said the radioman. "But to be fair the spare parts we didn't get until we pulled into port. So he couldn't have repaired it even if he wanted to."

"Keep that up and you'll end up like the last man who had your job and if you want to know what I'm talking about just ask around. You're lucky because I need you but be careful because that may not always be the case," said Ettore as he was interrupted by a man sent down from the bridge.

"Sir the Skipper ask me to come down and get you. Your presence is requested on the bridge. He said to tell you we've located the submarine but there's an American warship in the vicinity. They seem to be tracking it too."

"Let's go have some fun then. Here make yourself useful send this message to my friend," said Ettore as he handed the radioman a note. "Here's the frequency you need to use along with the call sign. Now lead on and let's go play war." Ettore left with the seaman to go back up on the bridge. He really didn't need the escort but being escorted made him feel important.

In the meantime, Morgan was observing everything from the Hydra control room. Wishing even more that he could listen in. He watched Ettore as he went up to the bridge then he saw the ship's weapons systems come on line and go hot.

"Crap, what does he have in mind," said Morgan. The VLS came on line along with the Shkval torpedo tubes reported they were hot. Remaining dark no longer seemed an option.

[On the bride]

The Skipper and Ettore were studying the Mason through binoculars. At the same time the Mason was hailing them through international radio channels to stand down and to prepare to be boarded. Ettore scoffed when the Mason warned the Contessa that they would use deadly force if necessary.

"Let's play along with them then when we're in close we hit them with a couple of Klub VLS missiles. They won't expect that. I just hope they were worth the money I spent for them. Have a Shkval torpedo ready I want to launch it at the same time. I'll give Abu a suppository unless any of you people have a problem with that." Everyone shook their heads.

"Good because the guy down in radio seems to miss the good old days when Abu and I had our partnership. I want to make this clear it wasn't that he was in charge I just let him take charge. There's a big difference and if you want to know what it is you can look it up on the internet."

As they were talking the Mason hailed them once again warning them to stand down again. Ettore got angry this time.

"Who do they think they are interrupting me like that. I'm almost done with them. When are we going to be within range to launch the torpedo?"

"We have to be within four miles of the target to have an effective strike but that will put us within the range of the American ship's gun. We should activate fire control radars, launch two Klubs, and while they're dealing with those we fire the torpedo then get out of here. We just have to make it to a friendly port then vanish.

"That sounds like a plan to me. Let's make that happen Skipper," said Ettore. He took up his binoculars to watch the fireworks.

"Fire control radars going hot," yelled the relay man on the bridge. "Preparing to launch... crap come again." Morgan set down his binoculars and looked over at the man. "Skipper, VLS just reported a sudden loss of power."

"Crap and they radiated them so they know we're armed," said the Skipper and as to underline that fact the Mason fired a volley over their bow. "Yell down there to bring them back up on line ASAP."

"Sir, all departments are reporting systematic equipment failure," but no sooner had the man spoken then there was a ship wide power outage. For all practical purposes the ship was DIW."

"Mr. Ettore, I hope you've got some ace up your sleeve because we're a floating target being dead in the water. First mate go get the word out to break out the cutlasses and prepare to repel boarders," said the Skipper. Everyone turned and looked at him on the bridge. "You know what I mean go get organized."

"There's something wrong with this convenient or inconvenient power outage," said Ettore as he looked around the ship. I bought this from...," he said then he got quite as he looked around at the bridge cam. The red-light underneath was illuminated which meant it was on.

Morgan watched Ettore as he went over grabbed a piece of paper and pen then started writing. Ettore kept his back to him so he couldn't see what he was writing but when he finished he walked back over to the camera.

"Hi Morgan," was written on it as Ettore flashed the paper up in front of the lens then the camera went dead. Morgan lost his eyes on the bridge but worse Ettore now knew he was on board.

"Guys... guys mayday... mayday... S.O.S. I'm in it deep kimchi over here. Ettore knows I'm here and it won't be long before he comes huffing and a puffing. Guys... can anyone hear me out there?"

"We can hear you. This is the Skipper of the Mason... the American warship off your starboard bow. Just hang tight we're going to come for you."

"I don't see anything else I can do other than hang in there. Crap they're bringing the power back on line," said Morgan. "What do I do?"

"Morgan, did you think you could hide from me," said Ettore as he came over the intercom system. I cut your outgoing communications and if you look at the camera outside your door you can see me. Why don't you open up and we can talk about old times?"

"I hear you knocking but you can't come in," said Morgan. "You can't think I'm stupid enough to fall for that. It didn't work on the three little pigs and it's not going to work on me... not by the hair on my chinney chin chin."

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down," said Ettore as he juggled a grenade. "I don't have to blow down your house just the hatch."

"Go for it then," said Morgan as he activated the lasers outside the door. Ettore had to turn and run but one of his men wasn't as quick. "Yuck, now how were you faster on one leg than he was on two."

"Cute activating the lasers like that," said Ettore. "But you just slowed down the inevitable. I'll have those lasers down in a flash. Then I'll blow the hatch and after that we'll have some fun."

"Sir, sir," said one of the sailors as he ran up to Ettore. "The First mate just sent me down. There's an incoming Black Hawk and our close in weapons system are still down."

"Morgan, we're going to have to revisit your situation is a bit. Right now I need to go take care of your friends. You can just sit back and watch then I'll be back for you in a flash... I like that in a flash," Ettore said as he laughed at his joke that he thought only he understood. "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone."

"Crap, if he gets those weapons back on line guys you're going to walk right into his trap. I can't let that happen. WWCD... What would Chuck do?" he said as he looked at the systems board. The weapons systems came back on one by one. Once they had the phalanx on line the chopper was a goner.

"Grimes, you asked yourself what would Chuck do. Maybe you should ask what would the Cobra do? Would he let his friends get shot down and worse or would he come up with a plan? Morgan, you know what he'd do... ConEdison here we come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Razhib ran up the stairs flew into their suite then into his room. He locked the door behind him then put a chair against the wall where he climbed up to open the air conditioning vent. Reaching inside he pulled out a handkerchief tied up in a knot then jumped down. Opening the cloth, a sea emotions flow over him.

" _Razhib you're late again with my tea," said the Toy Maker as he looked at his pocket watch. "I'll teach you to be late. You'll go without supper. Now get out of here before I decide I was too lenient and whack you with my cane."_

Rahzib remembered many a night without food and his back ached as it recalled the beatings. But he had the watch. He remembered... did he ever remember. He sat down at his desk turned the watch over and over looking at it. Words could not describe what he felt when he looked at it. The Toy Maker had built the watch himself with his own hands and the craftsmanship inside was admirable tarnished only by what other things those hands had made. Razhib held it up and remembered.

" _Okay tomorrow there's going to be a little competition and whoever wins I'm going to give my pocket watch to them. But if you fail you're out of here. Now get out and study up," said the Toy Maker then he walked back into his study and closed the door. This was Razhib's cue to begin cleaning the classroom. He started cleaning after the students left and was mopping the floor when Ali walked back in._

" _Hey you kid," said Ali. "I want to talk to you. I've got a deal for you I want to win that watch tomorrow and you're going to help me."_

" _I don't know what you're talking about. I'm in no position to help you do anything. I'm just a servant here I don't know anything…"_

" _But you have the keys to everywhere and if you were to go into the Master's study I'm sure you could find the plans for tomorrow's test."_

" _I can't do that if I get caught the minimum that will happen is I'll lose a hand if not a nose so I can still work. No, it's too dangerous and not fair to the students."_

" _Listen, you little flea you do as I tell you or I'll see to it that you do lose that hand… maybe both then you'll be turned out in the street and let's see you try to survive then. Do you have any family or friends to help you? I don't think so bring it to me after evening prayer."_

" _I need to get back to cleaning or I won't get done on time and that will get me thrown into my room, locked inside, and I won't be able to do what you want."_

" _If you're thinking about going to the Master I'll tell him it was you who came to me. You told me that if I paid you, you would get the diagram for tomorrow's bomb. Who's he going to believe me or a peasant boy."_

 _Razhib remembered slipping into the master's study and looking through his classroom material. He knew where he kept his designs then he found what he needed. However, the Master didn't believe in copying machines or the like so he had to use trace paper and draw out the design. He was just putting back the papers he'd taken out when he heard someone at the door._

" _Crap I'm going to get caught," said Razhib as he quickly hid behind the door. The door opened up and he saw another one of the Master's students enter with a couple of accomplishes._

" _Quickly, look around for something that looks like what he's going to ask us to do tomorrow," said the one boy._

" _Over here I've got it," said another as they went over and congregated around the Master's work table. But Razhib knew that it was for a project the Master was commissioned to build and not completed yet. It had nothing to do with the test the following day and confirmed when the first bomb blew up taking out one of the competitors._

" _Well so much for fumble-fingers," said the Toy Maker as he motioned for Razhib to pour him tea. "You other two klutzes want to hurry up there. Look at Ali here now this is a surprise."_

" _I'm done Master," said Ali as he took the bomb over and placed it on the table in front of the Master. He looked it over and smiled._

" _Very good… hum almost like something I'd make. You two can stop I think we have a winner here," said the Master as Razhib poured tea. To this day he didn't understand why he did what he did but he noticed a loose detonator spring that was about to come out. He remembered from tracing the design that if that came out the bomb would explode and being on the table in front of the Master it would take him out._

" _Look out," said Razhib as he pushed through knocking over the tea but reaching the bomb in time to reset the spring. "I'm sorry… but it was…"_

" _Shut up," said the Master red in his face. "You've won the competition but I'm not going to give you my watch because your bomb was defective. Razhib, I want you to clean this mess up then go back to the kitchen and wait for me. I'm going to change and think about what I'm going to do to you for this outburst," said the Toy Maker as he got up and left._

" _And I'm going to make your life hell here," hissed Ali. "I really wanted that watch."_

"And you did… so you want this watch Ali," said Razhib under his breath. "Well then I'm going to give it to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Black Hawk appeared in the sky near the Contessa in stealth mode. It opened fire with fifty caliber cannons attacking the bridge then Casey and the Seal team rappelled down on the forecastle fighting their way back. While the crew aft quickly went forward to repel the boarders a second Black Hawk appeared with Banai and his VAJA team. The chopper hovered so they could leap on deck and fight their way forwards.

"How goes it back aft," radioed Casey. "What's taking you guys so long back there? Do you need to take a pause to pray?"

"We're making headway back here. You guys would be moving a lot faster if you'd give up all that saturated fat in your diet like pork. I didn't want to say it before John but I think you've picked up a few pounds since we last met."

"Why you… just keep an eye out for Morgan. He's on this rust bucket somewhere. I made a promise to bring him back home so I can kill him there for causing all this hassle."

"I love the way you show affection," said Banai as the teams met. Banai waved at Casey. "Okay topside is ours. I'll go up you go down. Once I've taken the bridge we can have your ship send people over."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Casey. He took the Seal down through the main deck and into the engine room.

By now the crew of the Contessa could read the handwriting on the wall and were turning themselves over. As Casey was making his way into the cargo hold he found it open then he heard the sound of a jetboat coming from outside.

"Oh no you don't," yelled Casey. "Lieutenant take charge of your men. I'll be right back." Casey ran up the ladder to see a jetboat speed away. It had been hoisted out of the hold before they got there.

"No, no not this time," yelled Casey. He jumped on a fifty-caliber machine gun battery, housed the belt then opened up. "Eat lead sucker," he said as the gun shook from the recoil he opened up in short bursts watching where his tracers landed. It wasn't long before black smoke bellowed out of the aft end of the Jetboat followed by flames. Soon he saw men diving over the side before the boat exploded.

"Now that's how you scratch an itch," said Casey. But as he was congratulating himself he got word in his earbud that Banai had found Morgan wounded. "I'm on my way up there but get the chopper in on the flight deck and let's get him over to the Mason ASAP."

John heard the chopper coming in then saw it land as he made his way up to the flight deck. Two of Banai's men carried Morgan out on a stretcher wrapped in a blanket.

"Moron, why didn't you stay put where you were?" said Casey. "Sarah told me you were safe where you were. If you die on me I'm going to kill you."

"Ettore got away on that jetboat… I had to go topside to try to stop him but I was too late," said Morgan as he held his head.

"What's the matter with your head? Did you take a round? Probably the safest place to shoot you," said John. "They're taking you over to the Mason…"

"No a change of plan the Corpsman decided to send him on to the mainland so he can get seen in a regular medical facility," said Banai. "Just relax, close your eyes, and everything will be all right."

They loaded Morgan up on the Black Hawk then it took off heading for a Bulgarian hospital. The bird was just out of sight when Lieutenant Marsh brought Morgan up on the flight deck.

"Look who we found down below," said the Lieutenant. "He says he's one of your people Colonel." John pulled his Sig and pointed it at Morgan.

"That's Ettore La Barba and this is judgement day," said Casey. "Any last words before I pop a cap in you and end your miserable life."

"John… chill out it's me Morgan. What's wrong with you? Did you bump your head? I know you constantly threaten to kill me or do me bodily harm which I have to tell you is not cool. Especially since I'm going to marry Alex one of these days whenever I can get a bullet proof tux and apy up my hospital insurance."

"Don't tell me this is the real Morgan and we didn't just put Ettore on a chopper out of here," said Banai. "I'm not going to put that in my report."

"Wait a minute there's one way to be sure," said Casey. He kicked Morgan in the shin causing him to buckle over in pain.

"Geez, did you have to kick me that hard," said Morgan as he tried to straighten up. "Now I hope you're convinced?"

"Almost," said Casey as he kicked him in the other leg. Morgan buckled in pain as the Lieutenant and Banai stifled laughs.

"What are you two laughing at? Casey, what the heck is wrong with you. That hurt," said Morgan as he stood up right.

"Sorry I couldn't remember which leg Ettore lost so I had to make sure and besides what are you complaining about it's not like I shot you or anything. We need to get in touch with that chopper but by now I suspect Ettore has commandeered it."

"So what are we going to do let him get away? He'll shut down the transponder, the chopper will go dark and that will be that."

"No we don't do anything and have men standing by when it lands at the hospital. He doesn't know we've found Morgan and as long as the chopper keeps on course he might think his great escape worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the secret Hashishim compound code named Alamut Castle the council of twelve were gathering for a meeting. Decisions had to be taken after Abu's failures about Hashishim's future course and Abu's fate. The few friends he had on the council quickly saw that he was impossible to defend and if they were to survive they'd have to feed him to the wolves.

"You know he took his being recalled too well," said the Old Man. "I think he's up to something. You don't get to be the Old Man without being able to read the people around you. Tell the council I'll back whatever decision they come to but I've been called away on urgent business."

"Sir this is unprecedented the council has never met without the Old Man of the Mountain being there. The only time that ever happens is when they elect a new Old Man after to old one becomes a part of the mountain."

"I'm well away of that and I know the risks you're hinting at but I think I like my odds."

"Sir we don't gamble… it's against…"

"I know what it is and I beg to differ. When you get to be my age it's a bet if you're going to get up the next day. Get my helicopter ready I need to go to our base in Baku."


	49. Chapter 49

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah got a hop with on the Black Hawk before it flew over to the Contessa. Alarmed about news from Montenegro they wanted to get back as soon as possible so they hitched a ride. They were also concerned about Morgan so it seemed a win-win. Casey was so much in a hurry to get Morgan on board the chopper he didn't notice Sarah and Chuck and they were talking with Margo on the phone so they didn't notice him either.

"Just lie back little buddy and relax," said Chuck as they flew towards Varna. "I'll be right with you once we get this latest disaster taken care of."

"Morgan, I'm sorry for leaving you back there," said Sarah. "But how did Ettore breach the hatch? Alexei had that thing bomb proofed."

"I... I came out when I saw him trying to get away on a jetboat. I had to try to stop him. I couldn't let that face stealing scumbag schifoso get away."

"Schifoso? Doesn't scumbag mean schifoso? And when did you learn Italian," said Chuck as he held up his hand. "Hold that thought I've got Margo on the line.

"Put her on speaker so I can talk to her too," said Sarah. Ettore smiled as he reached over and put his hand on his Walther PPK. Gun play on a chopper wasn't ideal but he was going to go down on his back either.

"Margo this is Chuck and Sarah we're on our way back. We're going to fly into Varna then grab a charter jet. We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Two hours could be too late. Razhib received a called from Ali who's holding Miriam, a friend of Razhib's hostage. He's told Razhib to meet him in the pub in a... well half hour now alone. I don't know what to do. Razhib wants to go but I don't want to let him. I don't care about catching this guy if I have to risk my son's life"

"I understand what you're saying but Razhib cares a lot about this friend," said Chuck. "Look Old Town is filled with video cameras. Take a mobile command van then park outside near Kampana Tower and the entrance to Old Town. You can monitor the video feeds from there tracking Razhib as he reaches the pub. Inside the pub I noticed they have a couple of computers they use as an internet café you can send a Trojan horse to one or both of them then hijack the camera as well as the mic..."

"I get it," said Margo. "I can have Mike route the audio through the main frame and isolate Razhib's voice. You're making me feel a lot better about this."

"I like hearing you call him son," said Chuck. "We're not that far out of Varna now. As soon as we land we're going to see Morgan loaded in the ambulance then find that charter. Don't worry everything will be okay."

"Margo, I hope Sam wasn't too much for you. I know she can be a little headstrong at times and Emma hinted that there has been some sort of problem"

"Nothing I couldn't handle and if anything it was just a misunderstanding. But nothing really... do you know what she carries around with her in that bag?"

"You're talking about her medical bag? I know she's got a stethoscope and reflex hammer Ellie gave her. She gave her the hammer because she was going to use a ballpeen on Morgan," said Sarah as she glanced down at him. She thought it odd Morgan didn't comment.

"Well she still has the ballpeen hammer, a scalpel and the latest she's looking for a bone saw to use on Morgan."

"Where'd she get the scalpel... never mind. I see I'm going to have to inspect her bag when I get there."

"Can you wait a little on that or she'll know I ratted her out? If she hadn't had that scalpel things could've been worse... much worse for us in the elevator. Chuck, Razhib handled that bomb better than any bomb expert I've ever seen."

"He was with the Toy Maker almost from when he could walk, so I'm really not that surprised. Razhib is a bright boy and I think he has very a good visual memory. Margo the pilot is signaling to me that we're about to land so we need to let you go. Hang in there and we'll see you soon."

"Margo, tell Sam and everyone we love them," said Sarah. "If you ever have a question what to do with Razhib go with your heart our heads just get in the way."

"That sounds like very good advice almost something I would say," said Chuck as he hung up and put away his phone.

"Shut up," she said as she leaned over and kissed him. "Morgan, we're almost there. You're doing good."

"Yeah little buddy hang in there. Do I need to check your wound," said Chuck as he started to bend down to lift his blanket. But as he did the chopper hit an air pocket and dropped.

"Maybe you should stay in your seat," said Ettore as he pulled his pistol and held it down by his side. "You could end up in the ambulance with me."

"He's right sweetie," said Sarah. "We're needed in Montenegro and we should concentrate our energy and efforts on getting there. Morgan, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. The medic on the Contessa said I had a slight concussion but he wanted me to get a brain scan. I don't have to tell you what Casey said."

"No, you don't," said Chuck as he laughed. "I bet it was something to the effect that there was nothing to scan."

"Something like that except sawdust as mentioned," said Ettore smiling. He had Morgan down pat but suddenly he got a splitting headache and moaned.

"Are you sure you're okay," said Chuck. "Maybe you need a sedative to help you relax? I could give you a painkiller but the doctors at the hospital won't like it. It could mask symptoms then need to see to make a proper diagnosis."

"It's nothing just transitory pain. No, you need to go as soon as we land and get to Sam. They can take care of me fine without you."

"You know Morgan that was awfully brave of you to run out like that and try to stop Ettore," said Sarah. "Stupid but brave, I hope you still have your list with you."

"List? Oh, yes the list... that list... Geez I think I forgot it back on the ship. You can call Casey to find it after you're in the air for Montenegro."

"Call Casey? Oh, yes," said Sarah as she looked him over. "Yes, I'll call Casey to have him look for it. You probably left it in the Hydra room. We worked hard on it together and I hate to think that you lost it."

"List? What list are you two talking about," asked Chuck. "I'm afraid to ask but what kind of list did you two put together?" Ettore put his finger on the trigger and released the safety.

"Oh Morgan and I worked out the invitation list for his wedding. Morgan wanted something small and intimate while Alex wants to invite everyone. I told him we'd help kick in if they need us to so we came up with a list that's in between."

"That's right... in between. Something we both could agree on."

"I think you need a date too," said Chuck but Sarah squeezed his hand to signal for him to keep quiet as she smiled at Ettore.

"First things first and the date will come but now we know what kind of church to look for and how big a reception we're looking at."

"Yeah that's right," said Ettore as he looked at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Razhib came down the steps and was met by Mike who took him into Jack's office to put the wire on him. Razhib wanted Margo to wait outside because it would embarrass him if she watched but Jack insisted he stay and gave Razhib advice as Mike worked with the bug.

"Okay you need to listen up I'm going to give you the full Jack Burton in sixty seconds. When you talk to this guy look him in the eyes. Don't look away if he does he's probably lying. When you talk with him don't let him get too comfortable or he'll think he can walk all over you. You want keep him off balance…"

But won't that piss him off and make him act out? I don't want him to hurt Miriam. I should just go along with him…"

"Which is what he's expecting you to do. You were a servant at this Toy Maker's and that's how he sees you. You can use that to your advantage. He'll expect you to act servile and if you give into him it will only confirm what he already thinks."

"So what should I do? I don't want him to harm Miriam so I don't want to anger him… not until I can get her out safely. Then I don't care."

"Hey, don't talk like that. We're going to get you both through this. This guy is a jerk and we're going to take care of him. I'm almost done here."

"You know him better than anyone else. Remember back and see if you can remember him doing anything, and I mean anything you can use as a tell."

"Tell? What's a tell? Ouch! That's a little tight Mike can you make it a little loser?" Mike looked at the two of them and shook his head.

"You don't want it to come lose and drop out or go into your pants, do you? If this thing goes dead Margo will have more agents in there than you shake a stick at. Jack means well but remember you're the one inside. On this type of mission the operator inside is the one who calls the shots. Margo will ask you this but you need a safe word. A safe word is one you use in a normal conversation that only we know and when we hear it we send in the cavalry."

"You mean like pineapple," said Razhib. Mike and Jack looked at him. "What? Sam said it was what they say in California. I thought it odd but I guess they have a lot of them."

"No really and we'll get back to that but we were talking about a tell before we were interrupted but fruits. And by the way I hear it didn't go too well for you in the poker game down in the dungeon. Maybe you should listen in and learn. A tell is like when we say something we know isn't true and our body reacts. We don't realize it but our body is telling everyone we're lying."

"How does that work? And does it even work. I mean come on our body is working against us. Doesn't sound like it could be true?" Jack walked behind Mike and held up his hand for Razhib to wait.

"So mike I heard you lost your shirt last night, is that true. A little bird told me Frank and the boys took you to the cleaners."

"They did not," said Mike as he ran his hand through his hair then wiped his face. "Okay I might've been down a little but that's the way cards go sometimes."

"See what I mean. I willing to bet our friend Mike here every time he fibs a bit he runs his hand through his hair or wipes his face. It's an involuntary action we're unaware of but if you study your mark you can use it to your own advantage."

"I do what? No I don't," said Mike then he thought. "Crap those buttholes they took advantage of me. I'm going to fix their wagon I'm going to get another game going then we'll see..."

"Mike, we're getting off the topic," said Jack. "But I'd definitely look into getting another match going... who knows you might get lucky now like they did. Anyway, another trick you can do is string your mark along. I told you before not to be subservient to throw him off. You can do that but make a concession every now and then. These are bread crumbs or candy drops he'll grab them up as soon as you drop them."

"What do you mean," asked Mike as they both looked down at him. "Sorry, I was just asking for Razhib. He didn't look like he understood."

"It's like giving a horse a carrot then walking towards the barn and leaving another one and so on and so on. Before he knows it he's in the stall and doesn't know how he got there. But remember as you're trying to get him to do what you want he's doing the same which leads me to if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker."

"I'm done here," said Mike. "Let's go get the SOB."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a safe house in Old Town, Ali looked out the window of an apartment not far from the pub then came back in and sat across the table from Miriam. She was gaged and tied to a chair but she followed Ali around the room with her eyes. She was terrified but she wasn't going to let her abductor know that. He walked over and got himself a glass of water as he drank it he looked at her.

"Oh where are my manners? Do you want a glass too?" he said as he filled a glass then put a straw in it then sat it in front of her. "Look at me," he said as he grabbed her by the chin. "I'll take out the gag but you have to promise not to scream. It will only upset me and there's no one around to hear you. Nod if you understand." She did so he removed it.

"Why have you kidnapped me? I think you grabbed the wrong person my parents don't have any money to pay a ransom with. If you let me go I promise I won't tell anyone."

"You must not be very thirsty the way you're chatting. You keep up talking and I'll put the gag back in." She started sipping fast on the straw. Water went down the wrong so she started coughing and spitting up water.

"Drink slowly or you'll choke yourself. No, I grabbed the right person all right so you weren't a mistake... well I'm not sure about that you'd have to ask your parents," said Ali as he laughed then he switched on a monitor. "You recognize this don't you that's your favorite pub where I grabbed you and on time here's your friend, Razhib. He has something I want but he thinks I'm going to bring him straight here. Boy is he going in for some fun."

"I don't understand. What do you want with Razhib? You don't know who his father is because if you did you'd know not to mess with him."

"What father? His father's dead and so is his mother. He was a poor orphan boy when I knew him in Morocco that was sold as a servant to my master. He's a nobody who's put on airs and I'm going to show him that no matter what he does he'll always be a nobody."

"Well it sounds to me he's a somebody because if he truly was a nobody than nobody would want to have anything to do with him. Since you do then either you're a nobody like you say he is or he's a somebody because you are."

"Very good... that's a very convincing argument be since you're a woman it doesn't count but if you were a man it would be different and I would probably have to shoot you right now. That doesn't mean I won't later on but for now you can live," said Ali as he put her gag back in. She shook her head but it didn't help.

"There now that's better I don't have to listen to you. It's time let's start the game," said Ali as he picked up a phone and dialed a number. They saw in the monitor the bartender pick up his phone. "I'm the man who came by earlier and gave you the money for a favor. Well I'm calling it in I need to speak to the boy at table five right now."

[In the pub]

"Hey kid there's a phone call for you," said the barkeep as held up the receiver. Razhib pointed at himself. "Yeah you... Hurry up and take this. You can tell your pal this is the bar phone which means you need to get over and take this. Don't tie it up forever."

"I wouldn't call the guy on the other end my friend," mumbled Razhib as he came over to get it. "Something told me you weren't going to show."

"Just shut up you're going to need every bit of breath you have. You have fifteen minutes to get to the ULIKS Bookstore. There you need to find where they keep their tourist guides and look for a guide on Morocco. You'll find further instructions waiting for you there..."

"Why can't we just set up a met and go from there instead of all this running around. You asked me to come alone and I did."

"Now where's the fun in that and I can see you didn't bring anyone in with you but how do I know they weren't already here," said Ali as he looked around. "Yes I can see you." Razhib noticed the teddy bear behind the bar looking at him.

"Really, you're using a nanny cam. Come on don't you think that's a little ridiculous? Let's just set up the exchange and get this over with."

"You might not want to rush things," said Ali. The bartender was giving him the evil eye and looking at his watch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Razhib as the bartender started pointing at his wrist trying to give him the hint. "We're almost done. Just a few more moments."

"You need to hustle because now you've got only ten minutes. This chit chatting is eating up your time," said Ali then he hung up.

"Crap," said Razhib as he dashed out the door. "I'm on my way to the bookstore. He's watching me so you need to make sure everyone is out of sight," said Razhib as he ran through crowds of tourists.

"Sorry... sorry... out of my way coming through... make a hole," he yelled as he weaved his way through the crowds. "Geez is there a convention or something going on."

"Sonny who do you think you are?" said an elderly woman. "You're one of those gypsy kids they warned us about on the bus."

"No lady, I just need to get by," he tried to explain but he got a purse over the top of the head that had him seeing stars. "Geez lady what do you have in there... rocks," said Razhib as he continued on running.

Finally, he arrived looking at his watch he had a minute to go but he had to find the travel guides then the one for Morocco. He looked around but there were thousands of books then he saw the travel section. As he arrived he noticed people looking at him. He quickly scanned the titles until he found the book... A Dummies Guide to Morocco. He grabbed it then looked through it to find a note written on a piece of paper.

 _Be at Old Gate in fifteen minutes and don't be late_ , said the note. He took off again running this time back tracking. This was going to take some doing to get there on time. It took him almost ten to get to the book store and the Old Gate was farther past the pub.

"I've got to make it to the Old Gate in fifteen. I'm not sure I can make it but I've got to try," said Razhib as the ran back through the same tourists. This time he avoided the old lady with the bag. He arrived at Old Gate almost two minutes late but as he ran up he heard a payphone ringing.

"Crap that's got to be him," he thought as he dove almost head first into the booth and picked up the receiver but all he heard was a dial tone. Ali had hung up.

"Crap, crap, crap," said Razhib as he looked at the receiver. The time he'd allotted him was designed so he'd fail. "Now what," he said as he tried to catch his breath.


	50. Chapter 50

Don't own Chuck

As Sarah and Morgan were talking Chuck looked out the window and saw the Black Hawk had arrived at Varna and went into a hover over the landing spot. A military ambulance drove over with lights on as the chopper sat down on the tarmac then EMT's jumped out of the back and ran over to meet the bird as the pilot shut down the rotors.

"Well it looks like we're here," said Chuck. "Morgan, I want you to give me a call as soon as the doctor visits you."

"Don't worry I'm sure everything is going to be hunky-dory," said Ettore as he smiled up at them. Sarah grabbed hold of the handle to the hatch on the opposite side of the bird. As the EMTs opened the one side she opened the other shoving Chuck through out on the tarmac.

"Ouch, What the... Sarah, what are you doing?" said Chuck as he tumbled out. She jumped out after him.

"Saving your life that's Ettore," yelled Sarah as she drew her Smith & Wesson and fired at one of the EMTs who in the meantime pulled out H&K MP5s from under their jackets and returned fire.

"Boss, let's get out of here," yelled one of the false EMTS as he put a few rounds in the chopper's motor. The pilot and co-pilot had no choice but raise their hands to surrender. The three men retreated to the ambulance as two more jumped out to lay down cover fire.

"Out, out," yelled Chuck as he pulled the pilot and co-pilot out. "Stay down. Sarah, they're getting away.

"Not if I can help it. Take out Ettore," yelled Sarah but Chuck hesitated. "Chuck that's not Morgan shoot him or he'll get away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Razhib ran to the Old City gate he knew it was impossible to make it in the time Ali had allotted him but he had to try. He ran as fast as he could through the crowds of tourists slipping and sliding on the slick cobblestone streets. Ali was having a good laugh thinking about how he was running Razhib ragged. It reminded him of things he'd done to him in their Master's home. He even rang the pay phone up early to make Razhib even more anxious then hung up as soon as he heard him pick up.

"Here you can listen to your white knight," said Ali proud of himself as he called back putting it on speaker for Miriam to hear. The phone rang then Razhib picked up they could hear him pant in the receiver. "You're late," said Ali as he they heard Razhib try to get his voice which made Ali smile. "I was about to make a call to North Africa and arrange transport for my merchandise."

"You knew it was impossible for me to make it here when you set me off, so don't give me any crap," said Razhib as he caught his breath. "Remember I still have what you want. You keep screwing with us and it'll end up in the bay."

"And you remember I have something that you want too right here with me. Now that we both can agree that we each have something we want shall we continue on with this. You're almost there just a little bit more and this will be over with…"

"No… No, I won't move a muscle until I have proof of life. How do I know you still have Miriam and that she's still alive? If you want me to do anything else I need you to prove to me she's alive," said Razhib then he hung up.

Ali looked over at Miriam perplexed then back at the phone. He was flabbergasted he didn't know what to say or do other than to dial Razhib right back.

"I know you didn't just hang up on me. Because that would've been a very stupid move on your part," said Ali as he tried not to lose control of his temper.

"You heard me I'm not doing anything else until I know Miriam is alive and well," said Razhib then he hung up again. This time Ali didn't have to think he hit speed dial and called him straight back.

"Stop hanging up. I'm the one who's making up the rules of this game not you and I'm telling you…" he started to say but Razhib hung up on him again."

"What's the matter with your friend? Doesn't he know who he's messing with," said Ali as he looked over at Miriam who was smiling back. She could tell Razhib was getting to him. "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you. You're the one I could take this out on." But Miriam continued smiling. She knew he knew he couldn't and that was eating him up inside. "Let's try this again," said Ali as he dialed Razhib back.

"Stop hanging up," said Ali. He could hear Razhib was about to hang up again. "Okay, okay hold on... one moment and I'll let you talk to her. But neither of you try any funny business I'm listening.

"Miriam, are you all right? How are you holding up? Just hang in there and I'll get you out of this I promise."

"I'm fine. I don't understand what's going on. Who is this man and what does he want with you? He says he knows you from Morocco. Is that true?"

"I'll explain everything later," said Razhib but Ali had enough. This was taking away from his fun and he was calling the shoots not Razhib.

"That's enough you've got what you wanted," said Ali as interrupted their conversation. "You've said enough even too much..."

"Be careful this guy's not playing with a full deck. He's cr…" was all she could get out before he put the gag back in her mouth.

"I've given you what you asked for now let's continue with the game. You need to go to Slobode park. There you'll find an envelope with instructions inside and this time I expect you to follow them to the letter. There will be consequences if you deviate from them."

"I won't promise anything," said Razhib then he hung up on Ali and ran. "You can tell Jack thanks for the tips I think I've just given him a good taste of his own medicine," said the boy as Mike and Margo listened from the van.

[In the surveillance van]

Margo and Mike heard everything. She looked back a Mike sitting in the back and he signaled her to wait as he worked magic using the mainframe to filter out background noise.

"I'll explain later. Hey guys anyone feel like a friendly game of cards afterwards. I think I feel my luck changing."

"Can we concentrate on the mission at hand? I expect a full write up on the advice Jack gave him and I don't want a word, a comma or a period left out. Any luck tracing that phone call?"

"No, the conversations weren't long enough but they are coming from this area. I had a guy go into the pub and take photos of the nanny cam they were talking about."

"And what did you find out?" she asked as she move in the back to look over his should to see the monitor.

"This make and model has a range of this diameter," said Mike as he drew a circle on the digital map he had of the city. I'm looking now in this circle for any unusual spikes in electrical usage as well as water consumption but so far nothing."

"I wish Chuck or Sarah were here. I can't help but think we're missing something that will help us. I guess we could go walk our bomb dogs around to try to sniff Ali's safe house."

"But we risk being seen by Ali and we don't want that. Not if we're going to get Miriam and Razhib out safely. Who knows what a nutjob like Ali would do or will do if he's cornered."

"I think the elevator was a good example. When we find this safe house, we need to go in with extreme caution. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have the place booby trapped."

"Any word where Chuck and Sarah are? I can have Jack drive to the airport to whisk them back here if we need to pick them up."

"They know how to get here on their own and I've fully briefed them about what's going down so no we don't need to worry about them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things got crazy on deck at Varna quickly. The ambulance that was sent to pick up Morgan turned out to have been hijacked by Ettore's men as an extraction plan. Sarah caught on when Ettore tripped over what was on the list which resulted in a gunfight around the Black Hawk. Lead started flying as each side took up positions on the opposite side of the chopper. Chuck managed to get the pilot and co-pilot out of harm's way as Sarah laid down cover fire. Ettore used this as an opportunity to make a run for the ambulance but with a bum leg he wasn't fast enough.

"Ettore's making a run for it. I've got him," said Chuck as he fired a dart after shoving the co-pilot down. He caught him square in the back. Ettore managed to stagger forwards a few steps before dropping face first on the tarmac but he'd made it close enough to the ambulance for one of his own to pulled him inside. His men beat feet back to their ride firing wildly as they retreated.

"They're getting away," yelled Chuck.

"Not if I can help it," said Sarah as she put two rounds through the back of the open ambulance into the driver's seat. "And that's it I'm out."

The back doors closed as the drive's door opened and a body came flying out then the ambulance sped away. Chuck and Sarah walked out to watch the ambulance peel out knowing there was little they could do to stop it now.

"Don't say it... I know what you want to say. If I had a real gun or I hadn't frozen then Ettore wouldn't have gotten away. He'd be pushing up daisies right now."

"That sounds more like Casey. No, I didn't want say that and I like you just the way you are... dart gun included. I don't want you to change Chuck... I want you to always be my Chuck... the one I love."

She was about to kiss him when suddenly they heard the sound of a chopper swooping in and the rat-tat tat of a fifty-caliber machine gun. Looking over at the ambulance that was trying to make a getaway it was stopped dead in its tracks with smoke and steam bellowing out from under the hood. Nearby hovering was another Black Hawk with its weapons trained on the ambulance.

"This is your one and only warning. Get out of the ambulance toss your weapons on the ground then lie down on the tarmac with your hands and feet spread out," Casey said through a bullhorn from the chopper.

"Way to go John Casey," said Chuck. Then he and Sarah ran over to ambulance as the chopper sat down to make sure Ettore was taken into custody.

Less than a half hour later they were all on a charter plane headed for Kotor in Montenegro. Chuck and Sarah were in the aft section of the cabin behind a curtain talking with Margo while Morgan and Casey sat in the cabin watching Ettore sleep. He was still out from Chuck's dart.

"Boy is he going to have rude awakening," said Morgan as he watched Ettore snore studying him. "You know I don't see how you guys can get us confused. I mean just look at him we don't look a thing like each other except for facial hair maybe."

"I think your bruised shins disprove your affirmation but just so for the rest of the trip we don't have any mishaps and because this guy is slippery than an eel we'll fix that," said Casey as he pulled out an indelible marker.

"John, hold up. What are you going to do with that?" said Morgan as he watched John lean Ettore's head back to get a better angle. "Wait a minute you can't do that?"

"I can either do this to him or to you? How do your shins feel? Do you still want me to stop?" said Casey as he popped the cap off and it fell on the floor. Morgan remained silent. "I didn't think so. Why don't you make yourself useful and find that cap?"

"What are you two up to," said Chuck as he walked back in the main cabin holding Sarah's hand. They saw Casey step back to admire his calligraphy and saw what he'd done.

"John was that absolutely necessary," said Sarah as Chuck laughed. She gave him a look. "Don't encourage him. That wasn't called for."

"What? We have idiot one there," said Casey as he pointed at Morgan. "And we have idiot two here. So now we can tell them apart."

"Idiot what? I'm not the one who loaded him on the chopper and I'm still going with we don't look alike," said Morgan as he sat there looking like he was staring into a mirror except now his reflection had 'Idiot II' written across his forehead.

"Okay guys whatever. John, Sarah's not wrong," said Chuck. "But we've got other things to think about. This is the plan... Razhib is out in Old Town right now being lead on a sort of treasure hunt by Ali but in this hunt, there is no pot of gold at the end where X marks the spot..."

"But it's a smart move on Ali's part," said Casey. "You get your target to move from place to place and see if any familiar faces start popping up with them. If they do, then you know the target isn't alone."

"But you have to be able to watch the target to do that," said Sarah. "That's the weak link in Ali's plan. Chuck has a plan. Go ahead and explain Sweetie." But as he was about to the screen flickered on the monitor then Beckman appeared.

"Oh no, I don't think we're going to like this," said Chuck as soon as he saw her face. Sarah immediately put her hand over his mouth.

"Hello General, we weren't expecting to hear from you yet. At least not until we got to Kotor and took care of the situation there." The General raised an eyebrow as she looked at Chuck.

"Yes about that I heard you guys finally got a hold of Ettore after that mishap on the Contessa," said the General. "I'm having your plane redirected to our black site in Poland where we..."

"But General didn't you hear Sarah? We need to get to Kotor and help take care of that mess. Razhib is in danger and indirectly so are our children."

"And the station chief there is handling the situation. If I didn't have confidence in her she wouldn't be there. You know we do have other agents besides yourself. I'm sorry Chuck I have to reroute your plane, I truly am. I know how you feel..."

"I don't think you do," said Sarah. "I'm sorry I've given a lot to this agency but I'm not going to stand aside when my children are involved."

"Just calm down you two and take a step back. I normally don't explain myself but I can see this is different. I just got word through the grapevine that there is a secret deal between Ettore and some government officials in Montenegro to have him taken into their custody once your plane lands."

"No, we can't let that happen," said Morgan. "If they grab him afterwards he'll make a convenient escape. Then we'll be back at square one again."

"You know I could just shoot right now in the head then they can have what's left," said Casey. "See Grimes, I bet you're happy I marked the real Ettore now."

"What if we pulled over then Sarah and I got off without landing," said Chuck. The General raise her eyebrow and everyone looked at him.

"Okay you've got me curious," said the General. "If anyone else had said something like that to me I'd have their head examined."

"What I mean is there are chutes in the back. We could make a fly over the city then we jump from the landing gear wells. The plane never physically touches down then Casey and Morgan can deliver Ettore to Poland per your orders."

"Let me thing about this for a second, so you say the plane never lands... which means no one can take Ettore from us and by the time anyone figures out what's going on it will be too late to do anything."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. My plan makes sense if you think about it," said Chuck. Sarah nodded as she put her arm around him.

"Well, this is against my better judgement but okay. I'm not sure what you think you can do to help but go ahead. If I were Chief Silverman I might even get mad at your butting in like this. But that's between you and her. Go for it and if there's nothing else..."

"Well there is one last thing they need to have the Intersect removal device standing by when Ettore gets there. I'm not sure how much damage it's done to his brain but keeping him sedated is for his own good as well as ours."

"I'll see to it that it's standing by. Beckman out."

"Well that went better than I thought it would," said Sarah. Chuck nodded. Just then Ettore began to moan and acted like he was coming to. Casey immediately pumped two darts in him.

"John, one would've been enough. You can't tell me that doesn't do any harm to you."

"You want to find out keep it up. I'm sorry but this just doesn't scratch the itch like my Sig does. Maybe I could..."

"No John. Mr. Sig and his little friends stay in the holster."

"Buzz kill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back in the safe house]

"I won't promise anything? That's what he said right? What kind of answer is that? I swear I'm going to kill him when this is all over. How dare that little upstart say what he did to me? The little Bedouin camel herder who does he think he is," said Ali as he went into a tirade. "He should respect me I'm not some lap dog like him. If we were back in Morocco, I'd make him pay... oh would I make him pay."

Miriam started laughing at Ali. She couldn't help herself and she knew it was going to get her in trouble but she didn't care. The man was so self-conceited and just an all-around butthole that she couldn't help laughing how Razhib was putting him in his place.

"What are you laughing at anyway," said Ali as he ripped her gag out of her mouth. "I want to hear it. Tell me if you've got the guts," he said as he plopped his pistol on the table in front of her.

"What's that for? Do you think you're going to intimidate me with that? Well you can guess again. You're so full of yourself and the funny part is you don't even see it which makes it even funnier and you even more pathetic. So what if you're Persian and he's not who gives a big woopty doo. You still put your pants on one leg at a time like the rest of us common mortals..."

"Just shut up I don't want to hear your crap anymore," said Ali as he tried to put the gag back in but she shook her head fighting him.

"Yellow coward," she got out before the gag went back in and she got a slap across the face. She continued laughing at him as blood trickled down her nose and her eyes watered. He might've gotten his lick in but she did too and she was proud of it.

"I don't want to hear any complaining afterwards you did that to yourself. You should've kept that trap of yours shut. Don't look at me like that you got what was coming to you," he said. She wanted to point out to Ali that soon he'd get what he deserved too and payback was a mother. If Razhib had anything to do with it Ali would not only get payback but there'd be interest with it too.

"Razhib should be in the park soon," said Ali as he looked at his watch. "I've got to duck out for a little while. You just sit here and don't go anywhere." She watched him pick up what looked like a stuffed bear then left. She fought against the roped but she was tied in too tight.

[In the park]

Razhib ran in the park then started looking around for an envelope. But he didn't see anything out in the open lying about. There was a homeless man sleeping on a bench with newspapers wrapped over him. Then when he got closer he saw a manila envelope protruding from under him. He was sleeping on it.

"Crap what do I do now?" said Razhib as he studied the situation. First he looked around and making sure there was no around. Then he quietly walked over and gently pulled the envelope out from under the man.

"Yes, I did it," he said to himself as he stepped backwards to get away from the man. But he forgot to look where he was going and stepped on a dead twig. It may a loud crack.

"Who's there," yelled the man as he jumped up from the bench. Newspaper flew everywhere as the vagrant yelled at the top of his lungs. "Thief!"

Razhib did the only thing he could do, he ran. Putting as much distance as he could between him and the old man.

"Come back here," yelled the old man as he chased him. "Stop that thief."

"I'm not a thief the envelope is addressed to me," yelled Razhib as he ran but he wasn't going to stop to argue the point. He had the envelope and that was all that mattered.


	51. Chapter 51

Don't own Chuck

Tourists walking the streets of Kotor looked up in the sky to watch two sky divers parachute down on the city. They assumed it was some sort of publicity stunt but for the life of them they couldn't figure out what it was. The two people, a man and a woman, floated down landing in the heart of the city. The two quickly got rid of their chutes then disappeared in the throngs of gawkers.

"What's going on," asked Chuck after he changed and doubled back with Sarah. "Why is everyone looking up in the sky? I don't see anything."

"Didn't you see before there was this man and woman they parachuted down out of nowhere. I think the police are looking for them. But I think they're in on it. This is some sort of gimmick."

"Really? A man and woman you say I heard over there it was two men. Think about they had to have come from somewhere. If you ask me I think they were probably para-gliding from behind a boat in the bay and somehow got unhook drifting in here. The police are just making sure they're okay."

"That does make sense... I guess it could be but I'm still going with the gimmick," said one guy. Then they heard another person ask the man and he quickly changed his story to what Chuck said. So Sarah jumped in on the fun and asked another person. All ready Chuck's tail was starting to spread so she decided to changed it up a bit.

"Really two men I heard from a guy over there who showed me a photo that they were two bikini clad girls. If you think about it makes sense if they were para-gliding in the bay. I'm not lying the guy over there's got the photos to prove it," said Sarah as she pointed off to another part of the crowd.

Before long all the stories were confused, people were arguing about what they saw and no one could find the guy with the photos. Chuck took Sarah by the hand and they pushed their way out of the crowd and just in time because an Elderly woman got angry with an elderly man.

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself, you old codger," said the old woman as she hit him over the head with her purse. "Young or old you men are all alike... pigs. I hope that teaches you a lesson."

"You need to come with us," said one of two policemen. "Lady, you can't just go around assaulting people with your handbag. You need to come with us to the station..."

"What do you mean come with you to the station. I'll miss the rest of the tour and we're supposed to go Saint Nicholas' church... Santa Claus' church. No, I'm not going to go anywhere," said the woman. The two officers tried to arrest her but she took them out with her bag too. "You two are going to end up on the naughty list."

"Ouch lady, stop that or I swear I'll Taser you and have you in front of the magistrate so fast your head will spin. Now set the bag down," said the officer as he drew out his Taser.

"What kind of country is this where an elderly woman can't go for a walk without be accosted by the fuzz. Listen my feet are sore from walking on these cobblestones. I don't know why you can't put down a decent layer of asphalt and my feet hurt too much to walk to the station. If you want me to come with you, you're going to need to call a vehicle to come and pick me up."

"Okay let's do this. We'll confiscate your handbag and you can come and pick it up after your done sightseeing. Are you staying in town?"

"Yes, we've got rooms in the casino. You know my bag is getting a little heavy. Why don't you be a good lad and drop it off for me there. I can get it when we get back tonight."

"Very well if it'll keep you from accosting other people sure," said the officer. "Is there anything you need out of this like your wallet and passport?"

"You're right I should take them with me," said the elderly woman. She opened her bag to pull the items out and when she did the officer got a look inside.

"Geez... hold up... wait a minute what are these," said the man as he pulled out two cube shaped pieces of stone. "Are these stones as in cobblestones from the street? No wonder you almost laid me out," said the officer as his partner snickered.

"They were just lying around and they'll make excellent paperweights for my two grandchildren. I have pictures of them somewhere in there..."

"No... wait a minute. What did you say lying around? Of course they were lying around they're a part of the street you're walking on. If everyone took a stone home soon we'd be walking in mud..."

"Then you could through down a layer of asphalt and people could walk without risking their lives by falling down on those slick stones. You don't have to thank me but you people could've come up with the idea on your own."

"No lady, you can't take these with you. I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate them and not a word or this time I'll run you in for stealing state property. You wouldn't like it if I did the same thing in your hometown in the States."

"Well actually I don't think I'd mind if it meant I got a nice new modern road..." At this point Sarah pulled Chuck along so he never did find out what happed between the policeman and the old lady nor if in the end she got to keep her rocks.

"Come on I called Margo, Razhib is supposed to be heading for the Gradska Kafana Dojmi café. If we hurry, we can meet him there."

"That's not a good idea if Ali is watching him. We need to stick to my plan and go to the surveillance van. We can use their equipment to locate Ali's safe house. You just have to have a little faith and you'll see that it will work."

"I do trust you," said Sarah as she pulled him back and kissed him. "But remember this is Razhib we're talking about so Margo has the final say in what we do. She won't want to endanger Razhib even if your plan sounds like it will work."

"Sounds like! There is no 'sounds like' here," said Chuck. "I know what I'm doing." Sarah smiled at him. "Okay maybe not always but this time I'm sure. Come on we're almost there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Earlier]

Razhib ran out of the park and left the vagrant screaming at him from the top of his lungs. However, all the man got was a couple of policeman telling him to calm down. When it seemed he wouldn't the cops decided to run him in so he could sleep in a warm cell and have at least one meal before tossing him back out in the streets.

"Sorry dude," said Razhib as he stopped on the edge of the park and opened the envelope. He pulled out a piece of paper and read the note.

" _You'd better get a hustle on and get over to the Gradska Kafana Dojmi café there's a coffee waiting for you but you'd better hurry. I wouldn't want it to get cold."_

"Crap, I'm not that far away," said Razhib as he ran back across the bridge towards Old Town. When he got to the café he was winded and out of breath. The barista looked at the boy strange.

"Hey kid why don't you sit down and let me get you a glass of water. You look like you've been running a marathon or something."

"Let's go with the 'or something'," said Razhib as he caught his breath. "I was sent here for a cup of coffee by a man named Ali who said he left it for me. My name is…"

"Razhib, yeah I remember the guy. He was here earlier maybe a half hour ago and had me make the coffee by now it's stone cold. But he insisted I give it to you even if it was cold. He also left this stupid bear for you. Listen this is none of my business but let me give you some friendly advice your friend who left that bear is bad news. I've seen some scumbags in my days but your pal he seems like one of the worst."

"Thanks and he's not my friend or pal. He took something of mine and I want it back… everything you said about him is true."

"Then you ought to go to the cops. A kid like you oughtn't have anything to do with his kind. You said he took something from you let them get it back."

"If only it were that easy. Thanks for the water and you can dump the coffee," said Razhib. As they were talking the bear began to ring. Razhib turned it over and found a hidden compartment with a phone stuffed inside that was ringing. He pulled out the phone and answered.

"You could've hung around and handed me the nanny cam in person then we could've talked face to face," said Razhib as he looked into the lens.

[Back in Old Town]

"Then your friends could pick me up," said Ali as he looked over at Miriam. "I don't hardly think so and an oh by the way your girlfriend acted up so I had to discipline her. This time it was a slap who knows what I'll do next time."

"I swear you lay another hand on her and you'll answer to me. I want to speak to her," said Razhib. "I mean it I want to speak to her or I'm going to take this watch and throw it into the bay."

"You wouldn't dare… at least not while I have your girlfriend. But I'm a reasonable man and maybe you can talk some sense into her. However, this is the last time don't ask again," said Ali. He went over and took the gag out of her mouth then sat the phone on the table.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you," asked Razhib. He had to keep his voice down so the barista couldn't overhear him. It wouldn't take much for the man to pick up the phone and call the police which would be the last thing they wanted.

"No, I'm fine but this guy is crazy. I don't know how you're involved with him but you shouldn't be. He says this has got to do when you lived in Morocco? Is that true? And what's this story about a pocket watch? Why do you have it and why does he want it?"

"I know you've got a lot of questions and I promise I'll try to answer them all but right now just go along with whatever he says. I promise I'll get you out of this…"

"Well there's only one way that will happen you go back to pub this time alone and I'll contact you there when I'm sure you are alone."

"I've been all alone this whole time or haven't you noticed. Listen I had to slip out to see you so if this doesn't end soon my mother will come looking for me and Old Town will be crawling with men in black. I don't think you want that."

"And neither do you. Go back to the pub and wait I'll be in touch soon. Hang in there we're almost done then you'll get what you deserve."

"Let me say goodbye to Miriam then I'll be on my way," said Razhib but instead he got a dial tone. Ali hung up on him. "Remember what Jack said. He'll be trying to play you while you try to play him."

"Here's another glass of water," said the barista as he sat it down in front of him. "Are you sure everything's all right?"

"Yeah just peachy," said Razhib then he downed it and got up. "Thanks for everything but I've got to run now."

[Back in Safe House]

"I've got to run to meet your boyfriend," said Ali. "But I don't want you to think I'm rude. I'll leave you ungagged but something you should know before you scream for help as soon as I'm gone. The door downstairs is booby trapped with enough explosives to bring down this whole building and so you won't get bored here," said Ali as he turned the monitor back for her to see.

"What's that? The view of the inside of the pub," said Miriam as she recognized some of the kids inside. As they were talking the electricity went out they heard dogs barking outside. At first Ali thought he'd been found out but the generator kicked in. He went to the window and looked out all of Old Town was without power. He went back to the monitor to see the pub was on emergency light too. However, as suddenly as it went out it came back on again.

"Well that was odd," said Ali. "But don't worry I've got an emergency generator hooked up to this place for when the electricity goes out. When you handle explosives for a living you can't take any chances that the lights go out on you while you're wiring…"

"That's what you do… you make bombs like those terrorists on television," said Miriam as she watched him place a leather bag on the table in front of her.

"My dear those people are amateurs when compared with me," said Ali as he pulled out a bomb from the bag placing it in front of her. "It takes hard work and practice to make something like this. Our master, the Toy maker, my teacher was the Leonardo Da Vinci of bomb makers while I am the Michelangelo his rightful heir."

"Anyone ever tell you that your banana has split… your cheese has slipped off the cracker," said Miriam but he seemed to ignore her. He was too occupied looking at his bomb.

"Watch as my creation comes to life," he said as he flipped a switch then placed his thumb on a scanner. The red light on the bomb became green indicating the bomb was armed. "It's alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were sitting in the surveillance van with Mike. Chuck had temporarily substitute Mike at the console and was typing in code into the mainframe. Suddenly the lights in the shops, restaurants, pubs, and other establishments in Old Town went out and people walked out into the street looking around.

"Chuck, please tell me that was on purpose," said Margo as she looked out the window of the van seeing all sorts of angry faces.

"Don't worry it was," said Chuck. "I just took Old Town off the power grid for a little while so I could look for this. Do you see that Mike?"

"Maybe it would be better if you told me what I'm looking at," said Mike as he and Sarah stood behind Chuck.

"Those places are shops or businesses that have emergency generators that kick in when the power goes out like a bank that can't risk its security system being compromised by a power outage or a clinic that has sensitive medications stored," said Sarah. "But what we're looking for is the odd man out… a private residence that wouldn't have a reason to have one."

"But that doesn't mean they can't have one. If we follow your lead we could be breaking into private residences."

"I didn't say I was done. Okay Mike you did a good job we know the range of those nanny cams. There's the one from the pub and the one from the café. Now we over lay that with the data I just received and this is what we get. Three possibilities and now we look at them. This one," said Chuck. "Look at it. It's an old row house like a lot of houses in Old Town but the houses on each side are empty. One is being restored and the other is owned by people who only come in the summer. That's our place."

"Mike get a team together then hit it," said Margo. "I'm going to tell Razhib this is over and take him out of there."

"Hold up let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Chuck. "If this is Ali's safe house you should expect it to be booby trapped. You can't just go waltzing in through the front door…"

"I've got this," said Sarah. "Mike, get your team together and have them meet me out front. I'm going to need a portable signal jammer. Sweetie, you want to go with Margo I know. I don't like this Ali guy he could have something up his sleeve waiting for Razhib at the pub."

"You're right I know but I want you to promise me you'll be careful. I know what you're going to do and it's not without risks," said Chuck as he turned around and kissed her.

"But Ali isn't the only one with a card up his sleeve is he?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Razhib walked into the pub hot and tired. His feet ached from running on the cobblestones but he could feel he was finally getting to the end of this merry-go-round and he was ready to get off. His gut feeling was confirmed when he walked in and the barkeep waved for him to come over.

"Listen I don't want any trouble in here but your buddy came in a little while ago and left word for me to tell you that you could meet him out back. Like I said I don't want any trouble around here."

"Don't worry if there is I won't be the one who starts it," said Razhib as he headed for the bathrooms and the back door. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the watch. This was it and he knew it.

"Razhib hold up," said Chuck as he grabbed him by the arm. He turned around to find Margo standing with him.

"What are you two doing here you're going to ruin everything if he sees you. No, you two need to leave now I've got this… Chuck, how'd you even get here so fast?"

"I was told you were in trouble and I… we came. Sarah is right now liberating Miriam so there's no need to go through with this."

"Yes there is. If Ali gets away he'll just wait somewhere then come back and grab someone else I care for. No, I need to end this now when I can. Believe me when I tell you I know what I'm doing."

"I do that's why I'm going to let you go. But know if he tries anything there won't be a hole deep enough for him to hide in."

"I appreciate that and I appreciate the trust," said Razhib. "Please Mom, I have to do this." He said then he went back the hallway. They heard the back door open to the alley then close.

"Are you sure he's safe," asked Margo. "Please tell me he is even if he's not. Am I a bad mother or what?"

"No you're not. At some point you have to trust he knows what he's doing. Razhib has seen things that... well on the outside he looks like a boy but inside he's probably an old man."

"How am I supposed to stand here and not go running out there knowing what kind of man Ali is? I do trust Razhib but I also worry about him. Chuck, what would you do if it were Sam we were talking about?"

"Ali would be dead and he soon will be. I told Razhib I had faith in him and that's what he need from me. But I wasn't going to leave anything up to chance."

"Chuck, what did you do?" asked Margo but Chuck was silent. "Are you trying to tell me I don't want to know?"

"I'm giving you plausible deniability when the General asks you what happened to Ali. If things go as I've got planned no one will see him again," said Chuck but as they were talking they heard a small explosion like a very large firecracker go off.

"Stupid kids are always playing with fireworks out back," said the bartender as he threw his towel into the sink.

Chuck and Margo were headed back to check on him when Razhib walked back inside through the back door. His face looked white and pale Margo was immediately worried about him and ran to check him.

"Are you all right? What happened? Where is Ali?"

"I don't know...," said Razhid as he handed Chuck a pistol with half the handle grip blown off and what was left was chard. Chuck immediately tucked it under his jacket. "Please tell me you were able to get to Miriam and set her free."

"Why don't you tell us what happened."

"But Ali's still out there and he's got Miriam. I should've put more C-4 in it but there just wasn't enough room.

"Don't worry about Miriam or Ali," said Chuck as they were talking Chuck got a text message. "Hold that thought for a moment," he said as he looked at it. "Well if I were you I wouldn't worry about Ali anymore. He's going on a one-way trip to Serbia. That was Ševo thanking me for the Persian rug he just had picked up he says he's going to hang it some place nice. So tell us about what happened out back?"


	52. Chapter 52

Don't own Chuck

Back at Ali's safe house Sarah decided against a frontal assault but instead entered the build that was being restored next to it. She went up on the roof then looked over at the roof top next door. There was only a narrow alleyway that separated the two so she flashed. Walking backwards to the opposite side she ran to the edge and at the last moment leaped over landing on the adjacent roof top dropping into a ball then rolling out of it she sprang to her feet.

"Piece of cake we're good so far," she radioed into Mike below as she went to the roof top door that gave way to an internal stairwell.

"I'm going dark now. I can't risk any rf signals setting off anything. Hold your position I'll get word to you when I need you," she said into her watch as she activated the signal jammer. "No use on taking any chances that Ali might get a wild hair and try to remotely detonate any bombs."

"Okay signal jammer set now let's get on with this," she said to herself as she picked the door for the stairwell. But before she opened it she slipped a fiber optic camera snake under the door to look around to make sure the door wasn't booby trapped.

"Good all clean," she said to herself as she rationalized that Ali thought if agents did find him they'd come bungling in through the floors below. He never thought about an aerial assault from above or this was his escape route. Either way she was in. Quietly she made her way down the stairs to what seemed to be the kitchen. Standing in the doorway she saw Miriam tied to a chair in front of her on the table was a bomb.

"Miriam," said Sarah as she walked quietly into the kitchen. She didn't think Ali had any accomplices but she wasn't going to take the chance. "I'm here to get you out. That certainly is a lot of C-4 there. Are there any other men around besides Ali?"

"No, he left to go meet Razhib. That crazy man left that bomb there but not before telling me if I move it goes off," said Miriam. Sarah looked at it and what he told her was true. Miriam was sitting on a pressure plate that connected to the bomb as an open circuit. If she got up the circuit was completed and it went off.

"Okay before I can cut you free and get you out of here I'm going to need to deactivate it. How did he activate it? He sat this in front of you then what? I need to know so I can do the process in reverse order. Believe me it's the fastest way."

"I don't know if I can remember. I was so scared not that I'm not now but let me see... Yes I remember he threw that switch on the side," said Miriam as Sarah pointed at it. "Yes that one then he put his thumb on the scanner there and the red light turned green. But we need his thumb to deactivate it. Please tell me I'm not going to die. My mother doesn't know where I am. I lied to her this morning when told her I'd be staying with a friend all day."

"Not necessarily," said Sarah. Miriam gave her a puzzled look. "I mean we don't necessarily need Ali's thumb. But technically you didn't lie either. You told your mother you'd be staying with a friend and Razhib is a friend so you didn't lie."

"I didn't really tell her it was Razhib I'd be spending the day with either. Thanks for distracting me I feel a lot better."

"It's just called putting life in perspective. Did he get you this water with his bare hands?" Miriam nodded. She felt the knot in her stomach loosen after her talk with Sarah. "Good, now all we need is some tape," said Sarah. In the other room there was plenty of tape he used to make his bombs with then she went to the white stucco wall and took out her knife to scrapped off some to form a white powder on a sheet of paper.

"Now we'll get our thumb print," she said. She blew the white stucco dust over the glass while she held it on the inside.

"There we go one perfect thumb print," said Sarah as she took the tape and lifted it off the glass. Then she wrapped the tape around her own thumb.

"A little-known fact you can't just take the tape and get it scanned. There has to be pressure behind the print for it to scan or it won't work," she said as she pressed her thumb on the scanner. The green light turned red then she switched the safety back on and the bomb was deactivated.

"Phew it's done now we can get out of here," said Sarah as she cut Miriam loose. "Let's get moving..." she started to say but Miriam threw her arms around her.

"Thank you... thank you," she repeated as she hugged Sarah crying. "Oh no and what about Razhib? He's supposed to meet that horrible man. We have to stop him," she said as she wiped her eyes dry.

"Don't worry Razhib is being watched over. Chuck and Margo are taking care of him and they're going to make sure nothing happens to him."

"You mean his father is here? Wow, I told Ali that Razhib's father would come and he'd regret all this. But I wasn't sure he would actually come here."

"Yes his father... Chuck... right," said Sarah. "Well, how about that. Come on we need to get you out of here before Ali comes back and brings down the house or raises the roof. I'm not talking about his musical abilities. We're not out of the woods yet. I'm going to take you to the roof then we're going to repel down."

"I don't know how to repel," said Miriam. "I've never been mountain climbing or anything like that nor camping for that matter. My father thinks nature should be seen from the window or on television. We watch a lot of Animal Planet."

"Don't worry you won't have to do anything I'll lower you then. So Chuck and Razhib isn't that nice," said Sarah.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? But I don't understand how Razhib, his father and Morocco all fit together. I'm a little confused."

"You're not the only one," said Sarah as they reached the roof. She tied Miriam in a make-shift harness then started to lower her over the side of the building.

"Please don't let me fall," said Miriam as she started down and froze. She couldn't move up or down.

"Hey look up at me... open your eyes. Yes, like that and just listen to my voice. Just listen to me and soon all this will be over with," said Sarah as she continued to talk to her and before Miriam knew it she was on the ground.

"Just like dropping carrots for the horse to lead them into the stall," said Sarah as she got herself ready then repelled down. When she got down she found Mike waiting for her with his team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Pub Razhib sat down at a table next to Margo with Chuck sitting across from them. Chuck yelled over to the bartender and ordered tea. The barkeep didn't look too happy with Chuck's choice of drinks but being in a multi-ethical city it wasn't the first time. Margo put her arm around Razhib and held him close.

"I know I've never been much of one who shows her affections... that was always my sister... your mother. But I can tell you that will change today. I can't tell you how much pain I would've felt if something had happened to you. If you want to go to Tunis or Morocco to see your father's family I've got some vacation time we can go together as a family."

"No... no I'm done with that. All the family I need is right here with you," said Razhib. She squeezed him tight and kissed him on the head.

"Here's your tea, gunpowder tea with fresh mint," said the barkeep as he placed three glasses on the table and the pot. "I haven't been out back yet. If there are any damages I'm going to add it to your tab."

"And we'll pay it," said Chuck laying a five hundred euro note on the man's tray. He smiled and life was grand again for him. Chuck waited until he left.

"Okay now tell us about out back. Start from when you left through the back door," said Chuck as he poured everyone tea. "A little it-tay will help," he said as he handed Razhib his glass."

"Shukran," said Razhib. "Well I went outside and as I expected there was no Ali. I looked around and waited.

[Earlier in the alley]

"There you are," I said as Ali emerged from his hiding spot. "I was beginning to wonder if you were too afraid to show yourself."

"You've gotten quite the smart mouth on you since we last met. But you're still the little boy. I'm done playing now give me the watch and let's get this over with."

"First I want Miriam then I'll give you the watch and not a minute before," I said but Ali pulled a pistol on me but I wasn't scared.

"I could shoot you right here and be done with it but I'd prefer not to. So just hand it over and I'll be on my way."

"What if I told you I didn't bring the watch with me? Do you think I'm stupid enough to bring my only bargaining chip with me?"

"Yes because I can see it in your pocket now. So be a good lad and just hand it over. I promise I'll give you the address where Miriam is tied up at. In fact, it's near here... see I wrote it out on this piece of paper. Now you toss that watch over... I tell you what I'm going to do since I've got the gun. I'm going to give you the address first," said Ali.

And then he took out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket waded it up and tossed it to over to me. I picked it up and I read it.

"Okay I up held my end of the deal now it's your turn. Give me the watch or you won't leave this alley alive."

"Okay, okay here you go," I said then I pulled out the watch and tossed it to him. He caught it and smiled back at me. I could tell then he was thinking what to do with me. "I don't know why you want it. It doesn't keep good time anyway."

I knew then he couldn't resist so he popped the lid and saw that it wasn't ticking. He smiled at me with that evil smile of his.

"You think you're smart don't you. You put a bomb in this so when I wind it it'll go off in my hands. But I don't need to wind it and for that matter it doesn't need to work for me to get what I want. See these Roman numerals carved on the inside cover. Those are numbers that go to a bank account in Geneva with millions in it along with the names of the Toy maker's clients and soon to be my clients."

"You've got what you want now leave me and Miriam alone," I said but he just stood there laughing. "What's so funny you got what you wanted."

"That you'd be so stupid to come here like this and expect me to uphold my end. Human stupidity just never ceases to amaze me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I had an idea but I was afraid to hear the answer. "So what is it that you... don't tell me you already killed Miriam... you sick..." I started to go for him but he motioned me back with his pistol.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. She's not dead yet we've got a little time before the bomb goes off and I thank you for the safety device you incorporated into the Master's watch," he said as he showed it to me then he closed it.

"You see yes I wired an explosive in it but it wasn't connected to the stem. I figured he'd think that was what I had done. But no I connected it to the lid so when he opened it the bomb went hot and when he closed it..."

"It exploded in his hand. You weren't trying to kill him you just want to make sure he couldn't hurt anyone else."

"Exactly, I picked up his pistol and was standing over him wondering what I should do when a van pulled up and men speaking Serbian jumped out. They grabbed him as an old man walked up to me smiling.

"He said he'd take care of my trash for me," and then they left. "Geez Miriam, we need to get to her."

"Don't worry Sarah went to rescue her when I came here. We figured out where Ali's safe house was so there's no need to panic." But as Chuck was talking they heard a loud explosion outside.

"Stupid kids and their fireworks," yelled the bartender. Chuck and Rashib were at the door when Sarah and Miriam came walking in.

"Some kids just blew up a dumpster," said Sarah as she looked at the three of them heading out. "We aren't investigating pranks now? Where are you three headed? Don't tell me Sweetie you of all people doubted my abilities?"

"Who us? Doubt you never," said Chuck as he tried to dig himself out. "No we were... well we were just coming to look to see what was going on."

"What's going on are some kids who've got too much money and don't know what to do with it other than bother me. But one of these days I'm going to catch one of them and then we'll have some fun. What's everyone looking at? This is a pub which means people need to drink." Chuck waved at bartender. "I know more tea... Geez I should've opened a tearoom."

"I think you and I need to go somewhere where we can talk," said Razhib as he looked down at Miriam's feet.

"Hey, my eyes are up here," she said as she raised his head then kissed him on the cheek. "That man was crazy and he would've hurt me if it wasn't for you. You risked your life to save mine."

"But you were in danger because he knew... well you know that I kind of like you. Not that you have to like me back or anything but I'm the reason he grabbed you."

"But you risked your life when you didn't have too and I kind of like you too if you haven't figured that out."

"Then I think you two need to go into the back corner and figure out what 'kind of' means," said Chuck. "You two go we adults will stay up here."

"Oh Chuck one last thing this is the number that was on the inside of the watch. I wrote it down before I changed it on the inside. I wasn't going to risk Ali getting his hands on it."

"Thanks, I just want the client list. The money will be yours when you come of age," said Chuck. "You need to go rescue Miriam I see Margo's got her corned." Razhib quickly ran over to his girlfriend's aid.

"Now that's some good fatherly advice," said Sarah. "And speaking about fatherly advice I think we need to have a talk with Sam about her bag or at least we should look in it to see what she's carrying around."

"She just believes in the 6 Ps of life," said Chuck. Sarah gave him a look. "Don't tell me you've never heard that prior planning prevents piss poor performance?"

"I'm not saying I haven't heard it. It's just that I don't think a five-year-old has," said Sarah as Chuck started to kiss her but she put her hand over his mouth.

"What's the matter? I didn't do anything... well at least not yet," he said then he noticed she was looking around. "Since when do we care if someone sees us?"

"No it's just... well, Miriam thinks you're Razhib's father and what would she think if she sees you kissing me your partner?"

"That I'm a very lucky man," said Chuck as he took her by the hand outside where they kissed. "Now let's go get our kids and relax before the next national or international disaster hits. For being a vacation we certainly have done a lot of work. I wonder if this is what they call a working vacation? Because as a vacation it really sucked."

"I know what you mean let's go get the girls maybe we can go out on the bay tomorrow with them on a picnic on the boat."

"That sounds like fun but I can't help but wonder how Morgan and Casey are doing?"

"They'll be fine. All they have to do is turn Ettore over to our people in Poland then turn around and leave. What trouble can they get into?"

"You realize we're talking about Morgan and Casey? They both were born with trouble as their middle names. But I don't want to think about them now. I just want to think about you and the girls." Chuck kissed her and looked her in the eyes.

"What's that look for? I know that look and you can forget it. Two is where I draw the line."

"I was just thinking three is the perfect number."

"And so is two... a nice even number," she said as she laughed. "Come on we're almost at the Casino. I want to see Sam's face when we walk through the door then I want to hold Bunny. Thank you, Sweetie for giving me all this."

"And thank you for giving me you heart," he said as he started to kiss her but she took off running.

"Last one to the casino is a stinker," she yelled back at him as she ran laughing.

"Not fair," he yelled as he tried to catch up to her laughing. "You've got a head start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman sat tapping her pen on her desk as her Major and Roan stood behind her. The monitor in front of her flickered then Casey and Morgan came on. They were reporting in from Warsaw and the General wasn't happy with them. The Major tried to stifle his laughter but Roan didn't try to keep it in.

"Roan, I think you ought to go out front and wait until you can control yourself," said the General. "Major, am I going to have a problem with you?"

"No ma'am I've got this," he said as Roan just shook his head then started to walked out with tears running down.

"I just have to ask before I go why did he draw L's on your foreheads. It sounds like he was getting even for something. What does the L mean? Lost... losers... lucky, I think we can rule out that last one wouldn't you agree."

"Roan, I think you were on your way out. If you want to stay you have to behave yourself but if you go outside don't go flirting with Connie. She's go work to do," said Beckman before she turned back to the monitor. "Now can either or you explain how a simple hand off became too much for you."

"It wasn't our fault. Ettore's men were waiting for us posing as the people we were supposed to pass him off to. The next thing we knew we were waking up like this," said Morgan.

"It was as if he had this plan already in the works when we grabbed him in Varna. I think he had all sorts of back up plans in the works so if one failed there was another one."

"But that would mean he'd have to be able to calculate the probability of success for each phase with different outcomes."

"Which he can because of the intersect he now has," said the Major. Everyone looked at the General.

"Okay it was a mistake letting him steal it but we did take out his computer so he won't be making anymore intersect agents..."

"And the other one is sleeping with Luca Brasi," said Morgan. Casey thumped him on the back of the head. "Ouch! What's up with that? Didn't you pick up on the Godfather line?"

"I picked up on it alright and I'm about to drop it on you. General request permission to go after Ettore and this time do some extraordinary rendition on him."

"Permission denied you are to fly to England... Mildenhall. There you'll be met by an agent from MI6 and he will brief you on your next mission and please before you get there wash you faces."

"Yes ma'am right away," said Casey. As they were talking Roan came running back inside carry a tablet.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you've got to see this. This was just sent up from cyber division," said Roan. "They found it just posted on the dark web. One second and I'll set up mirroring on the monitor so you can see it too Colonel Shoot 'em up."

Casey grunted and growled. He tried to play it off but he had a bad feeling about what Roan was about to show them. Then Morgan and his photos came on the screen with big L's on their forehead and a caption underneath 'Losers'.

"There you go Ettore cleared up whatever doubt we had as to what the 'Ls' stand for. Just one second as I hit like."

"Give me that thing," said the General.

"I'm going to tear him limb from limb from limb," said Casey as steam started to roll out of his ears. "Just wait until I get my hands on him."

"Well that will have to wait. You've got your new assignment. Beckman out."

Continued in Chuck vs The Gift Horse


End file.
